Maiden for Hire XX
by Miz-KTakase
Summary: And so begats the 20th and final Maiden Universe story. Eri Maiden remains missing, and Hanako West will do everything in her power to find her, and rescend her from her guilt, long ago. While that happens, a series of events took place that may change Maidens and Butlers, forever. Rated M for foul language, mild nudity, and violence.
1. The Story So Far

In the offices of Tokyo, a woman in purple hair and a dark green business suit was watching out the window. She viewed the dusky night sky and said, "Eri Maiden… We have to find you."

This is Hanako West, the Tokyo Branch's CEO of _Maidens for Hire_ , and the daughter of Takana West, the partner to Koyomi Mizuhara, founder and chairman of the entire company. She waited, as a figure appeared from the doorway. She instructed that she is Mr. Ohara's newest Maiden to hunt down Eri Maiden, a robot girl that ran away, after an incident involving a Tenma Maiden.

"Mr. Ohara agreed to have this Maiden hunt down, and taken back to the company, for immediate repairs…" She said.

The figure spoke, "But isn't she no longer a Maiden for Hire?"

Hanako replied, "True, but we know her story. All the guilt, built into her, when she helped create Tenma Model… We can fix her. But it's not going to be easy. Sources say that she is last located outside Yagami, Japan, her hometown. See if you can ask around."

"Yes, ma'am."

The figure vanished, as Hanako replied with a smile, "Soon, everything will be right…"

* * *

 ** _Miz-K Takase presents:  
Maiden Universe #20  
"The Series' 20th Maiden for Hire Fic"_**

* * *

 ** _Chapter 1  
The Story So Far…_**

* * *

A lot has happened, since the Maidens and Butlers were introduced. Since the beginning, Koyomi Mizuhara founded and created the beautiful robot maids, and provided her own rental service. It was a huge success, as her robots were once her personal entertainment models, modelled after herself. Time went on, and sales skyrocketed, leading to the introduction of Butlers for Hire, a male robot that does anything like a real butler, only faster, followed by the Children for Care, a special adoption robot to try out, for those who want to have kids, or to want kids. Because of these new products, the company has increased, over time, and became a huge financial success.

But there were some tragic moments, including the escaping of few Maidens and Butlers. Not to mention some heartfelt stories about a user owning a Maiden, Butler, or Child, and experience their own drama. This, of course, is one of those stories, as we dig deeper into the Maiden Universe.

* * *

In a shrine, near Jubei, a woman in a white priestess outfit, in a long red skirt, was sweeping the pathway. A tall girl in brown hair done in a ponytail, a white school uniform, with a blue ascot and red bow, a blue skirt, and pink flower earrings, walked by, as she stopped. She waved to the woman, as she bowed to her.

"Mako," Rei said, "Good to see you."

Makoto replied, "Thank you. It's nice to see you, again."

"How goes your day, after what happened?"

"Not so much. I chose to forget about it…"

"I see…"

Meet Makoto Kino and Rei Hino, two girls who are best friends, and are also the Sailor Guardians, Jupiter and Mars. These two girls know of the Maidens for Hire, recently, after Makoto's crush, Motoki, owns a Mako Maiden, and she was in danger. Rei, on the other hand, is, in reality, an android created to observe the Maidens and Butlers. She was the third Rei Maiden created, after the first Rei Maiden was a Maiden Guardian, a super-powered robot that stops all Maidens and Butlers who are defective and prone to glitches, leading to attacking the user or others.

"How's your sister?" Makoto asked, "I bet she is dong okay."

Rei turned away and whispered, "No… She's not."

"Oh… Did she get deactivated, permanently?"

"Yes. It was so sad… But on the plus side, at least it's peaceful."

"You bet."

Makoto stopped and said, "Hey, Rei… I know you're a Maiden for Hire, after all… Wait, are you?"

"Only for testing purposes and emergency rentals. Why do you ask?" Rei replied.

Makoto was about to say it, but…

"HI, REI! MAKO!" A girl in long blonde pigtails, done with twin buns, ran by, wearing the same school uniform, as Mako, "MAKO! We're going to be late!"

Makoto gasped, "OH, RIGHT! I FORGOT!"

She said to Rei, "Sorry, Rei. I have to go. I'll tell you, later~!"

They ran off, as Rei was worried, "Hmm? I wonder why she asked me."

* * *

Meanwhile, in Yagami, Japan, a boy in tan skin, wearing his blue shirt and jeans, and sunglasses. He was brushing his black hair and said, "Eri… I missed you…"

This is Kenji Harima. He used to own an Eri Maiden, who would later be his girlfriend, after she was used for evil purposes. He is actually dating the REAL Eri, Eri Sawachika, the CEO of Yagami's branch. He also owns a Tenma Maiden, who was involved in a very strong dramatic relationship. Since Tenma Maiden, his girlfriend ran away, because the first version of Tenma Maiden was given a virus, accidentally by Eri Maiden. And it led to Eri Maiden running away, disappearing from the world, because she could not hide the guilt and responsibility she suffered. She never returned, since then.

He replied, "I wish they found her, already. It's been eighteen months. Tenma and I miss her."

Tenma Maiden, a tall robot in a light blue maid outfit, in long black hair, appeared, as she said, "Kenji…"

Tenma Maiden is a second model, after her old body is destroyed by the virus. Her new body is very tall, and stands only 165cm, but her features and appearance remains.

She was a little sad, as she asked, "Kenji, I am worried about you. You've been brooding over Eri Model, for so long…"

He said, "Oh, well… That's because I miss her. This girl helped me have hope, within me… until you came along."

"I know… but only because she made a slight mistake. I'm sure she's over it…" She smiled, but thought, "But… I wonder if she's still alive…"

* * *

Meanwhile, from far away, a girl in long blonde hair, done in pigtails, was sitting by the forest, wearing Harima's black jacket, and her white blouse and denim skirt. She was sitting on the ground, with a small white box in her pocket, and a long cord attached to her. It was the Eri Maiden, lost somewhere in the city, feeling uneasy and dejected.

"Harima…" she whispered, "Oh, why did I abandon you?"

She was upset that she was held responsible for what she did to Tenma Maiden, long ago, and cannot look at his face, knowing she's the one that made her. Eri Maiden was once created by an Eri Robot that built her to coax out information of why and how Tenma Tsukamoto and Kenji Harima first met, and how Harima fell in love with her. She knew what it felt like, since she experiences love, like all the rest.

She stood up and walked off, feeling sad and gloomy, as she replied, "I can't go back… Not at all… Why did I started all this? Why am I full of bad luck? I can't even make Harima smile…"

She disappeared into the deep forest, continuing to walk around, hoping to avoid anybody that recognizes her.

* * *

Back at the Maidens for Hire HQ, Hanako West called to all her employees in an emergency meeting.

"Ladies and gentlemen of Maidens for Hire, I am thrilled that our sales are going through the roof, since that godawful _Night Raid Robotics_ went belly-up, and gone to bankruptcy, but now we have a further disaster.  
As you know, it's been months since Eri Maiden V2 was missing, since she's a valuable member of the company, after a disaster that occurred, and we're doing our best to bring her back and apologize. Miss Sawachika refused to speak, since she's still heartbroken and upset. And Miss Mizuhara and Father refused to comment, at all. That's why we're going to do what we can to stop this from going public. Mister Sanjiro and I have agreed to a special nightly law enforcement team, to assure that our Maidens and Butlers are fully-trained and fully-functional. Ladies and gentlemen, I present you…  
 _Maiden V_."

A girl in long black hair and a red eye mask, wearing a shimmering red and gold Maid Outfit, walked in. She also has amber eyes and a cute smile on her face. Takana said, "While our Maiden Guardians consist of _defective_ Maidens and Butlers, _this_ Maiden was just released, last month, and was given the title of _Maiden V,_ paying homage to _Sailor V_. Miss V, introduce yourself."

She bowed and said, "Good day to you. I am Maiden V – _Ayame Model_. My model number is #B5835669. I am a Maiden for Hire, built to give guaranteed service."

Hanako said, "Yes, Miss Ayame. Now, what is your main objective?"

Ayame Maiden said, "My function is to preserve the community of Maidens for Hire, and to assure that no one owns a defective Maiden, Butler, or Child, while under 24/7 surveillance. Along with Maiden Mars and Maiden Mercury, and as leader of the Maiden Guardians, I will do my best to fulfill my every mission."

She bowed again and said, "Nice to meet you."

Hanako said, "Uh, yes… You may go."

Ayame left, as Hanako continued to speak. Ayame stepped outside, as Sanjiro, a man in long brown hair, in a light blue suit, approached Ayame. He said, "Ah, good… You're beautiful to be a Maiden Guardian."

Ayame replied, "Ah. Mister Ohara Sanjiro. Head of security. Nice to meet screw."

Sanjiro asked, "Huh? Beg your pardon?"

Ayame barked, as she glared at him, "For your information, I didn't ask to be a Maiden for Hire, at all… I may be robotic and built to be a very sexy girl… but I am NOT a toy for Miss West!"

Sanjiro said, "I see… So, you're an imposter. Correct?"

She huffed, as she snorted, "Oh, caulk it off. You nut."

She walked away, as Sanjiro thought, "Ayame Model… She may not know it, but she's a defective model, no matter what. No one lashes out at employees, like that."

 **XXXXX**

Ayame left the building, as she said, "I don't need this. Besides, I have better things to do. But finding a simple blonde Maiden, whose heart is sheared into a bush, that's a tricky part."

"More like a needle in a haystack, perhaps?" A female voice asked.

Another Maiden appeared, as she has long blonde hair, with a black Maid Uniform with yellow trimmings. Her LED orange eyes glimmered, as she said, "Ayame Model… Don't tell me you're defying your programming."

Ayame said, "Sorry. But I refused to be called _Maiden V_. I'm not their toy, or their remote-controlled puppet! Albeit, I _am_ an android, but I cannot leave my post."

"Remember what happened to the _first_ Maiden, Koyomi…"

"Yeah-yeah… Screw that pooch. Ain't ever going to be that seductive."

"NO! I mean that you don't want to be dismantled, for your wild and crazy attitude! You're not just Maiden for Hire, or a novelty, but a person, deep inside."

Ayame snorted, as she walked away, "Yeah, do me a favor… Next time you say I am a novelty toy, start with amping your _Pleasure Mode_ up to 11, so you can please yourself. Whore."

She marched off, as the blonde grumbled, "How rude!"

She went inside, as Ayame left to procure her post, as guarding the Maidens and Butlers, in a 200-mile radius.

* * *

The following week, Rei, in her gray school uniform, was sitting alone, by the window, plugged in. She whispered, "A lot has been going on… and I was only built, a while back. I really need to catch up on my skills. But not while Usagi and the others know… Only Mako knows my secret, and-."

A knock on the door was made, as Rei unplugged herself. She went to the door and opened it. It was Makoto.

"Hey, Rei." She smiled.

Rei asked, "Oh, Mako? What are _you_ doing here?"

"Well, I wanted to ask you, but I got interrupted by Usagi…"

"Oh, right. How is she?"

"I didn't bother mentioning you, at all."

"But then she'd grow worried."

"Meh, at least you're not a robot."

"I _am_."

"So, sue me."

Rei asked, "Mako, what reason did you come here, before I advise you to leave my home?"

Makoto said, as she held her hands, "Rei… I am grateful that you helped Motoki, and you even made me keep this secret… but now that your sister is gone, I have to ask…"

She kneeled to her and said, "Rei Hino… Will you be my Maiden for Hire?"

Rei blushed heavily, as she gasped, "MAKOTO KINO! ARE YOU NUTS?!"

Makoto said, "I know that I am helpful around the house, including you girls, as well, but… PLEASE! PLEASE LET ME HAVE AN ASSISTANT, LIKE A ROBOT, FOR ONCE!"

Rei barked, "And why the hell would I do that, Mako? You know that you're twice as functional as a perfected Maiden for Hire; and I'm saying that, because you're human, and you have this uncanny ability to cook and clean, like no other! I am NOT a Maiden for Hire! Granted, yes, I am, but I'm NOT an official Maiden for Hire! I was built to replace my older model, as Sailor Mars! THAT'S ALL!"

Makoto stood up and said, "I know that… But it'll only be for a month."

"A month?!" Rei cried.

Makoto said, "I know you won't approve it, and that your boss will likely veto it, but I have kept that secret for so long. I might be able to slip it out, in front of Usagi. And… I cannot dare to have you break down, during battle, much like your sister."

Rei nodded, and then said, "But… Mako… I'm not like them. I'm perfect. My body and functions are perfect. But I cannot dare show off. Besides, if I agree to be your Maiden for Hire, you _will_ have to accept a 30-day FREE Trial Run. But in order to do that, I have to disappear from the world, for the month… which means, Rei Hino is gone for the next 30 days. I'm going to ask my supervisors about this, but rest assured, I won't promise you anything else."

She stated, "Mako, as long as you agree to accept me, as a 30-day trial, you _have_ to promise to NOT tell anybody… _especially_ Usagi!"

Makoto smiled, "Don't worry. I can keep a secret. I'm not Sailor Jupiter, am I?"

Rei sighed, "Fine… You win. I guess I can't be bested by a human. Alright, I shall have the proper meeting time, this weekend. If approved, we're going to go over some ground rules."

"Fair enough." Makoto said.

Rei responded, "Now… Please leave."

Makoto walked to the door, as Rei plugged herself back in. Rei was puzzled, as she thought, "Seriously? That's what it's all about? I mean, she guessed who I am… but how am I going to tell her that Sailors Jupiter and Mars cannot join the battle?"

Rei knew the circumstances that befall her. If she were to be Makoto's Maiden for Hire, then they cannot join Sailor Moon.

* * *

 ** _The MakotoxRei Arc begins in the next chapter, next week.  
This story will be split into four different arcs, including moments with Eri Maiden, as she continues to travel the country, thinking about herself. Don't miss it!_**


	2. Rei Hino to Rei Maiden

**_Chapter 2  
Rei Hino to Rei Maiden_**

* * *

"You're going to what?" Takana West spoke on the phone with Rei, as he was upset, "Are you sure? I mean, this girl knows of you, and the other way around."

Rei said to him, on her phone, "Yes, I know. But you forget… We're both Sailor Guardians, and it's a bit shocking to learn that she's Jupiter."

He replied, "That may be so, Rei Model #P30B05, but I am not sure if we'll let Hanako accept it."

Rei said, "I'm aware of that, and I'd advise to have _you_ decide. I just can't say NO to her."

She growled, "Plus, she did say not to punish her, and you just did!"

He said, "That wasn't _my_ decision. That was my daughter's. We can't have a rampaging Maiden for Hire attacking people, now do we?"

"No…"

"Exactly. Now, as far as I'm concerned, we're still on a hunt for Eri Maiden, who disappeared, a while back. Curious, Rei Model, why do ask for this motive, while we're in a crisis?"

"I don't even know… But it's like… Your daughter. Does she know about the Sailor Guardians, in the past?"

"She never said."

He then said to her, "Well, as much as I'd love to have you be Mako's Maiden for Hire, for the next 30 days, my hands are tied. I'm afraid that you're out of luck on this one. Sorry."

Rei sighed and moaned, "I knew it."

She apologized, "Well, thank you for your time, Mister West. And my deepest apologies. Goodbye."

She hung up, as she said in a sad voice, "Mako. I am sorry."

She returned to her room, as she was unhappy about the decision made by Takana West, who disapproves Rei's offer to be Mako's trial Maiden. She lied in bed, as she was worried, "If I tell Mako, she'll be torn… But if I perform it, and disobey my programming _and_ orders, I'm spare parts. I just can't tell her…"

The phone rang, as Rei heard it. She picked up the receiver and said, "Hello? Oh. Mister Sanjiro."

It was Sanjiro, who got the message from Mr. West. He said that he's amazed by the offer by Rei, but then again, there would be problems.

"Be advised, Rei Model P30B05, you are Sailor Mars, correct?"

"Affirmative."

"And that could be a problem. You cannot be on dual duties, as a Maiden for Hire."

"Sir, I can just hold my urge to fight, but then say that Rei Hino has to go on vacation, while the Maiden Rei, that's me, would fill-in for her. I can't be in two places at once! And if you didn't dismantle Rei Model D31M05, this wouldn't be happening!"

"She was defective, and a very naughty Maiden. Sadly, I can't have another Maiden fill-in for you, in your likeness."

"Then, MAKE ONE! MAKE A NEW ME! I don't care! Just give me-!"

"Listen to yourself! Rei Model, I can approve of the idea, but that will take weeks to recreate a new you."

Rei sighed, "Figures…"

Sanjiro said, "But that doesn't mean that you can go ahead and give Miss Kino the FREE Trial. Give her what she wants, after she saved Mako Model _and_ you. It's the least we can do, for such a charming young person who wants someone to give guaranteed service."

Rei asked, "You mean it? No joke? But…"

Sanjiro smiled, "Trust me. Everything will be alright. I have to go."

Rei nodded, as she put the phone down. She replied, blushing lightly, "It's about Mako… and for her, everything will be prepared… But it's Usagi and the others I'm worried about."

She dialed the number to Makoto's house. Makoto answered it and asked, "Hello? Oh, it's you, Rei."

Rei said, in a calm robotic voice, "Makoto Kino, your offer for a 30-day FREE trial of Maidens for Hire has been accepted. Please wait 3 to 5 business days for more details."

"WHOA! Rei? You did it?" Makoto cried.

Rei replied, in her normal voice, "Yeah… At first, I knew it would be a bad idea, but… Anyway, never mind that. Be at my house, once the proper preparations are made. We can only do this at _my_ house. NOT your house. If we stay at _your_ place, the others may grow suspicious."

Makoto said, "Oh, I see. You won't come to my house and help out?"

" _Your_ house is already neat and tidy. It wouldn't be right."

"I guess so. But someone has to water the plants and clean the dishes."

"May I?"

"You could."

"Thank you. Remember: _3 to 5_ business days – weekends off!"

Makoto smiled and said, "Thank you, Rei. OH! What about Usagi? What if she-?"

"It's already taken care of."

 **XXXXX**

Rei sent Usagi an E-Mail.  
 _Usagi  
It's Rei. My family and I are going away for a month or so. Tell the others about it. I cannot say where, but I'll drop you a postcard, just in case.  
Looks like you'll be without Sailor Mars for a while, Usagi.  
Rei_

Usagi moaned, "Awwwww… Rei's going away? Wait… I should say goodbye to her, as she leaves!"

She got up and got dressed, only to see Rei off, at the airport.

 **XXXXX**

Meanwhile, Rei changed out of her shrine priestess uniform, and into a dark red and purple Maiden Outfit with white frills and buttons. This was a uniform that the company sent her, hours ago, as they approved of Rei Maiden's idea to have Makoto own Rei, for 30 days… as long as Usagi, Ami, and/or Minako doesn't suspect a thing.

She looked in the mirror and held the fringe of her skirt, "I look ridiculous. But I am a beautiful Maiden for Hire, as I am built to be. But if it's to make Mako happy, so be it."

A knock on the door was made, as a voice cried, "REI! Hey, Rei! Did you leave yet? I want to say goodbye!"

Rei shrieked, "OH, CRAP! USAGI!"

She ran into the closet and whimpered, "I gotta hide!"

She shut the closet door and hid behind her clothing. Usagi stepped inside, as she said, "Hello? Rei?"

She went in and said, "Hmm, where did she go?"

She dashed to her room and said, "Rei? Are you decent?"

Usagi looked in her room and found her uniform on the floor. Usagi whispered, "Oh, dear. She didn't pack yet, and yet she's leaving, soon."

Rei growled, as she was hiding, "Damn it, Usagi… Just leave! If she finds out I'm a robot, it's over."

She was nervous, as Usagi picked up her uniform. She said, "Oh, well. I'll leave it in her closet, until then."

"URK!" Rei gulped, as she was petrified.

Usagi opened the closet and threw Rei's shrine priestess outfit inside. It landed on Rei, who was still terrified and nervous. Usagi shut the closet, but paused and said, "Huh? Did I-?"

She opened the closet door, and saw Rei, in her Maiden outfit, standing in place. Usagi, however, did not recognize her, as Rei's face was calm, with a cute doll-like smile, and very little sweat coming down from her forehead. Usagi was puzzled, as she said, "Hmm… That's strange. A doll? A life-sized doll that resembles…"

She shut the door and said, "Nah. Must be my imagination. Plus, it must be for Rei's school, since they want to make costumes for the Culture Fest. I'll give her a call, later. I'm so hungry."

Rei dropped her head, and was relieved, the minute Usagi left the house. She sighed and groaned, "That was close. Oh, what an idiot…"

She held up her uniform and folded it up, neatly. She grumbled, "I didn't have time to pack, and Usagi threw my uniform down, like a rabid animal! Stupid girl… And to think she's the Moon Princess. Man, I do like her, but it's so like her."

She finished, as she held up three suitcases, and packed up all her clothing. She stated that all her stuff is to be in the guest room, which will be off-limits, until the trial ends. Rei left her room, and then said, "This is backbreaking work. I'm sorry that it had to come to this, Mako. But you're my friend, after all."

She heard the phone rang. She cried, "Another one?"

She answered it and said, "Hello?"

Usagi was on the phone, "Hi~! Rei! Good to see you! I came by your house, and heard that you're going away! I thought we'd meet at the airport, maybe for you to say goodbye, and we can-."

Rei thought, as she was panicky, "Oh, shoot…"

She spoke in a robotic tone, as an automated voice message, " _We're sorry. This call has been disconnected. Please try again later._ "

She hung up, as she giggled, "If I know Usagi…"

At Usagi's house, she was unhappy, as she bawled, "NO WAY! DID HER PHONE GOT DISCONNECTED?! WAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! SHE'S REALLY LEAVING US!"

She continued to cry, as she knew that Rei is going away. Rei was right, since Usagi thinks that Rei is going away, which turns out that she's only staying in her home, as Mako's Maiden for Hire. And since she couldn't tell the difference, Usagi believe that the robot known as Rei Hino is really human.

Rei sighed again, in frustration, sobbing, "What am I doing?"

* * *

Days later, Makoto arrived at Rei's house, as she held up a letter from her.

" _Dear Makoto Kino,  
You have been chosen to participate in your FREE 30-trial membership for Maidens for Hire. You are now the proud owner of your Maiden Model #P30B05 – Rei Model, a robot maid that can cook, clean, and everything.  
To activate her, plug her in. Next, press the red button, located inside her neck, by opening the small panel on the back of her neck. Once activated, she will give you guaranteed service.  
NOTE: This service is only FREE for 30 days. If you wish to rent our product, at 2,500 Yen a month, feel free to ask our company's hotline, for more details, or visit our website.  
Thank you for purchasing Maidens for Hire.  
Signed, Takana West – V.P. of Maidens for Hire Company in Higashimurayama, Japan_."

"Oh… Such a long letter." Mako said, as she opened the door.

She walked inside, as she saw Rei, standing in position, with her eyes closed and her mouth straight. She was deactivated, as Makoto said, "So, this is how the procedure works, huh?"

She plugged Rei in and said, "Alright, Rei, let's do this. Thirty days. Now…"

She opened the small neck panel on the back of her neck and pressed the red button. Rei's LED purple eyes opened, as she made whirring sounds. She stood straight and did a curtsey to Makoto. She blushed and smiled, "Hello, Master. I am Rei Model #P30B05. I am your Maiden for Hire. I am here to-."

She calmed down and said, "Alright, enough of that."

Makoto asked, "What? That's it? Not the full speech?"

"You've met Mako Model, remember?"

"Oh, right. But still…"

Rei sighed and said, "Fine. But only because I don't want to break protocol."

She continued, in a sweet voice, "I am here to give you guaranteed service. I will cook for you, clean for you, and anything else you desire."

She glared at her, "But just so you know… my _Pleasure Mode_ is disabled, for YOU, only."

Makoto smiled, "Fair enough."

Rei said, "Before we continue, let us settle in some ground rules, fitting that this is Day 1.  
 _First –_ You are to come here, from 11am to 8pm, since this is _my_ house.  
 _Second –_ Anything you offer, I will accept as your order, Mako. But I cannot promise I will do ALL of it.  
 _Thirdly –_ Under NO circumstances that you tell Usagi, Ami, OR Minako! If they find out, it's ruined! And I'm exposed as a fraud!  
 _Lastly –_ This is a big letdown for us… We _cannot_ become Sailor Guardians, at all, until the service ends."

Makoto gasped, "WHAT? You mean Usagi, Ami, & Minako are on their own?!"

Rei said, "If we join in, close to my house, and help them out, they'll grow suspicious. Also, I lied when I said that I'm on vacation for the month, just to throw my suspicions off! And I almost got caught, if Usagi didn't barge into my home, uninvited."

Makoto said, "That's great. But you can leave it to me. If you wanted to make a story out of it, you should've asked me. I would've gladly set up your alibi."

Rei blushed, "You mean it?"

Makoto said, "Yeah. But a little late for that. Your house doesn't need any cleaning, right?"

"Yeah, but-." Rei said, but Makoto lifted her up.

Makoto said, as she carried her over her shoulder, "Then, forget the ground rules! A Maiden for Hire MUST tend to the user's home, not YOUR home. We'll begin the trial at MY house~!"

Rei cried, as she was being carried off, "HEY! LET ME GO! AAAGH! MAKO! HEY, MAKO! PUT ME DOWN! THIS IS DOWNRIGHT UNFORGIVABLE! UNHAND ME, AT ONCE, YOU BEAST! HOW DARE YOU CARRY A MAIDEN FOR HIRE, LIKE A CUDDLY TEDDY BEAR! MAKO! MAKO? HEY! LET ME DOWN! WHY CAN'T YOU EVER LISTEN TO ME? HELP! THIS IS SO UNBEARABLE!"

 **XXXXX**

At Makoto's house, Mako placed Rei on the couch, as she said, "Here. Make yourself useful, and we'll begin your rest here."

Rei pouted, as she was fuming, "Jerk."

Makoto said, "Look, I'll explain it to Usagi, once she says something you, okay? I don't mind the lie, but if you want to keep a secret, do it right."

Rei huffed, "I don't care. You have violated my rules and terms of services for-."

"Uh, stupid! This is for _Maidens for Hire_. Does it look like I'm violating your services?"

Rei figured it out and said, "Damn! She got me!"

She complained, "Well, I refuse to stay in your house, during your bedtime! I know I'm a robot, but I have a life, too!"

Makoto said, "I'm sorry you feel that way. But you said that you'd give guaranteed service. So, for the next month, you're mine. And I promise you can go home. I won't rent you. You're my friend, that's all."

She went to the kitchen, as she said, "But for now, you're tired out. Recharge, and we'll start, tomorrow."

Rei sighed, "She's right. I said that we'll do it at my place, but ALL users must own a Maiden, Butler, or Child, at their own home. Technically, she got me with a loophole. But she can't take me anywhere, without her parents' permission… but I forgot that Mako's parents died. And she's living by herself."

She growled, "But when this is over, in the name of Mars, Mako, I'll chastise you!"

Mako asked, "You said something?"

Rei gulped, as she giggled, "Uh, nothing. Just talking to myself. Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha."

She covered her mouth and thought, "Oh, this is bad. It's bad enough I'm stuck in Mako's house, but what if Usagi comes over?"

Her eyes flickered and dimmed, as she said, "What am I worried about? Relax, Rei Model. You've been warned. Just don't let Usagi know about you, and you'll be alright. Mako's right. If I'm supposed to be on vacation, then I can't go home yet."

She moaned, as her eyes lowered, "Mako will be fine… as long… as I…"

She gasped, " _Battery power: 15%_... OH, NO!"

She plugged herself in and said, "Thank goodness. If I were to reach 10%, I power down, on standby."

She looked around, as Mako asked, "I heard a scream. Did something happen?"

Rei barked, "You know, you should've plugged me in, after that uncouth display, earlier! Stupid jerk!"

She blew a raspberry at her, "BLEH!"

Makoto sobbed, "OH, NO! Forgive me! I forgot that you run on battery power."

Rei said, "Well, I plugged myself in, you know. Watch yourself, next time! Apparently, since your experience with a Maiden for Hire, you never actually owned one, to begin with."

Makoto blushed, as she was embarrassed, "Yeah, I guess so. I guess I was too busy… That's all…"

She went back in, as Rei sat down, "This is going to be a _long_ month…"

* * *

Days passed, as Rei and Mako continued their services, as Maiden and User. Makoto even sat by Rei, as she was feeling tense. All Maidens tend to give relief to their users, but not Makoto Kino. She does the relief for them, despite that she has nothing much to learn about Maidens and Butlers. Rei was worried, as she told her, "Mako, tell me… Is this your first time with a Maiden? Uh, not as a way of sexual tendencies, but I mean, first time you ever owned one?"

"Yeah… But it's okay. I mean, there's so much more than to take care of one, and even own one. You're different than that. You helped me cook and clean, and you even water the plants."

"I hope this doesn't affect our friendship, being that we are different. Plus, I'm worried about how Usagi and the others will feel, after we get to suffer through, not helping them."

"I know. But it sucks."

Mako asked Rei, "Say, I know I'm making you take it easy, being I am doing some of the work, but you don't mind, being you're a robot?"

"Actually, I'm a bit annoyed." Rei said, "But at least I have you to help me."

"Good." Makoto said, getting up from the couch, "Then, let's begin the REAL test. Usagi and the others are coming over. And you have to prepare for my guests."

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT?" Rei gasped in horror, as Makoto smirked.

She stated, "Relax. They _still_ have no idea it's really you. I mean, here is a Maiden for Hire that resembles our friend, while Motoki owns a Maiden that resembles _me_. Remember? Looks can be deceiving, and it's all coincidental."

Rei replied, "Yeah, I know. But… The thing is…"

She said nothing, feeling nervous. Makoto even added, "And let's face it… You did once own a Butler that resembles Mamoru, only to set him free, after you saved Usagi and him."

Rei thought, as she whispered, "But… That wasn't me…"

At the time, the Maiden that resembled Rei was the original Rei Hino, only to revealed as a Maiden Guardian, a Maiden that patrols the city, every late at night. The older Rei was replaced by her, but did not recall ever owning a Butler for Hire, at all. Rei was puzzled, as Makoto went to freshen up. Rei searched the database, inside her head, and beeped, " _Maiden Search… Show me a purchase history of a "Rei Hino"…_ "

She found one match: _Mamoru Butler_. She even searched of who owned him: Rei Model #R3913. The history showed that Rei purchase Mamoru Butler, only to end her services, after nearly three weeks. But the data history was crossed out, acting like it never happened, since a cardinal rule portrays that Maidens and Butlers _cannot_ be users to fellow Maidens or Butlers, but with very few exceptions. Rei wanted to meet with the first Rei that replaced her, but she has reported missing, after she saved Usagi, a.k.a. Sailor Moon.

"Just who is she? I never knew about her, ever. But I want to know why she created a Mamoru Butler, just for her? Maybe I should ask Usagi about it, once the time's right. But it won't be easy, since she'll think _I_ owned him, which is true, but it's not me, but the other me. And I'm the _only_ working Rei Hino Model, since my sister is now destroyed. How can I face the music?"

She pondered, as she was scanning herself. Makoto returned, as she saw Rei feeling uneasy. She asked her, "Hey, you okay?"

Rei asked, "Say… Mako… I'm curious… Did I ever own a Butler for Hire, a while back?"

Makoto replied, "Well, technically, yeah… but you set him free, after you said he was defective, and decided to be off of Maidens and Butlers, for good. Why did you ask?"

Rei thought, "So, that's it… All I remember from that moment was a bad moment owning Mamoru Model. And nobody told me?"

A part of her memories were altered, since she barely remembered the Mamoru Butler for Hire that the _first_ Rei Maiden owned. She wished one day to meet the original Rei, but she never knew about the whole _Maiden Guardian_ fable.

* * *

 ** _But that's better left untold, until later. Rei must now have to put up with the act, in front of her friends, as the first week of her services wraps up.  
Find out what happens, next week…_**


	3. Rei's Maiden Dilemma

**_Chapter 3  
Rei's Maiden Dilemma_**

* * *

 **DING-DONG!  
** The doorbell rang, as Rei answered the door. She opened the door and saw Usagi, with her friends, Ami, a girl with blue hair and a yellow and pink dress, and Minako, a girl with long yellow hair, with a red ribbon, in a light blue outfit. Rei bowed and said, as she said in a nervous voice, "Hello, friends of Mako."

She introduced herself, "I am Rei Maiden Model #P30B05. I am Mako's Maiden for Hire."

Usagi asked, "Uh, Rei? Is that you?"

"Ah, yes. My name is Rei." She said, "You had me confused for someone else."

Minako said, "Whoa, cool! Mako got herself a robot maid, after all?"

Ami said, "This is so amazing! May we come in?"

Rei smiled and said, "Sure. You may."

She let them in, as Usagi was worried. She asked, "Hey, Rei… Are you…? You look familiar."

"Why, I recognize you, Usagi Tsukino. The same girl that helped my brother, Mamoru Model." Rei smiled.

She thought, as she was suppressing her anger, "Damn it, Usagi. Don't recognize me…"

Usagi replied, "Yeah. I know. I even helped Rei and her Butler for Hire reconcile… only for it to end, prematurely. Sadly, I had no memory of it."

Rei thought, "She doesn't?"

Usagi stepped in, as Rei said, "Well, as long as they are guests, I shall alert Mako. God, I hope Usagi doesn't recognize me."

They were at the table, as Rei went to the kitchen. Ami said, "It's amazing. I never knew Mako would own one. She looks so lifelike."

Minako said, "I know. She looks exactly like Rei. She'll so flip, once she learns about this Rei Maiden for Hire~!"

Rei thought, in a furious look, "I _am_ her, you idiots."

Usagi said, "Yeah. I'm so jealous… Motoki gets to keep _his_ , but I can't have one. I can't afford one…"

Ami replied, "It's okay. If you'd studied more, and get good grades, you'd get a better allowance."

She added, as Usagi was crushed, "But then again, you're still in high school, and you can't get one."

Minako sighed, "I wished I had one that resembles a hot boy… Butlers are so classy and aloof."

Ami smiled, "Oh, I know… I wish I had a smart Maiden for Hire to keep me going on studies."

Minako growled, "Uh, seriously? You don't even need a tutor, Ami."

"There are harder questions to tackles; even ones that even a machine may or may not know." Ami stated.

Rei thought, "If you ask me, you girls are not worthy of a Maiden or Butler. Me, however, I'm genuine."

She replied, as she was preparing the snacks and tea, "If you ask me, Usagi is trying her hardest. I just wish that she doesn't goof off, a lot."

Usagi scoffed, as she was angry, "Great! Rei's on vacation, and this android double is mean to me…"

Rei replied, "Incorrect, Miss Tsukino. It was obvious fact. But I respect you, still, as a friend… uh, provided that we ever met."

Usagi nodded, "You're right. Thanks. Now, I wish Rei wouldn't be mean to me, all the time."

Rei thought, in anger, "Try being on time, _for once_ , dammit!"

Minako asked, "Uh, excuse me, but where's Mako?"

Rei said, as she brought a tray of tea and cookies to the table, "Miss Mako is in the bathroom. Knowing that she was waiting for you, she's freshening up. I shall notify her, right away."

She walked off, as Ami smiled, "Such a nice Maiden. I hope we didn't barge in, uninvited."

Rei replied, leaving the living room, "No, you're her friends. I understand."

She went to the bathroom door and knocked, "Miss Mako…"

She looked from afar, and then knocked harder, "Mako, are you done?"

Mako called, from inside, "I'm almost done. Why do you ask?"

"Because, Usagi and the others came. I'll tell you more, later… but I'm in a very uneasy mood."

"Give me five minutes. Did you keep them entertained?"

"Bite me!" Rei barked, "I'm going to recharge in your room."

She walked into the bedroom, as Mako called, "Huh? Rei? Are you angry at me?"

Minutes later, Mako stepped out, in her green shirt and slacks, as she turned to Rei, sitting in her chair. Mako plugged her in and said, "This time I remembered."

Rei replied, "I don't care. I never felt so embarrassed. Why did you bring in this idea? We should do it at my place, but-."

Mako said, "Rei, you're cranky. Do you want me to deactivate you, for a moment?"

Rei pouted, "No, thank you. If it's for the next 3 weeks, or approximately twenty days, I think I'll cool off."

"It's about Usagi, isn't it?"

"Yes."

"No worries. Play the act, and you're good to go. No one suspects you."

She walked out of the bedroom and said, "I'll meet up with the others. _You_ , however, take your time and relax. I got this."

She shut the door, as Rei smiled. She nodded her head and said to herself that it's alright, because since she's a Maiden for Hire, and the others have NO knowledge of her identity, other than Makoto, she's in the clear.

 **XXXXX**

At the living room, Makoto said, as Usagi told her about the Maiden, "Well, yeah, she _does_ resemble Rei. However, she's _not_ officially mine. It's more of a 30-day trial. After Motoki kept Mako Maiden, I decided to have one, and try it out."

Minako said, "Indeed. You even exposed yourself as a Sailor Guardian, after that incident."

Makoto pouted, as Ami said, "It's alright, Mako. At least you did right, even if it means exposing yourself to the others."

Makoto said, "You know what the worst part was? The Maiden that attacked Mako Maiden… She actually was a look-alike of Rei, and a spitting image. Luckily, Sailor Mars and I stopped her… Although… I kinda had a strange feeling about those two. You see, the Rei Maiden was malfunctioning, and even said to Mars that she was her sister."

Ami said, "Uh, Mako… Rei doesn't even have any siblings."

Makoto stated, "No, it's codec for _Brothers and Sisters_ , whether Maiden or Butler, created from the same function. They usually go by " _Model_ ", after their given name."

Minako groaned, "That's stupid."

Usagi moaned, "I know… The same thing happened with another Maiden that attacked us… but that memory was fuzzy."

Ami asked, "You mean that rogue Maiden for Hire that attacked Rei's Butler for Hire? I wish I had to help you, but I had cram school, that day."

Minako sighed, "And I had homework. That sucks. I wished I joined that battle."

Makoto smiled, "Well, at the very least, nothing bad is happening now."

Ami asked, "Say, whatever happened to that rogue Maiden that attacked you and Rei?"

Makoto said, in a sad tone, "She was dismantled. Destroyed by her creators, after that dramatic incident. I guess they were not forgiving for attacking their own kind."

Usagi asked, "No way! Which Maiden was it?"

Makoto said, "I think her name was-."

"Rei Model #D31M05… My sister…" Rei appeared and said, overhearing the news, "Well, she used to be… Such a sad story."

Usagi said, in a worried look, "Aw, I'm sorry. And she was your sister, too…"

Rei kneeled to the table and said, "It was tragic. After we made up and apologized for her actions, the board recalled her, and she was torn apart."

Rei kept talking about the other Rei that attacked Makoto and Mako Maiden, a while back. The others were torn by that moment, while Makoto was uneasy, since it brought her and Motoki closer… and that she knew of Rei's deep secret.

 **XXXXX**

Hours later, Makoto was in the bathtub, relaxing. Rei placed a spare set of clothes near the door, as she called to her, "I left clean clothes for you, Mako."

Makoto called out, "Thanks!"

Rei left to the couch, as she resumed her research. She thought, after the incident with the original Rei Maiden and Mamoru Butler, she'd learn more. And as she typed in Rei's model number, she found one article that seemed to spark interest.

" _Maiden Guardian Sailor V – introduced from the Tokyo Branch, recently. A brand new Maiden for Hire, named Ayame Model, is deemed a worthy Model of Perfection. Ayame Model is currently on the hunt for Eri Maiden #N1K1M871 V2, who went missing, after a sudden virus attack to a Tenma Maiden.  
So far, no luck on the search, as the company takes drastic measures…_"

Rei kept reading on, as she whispered, "Maiden Guardians? Like as in… Robot Sailor Guardians?!"

She then remembered the myth, from long ago, and said that two of the Maiden Guardians have been recently reawakened. However, this was _before_ Rei D31M05 _and_ P30M03 were built.

"This is weird… Was I…" she whispered, "I don't get it…"

She read on, and learned recently of an incident near Jubei, and another near Shibuya. Rei even scanned the news of Shibuya, and nodded saying that a girl was once terrified by a Maiden for Hire attacking a civilian, out of perversion. She agreed that it was justice, but no one would dare use brute force on _anybody_.

She then said, "But I never knew of Eri Model. She does resemble Miss Sawachika, one of our creators. But still… What did she do that made her leave?"

 **XXXXX**

Meanwhile, across town in Jubei, Eri Maiden was walking downtown. She was still in her clothes, and with Harima's black jacket. She was still saddened, thinking about if she'd ever return to her boyfriend, at all, after her responsibility with Tenma Maiden.

"It's been months…" she thought, "But I'll never be happy, ever. They will come look for me, eventually. Even so, I can't go back."

She bumped into a boy in black hair, a green blazer, and black pants. They stumbled a bit, as he said, "You okay?"

Eri Maiden bowed and said, "Excuse me. My apologies."

She walked off, as he asked, "Who is she?"

He called to her, "Hey! You there!"

Eri Maiden stopped and asked, "Yes?"

"Why are you sad? Girls like you shouldn't be sad, all the time."

"I know… but my boyfriend and I… we… Well, it's nothing, really. It's been a month or so, and I haven't talked to him."

"Maybe it's because you and him need to reconcile your differences. Believe me… I know how it felt."

He whispered, "Usako…"

She asked, "Do _you_ have relationship issues, too, sir?"

Mamoru said, "Yes… But I can't explain it to you, further."

Eri Maiden smiled and said, "Right. I should go. Whoever you're in love with, tell her straight. Me, I am not ready."

She left his sight, as Mamoru replied, "Strange girl. But, of course, that's fate. If she doesn't want to share, I am okay with it."

He walked off, as he whispered, "Still… Who was she?"

 **XXXXX**

That night, Rei was sitting in Mako's bed, thinking. Mako appeared, as she asked, "Hey, you feeling okay?"

Rei said, "If it's about earlier today, I'm sorry… I really shouldn't have brought up my sister, at all. You must hate me."

"No, I don't. So what if she's destroyed… She's still a part of you."

"In an integral part of my servos and drive, she'll still be within me, as a Maiden for Hire, and not a bad monster. But that incident made me hurt. Usagi…"

She pleaded, "Usagi… She must not know! She cannot ever know! If they find out that I'm a Maiden for Hire, and THAT includes Mamoru, Ami, Minako, Chibiusa, and all the rest, my life is over! If I get dismantled, after being exposed, what of Sailor Mars, huh?"

Rei was trembling, as Makoto petted her head. She hugged her, by her chest, and said, "There, there… It's alright."

Rei whispered, "I'm scared…"

"I know you are. But this wouldn't be long. So far, no monsters. We're a week passed, and no one knows who you are."

Rei smiled, "You mean it?"

"Yeah. NO danger. Besides, if there is a monster, then Sailor Moon, Sailor Mercury, and Sailor Venus got this. Jupiter and Mars needed a break, now and then."

"Yeah, but… if it happens constantly, and I cannot take it, I want you to deactivate me, on the given chance."

"Like I said, you're a week out. You got nothing to worry about. You're caring for me, more than I do myself. And still, I'm not much into Maidens, as much as Motoki has, but it's easy to care for someone."

"Then why did you ask me to do this inane request of a 30-day trial?!"

Rei was upset, as Makoto said, "Because… I wanted to know if I can become more dependable than a Maiden or Butler. More importantly, you helped save Motoki's Maiden, and I owe you a favor, after all."

Rei said, "So, that's why, Mako… That's why you did this…"

She smiled and said, "You got three weeks left. But as long as Usagi doesn't know, then that's fine by me."

They hugged, as Rei added, "I must recharge, for the long day… You, however, should get some sleep."

"Yeah, sure." Makoto said, "I'm supposed to meet with the others at the arcade, but… Shame that you won't come with."

Rei sighed, "Even so, you'd need parental permission to take me. Sadly… You can't, anyway."

Makoto replied, "Yeah, I know. You can go shopping with me, if you like."

"Bargain bin sales?! Eff that!"

"Oh, right…"

"Look! How about I go grocery shopping for you, while you girls go to the arcade? I don't mind, one bit."

She strained herself and sobbed, "Not at all…"

She thought, "The one shred of happiness… and to hang with my friends… It sucks! I'm missing out!"

She was bawling, with her right arm on her face, rubbing the tears of remorse and disappointment off. Makoto asked her, as she was confused, "Uh, you feeling okay, Rei?"

* * *

Weeks had passed, and Mako and Rei's friendship as user and Maiden was steadily high up. Makoto even took Rei to the grocery store, to help make dinner. Rei even said that she can make a superb plate of curry, and Makoto can help out. Rei then bought the supplies at the Jubei Supermarket, including carrots, rice, beef, and other ingredients.

At home, Rei started to make the curry and rice, as Makoto was at the table. She said that she knows a Maiden is an excellent chef, but Rei Hino hardly cooks a lot.

"A lot you know about me… but a lot you don't…" Rei said, as she tested the broth.

She tasted it and said, "Not bad. Provided that I'm one of the few Maidens that can taste, unlike the others."

Makoto asked, "Wait, Maidens can't eat. So, how the hell can you taste?"

Rei smiled, "Isn't it obvious? The Children for Care are the only ones who can taste, being that they are offered ONE Coolant Candy, per day."

"Then, are you and the other Rei Children for Care?"

"Certainly not!" Rei roared, "I am not a child! Do I look 6-years old to YOU?!"

"No." Makoto shivered.

"Good. I'm a beautiful Maiden for Hire, in a 17-year old body, but I am NOT an infant!"

"No, you're months old. How old _are_ you?"

Rei replied, in a blunt monotone, " _I am not authorized to tell you my creation date_."

She continued to cook, as Makoto responded, "Oh… kay… Personal issues, I guess."

* * *

It was Day 27, and Makoto was finishing up cleaning her living room. Rei walked in, as she said, "So far, it's Day 27, and your services are downright flimsy."

"What did you say?" Makoto asked.

Rei said, "Let me make things clear… I am a Maiden for Hire, not a guest! I'd like to run your grades, early."

She explained, "You, Makoto Kino, overall, are helpful, dependable, and very responsible for your household… just not towards a Maiden for Hire."

Makoto bowed her head down, as she was sad, "Well, I tend to forget, now and then…"

Rei said, "For those twenty-seven days, you considered me as a friend, and NOT as a product! You hardly plug me in, you never compliment me, you always cook and clean, for assistance, you offer to take me with you on errands, despite that you're a minor, and you constantly never listen to a word I say!"

Makoto replied, "I'm sorry… But it's just… I'm not into machines, other than a vacuum or a dishwasher. I have been helping you, since you want to take it easy, for the past 30 days. But I didn't know you'd be so… hurtful."

Rei scolded, "Well, be a little more careful, next time."

"I promise."

"Good! Makoto Kino… You get a D, for your services. But next time, when it's bedtime, you plug me in, before you sleep! If I die out, don't come crying to me, if you had that problem! There are others."

She beeped, as she explained, "Day 12 – Kino failed to comply plugging me in, after she left to the store, for a bargain sale. I was at 5% battery power, when you came home. And you ignored me. You thought I was relaxing."

"How was I supposed to know your battery was dying?"

"Day 14 – I nearly drowned, after I slipped into the bathtub. Nearly shorted out, until you rescued me… but my hair is RUINED! It took me about twelve hours to restore its beauty!  
Day 15 – After said hair incident, you did the laundry for me, and made me wear your old hand-me-down school uniform."

"You don't have a spare Maiden Uniform?"

"If you'd let me pack in one, during my time, sooner, this wouldn't be happening!"

She continued to scold at her, as Makoto admits to her mistakes towards Rei, being like she's a bad user. She went on and on, until Makoto bit her lip. She roared, "ENOUGH!"

She stopped, as Rei was shocked. Makoto calmed down and said, in a sad voice, "So what? I'm still helping, even without one… But the point was to prove if I'm ready to own one. But it's safe to assume… I'm NOT!"

Rei smiled, "It's fine. I'm just teasing you."

"Then why is it all true?"

Rei was to reply, but… She felt a tinge within her. She whispered, "Another evil aura."

She thought, "Damn it… Why now?"

Makoto cried, "Listen to me! Why are you ignoring me?"

Rei replied, "Mako… I am sorry, but we'll discuss this later. Right now…"

She explained that a disturbance is going on. Meanwhile, in the city, Ayame was on the hunt, as she saw a Maiden with long brown hair, straight bangs, and wearing a purple and yellow trimmed maid outfit. She was waving to the people, welcoming them to a new café that just opened, last week. Ayame whispered, "Well, I'll be dick. It's another one…"

Ayame scanned the Maiden. She was another defective model, and Ayame located her. Ayame said, "By nightfall, I shall bring this Maiden for Hire to justice."

Who was this Maiden for Hire, and why is she defective?

Back at Makoto's house, Rei whimpered, as she was strained, "I can't… Usagi… No…"

Mako was worried, "Uh, Rei? You okay?"

Rei ran to the window and looked outside, in fear, "NO! WHY NOW? ANOTHER MAIDEN FOR HIRE HAS GONE BAD!"

"WHAT?" Makoto screamed.

"And only Maiden V can save her… but… SHE'LL LOSE! I HAVE TO GO!"

She ran off, as Makoto screamed, "REI! NO, YOU IDIOT!"

Rei cried, "I'm sorry, Mako! But… I JUST CAN'T HELP IT!"

" ** _MARS PLANET POWER! MAKEUP!_** "  
She transformed into Sailor Mars, in her white sailor fuku, with a red ascot and skirt, and a dark purple bow, with a gold tiara and a red gem, and red high heels. Makoto cried, "So much for that promise!"

" ** _JUPITER PLANET POWER! MAKEUP!_** "  
She transformed into Sailor Jupiter, in her sailor fuku, but with a green ascot and skirt, a pink bow, and green boots. She also has a green gem on her tiara.

Mars & Jupiter ran off, hoping to find the Maiden who was defective. But who will get there, first?"

* * *

 ** _To be continued…_**


	4. Exposed?

**_Chapter 4  
Exposed?_**

* * *

At the city, Sailor Mars stopped, as she realized, "OH, NO! What have I done?"

Jupiter stopped and said, "What's wrong?"

"I can't… I'm supposed to be on vacation! And what if Usagi knows, too?"

Jupiter replied, "THIS AGAIN?! WE ALREADY TALKED ABOUT THIS!"

She explained, as Mars was unhappy, "I know… this is hard, but you cannot join us. We may be Sailor Guardians, but for the next three days, you're _my_ Maiden for Hire. And you _did_ say that you wanted to help me, and take a break. Even so, you can't be afraid."

Mars replied, "You're right… But…"

Jupiter said, "Go home. Go back to my house, and I'll take it from here. If Usagi shows up, tell her I went out. Besides, knowing her, she'd rush into battle."

Mars nodded, "Exactly."

She agreed and said, "I don't know what came over me… I should go."

She rushed off, as Jupiter smiled, "Good girl." And then she went to the city.

 **XXXXX**

Meanwhile, the Maiden in purple and yellow was leaving through the back door, as Ayame stopped her.

"Hold it, you no-account defect!" Ayame saluted, "I am the Pretty Guardian of Maidens! I am Maiden V! At your service, and with NO expense!"

The Maiden smiled and said, "Hello, Ayame Model…"

Ayame scanned her and said, " _Kotori Model - #H1333_ … Defective android… You, Kotori Model, are coming with me."

She grabbed her arm, but Kotori grabbed her left arm and tossed her down to the pavement. Ayame was hurt, as she groaned, "Aagh! What the hell, dude?"

Kotori smiled, "Ah, you're a Maiden Guardian, correct? I have dreamt of this day, since I was created… two weeks ago… And to destroy you…"

Ayame cried, "Huh? Two weeks ago? Who created you?"

Her arms formed long tentacles from her forearms, as Ayame cried, "AGH! Hentai much?"

She slammed her tentacle arms down, but Ayame dodged it. She thought, "Damn. She's good. But this… Sabotage? Modifications? And why the octopus limbs?"

She cried, "HEY, YOU! Just curious! How do you even know about the Sailor Guardians's Maiden myth, or whatever that shit?"

Kotori giggled, and said, "You really want to know? I was created by my home, the Osaka Branch. We heard about this myth, and we thought… "Why not destroy the myth, if it's true?" And lo and behold, you… a Maiden Guardian… Maiden V, correct?"

Ayame shivered, "Uh, I'm not, but I assure you that this outfit is for show."

Kotori flung her arms at Ayame and hollered, "LIAR!"

Ayame yelled, "AGH!"

She rolled out of the way, and thought, "The Osakan Branch of Maidens for Hire. I've heard stories about them. They created about 45 percent of defective Maidens for Hire, since the first year it opened. But why now? I thought they were all recalled and refurbished! No wonder we have been getting shitty merchandise."

Kotori smirked, as Ayame was on the ground, helpless. She held her leg and moaned, "My legs… I think I twisted my ankle."

Kotori giggled, "Yes, yes… Another Maiden Guardian… just another mannequin…"

"HOW DARE YOU CALL HER A MANNEQUIN, YOU ROBOT?" A voice roared.

Sailor Jupiter was on the roof, as she said, "You dare call yourself a Maiden for Hire? And you want to destroy an urban myth, because of robots that resemble us?"

Ayame thought, "Sailor Jupiter?"

Jupiter posed and bellowed, "I am the Pretty Guardian who fights for love and courage! Protected by Jupiter, the Planet of Thunder! The Guardian of Protection – I am _Sailor Jupiter_! I'll make you feel so much regret, it'll leave you numb!"

Kotori smiled, "Ah, yes… the real McCoy… You're a Sailor Guardian! How did I not see it clearly?"

Jupiter said to Ayame, "You there, Maiden…"

"I HAVE A NAME, BITCH! It's Ayame!" She yelled.

"Right. Get out of here, and let me handle her!" Jupiter explained.

Ayame said, "Just destroy her, alright? I got all the info I need, but I need more from her. Just don't smash her too rough."

She dashed off, heading back to HQ, for the grim news. Jupiter and Kotori stared down, as she said, "So, you're a Maiden for Hire that is defective. Does this Osakan Doll have a name? I do not wish to hurt you, but…"

Kotori smiled, "This, coming from a tall and busty Sailor Guardian. I am Kotori Model – #H1333, of the Osaka Maidens. But we prefer to ourselves as _Kansai Maidens_. We have very talented abilities, including our own unique ways of pleasing you. See, when my Pleasure Mode is ON, these come into place, for I have a fetish on squids and jellyfish."

"Ew…" Jupiter gagged, "That's sickening."

Kotori said, "But it's not just sex. It's usually how we perform, using different traits and quirks. We can grow wings, tentacles, fur, and even steel wool. We're state-of-the-art."

"More like freaks of nature, if you ask me. Maidens like you are so dirty!"

She charged up an electrical current from her tiara and roared, "I will never forgive you! Even for Osaka Maidens, you're evil! And perverted, too!"

"Sorry, but that's how we're created. And who says we are family-friendly?" Kotori smiled.

Jupiter crossed her arms and roared, "Jupiter, my guardian planet! Bring forth the storms! Summon the clouds, and bring out your thunder!"

Lightning struck on her tiara, and her right hand formed a huge ball of electricity. She threw it towards Kotori.  
" ** _JUPITER THUNDERBOLT!_** "

Kotori dodges it, and said, "Simple tricks."

Jupiter cried, "NO! She dodged it?"

Kotori cried, "I see what you're doing! I take it you want to fry me with that trick! Well, bad news~! Only an electrical force can disable us. NOT Mother Nature! We're waterproof, iceproof, and stormproof! Too bad we're not _Moron_ proof!"

Jupiter was shocked, as she whispered, "No… Then… The Maiden I attacked recently… She was okay?"

She was relieved, as she remembered who she attacked, Rei's sister, the other Rei, and then said, "You know, now you tell me about how that you are protected by the storms, but it's too bad that you're no match for the fury of love and justice!"

"Maybe not… But I know a lot about you… Makoto Kino…"

She gasped, as Kotori smiled, "Yes… You saved your darling crush, and his little doll, too. In fact, I'd love to see his face, when he finds out that you're terrible with machines."

"That-, that's not-. IT'S NOT TRUE!"

"It is! Why, even I can see the guilt on your face… And it's delicious."

Jupiter was trembling, as she remembered her and Rei's conversation, earlier, and that she got a D in her FREE trial. She whispered, "That's enough… You want my answer…"

"I HATE ALL MAIDENS AND BUTLERS!" Jupiter hollered, "THERE'S MY ANSWER! I AM NOT INTO THEM, BUT I WANT TO KNOW IF I AM READY FOR ONE! BUT THE WAY THEY ARE PERFECT IN EVERY WAY, IT OFFENDS ME! AND I WANT TO KNOW IF I AM AT THEIR LEVEL!"

She shivered, "But knowing Maidens like you, and how they are built, for kids, for adults, for a happy couple who wants kids, for people to help, for everyone that wanted to be a part of a world where harmony can bring peace… that's unacceptable. You're a reject! I can't accept ALL Maidens; but YOU? YOU'RE UNFORGIVEABLE!"

Kotori smirked, as her maid uniform was ripping apart, "Is that right? The truth comes out… And here I thought you're ready."

She sprouted more tentacles from her body, and her long hair waved around in the air. Her mouth formed a suction cup and said, "I am Octopus… And you are my prey."

She swung her extra tentacles at Jupiter, and was caught in a bind, wrapping her neck and waist. Kotori laughed evilly, as Jupiter was struggling, "No… Ungh!"

She was wrapped tightly, and then Kotori smiled, "You know, I'd kill you, but I'm bound by the Three Laws of Robotics. But for someone who hates all my kind… Now _that's_ unforgiveable."

Jupiter started to pass out, as she was constricted of air. She couldn't breathe, as she moaned, "Rei… Why couldn't you come help me? I take it back… I'm sorry… Rei…"

A huge blue wave of water lunged at Kotori, " ** _MERCURY AQUA MIST!_** "

A girl with blue hair, wearing her sailor fuku, with a blue ascot and skirt, and a cyan bow appeared. It was Ami, as Sailor Mercury.

"ENOUGH!" Mercury cried, "YOU DARE ATTACK YOUR OWN KIND, YOU FAKER?"

Sailor Venus, or Minako, appeared, in her sailor fuku, with an orange ascot and skirt, and a blue bow. She added, "She's right! You know well that robots are cool! But when you attack a human, disobeying the three laws, that's going too far! Even for rejected bootlegs, like you!"

Kotori shrieked, "BOOTLEGS? BOOTLEGS?! HOW DARE YOU CALL ME A KNOCKOFF?"

Venus yelled, "And how dare you hurt our friend, you Kansai dolt?"

Mercury posed, "I am the Pretty Guardian, who fights for love and intelligence! Protected by Mercury, the Planet of Water! The Guardian of Wisdom – Sailor Mercury! Douse yourself in water… and REPENT!"

Venus posed, "I am the Pretty Guardian, who fights for love and beauty! Protected by Venus, the Planet of Beauty! The Guardian of Love – Sailor Venus! In the name of Venus, allow me to punish you… with the power of love!"

Kotori giggled, "Ah… MORE of these so called Sailor Dolls. _Why_ am I _NOT_ **IMPRESSED?** "

Kotori attacked, still holding Jupiter. They dodged out of the way, as Venus fired a chain of hearts and moons at Kotori.  
" ** _VENUS LOVE-ME CHAIN!_** "

Kotori gets wrapped by the chain, as Jupiter breaks free. She fired a barrage of pink flower petals and said, "This is for my Maiden! **_FLOWER HURRICANE!_** "

Kotori gets struck down, but remained on her feet. She snarled, "Damn… They're good. But I have to escape. We can fight, far away… but then someone else will get to me."

"Had enough, octo-breath?" Venus said, "And moreover, I'm OVER sushi!"

Kotori cried, "AGH! Now that's insulting!"

She swung her tentacles at the three Sailor Guardians, and wrapped them by the waist and necks. Kotori laughs again, as Mercury gagged, "Ungh… Not only she is a monster, but she's simply vile…"

Venus moaned, "Ugh… No more seafood…"

Jupiter thought, as she was breaking free, "This is all my fault… Why did I let this happen? Rei… I'm sorry…"

 **XXXXX**

Meanwhile, Sailor Mars was walking home, as she was upset, but worried about the fight, "I'm missing out on the fight, but I cannot break my promise. I have 3 days left, and if I waste it, Usagi will know everything… My past… My identity… everything…"

She was upset, as she sobbed, "I'm screwed, either way!"

She then saw Usagi, running down the street, in a fit of worry and fright. She then said, "My friends are in danger, I have to help!"

Mars thought, "Usagi? Oh, no… If it's that serious…"

She said, "If I can watch the action, I can view how things are progressing. Are we winning? I have to know, but I cannot show myself."

She followed Usagi, in stealth, as she was joining in on the fight. Usagi peeked to the alleyway and saw the others in trouble. Usagi cried, "A MAIDEN FOR HIRE? WITH TENTACLES?!"

Mars fell in a THUD, as she gagged, "I knew it… One of those Osakan Defects… Why didn't Miss Mizuhara shut down Osaka's branch, long ago? They are such fetish freaks."

Usagi nodded, and then transformed into Sailor Moon.  
" ** _MOON COSMIC POWER! MAKEUP!_** "  
She was in her sailor fuku, with a blue ascot and skirt, red boots and a bow, and a gold tiara with a red gem, and white hairclips. She then said, "Okay, then… I'll teach you, rogue Maiden, what happens when you hurt the human race!"

She shone her tiara to the moon, as her gem glowed white. She aimed at Kotori and said, "Unforgiveable! Maidens for Hire are helpful! NOT VIOLENT! **_MOON TWILIGHT BLAST!_** "

She fired a beam of moonlight at Kotori. She was taken down, as Sailor Moon said, "How dare you hurt innocent people, and use your naughty limbs as weapons! It's androids like you that make a bad name in Japan! Sure, people then to grow and become older and perverted, but that is dirty and wrong! Whoever created you is neither of those, because whoever it is, simply has a twisted mind!"

She posed, "I am the Pretty Guardian, who fights for love and for justice – I am _Sailor Moon_! And now, in the name of the moon, I'll punish you!"

Mercury groaned, "Sailor Moon… Help us…"

"Hang on, guys…" She said, "I'll free you."

Kotori did get blasted, but her grip was still strong. Sailor Moon said, "YOU! Monster! Let go of them!"

She swung her tentacle at her, and Sailor Moon was grabbed by the neck. "AAGH! EW! DIRTY!"

Kotori said, "No… I had them cleaned up and well-oiled. After all, Maidens tend to be clean and well-built, to maintain our functions."

Sailor Moon groaned, "No, I meant your stupid tentacles. So slimy…"

"You're going to have to get used to it." Kotori smiled, "Besides, no one uses slime on toys, anymore!"

Sailor Mars watched on, but was scared. Kotori added, "And now, I'm going to finish you freaks off, once and for all! I only want the Maiden Guardians, but you'll have to do!"

Mars growled, "Whoever created that Maiden with tentacles… HE IS SO FIRED!"

She thought, "But I can't help… I'm on vacation… and I promised Mako that I can't help, as Sailor Mars."

Jupiter was suffocating, as she whispered, "Rei… I'm… I'm sorry… I…"

They all passed out, as their bodies are lifeless and limp. Kotori said, "Good. Enough to end you four, for good."

Rei gasped, "NO! They… They lost… And I was helpless…"

Kotori kicked Sailor Moon on the ribs, as she was struggling to get up, "No… UNGH! That… hurt…"

Mars watched on, as she was couldn't move. She was scared, seeing Usagi being beaten down, "Usagi…"

Kotori kept stomping her, and then said, "YOU'RE WEAK! The Pretty Guardian… DEFEATED! Bring on the Maiden Guardians! I promise you… THEY'LL MEET THEIR END, AS WELL!"

She punted Sailor Moon in the face, and then Jupiter was coming to. Usagi was bleeding from her face, as she coughed, "How dare you… hurt an innocent girl… who wants a peaceful world, free… of defective girls, like you…"

Kotori said, "Beauty is in the eye of the beholder. I'm not defective… I'm a glorious work of art."

She reached for her, but…  
 **ZING! THUD!  
** A red rose flew down and struck her right tentacle. A boy in a black tuxedo, a white eye mask, and a black top hat appeared. He called, "Beauty _is_ in the eyes of the beholder. But that doesn't imply to you."

Sailor Mars gasped, "Tuxedo Mask?"

"Stop it, evil Maiden!" Tuxedo Mask said, "Maidens are helpful, not destructive! And I will refuse to sit back and watch. Innocent lives are precious. Your live is created by lies."

Kotori growled, as she held her tentacles, "You… You will pay for interfering!"

Tuxedo Mask dropped down and held his sword, "Even if Sailor Moon is helpless, I'll still be on her aide. Let's see if you're of good use, robot!"

Kotori and Tuxedo Mask clashed, tentacle to sword, with Kotori being sliced off. Some of her tentacles fell off, but started to regenerate. Mars was shocked, as she whispered, "No… I don't believe it…"

She trembled, "This is a losing battle… And I can't help…"

Sailor Mars ran away, as she sobbed, "I can't do it! Mako… Forgive me… I didn't want this request, but it had to be that way! Mako… I should've never scolded you…"

She was far from the battle, as she was crying, "Mako… Usagi… forgive me… But I'm a Maiden for Hire. And nothing more. I'm sorry. I failed you guys… Mako is right, but it cost her our friendship, and her life. Mako Kino… If you can recover, after you were passed out, just know this… I am not mad at you. And it was a promise that I wanted to break. But… I'm going to fulfill it, for you. Mako… Take care…"

She walked away, refusing to help her friends. But then, a shadowy figure appeared to her and said, "Coward!"

Mars gasped, as a female figure said, "I heard about you… And you refused to join in? Yes, I'm aware of your duties, and that you're a Maiden for 30 days… but this isn't the way. Have you forgotten that you're superfast, and nimble?"

Mars bowed and said, "I'm not. I'm not even an official Maiden. I'm only… a carbon copy."

The figure said, "I don't care! You have a purpose. And even if you're exposed, they will forget it, no matter what. If you must, know this…"

She appeared from the shadows, as she resembled Rei, but in a red maid outfit. It was Maiden Mars. She instructed, "You… Sailor Mars, my replacement."

Mars sobbed, "It's you. You're… You're a…"

Maiden Mars bowed, "At your service… I am Rei Model #R3913 – Maiden Mars."

Sailor Mars bowed, "At last, we meet… I've heard good things about you… but not so much."

The Maiden said, "No… You are only my replacement. But you are still a Maiden for Hire, but so much more… I, however, am defective, and cannot be as perfect as you. Freely I gave this to you… Your heart and soul of passion. GO! And assist them."

Sailor Mars said, "But… I promised… Mako…"

 **SLAP!  
** The Maiden slapped Sailor Mars in the face, and then said, "You're a Maiden for Hire, and so much more. NOTHING ELSE! AND I REFUSE TO LET YOU BACK DOWN AND RUN AWAY! NO RUNNING!"

Sailor Mars was shocked, as Maiden Mars said, "Even if you are found out, you can always erase their memories!"

"But… I can't… Maiden Guardians can do that!"

"Maybe so… But freely, I give this to you… Use it wisely…"

She hollered, "NOW GO! AND SAVE SAILOR MOON!"

Sailor Mars nodded and ran off to help her friends. Maiden Mars followed, in stealth, as she said, "I'll join in… but it'll be great to see Usagi, again."

Back at the battle, Tuxedo Mask was cornered, as Sailor Moon was helpless. Kotori said, "As you were… NO ONE can help you!"

Jupiter kneeled up, in pain, as Kotori added, "Even with guilt bedridden into you, you still have the gall to stay alive?"

Jupiter sobbed, "Let them go…"

Tuxedo Mask called, "Sailor Jupiter! Stay back! This one's mine!"

Sailor Moon whimpered, "Mamo… Please, don't die…"

Tuxedo Mask smiled, "Don't worry, Usako. I got this."

"A touching display…" Kotori barked, "BUT YOU'RE FINISHED! DIE!"

She wrapped her tentacles around Tuxedo Mask's neck, as she smiled, "Even if you tried to stop me, your backup will suffer! I'LL SNAP YOUR NECK! AND YOU'RE DONE! SCREW THE THREE LAWS! THE SAILOR GUARDIANS DIE, AT MY HANDS!"

 **BLAST!  
** Kotori screamed, as she let go of Tuxedo Mask, singed by the flames on her tentacles. She groaned in pain, "You bug! KINO! Did you do this?"

Jupiter was shocked and frightened, as she sobbed, "Flames… OH, NO!"

"EVIL MAIDEN! Twisted by madness… NO human feeling… You chose that role, when made in Osaka, Kotori Mo-, uh, Kotori…" Sailor Mars appeared.

"Rei?" Usagi gasped.

Sailor Mars said, "This is clear, Kotori… Your fate is realized. You're NO LONGER a Maiden for Hire, but the monster that you've become, or were from! Your time is done! NOW I'm going to destroy you!"

She posed, "I am the Pretty Guardian, who fights for love and for passion! Protected by Mars, the Planet of Fire! The Guardian of War – I am _Sailor Mars_! In the name of Mars, I'll chastise you!"

Kotori cried, "YOU BITCH! YOU TALK TOO MUCH! DIE!"

Sailor Mars dodged her tentacles, as she cried, "Not if I have anything to say about it!"

She held up her ofuda and whispered in tongue. Her ofuda was set on fire, as she lunged at Kotori, "Evil spirit, BEGONE!"

Kotori gets struck by the flames, and was badly singed. Sailor Mars cried out, "Kotori, it is time for you to fall at my feet! Your defectiveness shows NO REMORSE! NO FORGIVENESS! AND NO SECOND CHANCES!"

Kotori roared, as she charged at her, "WHY YOU… **YOU'RE DEAD, YOU MANNEQUIN!** "

Sailor Mars charged her fire in her hands and roared, "YOU'LL HAVE TO DO **BETTER THAN THAT!** "

She fired a stream of fire, and hollered, " ** _MARS FLAME…_** "

She formed a fiery bow and arrow and fired at Kotori, " ** _SNIPER!_** "

She was pierced through the heart, by the flame, and then started to short out, "AAAAAAAAGH! THIS… IS NOT… HAPPENING… NOT! LIKE! THIS!"

Maiden Mars saw the whole thing and nodded, "I guess I'm not needed. You did good, Rei Model… My work _here_ is done."

She walked away, as she thought, "Once she's destroyed, the Tokyo Branch will do away with Kotori Model. But those boys in Osaka are going to get an earful. Even in Jubei, things do get hectic, even for Maidens and Butlers."

She disappeared into the night, returning to the shadows from whence she came from.

Sailor Mars posed, and then said, "I'm sorry…"

Jupiter whispered, "Mars… Rei… Did you-?"

"I heard…" Rei said, "Everything… But I forgive you… I lied to you. Your grade with the Maidens for Hire… is an F."

Makoto gasped in horror, as Rei said, "You don't need one. You're perfect the way you are."

Sailor Moon called, "HEY! What are you two talking about now?"

Mars gulped, "URK! Uh, Sailor Moon… Sorry, but I had to come back from my vacation, in a bad time, to help you-. I mean…"

Tuxedo Mask said, "It's alright. Sailor Moon! Finish her!"

Sailor Moon stood up and said, "Right!"

She held up her scepter and said, "Alright! Now to finish you off, you bad Maiden! Time to send you back to the factory, in pieces!"

She swung her scepter, and started to glow in glitter, " ** _Moon Lovely Hearts Attack!_** "

She twirled around and fired a barrage of hearts into Kotori. She was struck in the heart and fell to the ground, badly damaged. She powered down and died. Sailor Moon kneeled down and said, "I did it…"

Sailor Mars smiled and said, "Good."

She ran off, as Sailor Jupiter ran after her. As they left, Sailor Moon asked, "What was that all about?"

Mercury and Venus came to, as Tuxedo Mask said, "Well, seems we're done here, Sailor Moon. But why did Sailor Mars arrive late?"

Usagi tried to rack it into her head, as she pondered over Rei & Makoto. She then realized, as she said, "No way… It can't be… I… I figured it out!"

Mercury asked, "What? What is it?"

Sailor Moon said, "You know how Jupiter and Mars are often no-shows?"

"Yeah?" Mercury and Venus asked.

"And it's kinda suspicious that Mako owns a Maiden that resembles Rei." Usagi stated.

Ami cried, "NO WAY! Are you serious?"

Minako said, "I doubt it. It's obvious on the old saying " _Looks can be misleading_ "."

Ami corrected her, "It's _Looks can be deceiving,_ but a misleading outcome sounds right, too."

Usagi said, "You don't think…"

Tuxedo Mask said, "Whatever you say, just do not hurt Mars' feelings. I believe you'll find your truth, someday. Farewell."

He left, as Usagi said, "Rei… Mako… What's going on?"

Usagi figured it out, by herself. She believes that Rei, or Sailor Mars, is Mako's Maiden for Hire. She was SO right, but Mako _and_ Rei didn't know about it… just not yet.

 **XXXXX**

Jupiter and Mars ran off, as Mars stopped, panting for air. Jupiter said, "Rei… Why did you come here?"

"SHUT UP!" Rei barked, "You get an F on the trial, and you said that you wanted to prove yourself as better than Maidens and Butlers! How could you?"

She ran off, as she growled, "Thanks to you, I'm in this mess now… and it's all your fault!"

"MY fault?!"

"YEAH! A voice told me to help out, but in reality, I wanted to make it fast! Mako, you know that I am NOT an _official_ Maiden for Hire! NOT AT ALL! I'm still Rei Hino!"

"Then why did you save us?"

"I don't know… … …I wanted to help, but I can't break our promise. But she told me… I am like the Maidens… Fast… and nimble…"

Makoto said, as she held Rei tight, "I understand. I'm sorry if I hurt your feelings. We still friends?"

Rei nodded, but then dashed off. Makoto followed, as she cried, "HEY! WAIT UP! YOU'RE GOING TO MY HOUSE, RIGHT?"

 **XXXXX**

Hours later, Rei was recharging in her chair, as Makoto was in bed, sleeping. As she snoozed, she heard a knock on the window. Mako woke up and went to the window. She opened it and saw… Sailor Mars?

"Hello, Mako…" she said, as Mako was confused.

"Huh? What a minute…" Makoto cried, "What the heck is going on?"

Sailor Mars bowed, "Forgive me, young Mako… Or should I say _Sailor Jupiter_ … My name is Rei Model #R3913… I'm Rei Model's predecessor… Maiden Mars."

"You're… You're Maiden Mars?"

"Yes."

"Funny story… Rei told me about a myth called Maiden Guardians, a while back."

Rei Maiden said, "Yes… It's all true. But you see… I'm built to resemble Rei Hino, who was the original me. It's complicated, but there's more to how it's explained. Unlike Rei Model, I'm a rejected model, and a defective one, to boot."

Makoto said, "Then why are you still active?"

Rei Maiden whispered, "It's because… I have a duty to fulfill…"

Mako grew worried, as Rei Maiden continued to explain her story.

* * *

 ** _The conclusion of our MakotoxRei Arc will start, next week.  
What will happen next? Will Maiden Mars tell Mako the truth about her duties?  
Will Usagi bust Rei & Mako, now that she's figured it out?  
Find out in the next chapter._**


	5. The New Life for Rei Maiden

**_Chapter 5  
The New Life for Rei Maiden_**

* * *

Makoto was stunned, as she met with Maiden Mars, the Maiden for Hire that gave Rei her confidence.

"Four Maidens were rejected from the main factory from the _Maidens for Hire Headquarters Testing Facility_ in Higashimurayama, all because we were too perfect. These girls were bad Maidens, by that, I mean that they were all Maidens for Hire that do not have exact perfection within them. But deep within them, special powers are enhanced into them… like the Sailor Guardians. I was one of them. And I was the first to be awakened…"

She continued, "We are activated from 11pm to 6am, in late night test runs, as we want to view defective Maidens and Butlers, in case danger does not occur. Lots has gone on, and I helped out. Only we are the four Guardians that want to protect the pure peace of our kind."

Makoto asked, "Is that right? But why do you leave Usagi?"

"It was sad…" Maiden Mars explained, "When I was awakened, it was a tough choice: stay with Usagi and be Sailor Mars or be a Maiden to help. You know me as the original Sailor Mars, since I was created, long ago. And when my choice was made, the Rei Model you see before you replaced me, and it was time to say goodbye to Usagi. She has the same personality, as me, but calmer and nicer than myself."

Mako was disturbed, but then said, "I understand. But I'm curious. You're a Maiden Guardian, and I'm a Sailor Guardian. What is your goal for this function? In my normal life, I was one of the four Guardians to protect our princess, Usagi. But you already know that."

Maiden Mars said, "Indeed. And now, the other Rei Model takes the job for me. And to answer your question, Maiden Guardians are assigned to _one_ goal only, other than stopping defective and malfunctioning evil robots… And that's this: _to rescue a Maiden for Hire that ran away, because she could not accept her duties._ "

She told the story of how Eri Maiden (the Maiden that ran away, after she downloaded the virus into Tenma Maiden), and what she did. She didn't mention her name, because it's classified. She even said that it's been months, and no luck in her recover.

"So, much like that Legendary Silver Crystal, this android is in dire need of being found. And when we find her, after all four of us are awakened, we are to hunt her down and rescue her. She is extremely sad, and she wants to be happy. Guilt is bedridden into her emotional circuits, and the Maiden needs to understand… _Not EVERYONE can be saved_."

Makoto said, as she was heartbroken, "I see. I'm so sorry. Is there anything I can do, Maiden Mars?"

Maiden Mars said, "No. Only myself and Maiden Mercury are awakened, and we've yet to locate the others. But… if you ever find her, you can't miss her. She's a very sad Maiden… in blonde hair. As a matter of fact, look up a _Miss Eri Sawachika_ , and you'll get her identity. The Maiden for Hire resembles Miss Sawachika of the Yagami Branch."

Makoto replied, "Okay. I'll keep in touch. Also, what of Rei? Will she be okay? I think I hurt her feelings… after what I said."

Maiden Mars held her face and giggled. She then kissed her on the lips and said, "Will this help?"

She added, "We are forgiving… and Rei Model can understand. She's not been herself, since her twin sister is due for demolition."

Makoto asked, "So, wait… Rei's Maiden Sister has not been dismantled?"

Maiden Mars replied, "Not yet."

"Then why has she been hostile at me?"

"Her emotions… She's going to lose her sister… Rei Model #P30B05 is so lonely, without #D31M05… When she heard the news, Rei Model #P30B05, _your_ Rei Hino, was devastated. It happened, days before you offered the FREE Trial."

"I didn't know that. Is Rei still heartbroken? I'm no good with you girls, since I got an F. She said I don't need one, bec-."

"No, she's right. You _don't_ need one. You're just like a Maiden… Perfect in every way. You cook and clean well, like all the others. Maybe your abilities made Rei Model jealous. She's upset because she's not you. She can't be perfect at cooking and cleaning, but getting there; but serving to others is what she doesn't best. An old saying goes: _Nobody's perfect_. We follow that rule, and it motivates us to strive on perfection, even if it means we break down and die."

Maiden Mars replied, "For your sake… Please… Make Rei happy. Not as a Maiden for Hire… but as a friend. Make her understand. Make her feel the happiness of friendship, as I did, a while back."

Makoto smiled, "I will. And thank you… _Rei_."

Maiden Mars hugged her and said, "It's time for me to go. You won't see me again. Who knows? Maybe the Sailor Guardians and the Maiden Guardians can join forces… if you're not past your bedtime."

Makoto giggled, "Thank you. I'll miss you, Rei. She'll be with me, within your other Rei."

Maiden Mars said, "Right. Look into my eyes."

Makoto looked into her LED purple eyes, and a flash of light went into her. She collapsed onto the floor, as Maiden Mars said, "This meeting never took place. But you'll still remember the words I said. Take care of Rei Model #P30B05… and make her happy. Farewell, Mako… even you, Usagi…"

She disappeared into the night sky, disappearing from the distance. Maiden Mars did not return to Jubei, again, and patrolled all around Japan, throughout the late night.

Minutes later, Mako moaned, as she woke up. She was on the floor and asked, "Where am I? What was that?"

She realized, and ran off, "REI!"

She saw Rei in her chair, plugged in, and then smiled, "Good. She's okay. Though… I wish I remembered much of what just happened."

Makoto then hugged the motionless Rei, and smiled peacefully. Maiden Mars did erase everything in their meeting, earlier, _including_ the identity of Eri Maiden. But she didn't erase Makoto's friendship with Rei. The words cut deep within her, and she remained by her side, until morning.

* * *

It was now Day 30 of Mako's FREE Trial. However, disaster struck. Mako and Rei walked together, heading to the Hikawa Shrine. But just as they were turning left, Usagi watches on, from a distance.

"No… It's true… Rei Hino's a robot… and Makoto Kino's her slave…" Usagi whispered.

Ami replied, as she and Minako were at the corner, "Usagi, there's no way."

Minako said, "It's obviously cosplay."

Ami barked, "Cosplay, nothing! Maidens and Butlers tend to resemble other people, out of coincidence! That's a scientific fact! Usagi, do you remember when Rei owned a Butler that resembles Mamoru?"

Usagi moaned, "Aw… Vaguely… After that saddened moment, my head was dizzy…"

She still had no idea of her encounter with Maiden Mars, after she erased her memories, long ago. Intrigued over Makoto and Rei, she, Ami, & Minako head off to Rei's house, near the Hikawa Shrine.

 **XXXXX**

At Rei's house, Makoto locked the door and saw Rei, standing in place, in her red maid outfit. Rei bowed and said, "Thank you for the free trial. Mako, I am sorry that this happened."

Makoto said, "It's alright. I only get it once… and that's all. Strange, though… A voice told me to care for you, after that Maiden attacked us… and that other Maiden that tried to help."

Rei replied, "About that… I am sorry that the other night happened. I lost myself, and I couldn't take it. I thought Usagi would know."

"But she didn't." Makoto smiled.

"Yeah. But…"

Rei was sad, as Makoto suddenly remembered. She said, "Rei… It's about your sister, right?"

Rei was stunned, as Makoto added, "She's dismantled, and she's gone… and it hurts you. Maybe it's the reason why you're lonely. I want to let you know… You're not alone. You have me… and the others."

A perplexed Rei was shaken, but started to laugh, "Oh, Mako, you're crazy, if you think I'm ever lonely! I'm always going to have friends, including Usagi. Sure, she's an idiot, but I like her. She's my friend, and all… and our princess."

Makoto hugged her and said, "Good. I'm sorry I dragged you into this mess."

Rei said, "Apology accepted. Thank you for the thirty days of owning me… and to make me feel better. I know what it's like… since you've lost your parents, long ago."

She stepped back and said, "This calls for a celebration. How about you come over tonight, and I'll prepare dinner. This one's on me, this time."

She gave the peace sign and said, "Give me two minutes to change, and then I'll head to the grocery store. It's the least I can do."

Makoto smiled, "Sounds great."

Rei nodded, as she whispered, "To be honest, it was fun, being a Maiden for Hire, again. I haven't forgotten why I chose to not be one, to begin with."

The door knocked, as Usagi cried out, "REI! MAKO! Are you in there?"

Usagi opened the door, as she stepped in, "Rei~! Mako~! We're here~!"

Rei gasped, as Makoto sighed, "Ohhhhhh, shoot."

She, Ami, & Minako appeared, as Rei was standing in attention. Usagi asked, "Mako, we need to talk."

Mako asked, "Uh, you know this isn't my house."

Ami pouted, "We were tailing you…"

Rei gasped, as she whimpered, "I'm doomed!"

Makoto barked, "Look! I just wanted to bring my Maiden for Hire to a friend of mine, since she's home, today."

Usagi asked, "Well, that's funny. We didn't get a note or a postcard from Rei, during the month."

Minako whined, "NOT EVEN A LOUSY POSTCARD!"

Ami proclaimed, "She should be studying, rather than relaxing! But having to rest your brain seems fair!"

Usagi groaned, "Ami… Why bring that up?"

Rei replied, in a robotic voice, "Miss Tsukino, I can assure you that Miss Kino gave her permission to have Miss Hino observe me."

Ami said, "It's true. But… without parental permission?"

Minako stated, "That's right. The only person who'd have permission to bring a Maiden _anywhere_ … is Motoki!"

Makoto cried, "YOU LEAVE HIM OUT OF THIS!"

Usagi stated, "ADMIT IT! What's going on?"

Rei bowed and was sweating a bit. She replied, "Miss Tsukino, please control yourself."

Usagi nodded, as she said, "I know. But I was worried…"

Rei replied, "If you weren't such a ditz, you'd figure it out."

She explained, "I may look like your friend, but it's a very astute likeness. Maidens look like people, occasionally. Why, imagine if YOU had a double that is programmed for guaranteed service. You'd get me? Usagi, understand. We Maidens are lifelike, and fool people, most times. Try not to hate me, okay?"

She smiled, as the others were shocked. Usagi shivered, as she recognized her tone. Ami whispered, "My god…"

Minako cried, "No way! You're…"

Makoto was cringing, as she blubbered, "Rei, you idiot… They're not buying it."

Ami whispered, as Rei was nervous, "It's… It really is you, Rei. But why? Is this cosplay, or is this-?"

Ami looked into her LED purple eyes and whispered, "Oh, my god… You're a robot."

Minako cried, "EHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH? A ROBOT?!"

Usagi was scared, as Ami said, "Only someone like Rei says something so blunt, even towards Usagi! Even if she tries her best, you don't always have to berate her! But this, with Mako?!"

Minako shivered, "A Sailor Guardian Android… We've befriended an android!"

Rei thought, as she was sobbing, "NO… But how?"

Usagi stated, "See? I was right! We have had worries about you, Mako, and why you and Rei never showed up in our time of need! And we knew that Rei has been on vacation, but she never told us where!"

Ami concluded, "So, we're saying that Rei _never actually_ went on vacation. Rei Hino's a Maiden for Hire… She's an android!"

Rei was crushed, as Mako was shocked. Usagi glared at Rei, as she barked, "How could you? Rei, you're always so mean to me… and yet, you were my friend… WHY? Why did you lie to me? You're a robot? Say it isn't so!"

Makoto gave in, as Rei whispered, "Mako… Please, no…"

Makoto said, "We're found out. I'm sorry… She knew it… all this time."

Usagi glared at Rei, as Minako said, "Well? We're waiting!"

Rei dropped her head in disdain, and said, "I am sorry… Usagi…"

She lifted her head towards Usagi, and was about to say something. But…

"Usagi?" A voice called, "What's all that noise?"

Usagi gasped, "That voice…"

Ami whispered, "Don't tell me…"

Makoto gasped, "HUH? WHAT IS-?"

A girl appeared in long black hair and purple eyes, wearing Rei's TA Academy uniform, a gray school uniform with a black ascot and skirt, and a red bow. It was… Rei Hino?

Rei said, "Oh, hey, guys. Why are you here?"

Usagi cried, "AAAGH! WHO IS THAT IMPOSTER?"

Rei giggled, as she looked at the Maiden Rei, "OH! Is that the Maiden you're telling me about, Mako?"

Maiden Rei cringed, as Rei approached her, "Wow! So lifelike!"

She looked at her face and giggled, "And has my eye color, too~!"

The Maiden said nothing, as Rei winked to her. Mako was so confused, as the others were startled. Usagi yelled, "WAIT A SECOND! WHAT THE HELL IS THIS?"

Minako gasped, "But… If that's her… then…"

Ami shivered, "It's like… we're seeing double…"

They shouted in unison, pointing at Maiden Rei, "WHO THE HELL IS SHE?"

Maiden Rei said, "To be honest, I don't know, either…"

Rei smiled, "That's so you, Usagi, thinking this robot is me. I always knew you'd jump to conclusions, over this simple thing. It's uncanny, but it fooled you good."

Usagi shrieked, "AAAAAGH! DAMN IT, REI! WHY ARE YOU ALWAYS SO MEAN TO-?"

She realized, as she whimpered, "Oh… No… … … …Uh…"

Ami and Minako glared at her, as Usagi was sulking in the corner, "And to think… all this time, I thought the Maiden for Hire was _really_ you, Rei… You didn't have to be so mean, you jerk."

Rei giggled, "Simple same old Usagi."

Makoto was speechless, as Rei insisted, "Now, if you must, can I have alone time with Makoto? She'll understand."

Ami nodded, "OH! Yes, of course."

Minako said, "Yeah, we should go."

Ami asked Usagi, "Are you coming?"

Usagi slinked away, as she was blubbering, "Why? Why do I suck? I am so stupid…"

Rei smirked, "You always are… and yet, you make us laugh."

She told her, as the Maiden Rei looked on, "Usagi… I wasn't being mean… It's so cool, right?"

Usagi smiled, as she said to her, "Yeah… I forgot. You have fun, Rei. Mako, I'll see you later."

They left, as Makoto was worried. She said, "What the hell is going on?"

Maiden Rei barked, "OKAY, YOU! WHO ARE YOU, AND WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN MY HOUSE?"

Rei asked, "Are they gone?"

"Eh?"

Rei smiled, as she said, "I saved your butt, this time, Rei Model #P30B05. Nee-chan~."

Maiden Rei gasped in horror, as Makoto shrieked in fright, "EHHHH? WAIT! YOU'RE A-?"

Rei Maiden smiled, "That's right, Mako. I am Rei Model #D31M05."

She bowed, as Rei sobbed, "Sis? Sis, it's you… It's really you…"

Rei Maiden held her arms out and smiled, "Did you miss me?"

They hugged, as Rei was crying. Makoto suddenly fainted, as she saw that the Maiden that was Rei's sister is still alive, and not destroyed. Rei continued to blubber, as Rei Maiden laughed, "Oh, don't cry. I'm really back. You can't quit worrying."

"No…" Rei wept, "I… I thought I lost you… forever…"

Rei Maiden smiled and sniffled, "No… You still have me. This is my way of saying… I'm sorry for a while back."

Rei whimpered, as she wiped her tears, "But… You were dismantled. I thought you were already gone!"

Rei Maiden held up her right arm and showed a long yellow label that says " _Decommissioned_ ". She explained that she's not due to be dismantled; at least, not yet. Rei asked why she came back. Maiden Rei said that it was to see her, one last time.

 _The night before, Maiden Mars snuck into the laboratory, and approached the Rei Maiden, deactivated, and with only her white bra and panties on, with labels all around her, marked for being taken apart. Maiden Mars held her face, which was her eyes closed, and her face looking peaceful, like an angel._

 _"So, you're her sister… Model #D31M05… I have a favor to ask of you, Rei Model…"_

 _She then reactivated her, and gave her a spare set of clothing to the Maiden. It was Rei's old TA Academy uniform. The Maiden asked why, as Maiden Mars said, "Your sister is concluding a 30-day FREE Trial with Miss Makoto Kino. And they're to meet at your place, to finalize the trial. You must go there, and stop Usagi and the others from exposing your sister. NO ONE must know, not even Usagi. Mako must know, and cannot dare to tell anyone. I can trust her, since she stopped you, before."_

 _The Maiden Rei said, "If it was about that Mako Model… Then, please… Maiden Mars… repent my mistakes, and let me make things right for Sis. Even if it means I'm gone forever, no longer a working robot, just let me make things right, for once. Just…"_

 _She sniffled, as Maiden Mars smiled, "I guarantee it… Get dressed and go. I'll accompany you."_

 _Rei Maiden got dressed, as Maiden Mars showed her the way to Hikawa Shrine._

That was the whole story. Rei Maiden told her how she came back here, and admits that she wants to see Rei, for one final time, before being dismantled.

"But… You didn't have to escape…" Rei said, "Did you?"

"Only for a little while. It turns out I have myself a Guardian Maiden Angel… and she wanted to make me one final wish…"

Rei whispered, "One final wish?"

She remembered the other night, and figured it out. She said, "It's good to see you, again, Rei Model Nee-Chan…"

She bluntly asked, "Now, dare I ask WHY you are wearing my uniform?"

Rei Maiden giggled, "Tee-hee… Yeah, this was the only spare set of clothing I could find at the Maiden HQ."

Rei said, "Oh."

She thought, as she was smiling, "Maiden Mars… Thank you. You brought her here for me? I'm so happy."

 **XXXXX**

Minutes later, Rei Maiden, in her maid outfit, was by the front gate. She said, "Rei Model, thanks for the warm greeting."

Rei, in her school uniform, replied, "Don't mention it. It was great seeing you again… Sister…"

Rei Maiden bowed and said, "How's Mako?"

Rei replied, "She's okay. After seeing the two of us, together, it's like she's just shocked."

Rei Maiden said, "Ah. I understand. Anyway…"

Rei asked, "You're leaving me, now?"

Rei Maiden said, "I'm fully charged now, and I can return to HQ, without any regrets. This is the time… where I say goodbye. I felt bad for what I did, a while back, and I can't be with you, anymore. My sister, you have such great friends. I wish I had friends, too."

Rei sniffled, as tears started to grow from in her eyes, "Sorry… But I promise myself I couldn't cry."

She held her tears, and then pleaded, "Sis… Don't leave me. I forgive you, and Mako Model forgives you, too."

They share a hug, as Rei Maiden said, "Whether or not we're the same person, or a new role, I'm always going to be right here within you… in your heart."

Rei choked up, but calmed down and sobbed, "Rei Model… I love you."

She dropped her head, gritted her teeth, and balled up her fists. She wept, as tears dropped to the ground, "Just go… Go on and leave me! I don't care what happens to you… You're my sister, and I love you… BUT NOW YOU SAVED MY ASS, AND YOU'RE LEAVING, JUST LIKE THAT? HOW CAN I GO ON, WITHOUT YOU?"

Rei wailed and cried, placing her hands on her face. She cried on, as Rei Maiden said, "Don't be silly. You will always have friends, within you. This Usagi girl… She cares for you… much like the others cared for me."

Rei continued to bawl, as Rei Maiden stated, "This will be my final walk back to the company. If they caught me, knowing I escaped, I'll come clean. Now, I can be dismantled, without showing _any_ regrets. You do forgive me… and I forgive you. I'm sorry I acted this way, because you get to be Sailor Mars, in the previous model's place… not me. I was jealous. But I don't care. You're a great Maiden… and me… I'm just outdated and useless…"

She turned away and walked off, "Rei Model… Just be glad you remember me… because I'm always going to be a part of you, because I love you."

Rei saw Rei Maiden leave, as Rei Maiden concluded, "Thank you for my life… Rei Model… Nee-Chan… Goodbye… forever…"

Rei Maiden disappeared into the city, and she was never seen again. Rei, however, started to sniffle. She said, as she was heartbroken, "Goodbye…"

She walked back inside, as she held Mako in her arms. Makoto woke up, coming to, and saw Rei. Rei's tear-soaked eyes were glistening, as Makoto asked, "Uh… This Rei… Was that-?"

Rei started to sob, with tears rolling down her cheeks. She nodded and said, "Mako… I… She…"

She hugged her tightly and wailed. "WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

Rei continued to bawl, as Makoto held her. She petted her back and said, "There, there… Rei, let it out. She saved you…"

She didn't listen. Rei was still bawling, letting it all out. Makoto closed her eyes, and then whispered, "She's gone, but not forgotten. You will still remember her… Thank you, Rei Maiden… Thank you…"

A lone tear rolled down her left cheek, as she was smiling. Rei continued to cry, realizing that she misses her Maiden Sister, Rei D31M05.

 **XXXXX**

Meanwhile, Rei Maiden was walking down the street, and saw Ayame, as Maiden V. Ayame spotted her, from above a tree, and called, "Rei Model #D31M05! Why did you wake up?"

Rei Maiden said, "Shut up. I'm going home… and I'm done. I have fulfilled my duty. I'm ready."

Ayame asked, "Huh? You're surrendering? You escaped from the factory, and you're going home? What the fuck, dude?"

Rei Maiden said, "Refrain the gutter mouth, Ayame Model. I said I'm going home, and that's it. Rei Model Nee-Chan… she'll miss me. I have no regrets."

Ayame said, as she hopped down, "Well, for what it's worth, it's a nice choice to surrender to us, knowing that you're in trouble. Sadly, you and I know what's going on… and that Maiden that attacked your sister's friends, and rescued me…"

Rei Maiden was confused. Ayame instructed, "But now's not the time. You and I are to head back to the Tokyo Maiden Company… NOW!"

Rei Maiden was worried, as she thought, "Eh? I wonder what? Is it something important?"

Ayame then said, "We may _need_ you, Rei Model. Miss West did overhear your emotions towards your sister. And she'll explain what to do. It's the only way. Just remember, I don't trust Maidens who were evil."

Rei Maiden smiled, "Thanks. Let's get this over with."

The Maidens left back to HQ, as the sun started to set.

* * *

Back in Rei's house, Usagi arrived, as she knocked on the door. Usagi asked, "Hey, Rei. Uh, why did you call me?"

Rei gave her a postcard and said, "Here. During my vacation, I forgot to send you a postcard."

She thought, "Maybe this will finally end this."

Usagi smiled, "Wow… Thanks. Listen, about what happened, yesterday, I'm so-."

"It's alright. I promise I won't be mean to you, a lot."

"That's cool."

"Yeah. Hey, listen, I know it's late, but do you think we'll head out to the arcade, some time?"

"Sure. Also, I'm sorry that I thought you were someone else. For a minute, I thought you were…"

"Well, I'm not. But now you know the truth."

"Right. I won't jump to that conclusion, again."

She left, as Rei waved goodbye. Usagi smiled. She walked home, as Rei said, "Great. Finally, it's over…"

She shut the door, as Rei is finally at peace, not worrying about her job, or her worries, or anything, anymore. After the free trial with Makoto, she was a changed Maiden, as she remained as Usagi's friend and ally, for years to come.

As for Makoto…

She was relaxing at home, lying on the couch. She relaxed and remembered the time she had with Rei, and suddenly started to remember most of what Maiden Mars said.

"A Maiden who's hurt inside, and wants to be happy, after losing someone who's considered a friend… Rei… I'm happy that you and I had a swell run. But I'm a failure… towards her kind."

She got a phone call. She answered it and said, "Hello?"

It was Rei. She said to her, "Mako… It's me. About your FREE Trial grade… You get a B. But that's as high as it goes. And I forgive you for everything."

"What made you change your mind?" Mako asked.

Rei replied, "Well, let's just say… Someone told me to be confident in me. And you did help me… and I returned the favor. Now, we're even."

Makoto giggled, "Thanks. Listen, you think you can take me to your Tokyo Branch? Your creators offered me to help out on a mission."

Rei asked, "A mission?"

"It's nothing important. They may tell you. Goodbye."

"Mako? WAIT, I-!"

She hung up, as Rei was on the other end. She thought, and then figured it out, "She's… She's going to help find the Eri Maiden. Is it wise?"

* * *

 ** _And so concludes the first arc of this story.  
Next week, we begin the next arc of our story…_**


	6. Eri's Travels (Part 1)

**_Chapter 6  
Eri's Travels (Act 1)_**

* * *

As Makoto and Rei continue to live in peace, after a bizarre outcome, meanwhile in Tokyo, miles far away, Eri Maiden was still traversing around Japan, still guilt-ridden and unhappy. She walked by a huge warehouse and said that she'll hide here. She still thinks that she's ashamed to return to Kenji Harima, her boyfriend and former owner.

"It'll be a good place to rest my legs. They hurt, after walking. Plus, I'm running low on my charger." She said, reaching for her pocket.

She held up her white cube, which is a prototype for a mobile charger for Maidens and Butlers. She replaced the batteries on it and said, "I just realized… It's ridiculous to have a stronger charger that runs on batteries, whilst WE, too, are battery-powered, by a very powerful alkaline module. I wonder if this is how Maidens and Butlers run on. I'd remove it from me, but I'd cease to being."

Eri Maiden suggested to herself that it would be right to remove her battery, but then that would mean that she'd lose Harima, forever. She chose not to, and walked around the huge dark warehouse. She then saw a row of Maidens and Butlers, sitting and standing in a line, while being labeled for their quality performance. Eri noticed that a few Maidens and Butlers were labeled on their uniforms and arms, with the grades such as " _Perfect_ ", meaning they are ready to be deployed for rent, " _Workable_ ", meaning a great performance, with a few bugs, and " _Reject_ ", as it means the Maiden or Butler failed the tests. She then shook in fear and said, "Amazing… So spooky. Or is it because someone wants to harbor ALL Maidens and Butlers, like it was their own theme park?"

She continued to walk down the floor, as she heard footsteps. She replied, "Someone's coming."

She hid behind the crate, as a Maiden in a red-orange maid outfit, short brown hair, and an ample bust appeared, holding up a clipboard in her left arm. She held up a pen in her right arm, and started to mark down each robot in place.

"Lemme see… we have 12 _Perfect Maidens_ , 41 _Perfect Butlers_ , 43 _Workable Maidens_ , 10 _Workable Butlers_ … OH! Here's one I missed! Now, let's see… This one's workable… workable… reject… workable… AH! Perfect… Reject… Perfect, workable…"

She continued to observe and mark down each robot, as Eri Maiden was worried, but a bit relieved, "It's Tomo Model. I haven't seen her in ages."

Tomo stopped and asked, "Eh? Who said that?"

Eri ducked down, as Tomo continued, "Meh. Must be my imagination… Now then, where was I?"

Tomo double checked, and then nodded. She resumed working, as Eri Maiden snuck behind the desk. She said, as she was upset, "If I get caught, they'll send me back to Harima… But I can't go back. Not yet."

Tomo continued to do her counting and checking, as Eri, from behind the robot's back, tried to sneak out of the warehouse. Unfortunately, she ended up lost, after minutes on end. Tomo finished her run, as Eri was sitting by a wooden crate, exhausted. She moaned, as she was tired, "Damn… Such a persistent sister… And my battery is low, already."

She plugged herself back in, on her small box. She sighed in relief, "Ah… Good bliss… I'm so happy that I had to work it off, and avoid Tomo Model."

"Funny. I was worried about _you_ , too, Eri Model."

Eri was shocked, as Tomo was behind her, leaning on top of the crate. She continued, "I'm surprised you even came here, in an unauthorized building, too."

Eri shrieked, as Tomo laughed. She held her finger up and did a fingerbang gesture. "BANG! Got you!"

Eri was on her knees, saddened. She was caught, as she said to herself.

"I'm sorry… I know it's forbidden… but…" Eri sobbed.

Tomo giggled, "Meh, that's okay, dude. We're both Maidens for Hire, after all. Ohhhhh… I forgot… You're NOT a Maiden, anymore."

Eri Maiden barked, "What's it to ya, you lesbian?"

Tomo was struck emotionally, "Okay… That's cold."

Eri Maiden stood up and marched off. Tomo called, "WAIT!"

She stopped, as Tomo said, "I'm off-duty, now. Perhaps we should talk. I want to see if you're feeling okay, after the news came on about you."

Eri Maiden said, "I can't. I have to go."

"Come on, now. You and I have to talk. I mean, you did help me open up to Kagura… Right?"

Eri Maiden nodded, and then said, "Look… I know you have an ambition of finding a true love, someday, but that's not necessary. Besides, at least _I_ have a boyfriend, unlike you, whose a Maiden for Hire, owned by Mother."

"You mean Yomi? I know…" Tomo whispered, "But that's was long ago. Yomi owns me, being that she created me… and you… and all of us, here… Well, that, and Miss Sawachika."

"I know. But I'm NOT Yomi's Maiden! I'm Eri's Maiden!"

"Duh. She did launch the Yagami Branch. The Osakan Branch, I don't think so… But having to have memories of Osaka, the girl I met, a while back… So heartfelt and nerve-wracking… She's so weird."

"At least, she's happy. Wait… A girl named Osaka?"

"Her real name's Ayumu Kasuga. We call her Osaka."

" _Correction –_ Your former friends call her Osaka… But that's no better than Rich Girl… That's how Harima calls the real Eri… whom she calls her Whiskers. Humans are so immature."

Tomo said, "Would you like to stay for tea?"

"You know I don't drink… EVER!" Eri Maiden complained.

Tomo giggled, "Kidding~! I don't drink tea, too. I mean, just a little chat, since our last meeting."

Eri Maiden said, as she was worried, "Yeah… I guess you right. But… I'm still not going back, no matter what you say!"

Tomo asked, "What are you talking about? Did that Harima guy broke your heart?"

Eri Maiden pouted, saying nothing. Tomo nodded, and said, "Oh… I'm sorry…"

Eri Maiden roared, "NO! SHUT UP! IT'S NOT HIM!"

She wept, "It's me."

Tomo joked, "Oooooooh, _you_ broke up with _him_? Harsh."

"I SAID, **SHUT UP!** "

 **XXXXX**

Minutes later, in a small break room, Eri Maiden told everything to Tomo, including her role in Tenma Maiden, who was created by Itoko Osakabe, who's currently perma-banned from ever owning or gifting a Maiden or Butler for Hire, in her debacle with her cousin.

"Ohhhhh… And you had the original Tenma Maiden's personality and body destroyed, after a virus you accidentally installed?"

Eri nodded, as Tomo said, "It's not your fault. It never was. No one says that Maidens and Butlers can be salvaged and saved. We can save them, rebuild them, and find ways to make them happy… but we couldn't save them all."

Eri replied, "You mean, like you and Koyomi?"

"HEY! We're talking about _you_ , alright?"

"I know. But I'm making a point."

"I am, too. But it's just that we lost many a Maiden… since Koyomi left us… and her memories were deleted from me. Luckily, I had Kagura by my side, when I'm happy… But we figured… no amount of _Pleasure Mode_ can ever replace the first love from my heart."

Eri said, "Yeah. I heard you and Kagura Model broke up."

Tomo said, "It was a disaster… At first, I found someone who appreciates me for who I am, and that she's a Maiden for Hire, as well, until I learn that she's TOO perfect… So, ten minutes is all I need, for comfort."

Eri replied, "And one word… and you're happy… Did you ever visit her?"

"Not since the last time… And that was months ago. I haven't heard from her, lately. It's like… Miss Yomi wants me to stay away from her, which is for the best."

Eri asked what happened, as Tomo replied to her that she recalibrated Kagura's OS and CPU, making her respond to her Maiden Programming. However, her Pleasure Mode went up to 11, and was infatuated by Tomo Maiden. In the end, Tomo & Yomi stopped her, and finally admits to her human life, rather than her Maiden life. And also because Tomo told Kagura the truth, which Kagura found it cool, which it's not.

"Of course it's NOT COOL!" Eri complained, "Why would you do that? You can't go around and blab to a Sleeper Maiden!"

"Well, I can't help it!" Tomo argued, "Kagura Model was the one for me, until disaster occurred! I may never love again, knowing I almost lost her, as much as I lost Koyomi! My Master, Yomi, created me as her first Maiden! THAT'S ALL! I AM the older model!"

"Yeah… and the first to be such a bitch."

She stood up and walked off. Eri said, "As much as it cheered me up, you have issues, Tomo Model. YOU SUCK!"

She marched off, as Tomo cried, "ERI MODEL, WAIT! Maybe I can help!"

"Forget it!" Eri shouted, "I don't care if you _are_ my friend! Tell the company about me, and have me dismantled, or whatever! See if I care!"

Tomo said, "Eri Model… I wouldn't…"

Eri stopped and asked, "You wouldn't?"

"Of course not. I would never make you angry. I know there's this manhunt for you, since you ran away from a job you botched, but realized that it's not your fault, but don't take it out on me. Besides, it's not right to have you turned in, by me. I care for you. I'm not the same Tomo Maiden I was… well, being I'm _Version 2_ , like you."

"Why do you care? You have no one to love… I abandoned my true love…"

"Abandoned? Maybe, maybe not. But I don't care. You're guilty for what you did, but that's to yourself. And yes, I have my own issues, too. But it's hard to explain, from time to time. I don't care about _your_ problems, as long as they are shared. I'm not being mean to you, or anything. I wanted to help."

Eri dropped to one knee and sobbed a bit. She started to cry, as she whimpered, "Tomo Model… I just can't look at him, in the face… What if he hates me… for destroying his life? Miss Itoko helped out, making Tenma Model, only for it to blow up in her face, after being caught. Miss Sawachika caught her, and she can never own any of us, ever."

Tomo said, "Cardinal rule she broke. That's a violation to our terms of service."

"Exactly!" Eri wept, "But it's my fault, mostly, because… I killed her…"

"No, you didn't… You saved her personality data. The body was destroyed, anyway."

Eri was still crying, as Tomo hugged her, from behind. She offered her to stay with her, for the night, as long as she needs to be refreshed. Eri agreed, as she said, "Sure… But just for tonight. Plus, I need repairs… but how can I, since everyone in Maidens for Hire is looking for me?"

Tomo smiled, "Well, don't you worry. It just so happens I have also installed a program within me to be a mechanic, too. I'm a senior member of this factory, and I know you girls, and Butlers, and Children, by heart. I wasn't built yesterday."

Eri giggled, as she wiped her tears, "Thank you."

Tomo smiled, "Don't mention it. Also, your secret's safe with me. If you ever decide to go back to Harima, you're more than welcome to tell me about it. He misses you. He truly does."

Eri Maiden said, as she was still sad, "I don't know… What if he's already infatuated by Tenma Model? He told me that he loves the real Tenma Tsukamoto, more than a robot… But he suddenly loves me now… He never explained why…"

Tomo said, "Maybe it's because… since he loves you, more than Tenma… is the fact that he wants to see the girl smile…"

"Huh?"

"Even if Miss Tsukamoto isn't in love with Kenji, he wants to see her happy. That's all."

"He'd say that?"

"Just a Maiden's intuition. And to make matters better, he's no pervert."

"HUH?!" Eri cried, "I never told you how he fell in love with her! How did you know?"

Tomo giggled, sneakily, as she thought, "It's a good thing that Miss Sawachika told me about the truth behind those two lovebirds."

Tomo said to her, "Uh, nothing. Just a guess."

Eri glared at her, "Tomo Model, who told you?"

"I'll never tell!"

"OOOOH! YOU'RE SO MEAN!"

Eri complained, as Tomo laughed. As night fell, Tomo & Eri spend the night together, to help calm Eri's feelings down.

 **XXXXX**

That night, Eri was pondering in her sleep, as Tomo mentioned to her, minutes before she went to sleep, that Eri got engaged to Harima. Eri Maiden said that he's happy, but would he choose her or the real Eri.

"Tomo Model said that Miss Eri engaged to Kenji. I guess that's fair… but even though he's in love with Tenma, he wants to cheer Miss Eri up. Sadly, I'm not so sure if he'll marry her… Maybe… maybe both of us, because we're alike…"

She sighed, as she was hurt emotionally, "If I ever decide, then maybe I can ask him who'd he prefer… Me or Miss Eri. Either way, his secret about Tenma is safe."

She fell asleep, as Tomo was on the phone, in the other room, calling Yomi.

"Hello, Master… It's me. Eri Model is here… But, in a request, from Maiden to User/Chairman, please… Don't hurt her."

Yomi replied, on the phone, "Is she here now?"

"Yes… but not for long. It seems that she's still torn over what she did. If it's okay with you, call off the manhunt."

"I will. But that decision is Miss West's decision, once she relocates her _Four_ Maiden Guardians. And, unfortunately, I can't approve of this method. Sure, she is Mr. West's daughter, but that kind of behavior is weird, demented, and bizarre… and above all, it's crazy!"

Tomo was upset, "But I can't be a tattletale…"

"It's alright. You can let her leave, as she likes. But don't do anything to spook her. I'm sure she'll understand."

Yomi instructed to find a small area to go to, far from here. Eri has to go at it, alone. Of course, if she wants really guidance, she has to go see Kagura. Tomo replied, as she stated, "Will this be wise? I'm not sure if she'll be okay with it."

"She'll be fine. Just tell her… and that will do." Yomi said.

"I promise." Tomo said.

She said goodbye, as Eri woke up. She moaned, as she asked, "Who was that?"

"No one." Tomo said, "Just go back to sleep."

Eri went back to bed, as Tomo secretly wrote a note.

" _Dear Eri Model,  
I'm sorry, but there are bad people after you. If you head to Kagura Model's, I'm sure they'll blow over. Afterwards, I want you to head to this address._"

She then thought, "I'm such a thoughtful sister… but a liar, too. I had to fool her, since she's easily tricked. But if it's to cure her blues, so be it."

She giggled, as she finished the note.

 **XXXXX**

The next morning, Eri was dressed, as she read her note. She replied, "Amazing… Just head down to the southern district in Tokyo, right near Ikebukuro, and if you see the statue of a small bullfrog, leaning over a hawk, you're there."

She thought, as she said, "I wonder why she was in a hurry to write this. There's no bullfrogs in Japan."

Eri put the note away and left to find Kagura's place. She knows the address from Tomo, as she knew the place, by heart. She disappeared from Tokyo, afterwards, and resumed her adventures.

* * *

Meanwhile, in Osaka, a Maiden suddenly walked down the road, holding a brass and bronze skillet. She smirked in a demonic grin, as she was headed for her next destination… Tokyo.

* * *

 ** _Who is this Maiden? Another one from Osaka? Well, it's time we meet ANOTHER Maiden and Butler, around the area of Tokyo, and a new adventure will occur.  
Find out, next week!_**


	7. From Mio to Maiden

Meanwhile, back at the Tokyo Offices, Hanako was with a Maiden for Hire, with a red and blue blouse and an orange skirt, with a bead chain around it. She had long blonde hair with a red bow, and with a red mask on. She instructed her Maiden, "I have an important job for you. This girl is lonely. And I want you to make her feel happy, no matter what. You can only be there, as a nanny. But this identity and cosplay has to be hidden. Can you do that, Maiden V?"

Maiden V bowed and said, "Yes, Miss West."

This was the first Maiden V, before Ayame took the role.

She gave her the photo and said, "Good. You leave in one week. We'd like to perform tests on you, until then."

Maiden V looked at the picture. It was a small girl with brown hair and a tiny pigtail on the top of her head. Hanako said that she's from Yagami, Eri Sawachika's hometown, and is going to start her first day in Yagami High, starting next week. Maiden V said, "Madam, to what purpose shall I have, for this charming young lady?"

"You shall be assuming the role as her overseas friend, from England." She replied, "While you are a Maiden for Hire, we want this child to be happy, as par to the request. From here on, Maiden V, until the mission is over, you are referred to as… Minako Aino. Good luck."

Maiden V left, as Hanako got a phone call. It was from the Kyoto Branch, "Hello? Ah, Callie… … …Uh-huh. Yes, I knew about the Osaka Maidens that escaped and made a ruckus. Oh, yes, I know it's troublesome, but that's the way it is. Until we can find out the source behind this catastrophe, the Kansai Maidens for Hire will be deemed _not servable_! It means they are under lockdown, until I know who the culprit is. That's the _4th_ Maiden Attack in three months! Pray we don't get a _fifth_.  
Okay. I understand. Anyway, we'll talk, tomorrow. Goodbye."

She ended the call and said, "Osaka… What is their problem?"

* * *

 ** _Chapter 7  
From Mio to Maiden_**

* * *

One week later, at Yagami City, the same girl was dressed in a beige blazer and red skirt, as she was nervous. This was the girl that Maiden V wants to protect. Her name is Mio Tennouji, and she's the little sister of Noboru Tennouji, a former student in Yagami High, who graduated, recently. She was a small girl with a slim body and her hair 2 centimeters longer.

"I'm kinda nervous. My brother has gone to the same school as me, and he's very thoughtful, since he is hanging out with another student, in college." She thought, as she blushed, "But imagine that we'll be in the same school as Shuji…"

Her friend is a boy with shaggy light brown hair, a green shirt, and blue pants. This was Shuji Harima, Kenji's little brother. He was also friends with Mio, who has a crush on him. She said that it was years ago, at the Culture Fest, she decided to come to school, where Shuji will enroll in.

"I can't wait to finally go, and meet with Shuji. I hope he and I are in the same class."

She went outside, as she went to the high school. Today was that day when she would be enrolled to class, which starts next week.

 **XXXXX**

When she arrived, she saw that her name was among the first year students that are in Class 1-C. She said, "Darn. I was hoping I was in a closer room, but…"

She gasped, as she looked around, "Wha-? Wait a second! What is going on? Shuji? SHUJI! Shuji… Oh, no… NO! NOOOOOO!"

She looked around the board and was terrified. She sobbed, "Shuji's… not in this school…"

He huffed, appearing from behind her, "Crybaby!"

Mio gasped, as she saw Shuji, in his black school uniform, with a blazer and pants. She wept, "SHUJI! You came!"

Shuji huffed, "Oh, knock it off! Even after we go here to this school, you're still a worrywart."

"I'm sorry… But I figured we-."

"Oh, save it!" He replied, "Besides, I only came for someone I like…"

"It's no kidding that one of the teachers in this school is your cousin… unlike your brother you told me about."

"Yeah. Shame I never met _your_ brother. What happened? Did he get expelled?"

"No, he graduated, in the lowest possible honor… and left with some good friends."

Noboru actually left with Masakazu Tougou and a huge red panda named Kuuta, who currently resides in the Yagami Zoo, to travel abroad, learning the art of Sumo Wrestling.

Shuji said, "Yeah, well… Shame that my brother was heartbroken, but he did come back to school and graduate. Plus, that guy is a flirt, when he owns a Maiden for Hire, and is residing in that cute Tsukamoto Chick's house."

"Oh… yeah… Well, that seems nice. He must be adapting his social skills. You know, they told me that your brother is quiet and timid, unlike his delinquent days."

"Yeah, times changed. But I am sorry that one of the girls are in Senior Year…"

At the time, Yakumo and Sarah remain in Yagami High, as everyone else graduated (except for Karasuma, who had no memory of it).

He asked her, "Say, when you graduate, you think of ever owning a Maiden for Hire, like Bro?"

"No… I'm not so sure. With the rental price, money's tight. And I'm working real hard to fend for myself, since my brother left. So, no reason to be that helpful."

"Whatever."

"Hey, what class will you be in? I never asked."

She was giggling, "Well… I thought we'd be in the same class, together… and we-."

He cried, "Don't be stupid! Like I'd stay with you, in the same class? We go to the same school, now! Grow up!"

Mio was shocked, as Shuji left to find his name on the board. She was on all-fours, on her knees, sobbing. She was heartbroken that she is not going to be in the same class as Shuji, after all.

"My dreams… My hopes… everything… torn away…"

She was sniffling, as the woman appeared, dressed in a school uniform, with her long blonde hair flowing, and a red bow on, who went to the Principal, and gave him a note. She turned to Mio, who was crying on the ground. She walked over to her and said, "Excuse me… Are you Mio Tennouji?"

Mio turned to her and asked, "Who are you?"

"I'm Minako." She introduced herself, "I'm going to be transferred here to Yagami High, this semester."

Mio sniffled, "What difference does it make? I'm doomed, from the start. My friend hates me…"

"NO, he doesn't. He just felt unhappy, being away from you."

"I'm in 1-C, he's in 1-D. Why does this happen to me?"

Minako hugged her and whispered, "Shh… No, no, no… Don't cry. Perhaps I can help. You want to come to my house and talk?"

Mio nodded, "Okay. I'll have to ask Mom, first."

"Super. Anyway, you enjoy the school. I have an appointment with your Principal, today. Please excuse me."

Minako walked away, as Mio said, "Strange… She looks rather familiar… She reminds me of-."

She shook her head and said, "No, what am I thinking? Of course, she's not. But that is cool. Aside from Shuji, I can make a new female friend…"

She looked from far away, as Minako was walking to the building. Mio then thought, "But if that is true, I wonder what her role is, as a student."

 **XXXXX**

That afternoon, Mio was waiting by the entrance for Shuji. He walked to her and said, "So, how did it go? You didn't cry yourself into a coma, did you?"

"Not really. But I met someone who's a nice person. She said that she'll be in my class, starting next week." Mio bowed and replied, "Oh, I do hope you can see her, if you could."

"I would… could… should… don't care!" he said, and then thought of Yakumo, "But I hear that one of my brother's friends is in the same school as me."

Mio was nervous, as she said, "Oh, my…"

"You wanna walk home, together?" He asked her.

She said, "Gladly. I, uh…"

"Or are you smitten with your new friend?"

"Oh, we're going to meet, later tonight… I have to go home, first."

She rushed off and said that she'll walk with Shuji, again, tomorrow. He nodded and said that he's a bit annoyed that Mio's hanging with the new girl. But she's never met her, anyway, and neither did he.

 **XXXXX**

That night, Mio was in a small apartment complex, as she knocked on the door of Minako's apartment. Minako was sitting in her chair, in the living room, recharging, when Mio called, "Miss? I came as you asked."

Minako stood up and unplugged herself. She then said, "Ah, yes. She came."

She went to the front door and opened it. Mio bowed and said, "Hello."

"Ah, Tennouji, right?"

"Uh, yes. I'm Mio Tennouji, and I'm in your class, next week."

"That's great to hear. And you want to talk to me about your boyfriend?"

"OH! No, no, he's not my boyfriend… but, well…"

"Oh, I'm hop to that. Come on in~!"

She was pulled in, as Mio thought, "Strange… She's just happy to see me. And isn't it supposed to be " _I'm hip to that_ "?"

 **XXXXX**

Meanwhile, downtown at night, two female figures appeared, wearing only black bikinis. One girl has long red hair, flowing up to her huge chest, and another has long black hair, up to her waist. The girl in red said, "Ah, I see… This is the place of where Miko Model died…"

They were both in the area, where the Maiden known as Miko was destroyed in the middle of the street, saving her former master, Haruki Hanai. They were standing in the middle of the spot, as the girl in black replied, "Ah, sweetness… She was a very deserving Maiden for Hire. Too bad we're not like the other Maidens… except she was forceful."

The girl in red spoke in an emotionless voice, "Yes. It was."

Both Maidens in swimsuits were staying in the middle, as a man in a white shirt and jeans approached them, in a perverted look. He grinned to them, as he said, "Excuse me, young ladies… Are you lost?"

He reached for the girl in black hair's shoulder, as the girl in red clasped his wrist, tightly. She let out a hiss and said, "Sir, you're drunk!"

He sobbed, but was laughing, "OW! That hurts! Come on! Give me a little guaranteed service, you dolls."

The girl in red huffed, "This pervert is onto me."

The girl in black said, "I concur, Sister. We're not even programmed with the proper mode."

"Well, he's about to know our truths. We are obeying ourselves to give guaranteed service… NOT FOR SEX!"

 **KAPOW!  
** The man was sent flying by the girl in red's lethal left. She then said, "Sister Model… Let us go."

The crowd of people was in shock, as the girl in red said to them, "See something you like?"

The girl in black added, "Yeah. But, it does feel skimpy, in our attires."

"We are not in loyal Maiden garments. Just undergarments, like in Robot Theatre."

"I love the Robot Theatre. I love to act like moving mannequins."

"Movies? Huh…"

They looked at the spot, where Miko once laid, as cars were halting, seeing an obscuration of traffic, by two androids. The girl in black beeped, "Oop! **iDING!** Sister, may I download?"

"Is it that ti-? **iDING!** Oop! It is. Sister…"

They reached for their necks and opened their side neck panels. The girl in red's was on the left, while the girl in black's was on the right. They opened up, together, and pressed a small white button. The panels closed, as they stood straight.

" **KYAAAAAAAAAA!** WHAT AM I DOING, WEARING JUST A BIKINI?" The girl in red shrieked, speaking in a high-pitched tone.

The girl in black, in a slightly deeper tone, said to her, "That's because our clothes are in the wash."

"The wash? But that's not true. Maidens for Hire wash clothing… and not their own."

"Then, why are we in public? Ever thought of that? My boobs are was softer than yours, except you use fabric softener, than cotton blend."

"HEY! That's not fair! You have smaller boobs than mine! Mine are WAY uber cool!"

She beeped, as she added, " _Error: Not exactly uber-cool. Just simply cool. WARNING! Cool is NOT a trope…_ "

The girl in black smiled, "You're so funny," and swats the back of her hand on her sister's breasts, like it was a jab.

"OH!" The girl in red blushed, as she was complaining, "You're so mean, Sister!"

They continued to act, as everyone watching on, while very little giggles, since it was a sort of a terrible Manzai Comedy act. The girl in black swatted the girl in red's chest and roared, " _DONAIYANEN_!"

The girl in red was laughing a bit, but the girl in black was agreeing, but makes rather usual remarks. As the two gynoids continued on, an elderly man watched on in concern. He was in a blue hat, wearing a summer shirt and shorts, with a gray beard. He stared at them, as he wanted to use them.

The girl in black said, "Well, obviously, we are in summer apparel… It's only winter. Spring isn't until next week."

The girl in red laughed, "Spring? I'm already wound up."

They were lost on themselves, as a few of the people chuckled, while some just walked away. As the act continued, the first Maiden V, Ayame, was in Yagami, in complete disgust. She whispered, "Seriously? What are these Maidens doing? They had one job! ONE F-M JOB! And they're acting like a Comedic Duo… Manzai… HAH!"

She sat down, as she was bored, "Scrub it. I'll wait until their batteries die out."

But what she didn't know was that these two fembots are on an important mission. Who are they, and where are they from?

* * *

Meanwhile, in Minako's house, Mio was sitting with her, as she explained everything about her friend, Shuji. She also said that her older brother and his older brother used to go to the school, but graduated. Minako asked, "Ah. Who is he?"

Mio said, "Dunno. But my friend's name was Shuji Harima. Does it ring a bell to you, maybe?"

Minako beeped, "Harima. Ha… ri… ma… Kenji…"

"Kenji?"

"OH! No, I meant… Well… I happen to know a friend of one of the students in the Senior Year classes, a Miss Sarah Adiemus. She's very wholesome and nice, and she's sweet to talk to."

She thought, as Mio was amazed, "PHEW! That was close. I can't expose myself to her. It's a rather important task, not after everything that's been going on."

Mio said, "I'm happy you know of him. Does your friend, Sarah-Senpai, has someone who knows Kenji?"

Minako thought, but processed, "Hmm… … …Sarah Model does know Yakumo Tsukamoto, who once resented us, until Yakumo Model made her understand everything… And that Miss Tsukamoto broke her leg. Would I? Of course I would!"

Minako said, "Well, Mio… Uh, I mean, Miss Tennouji… If I let you meet a friend of a friend of mine… you think you can be with me?"

Mio asked, "You're pretty nice. But why the offer?"

Minako smiled, as she winked, "Ahh-see-coo-ret-tah…"

Mio nodded and giggled, "Oh, okay… When do I meet her?"

"We'll meet her, tomorrow morning. I know her address of where she lives."

"Ah, okay. Thank you."

Mio left to use the bathroom, as Minako held her hand to her chest, "Tennouji, maybe you and Harima are meant to be… After all, Harima Kenji and Sawachika Eri are in love. But Maidens and Humans can sometimes tie the binds of true love…"

She closed her eyes and heaved in relief, feeling the joy in her body.

* * *

 ** _Wait… Doesn't she mean "ties the bonds of true love"?  
Ah, well. Next week, Mio meets with Yakumo, since two years ago. And also, we learn the names of our mysteriously weird Maidens.  
Don't miss it!_**


	8. From Mio to Maiden (Part 2)

**_Chapter 8  
From Mio to Maiden (Part 2)_**

* * *

The next day, Mio & Minako were walking to the Tsukamoto House. Mio asked her, "Minako, I've been thinking… You're new here, and yet you know about Tsukamoto-Senpai's house. Tell me… Is there something I would know?"

Minako replied, "Well, no… I've only been here, for a while now… and already the city is new to me. I guess I was just lucky."

She thought, "I'm happy that the Maidens for Hire HQ saved the address of Miss Tenma & Yakumo Tsukamoto. Miss Tennouji must _never_ know."

Mio said, "It's not that far, right?"

"Indeed."

They continued walking, as Ayame, the first Maiden V, was above the trees, viewing the action. She groaned, as she thought, "What the hell is _she_ doing here? And why is she with that crybaby Tennouji?"

She asked, "Hold on… She's going to Tsukamoto Yakumo's place? Uh… uh… Ohhh… I better think fast…"

She thought, as she held up a small metallic pen, "This is perfect~! No one in their right mind would ever consider Ayame Model as a spy… But I'm spiced up and all over with savor!"

She held her pen up and cried, " ** _MAIDEN POWER – Change me into a Yagami High student!_** "

Ayame's pen is similar to Sailor Moon's Moon Pen _and_ Sailor V's Moon Compact, as she is able to change into disguises, with ease. She changed into a high school student, with a light brown blazer, red skirt, black socks, and brown shoes. Her hair was done up in a tuxedo braid, and is also wearing glasses.

She giggled, as she said, "Spanking!"

 **XXXXX**

Minutes later, Mio & Minako arrived at the house, as Ayame was almost there, but in the opposite direction.

"Well, here we are." Minako said, "I think it's time."

"Minako… Thank you so much. I long to meet her."

"Anytime, Miss Tennouji."

She shook her hand and Mio said, "You know… You can call me Mio, if you like. We _are_ in the same class, after all."

Minako smiled, "Okay… Mio…"

She gasped in horror, as Ayame finally arrived. She saw her and growled, "You…"

She waved her arm up and cheered, "Wassup, my maidens~!"

Mio asked, "Huh? Another girl?"

Minako whispered, "Ayame Model? No…"

Ayame laughed, "Hey, bite-sized! Long time, no see~!"

Ayame glared at Minako, and then turned to Mio, "Hey, cutie~!"

Mio shivered, "Uh… er… Ahhh…"

Minako barked, "Ayame Mode-, I mean, Ayame! Leave her alone! She's fragile!"

Mio asked, "You know her?"

Minako sighed, "She happens to be my sister…"

Ayame barked, "Hell, no, we're not sisters! She's not LOOSELY related to me, like born in the same WOMB as Mom!"

She whispered to Minako, "Quiet, you shithead. You want to expose yourself? I know the mission, yes… But I have bigger shit to worry about."

Minako whispered, lightly angry, "What are you even doing here?"

Ayame whispered, "Hey, I have to watch my fellow Maidens."

Minako sobbed, "Please leave!"

Mio asked, "Excuse me… Uh, Ayame, right?"

Ayame bowed and said, "Yes. I'm Ayame Kajou. I'm going to be a transfer student in Yagami High, along with, uh…"

Minako replied, "Minako Aino."

Ayame barked, " _That_ name? Such a stupid, yet obvious, alias."

Minako wept, "Don't blame me! That's Hanako's fault!"

Ayame smirked, "Sure it is."

Mio asked, "What was that about? And who's Hanako?"

Minako and Ayame cried, after they gulped, "URK! Nothing…"

Mio asked, "Are you going to be in 1-D with Shuji?"

Ayame asked, "Who?"

"Shuji Harima." Minako said, "He's in 1-D, while Mio and I are in 1-C. She likes him, but… you know."

"Sucks to be you, huh?" Ayame said to Mio.

Mio blubbered, "Thanks…"

Suddenly, the door opened, as a woman in short black hair, wearing a blue shirt and beige pants appeared. She asked, "Um… Excuse me… But, why are you arguing in my house?"

Mio gasped, as she recognized her, "HER? SHE LIVES HERE?"

Minako & Ayame bowed and said, "Oops, sorry."

Ayame said, "We fight a lot, that's for sure… Also, she started it."

Minako cried, "I did not!"

She walked towards Yakumo and asked, "Yakumo-senpai?"

"Uh, yes?" Yakumo blushed, as she was nervous.

"My name's Minako Aino. I'm going to be in Class 1-C, next week, with Miss Tennouji."

She showed her Mio, as Mio was shaken in nervousness. Yakumo smiled, "I see… We've met before, back in the Culture Fest, two years ago."

Mio blushed, "Uh… Uh… Yes, ma'am… I mean, Senpai, uh… uh… I'm… uh…"

Minako giggled, "She's just nervous, because she's going to be alone. But I'm going to watch over her… from time to time. I figured we come to you, reluctantly."

Ayame sighed, as she thought, "Oh, brother."

Mio asked, "Should I stay with you, for a mome-, I mean… May I come in?"

Yakumo said, "Well, okay. I mean, it does get lonely, without Tenma. Would you like to come in for tea?"

Minako giggled, "Lovely~!"

Yakumo asked, "What about you, Miss?"

Ayame was sneaking out, but stopped and nervously smiled, "Uh, eeyeah… I'd love to, but… You see, I was going to, but… something came up and-."

Minako clasped her right arm and growled, "You're coming in."

Ayame gulped, "Mercy."

 **XXXXX**

In Yakumo's living room, they were having tea (though Ayame and Minako refused to, since they're Maidens).

"Enjoying the tea?" Yakumo asked.

Mio smiled, "Thank you."

Yakumo asked, "Uh, how come _you_ aren't drinking your tea?"

Ayame huffed, "It's shit."

Minako barked, "Language!"

She replied, "Well, it's too hot, is what she meant. Me, it does taste a bit bland."

Ayame whispered, "You _do_ know we're robots… We can't drink _anything_."

Minako whispered back, "Stay OUT of this…"

Yakumo smiled, "I see. So, tell me about yourselves, you two. I mean, you are new here, and I want to know more about you girls. Are you like best friends or something?"

Minako said, "Well, sort of."

Ayame laughed, "Oh, you could say that, Ma'am! Minako and I live together, in the same apartment, when we were kids! And we had such fun, together, until Dad moved our family to Kyoto, only for Middle School."

Minako thought, "It's a good thing Ayame has nothing to do… but tell stories. But she knows what she's doing."

Ayame continued, "And when we returned to Tokyo, I wanted to study abroad, so Dad enrolled me to Yagami High."

Minako gasped, "AH!"

Yakumo said, "I see. When do you start?"

"Next week."

"Liar." Minako thought, "She's on a mission, right now. She can't enroll in this school!"

Minako said to Yakumo, "Anyway, you know of Miss Tennouji's debut in high school, and she's upset. The boy she loves is in another class."

Yakumo asked, "Oh, I see… Who's she in love with?"

Minako thought, nervously, "Oh, boy… I wonder if she knew Harima…"

She asked him, "Do you know of a gentleman named Shuji?"

Mio panicked, "Uh, Mina-?"

"Shuji?" Yakumo thought, pondering over who Shuji was. She nodded and said to them, "Oh, yes. I remember. Tenma and I went with Shuji, when he was with Harima, his brother."

Minako thought, "So, she _does_ know!"

Yakumo said, "That was on Tenma's birthday, which I believe was Harima's birthday, the next day. But that was years ago."

"Oh…" Minako replied.

Ayame asked, "Wait… They share the same birthday?"

Mio asked her, "When is her birthday?"

Minako replied, "Sorry. But I do not share personal information towards others."

Yakumo said to Ayame, "Tenma's birthday is November 30th, while Harima's is on the day after: December 1st."

Ayame replied, "Oh, right… And I thought they share one on February 29th."

She beeped, " _Error. February 29th is every four years_."

She gasped and responded, "I mean, if they had the 29th, they would be children!"

Minako asked, "You okay, uh, Ayame?"

Ayame said, "I'm fine… I almost slipped out my tongue to cheek…"

Minako replied, "I'm not going there. But I have a feeling she dodged the bullet."

Yakumo asked Ayame, "You're okay? You almost sound like-."

Ayame blushed and said, "UH, NO! No, no, no, not at-at-at all. I should be-should be go-go-go-go-going."

She rushed off, while she was smoking from her head. Minako thought and said that she was overheating, after a near-accidental blurt. Minako whispered, "Ayame Model…"

She bowed to Yakumo and said, "I'm sorry for her rudeness… but Ayame's a handful, when it comes to making mistakes."

Yakumo smiled, "Oh, that's alright. I mean, you girls are… uh… sisters… For some reason."

Mio said, "Poor girl. I wish I knew what it was she was going to say."

Minako said, "Ayame denies it, but we're more of a blood-related family."

"Unlike the Maidens for Hire?" Mio asked.

"Uh… Yeah, that… It's complicated to explain, though… (Rats, I knew she'd jump the gun…)"  
She actually meant " _Jump the shark_ ".

Yakumo asked, "So, about Miss Tennouji… What is it that you want?"

"Advice." Minako said, "You see…"

The TV played, as it showed a news report of two Maidens for Hire, performing in a Manzai act. They were the same gynoids that appeared and made complete fools of themselves, acting like funny girls. The girl in red hair was dressed in a purple and white maid outfit, while the girl in black hair was wearing yellow and green. They were a Manzai Comedy Duo that was discovered. Minako was only paying attention to Yakumo, as she was given advice on how to comfort Mio, since she's going to the same school as Shuji. She didn't mention that Mio is in love with him.

Minutes later, Ayame called from the window and said, "Psst! Hey, Minako!"

Minako said, "Oops. Sis needs me. Listen, thank you for the talk… and the tea. You should give me the recipe for it."

Yakumo replied, "It's not a problem. And thanks for looking after the girl. If you need me for more talk, please… come see me on the third floor."

Minako giggled, "Right. I'll see you then… _Senpai_."

She said to Mio, "Be right back."

She left the living room, as Yakumo said, "She seemed nice."

Mio said, as she was alone, "Uh, well… Yakumo-senpai… now that they're alone, I need more advice… about Shuji…"

She left the house, as Ayame was waiting for her. She giggled, just as soon as Minako would leave through the front door. She mocked, " _Senpai~!_ HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Minako roared, "SHUT UP! Like you'd be a saint!"

"I know."

"What do you want?"

"Listen, while you were yoking it with Tsukamoto, big news… The two Maidens I have spied on… Get this!"

She explained to Minako that the two Maidens, Rie & Luno, are in Tokyo. Rie, the girl with big breasts and long red hair, and Luno, the girl with black hair, were last spotted near the spot of where Miko Maiden died. They even said that they were on an important mission, only to change into their humorous side. What's worse was that, before that, they attacked an innocent man, for his perverted ways, and used _Defense Mode_. After that, an old man recruited them to perform in an act, and that was it.

"So, you mean… You were gonna tell me that?" Minako cried.

Ayame said, "I saw the news, and looked up on the internet, inside me. No doubt… Rie & Luno Models are here in Tokyo. I'm going to check their show, later on."

Minako asked, "Are they defective models?"

"Not sure. But I may look it up, once I have a look. In the meantime, I'll leave Tennouji in your care."

Ayame walked off, as Minako asked, "WAIT! What was that about, almost exposing yourself to Miss Tennouji?"

Ayame said, as she held her head, "To be honest… I have no idea. I may have to return to the nearest Maidens for Hire HQ for a checkup. For now, you got this…"

She hugged her and said, "Just take care, and grab an ass."

"EW! AYAME MODEL!" Minako roared.

Ayame dashed off, sticking her tongue out at her, "BLEH! I'll see you in school, sucka~!"

Minako yelled, "I HOPE I EVER SEE YOU AGAIN, YOU JERK!"

She calmed down and sobbed, "How embarrassing…"

She then said, in complete worry, "But still… Rie & Luno… What could they be doing in Tokyo?"

She scanned their model numbers and found a match:  
" _Rie Model #1K1R1… Luno Model #3NJ1… Both Maidens from… … …_ "

She gasped, as she cried out, "NO… They're from… THEY'RE FROM KAWASAKI?!"

She thought, as she was nervous, "That's where another Maiden was built in Kawasaki… But… I always thought they were wholesome and family-friendly. So, why are they that voluptuous?"

Back inside, Mio told everything to Yakumo, as she confessed that she loves Shuji. Yakumo was amazed, as she said, "I didn't know that… I'm sorry to hear that."

"I am surprised that you even knew him."

"Well, he and my sister had a feud, but she says that Shuji might be in love with me… But I never bothered to tell him."

"I know… Shuji is known to have a very strong brother… My brother, Noboru… well, he knew Shuji's brother, too well…"

"I understand."

"But after he said that he met him, one more time, he stopped caring about it, and changed."

"How so?"

"I told him that he cannot be a bully, forever." Mio replied, "It's only because he's been covered in welts and bruises. I scolded at him, saying that he is going to get expelled for this."

Yakumo asked, "Uh, curious… Was this Noboru… a huge bald man?"

She was scared, as Mio was curious, in confusion, "Huh?"

 **XXXXX**

Back outside, Minako and Ayame waited, as they were downtown. Minako said that she was looking for her for more information. Ayame said, "I'm good enough… by myself. Why did you abandoned Tennouji?"

"I'm sorry… I have bad news to confirm… Those two Maidens you're looking for? Rie & Luno Models…"

"NO!" Ayame gasped, "KAWASAKI KANS?"

"Uh, you're saying it like a controversial fighting game."

"Sorry… It's how I'm built… to enjoy smut and lewdness. But I'm a polite and honest to grain Maiden, down to my soft boobs and cozy butt."

Minako sighed, walking away in disgust. Ayame cried out, "WHAT? Can't a Maiden compliment on someone's assets?"

She sighed and said, "Never mind… Kawasaki, huh? I better find them. They could be rogue…"

She dashed off, heading to where Rie & Luno are located, as Minako rushed back to Mio.

Moments later, Mio left Yakumo's house, as Minako was tired out, running back from downtown, for 25 minutes. She panted and heaved, as Mio cried, "WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?"

Minako moaned, "My… body… is… Ungh… Sorry. But Ayame Mod-, er, Ayame had an emergency… I had to help her."

Mio smiled, "Well, while you were gone, I told her everything. You don't mind it?"

"I don't. Not at all. Come on. I'll take you home."

They walked together, with Minako holding Mio's hand, taking her home.

* * *

Days later, Mio was in her classroom, as Minako was sitting next to her, in complete anger. She was sulking in her seat, as she was fuming. Mio was shivering, as Minako was grumbling. Mio tried to ask her, but was scared to ask. Why? Because Ayame was sitting behind her, in the next desk.

"I can't believe _you_ had to come here…" Minako grumbled.

It turns out that the black-haired gynoid wants to assist Minako, all while finding Rie & Luno, along the way. So, the company approved of Ayame coming to Yagami High's transfer, without Minako's consent, which infuriates her.

Mio looked at both of them, as she thought, "Oh, my… This will be a long school semester…"

* * *

 ** _We learn of their names, and now, we learn of their actions. What are Rie & Luno's plans?  
And will Minako & Ayame help Mio AND stop the Kawasaki Maidens, at the same time, without being exposed?  
The answers lie ahead, next week!_**


	9. The Transfer Maidens

**_Chapter 9  
The Transfer Maidens_**

* * *

As luck would have it, Ayame enrolled in Yagami High, along with Minako, who chose to help Mio Tennouji have courage to confess to Shuji Harima. Of course, Minako was too annoyed by her.

"Why did you even come here?" Minako huffed, as she was with Ayame, outside the school building, "I knew you'd come here and make it like you want me to be-."

"Would you chillax, Sis?" Ayame barked, "I'm already on a mission… but you said so yourself. Those Osaka Maidens are freaky. The Kawasaki ones… I don't know… Rie & Luno…"

She suggested, "I know I'm interfering in your affairs with Miss Tennouji, but I _am_ built to protect the company _and_ the people around us. Do not let yourself be that hostile towards me. I'm aware of Rie & Luno Model, but they haven't done anything wrong, yet."

"You're just making me feel better, just for you to stay."

"I'm not. Take a look at this."

She showed a video of Rie & Luno, from last night, as they were doing a comedy sketch, together.

Rie asked, "Say, Luno, you ever shop for delicates?"

Luno asked, "You mean panties? Why yes…"

"And?"

"Well, it's sad to know about the type I wanted… I asked do you know where I can find some underwear?"

"Under where?"

"Under _there._ And he gave me these…"

She held up a pair of boxers, and said, "Of course, I never got an answer _where_ it was _under_."

The crowd laughs, as Minako was annoyed. Ayame turned off the feed, as she said, "Yeah… Bad jokes. Somehow I know that I was right. But what are they doing in Tokyo?"

Minako said, "Well, I have no clue. Whoever they are, namely us Maidens, we have to be on guard… Suppose they're after Mio."

"Not likely…"

Minako said, as she walked off, "I'll handle Mio, _you_ go back to HQ."

"Nothing doing!" Ayame boomed, "I got my transfer here, and I'm not leaving!"

Minako marched off, far away, as Ayame sighed, "And…She's gone."

Ayame smiled, "Meh, no biggie."

She walked back inside, enjoying the rest of the day.

 **XXXXX**

That afternoon, on the roof, Mio was having lunch with Minako. Of course, Minako had nothing, since she can't eat.

"You're not hungry, Minako?" Mio asked.

"Oh, no. I, uh, just ate." She lied.

"Oh, okay…" Mio said, having a piece of her rice ball, "I know you and Ayame are not close… And yet you are feeling unhappy. Did something happen?"

Minako said, "I don't want to talk about it. Ayame's such a jerk."

Mio said, "That's not true!"

"Maybe to you, at least. But in any case, you and I need to be together, and maybe we can make Shuji understand. So, how about tomorrow, you can treat him to lunch?"

"I wish I could… but… Every time I ask him, he always says NO."

"Oh. Then, bad idea. OH! I know. How about you and him walk together, home?"

"Well, he's busy with the Baseball Club. He usually walks me home, but-."

"Okay, how about you text to him?"

"Not during school hours!"

"You're such a nitpicker!" Minako complained.

Ayame smirked, "Oh, just kiss him and make up! Or shut up!"

Minako barked, "Who asked you?"

Ayame smiled, as she sat with Mio, "Don't listen to her, kid. What you need is proper tuning. Perhaps you can be his cute maiden. You're short and bland, but how about… a makeover?"

"NO!" Minako cried, "It's too soon!"

Mio said, "A makeover?"

Minako said, "Under NO circumstances will we use that sort of method!"

Mio said, "I'll do it."

Minako gasped, "Eh?"

Mio replied, "But I want a favor…"

She requested that Minako and Ayame leave her alone, during a trip, Saturday. Mio said that she'll ask Shuji for a date, which won't be a date. And Ayame wants to help her, and Minako provide words of wisdom to go along with it. Minako disapproves it, but Ayame said that it'll work, since she'll try anything, to which Mio agrees. Her eyes squinted in nervousness, as she said, "Tell me… Girls… You think that Shuji will understand me? I am in love with him… and I can't dare tell him, acting like a baby."

Ayame huffed, "Don't dump your purse in front of him."

Minako scolded, "AYAME MOD-, er, AYAME!"

Mio kneeled to them, as she bowed, "Please, Minako… Ayame… Make me love him. How do you want to make me happy? Tsukamoto-Senpai said that I have to show courage."

Ayame asked, "She told you that?"

She added, "Listen, not to be rude, kid, but Shuji may have the hots for Yakumo Tsukamoto…"

Minako replied, "Well, we can't be sure."

Mio saw Shuji, as he was on the roof, calling to her, "I was wondering where you went."

Mio approached him, as he said, "Well? Where were you? I was going to call you, if you wanted to eat lunch together. Or are you just scared of me?"

Mio said, as she breathed in, "Shuji, no… I just felt uneasy. But, I can't be a worrywart…"

"Of course, you're not. Just a crybaby."

"NO! Not true! Shuji, please… I just can't be with you… for now… I'm upset that we're in the opposite rooms."

"Of course… But you're just unhappy that you don't care about me."

"No, it's not it!"

Shuji held her hand said, "Mio, if you're going to say something stupid, stop acting like a sad little dog."

He let go and said, "I have to get to class. And you should, too."

Mio nodded, "Right!"

The bells rang, as Ayame said, "Wow… What a jerk."

She asked Minako, "So, _he's_ Shuji Harima?"

Minako replied, "Yep… That's him."

Minaok suggested to seek professional help. Luckily, she knew of a Maiden for Hire that goes to this school: Sarah Adiemus.

 **XXXXX**

At the third floor, they were Yakumo's homeroom. Sarah, a girl with long blonde hair, one in a braided bun, asked the Maidens, "I see… So, you want to help Mio Tennouji of Class 1-C?"

Minako said, "We need your help. But I'm afraid it'll jeopardize our mission."

Ayame huffed, "What do you mean _"our"_?"

Sarah, the Maiden Sarah, said, "Well, I may offer advice… but if Miss Yakumo must know, you have to her who you are, without Mio noticing."

"I think we can do that. According to the records, Miss Tsukamoto is a former co-user of a Maiden for Hire." Ayame stated, "Besides, we have to tell her, if we want her to offer our services to Miss Tennouji… and maybe shake this Harima bastard to his brim."

Minako pleaded, "Hey, now, Ayame Model! We're not going to go _that_ far. Saturday, Mio & Shuji want to go to a romantic getaway, together."

Sarah asked, "They are?"

Minako said, "Oh, yes~! But it's not official. She hasn't told him, yet…"

Ayame replied, "While they are talking, alone, we wanted to plan something for this…"

Sarah said, "Well, I'm going to tell Yakumo about this."

"Tell them what?" Yakumo asked, as she appeared from the door.

Minako and Ayame shrieked in horror, as they were surprised. Yakumo recognized them and said, "Oh! You're the two girls from the other day."

Minako then sighed in defeat, "Yes… But… We were talking wit-."

"A robot?" Yakumo said, "Yes, I know. Only I know about Sarah Maiden, since Sarah's out sick, today."

Minako asked, "Huh? You knew about her?"

Ayame smirked, "Well, that's a cock-jerk."

Minako roared to Ayame, "LANGUAGE, AYAME MODEL!"

Yakumo asked, "Ayame Model?! You mean… Wait… You two are with Mio, and…"

Ayame giggled, "Eh, heh, heh, heh, heh, heh, heh, no, no, no, no, no, no, no! We're not like that!"

Minako chuckled, "We're more of friendly folks to Miss Tennouji."

They laughed loudly, but died down, realizing that Yakumo wasn't buying it. Sarah said, "Uh, she's not buying it."

They hung their heads in shame, as Minako sobbed, "Busted…"

Yakumo asked, "I want to know. Just who are you?"

 **XXXXX**

Meanwhile, in the hallway, Shuji & Mio were together, as Mio asked him out on a date Saturday, to make up for the recent class change. He agreed and said, "This isn't like you, Mio. Why are you asking _me_ out?"

Mio said, "Because… … …I want to know you more. You've got a great brother, while my brother is gigantic… and they knew each other… Sadly, I never got to know _you_ , Shuji…"

He said, "Boy, are you dense."

"HEY!" She wailed, "How dare you talk to me like that! I thought what we had was… well, sort of special."

He said, "I understand. But you're… you're staying by me, if you get lost…"

"I'm… Okay…"

"Saturday at Noon?"

"It's a date… I mean, it's not a date, I meant… uh… uhhhhh…"

Mio was completely nervous, as Shuji walks away. He said, "You've never changed."

He left, as Mio was completely hurt, emotionally. She then thought, "Shuji…"

 **XXXXX**

Back in the third floor, Yakumo was told by Minako about the truth. Minako said that she and Ayame are Maidens from Tokyo, and were transferred to this school, for an important mission. However, Minako only joined to protect and help Mio. Ayame stated that they were built to protect the city, since two Maidens from Kawasaki are in Tokyo.

"Oh, my. You two are like Sarah?" Yakumo said.

Sarah replied, "Indeed. And these two are only acting as spies. But don't let them tell anyone."

Minako said, "Not even Mio. She mustn't know. Besides, we were built to give guaranteed service. The principal gave me clearance to be here… Ayame Model, on the other hand… She chose to join… in her own free will."

Sarah replied, "Oh… You were in, for no reason?"

Ayame stated, "It'll give me enough time to study. Plus, I have work to do, after school. Patrolling Yagami City isn't easy, or time-efficient."

Yakumo replied, "I understand. But it seems that you cared for your sister… Saying, since you are created."

Ayame gulped, as she whispered, "Uhhh…"

Minako sighed, "I want out of here…"

Yakumo said, as she was convinced, "Well, now that I'm convinced, and knowing who you two are, please protect Mio, and stop what's going on. She's very delicate."

Minako nodded, "I promise."

Ayame giggled, as she draped her arm over her shoulder, "You can depend on us, Toots! Minako Model and I will help Tennouji out, so she'll be happy for you, _Senpai_!"

Yakumo said, "Uh, you can just call me Yakumo, since you're only here, posing as transfers."

Minako said, "Even under incognito, we're calling you Senpai. Besides, we're younger than you, body-wise."

Ayame said, "Not me. I'm a 17-year old bombshell, with a 5-month creation span."

She smirked, as Yakumo said, "I wonder about your behavior, Ayame."

Ayame said, "Why do you ask?"

Sarah sighed, "Ayame Model's such a braggart and a dirty Maiden, in the word conjunctions."

Ayame smiled, "And your point?"

Minako said, "Thank you, Yakumo Tsukamoto. We promise not to tell, and Mio will be happy for Shuji… since he has a thing for you."

She added, "That's because she finds you rather stunning, rather than your sister."

Yakumo smiled, "Harima's another story. He's become nicer and well-placed, especially with the Maiden he owns…"

Minako said, "Oh… How is _Tenma Model_?"

"Alright. It's sad to know what Harima-kun had to go through. But Eri-Senpai has got this."

"Indeed. Please watch over him… and her…"

Minako and Ayame leave, as Sarah said, "Thank you for visiting. Come by, real soon."

Ayame smiled, "We will, if we ever meet again."

Sarah giggled, as Yakumo instructed, "Oh, Minako! Wait…"

She called to her, "Minako, I have a favor to ask… If you ever run into Harima… the older Harima… please go easy on him."

She whispered, "He loves Tenma so much… and he misses her. But he also misses one of your own… Eri Maiden… Do not attempt to bring all of it up… If you don't want to break his heart."

Yakumo sat back down, as Minako was stunned. Ayame said, "Hey, come on. Class is gonna start."

They returned to their classroom, as the school day progressed.

* * *

The following Saturday, Shuji & Mio were walking together, as they were in the city. They were walking together, about to go have lunch. But as they were about to enter the café, two Maidens were watching over the view. It was Rie & Luno, the two Maidens that was a comedy sensation, and they were observing them, from far away.

Rie said, "Ohhh… There they are… But it's rude of us to let them get interrupted."

Luno smiled, "Bear with it, my sister… Otherwise, the café will be caffeinated."

Rie swats Luno's breasts and roared, "DON'T BE STUPID!"

They waited, from behind the corner, as Shuji & Mio have tea in the café.

* * *

 ** _Rie & Luno have found their target. But who?  
Find out, next week!_**


	10. From Sassy to Savior

**_Chapter 10  
From Sassy to Savior_**

* * *

Hours later, at the park, Mio & Shuji were sitting in the bench, as the sun was setting, showing the sky a dusky red-orange. Shuji was relaxing, as Mio was nervous.

"What'll I do? I know we're having a great time… but this is the same guy that we go to school with!" She thought, in a hesitant matter, "I can't say anything about it… but…"

He asked, "Hey, Mio?"

"Huh?" She asked him, "Uh, yes, Shuji?"

"I know you took me to lunch and went for a movie, but…" Shuji explained, "Well, what was the point of all this? Are you being nice to me?"

"Uh, sort of, yes. I mean, we've know each other, for a long time… since our older brothers go to the same school as wee."

"Uh-huh."

"Yes. But… That's not it. I mean… … …This school is great and all… but I wished you and would've been together… forever…"

He gasped, as he realized, "Uh, Mio… Don't get me wrong, but… Wait, all this was a date?"

"What do you think it was? You said that you wouldn't mind it being a date!" She explained, as she was worried, "Shuji, I thought we wanted to know each other more. Shuji… I…"

Shuji stopped her and said, "Mio… No… Don't say anymore. You wanted to say this to me, and I think I get it. But I have something to say to you… Mio Tennouji…"

He was nervous, as well, as Mio was amazed. Shuji then said, "Mio…"

"Yes."

"I…"

"Yes?"

He then said, in confusion, "Uh… Were we stalked?"

Mio gasped, "WHAT?"

"Uh, behind you…" He pointed, "Who are those two women?"

Mio turned around, as she saw Rie and Luno, watching on, and applauding to Shuji.

"Excellent work, Shuji Harima." Rie said, "Target is found."

Luno smiled, "At last, we meet… our rightful master…"

Mio gasped, "You know of these women?"

Shuji said, "Hardly."

They stepped back, as Mio trembled, "Who are those women? Why did they follow us?"

They both let out a smile, as they turned to both Mio & Shuji. Mio asked, "Who are you?"

Shuji asked, "Wait… Weren't you those Manzai Girls, from down the street?"

Rie smiled, "Oh, that is how we are entertaining people. We want to leave it all behind."

Luno said, in a blushed look, "After all, we're _built_ this way. We didn't come all the way from another part of the country…"

Rie giggled, "We're stately built, but by art… or _state-of-the-art._ If I do say so myself."

Luno pleaded, "Oh, sister, please no. These two are young to own us. But by _stately built_ , you mean as it is somehow from another region of Japan?"

Rie smiled, "Hai! Hai!"

Luno said, "China meets Shiner. We're Maiden Japan~!"

Rie nodded, "Hai! Hai!"

Luno giggled, "But still we're-. **iDING!** "

 **THWACK!  
** "DONAIYANEN!" Rie swats Luno's breasts, as the others were confused.

Mio asked, "Huh? Who are these freaks?"

They continued to jabber on, as Shuji grabbed Mio's arm, "Come on. I have a feeling that they may take a while. We have to run."

Mio blushed, as he dragged her away, while sprinting, "He… He grabbed me."

They ran far away, as Rie gasped, "OH! Oh, no! They got away; and my stars and garterbelts, me without my specialty-made shoes, for outdoor exercises."

"Gym shoes?"

"Dummy! His name's not Jim!"

Luno scanned the area and said, "They are not that far. My sources say that-, **BOING!** "

 **THWACK!  
** "DONAIYANEN!" Rie swats Luno, as she rebooted.

Luno replied, "500 miles away, outside Yagami Park… into the forest. Drat it. Why do the usual and causal animes end up in spooky forest?"

Rie replied, "You heard of Fuji Forest? They say if you get lost, you may never come out… ever."

Luno said, "Rie Model, Maidens can easily escape Fuji Forest. Don't believe that superstitious myth."

"This is a mythbuster?"

"Doubt it. Bust a myth, or bust a donut!"

"Hai-Hai! Let's pursue them. It's our mission."

They dashed off in superspeed, removing their entire clothing, leaving only their black underwear. Just who are Rie & Luno, and what do they want with Mio & Shuji?

 **XXXXX**

Meanwhile, at Yagami City, Minako was sitting in a bench, watching the city lights. She was unhappy, as she said, "Mio Tennouji ordered me to stay away from her, since she has a date. I hope things go well. I wish to accompany her."

 _Mio said to Minako, the other day, "Shuji said YES. But this is one date I must go, myself."_

 _Minako said, "Shall I accompany you home, once it's over? I fear you may get lost."_

 _She gave her Minako's phone number. She instructed to her that it's for emergencies only. Mio said that it's nothing to worry about. But if it does get hectic, she will._

Minako sighs in sadness, "Poor Mio…"

"Hey. What's what in the butt?" Ayame appeared, as she was holding two white plastic packs.

Minako huffed, "Oh, it's _you_ , the stupid one."

"I'm NOT stupid."

"What are you doing here?"

Ayame gave Minako one of the packs and said, "DO NOT OPEN. Press it to your hands. It'll keep you warm enough."

"Ah, a heat pack."

"Yes."

Minako asked why she was here, as she replied that it's her day off. Since the two Kawasaki Maidens that are in a comedy act are not a threat, being they act a lot, it's none of her business.

Ayame smiled, "It all goes well, we'll leave them be, and we can wait about three-two-foreplay weeks."

Minako barked, "Ayame Model, _can't_ you go five whole minutes without saying _anything_ crude and impolite?"

Ayame whispered, " _Five orifices?_ That's a lot of breathing."

Minako cried, "AYAME!"

"Sorry. But still, I'm happy you and I are being friends and all… even if you hated my mouth…"

"I know. But I'm curious, Ayame Model. Do you hate me, all the time, because you're a defective model?"

Ayame bowed her head and said, "Well, truth to be told, I'm no Maiden for Hire. I'm just simply an android, with no intention of life."

Ayame explained, "Truth to be told. I am a Maiden for Hire. But truthfully, I'm not like my forerunners. Koyomi… Tomo Model V2… Miko Model… Sarah Model… and all the rest… even Eri Model V2… They are special, unique, and perfect, but I'm just a dropout sex robot. See, I may have this smoking hot body, with frightfully big boobs, and a lovely flow of ebony hair, but I'm not perfect. It's not because I swear a lot, which is impolite… it's just… I'm not special. Why do ALL the Maidens and Butlers have interesting stories to tell, and not my own?"

Ayame continued, as she stood up, "My life, when I started in Tokyo, was built, as one of the most vivacious Maidens in the company, but all went awry. My skills were exact, lasting a whole three minutes even in cleaning, which remains marginal. And my speed is amazing, but on first attempt, my left ankle bent back. And had to be repaired. Second try, I ended up being a useful Maiden, and did more excellent cooking and cleaning. My time did somehow improve… but by one second. I'm still weak. I was about to be rejected, and I ended up being saved.  
But… The boss who helped created me said that my Maiden for Hire role is nothing but enigmas… and they immediately rejected me, and forbade me from ever doing Maiden for Hire work. And then… well, they said that my keen eye and usefulness was needed, and I heard about the superhero named Sailor Moon… and so, they decided to make me a Maiden Cop, and to patrol Maidens and Butlers, all around the Tokyo District, including Yagami. But the name of Sailor Moon dawned into all of us, and entered the feared defective Maidens of Osaka… Sometimes I like to grab whoever created these awful robots, and crush his nutsack tight, until he pleads to surrender. I would never kill a man, at all. I am bound by the _Three Laws_. But… even if I want to protect the cities, even as a cosplay Sailor Guardian, that's fine by me. I want a life to live in… and not some ridiculous programming. I want to be happy, no matter what."

She sighed and smiled, "I feel so much better, letting it out."

Minako griped, "Huh? You're not crying? God, you _are_ defective! Maidens can understand human emotion, and we, too, have emotions."

Ayame grinned, "True, but I am never that unhappy. I'm stonefaced and hard as cock!"

" _Hard as rock_ , you dumb bot!" Minako yelled.

Ayame snorted, "Whatever. But what about _you_ , _Minako_? You're posing as a girl that shows up in the blue, yet that's not your name. I know my friend, alright? You're my best friend, after all…"

Minako huffed, as she said, "I know. But when you left, I wanted to help, too… and seeing that Maiden V is of vast help, I wanted to help out; except I'm NOT some robot that is programmed to fight! We're lovers, not fighters!"

Ayame blushed, as she smiled, "I didn't know…"

She held her hand and said, "I won't interfere with you… friend… But still, don't ever leave me hanging."

"I won't." Minako smiled, "I promise."

Her eyes flickered, as she beeped, " _Incoming call… Incoming call…_ "

Ayame asked, "Who is it?"

Minako smiled, "It's Mio. Hang on."

She held up a cellphone and answered it. She said, "Hello?"

She gasped in shock, "WHERE ARE YOU? HANG ON, MISS TENNOUJI! HELP IS ON THE WAY!"

Ayame cried, "What happened? Why the widespread?"

"It's Mio! She and Shuji are in danger!"

"Huh? What happened? Some perverts in knives, perhaps?"

Minako said, as she dashed off, "Follow me! They're far away in Yagami Forest. We have to rescue them. While they are NOT our primary users, Ms. West and Mr. Sanjiro ordered us to protect them!"

Ayame said, "Uh, you meant Mio Tennouji, and not that bratty boy?"

Minako huffed, "What a time to ruin a date, only for two possible young lovers to get caught up in danger!"

She ran off, heading to the forest, as Ayame waved in a grin, "Okay, then. Go save them… I'll, uh, meet you there."

Ayame ducked behind an alley, and said, "Alright. Time to change into Maiden V. Maidens for Hire must help one another."

She removed her glasses and shouted, " ** _MAIDEN PRISM POWER! MAKEUP!_** "

She raised her hand out and her clothes turned into her red and gold Maid Outfit, with her red eye mask. Her hair flowed, while wearing black fishnet stockings and red heels. Her hands showed red nail polish, and with white frilly wristbands. Her bow appeared from the back of her skirt, and then posed.

" ** _MAIDEN V!_** "

She dashed off and called out, "Help is on the way! MAIDEN V TO THE RESCUE!"

 **XXXXX**

Mio & Shuji were far away, as Shuji asked, "Hey, Mio, you okay now?"

Mio nodded, as Shuji hugged her, and said, "It's alright. Whoever they are, they're freaks."

Mio said, "They said something about being Maidens… and robots."

He replied, "It's fine, Mio. Just calm down."

"I _am_ calm. I'm just scared that these two wanted us, for no good reason."

"Yeah, but… IT has something to do with someone else. Anybody you know of?"

Mio thought, as she said, "Hmm, the only other people I know of were Minako and her sister, Ayame."

"Those beauties?" He cried, "They're as geekier than those two rejects from Hell!"

He added, "But it's alright, Mio… We're safe, as long as we head to town, and go home."

She sobbed, "I'm sorry that this was a disaster… near the end…"

"It's fine," he smiled, "I had a great time. Despite some stuff being boring, it was a great day."

He asked her, "So… what was it that you wanna tell me?"

She nervously said, as Mio was shivering. She then said, "Shuji… I…"

She calmed down and asked, "Uh, but first… please tell me what it is _you_ wanted to say, before we were attacked."

"Yes, please do." Rie smirked, as she was up the tree. Luno was hiding behind the same tree, glowing in their eyes a deep red.

Mio shrieked, as Shuji cried, "OH, COME ON! What did we do? We hardly even know you!"

Rie smirked, "Only the brightest in Kawasaki can know good models, like us… Mio Tennouji."

Luno laughed, "Shuji Harima."

They laughed, as Rie landed on her feet, jumping off the tree. They cornered Mio & Shuji, as Mio clasped him tightly. He cried, "Leave us alone… Just who are you?"

Rie smiled, "We… are Maidens for Hire, from Kawasaki, Japan."

Luno smiled, "And we're very sexy, too."

Rie bowed and said, "Shuji, we're here to take you away, now that you're experiencing high school, likewise Miss Tennouji, the square."

Mio was shocked, as she whimpered, "Square?!"

Rei grabbed Shuji and planted him into her huge chest. She cuddled him and said, "There, there. You don't need this faker. She's a useless girl that wants attention."

Luno said, "And like _all_ Maidens, she's obsolete."

Mio cried, "But I'm not-."

Luno said to her, "You have no right to object, you little fake girl. You're a Maiden for Hire, and proud of it."

She hissed, staring at her in ice cold malice, "We've been looking for you, Mio Model T3NN0111. Welcome home…"

She reached for her, as Mio cried, "But I'm not you… I'm not a robot. I'm me! I'm Mio Tennouji! I'm a high-schooler from Yagami High! Please, I beg of you."

Rie said, "I have Harima subdued in pleasure… You deactivate Mio Model. She's disabled her ability to move."

Mio dropped to her butt and sobbed, "No… Don't come near me… I'm not a Maiden…"

Luno said, as she held her arms, "Time to go to sleep, Mio Model."

Minako arrived and tackled Luno down, screaming, "LEAVE HER ALONE!"

She pinned Luno down, as Rie let go of Shuji. He dropped to the ground, out cold and flushed in his cheeks. Minako cried, "ENOUGH! Leave this girl alone! Mio's being happy!"

Rie said, "Mio's one of you… You phony. After all, she's a Maiden for Hire, and so are you…"

Minako said, "Liar! Mio Model was already decommissioned! You didn't get the MO on it? You girls are outdated, much as your corny jokes!"

Mio asked, "Mio Model? How does she-?"

Luno shrieked, "OH **iDING!** "

 **THWACK!  
** Rie slapped her on the breasts and roared, "DONAIYANEN!"

Luno cried, "You are the stupid one, Minako! Or should we say-?"

"ENOUGH!" Ayame appeared from the trees, as she called, "HOW DARE YOU HURT THIS GIRL AND THIS DELICATE MAIDEN?"

She boomed, "You used your _Pleasure Mode_ for evil, and not for hot bods. And yet you ruined what was a magical night for these two, only for you to make allegations on Miss Tennouji! Mio Model is decommissioned, and scrapped! And you two will be scrapped, frapped, and snapped by your panties!"

Rie snarled, "Ayame Model…"

Minako gasped, "Ayame…

Ayame posed, a la Sailor V, and said, " _Protector of the Tokyo Drive – Maiden for Hire of Dirty Jokes and Romance – **I AM MAIDEN V!  
** And now, allow me to spank you, with the power of love!_"

Minako said, "Thanks, I owe you one."

Ayame nodded, "Don't mention it. Sorry I bailed on you. How else am I going to transform?"

Rie and Luno growled, as Mio was confused, "Wait… What's going on here? Who are these women? Is that… is that Ayame?!"

Ayame said, as she and Minako prepared to fight, "YOU! Rie and Luno Models! How dare you ruin a date, and scared Mio Tennouji half to death? She is NOT a Maiden for Hire!"

Minako said, "And you two will be decommissioned, joining your fallen Maiden! Rie Model! Luno Model! Disperse, now!"

They charged at them, as Luno shrieked, "NEVER!"

They started to clash, as Minako cried, "MIO! Run! Get Shuji and go! Leave now!"

Mio cried, "But… What about you?"

Ayame smiled, "We got this."

Luno swatted Minako down, as Mio cried, "NO!"

Minako was hurt, as she moaned, "Kawasaki Maidens… are sure… heavy hitters…"

Ayame cried, "AW, SHIT! It got her!"

Mio cried, "I want to help! Please! Let me help you guys!"

Ayame asked, "You?"

Mio said, "I don't even know who or what you are, but if I must, let me… I want to save Shuji, and stop these harpies!"

Ayame said, "Good luck with that. These girls are programmed to hurt!"

"Hurt? Programmed?!"

"They're Maidens for Hire – robots that resemble humans, and are programmed to give guaranteed service, by their chores… They are the types that want to use force… but so do I. They are not perfect, but hell, I am, too."

Ayame ordered, "But do me a solid, and a liquid! Get her out of here, and bring Shuji with! This one's my problem."

Minako said, "No. I'm staying with you."

Ayame yelled, "STAY DOWN! And do as your told!"

Mio helped Minako up and said, "Here. Let me. I don't know what's going on, but we have to go. Get Shuji."

Minako rushed to Shuji's aide, as he was out. Luno dashed towards Minako, and was about to rev her right leg back, "Oh, no, you don't! He's in Nirvana, while YOU'RE going to the scrap pile!"

Minako ducked, but tripped to the ground. Minako was badly hurt, as Mio shrieked, "MINAKO!"

Rie shoved Ayame and cornered her. Luno threw Minako onto a tree and said, "You're a pathetic doll. You don't even deserve to live."

Minako sniffled, "You… You can't do this… Soon, they'll all know… your twisted lifestyles…"

Luno prepared one final punch and said, "Now! I'll give everything I got on this punch! And Judy, too!"

Ayame shoved Rie down and charged towards Minako and Luno. She shrieked, " **HITOMI!** "

Ayame ran in front of Minako, and Luno struck hard.

 **SMASH!  
** Ayame's left arm was smashed off, from her upper arm, blocking Luno's assault. Minako shrieked, "NO!"

Ayame dropped down, as Luno stepped back. She whispered, "Ayame Model… You dare rescue that loser?"

Ayame moaned, holding her armless arm, "No… She is my friend… And you're… not hurting… Hitomi Model!"

Minako, the Maiden that was sent to protect Mio, was shocked, but also pleased. Hitomi, her real name, was assigned to protect Mio Tennouji, and make her happy. However, the plans were changed, when Rie & Luno from Kawasaki came to torment them, thinking that Mio was one of the Maidens.

"That's enough!" Hitomi yelled, "You leave my friend alone!"

Mio ran to Ayame, as Hitomi stared down at the evil Maidens. She cradled her, as Ayame moaned, "Hey… Sorry… if I…"

"It's alright… You're a robot, aren't you?" Mio asked.

Ayame said, "Yes. But you can see… Minako, or Hitomi Model, she was-."

She groaned, as Mio picked up her arm. She sobbed, "This is a nightmare. Why are you saving us? You break easily!"

Ayame moaned, "Maybe it's because… … …I'm useless. I'm not perfect, but I have a function. And without a function, I cease."

Mio hugged her and said, "Hang in there. Lemme reattach that arm…"

She tried to reattach Ayame's arm, but Rie said, "Oh, no, you don't! Back away from your kind! She's obsolete and discontinued! Have her dismantled, Mio Model!"

Mio barked, "NO! I've had enough of you two! At first, you were cute and funny, and then you're annoying, and now you're violent and displeasing! You want Ayame, you go through me!"

Ayame whispered, " _Don't_ help me…"

Hitomi moaned, "Mio…"

Luno grabbed Hitomi's hair, as Rie went closer to Mio. Rie said, "How opportunistic of you to avenge your fallen."

Rie grabbed Mio by the neck and said, "But you, Mio Model, must shut down! Bye-bye~!"

Mio coughed, as Rie was grasped tightly. She was starting to cough and heave, as Hitomi cried, "NO! Mio, run! Run before it's too late!"

Luno grabbed her arms and said, "Just pay attention. Mio Model's coming home…"

Hitomi shrieked, "YOU'RE IDIOTS!"

Luno smiled, "Maiden _Idiots_ to you~!"

Rie turned to Luno and shouted, "DONAIYANEN!"

Hitomi swatted her breasts with the back of her left hand and said, "Sorry."

Rie said, "Thank you."

Rie smiled, as she said, "Sorry, Mio Model. My hands are full…"

Mio was losing breath, as Rie snickered. Hitomi and Ayame were helpless, as Rie was about to reach for Mio. Suddenly, she started to loosen her grip. Rie moaned, dropping to one knee, "Ungh… Did we… have… forgotten… to charge-."

Luno cried, "ONNO!"

Mio coughed, as Rie dropped her head, and slurred, "Luno… Hellllll… meeeeee…"

Her batteries died down, as Ayame sighed, "Thank god."

Hitomi jabbed her elbow into Luno's gut, and ran to Ayame and Mio. She said, "Mio! Mio!"

Mio smiled, "Oh… … …Minako…"

Hitomi smiled, "Yeah. I came to rescue you. You okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine."

Luno sobbed, "NO! no… Rie… Rie…"

She moaned, as she was weakening, while Ayame reattached her arm by Hitomi. Luno seethed, as she started to approach Hitomi. Ayame cried, "Hitomi! LOOK OUT!"

 **JAB!  
** Luno jabbed her hand into her spine, as Hitomi croaked in pain. Luno beeped, " _Recharging from Maiden core…_ "

Ayame cried, "HITOMI!"

Mio shrieked, "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Her batteries were drained, and suddenly dropped to the ground. Mio cradled Hitomi and shrieked, "Minako! Minako! NO, Minako… Please wake up…"

Hitomi said nothing. Her eyes went black, and her eyes opened halfway, and her eyes curled up. Mio bawled on her body, as Ayame was cringing in sadness, "Hi… tomi…"

Luno smiled, brushing herself off, "I can siphon her battery, and now am fully charged. Rie shall be charged, too… The show must go on~!"

Ayame stood up, gingerly, as she held her arm, "You bitch. How dare you… steal energy… from MY FRIEND?"

Her hands glowed, as she roared, "EVERYTHING I HAVE IN THIS ATTACK! YOU GO NEAR THAT BITCH, YOU'LL BE SORRY!"

Luno smiled, "Too late."

Luno connected to Rie, using wires from her abdomen, connecting to Rie's chest. Mio rushed to Luno and snagged the wires off. She pulled them out and barked, "Guess again, you freak!"

Luno gasped, " **iDING!** "

Ayame fired from her fingers and shouted, " ** _MAIDEN VENUS… CRESCENT BEEEEEEEEEEEEAM!_** "

She fired a huge bright white laser from her fingers, piercing into Luno's chest, through the center. She cried out, "YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH! NO! AYAME MODEL, WHY?"

Ayame panted, as she stopped her attack. Luno collapsed and coughed, "No… Why? Mio Mod-…"

She dropped to the ground, on the dirt, faced down. Ayame groaned, suddenly dropped to one knee. She moaned, as she was weakening, "Hitomi… That was for you… You dick…"

Mio said, "You… Ayame, please… Are you okay?"

Ayame moaned, "It's fine."

"I can recharge you. You and Minako… Please… Let me take care of you."

Ayame smiled, "It's alright…" and then held her hand, "Mio Tennouji… Thank you for having a friend like Hitomi…"

"Huh? Who's Hitomi?"

"The one called Minako… That's her…"

"Oh, her. Yes, I know her… But… Why do all this for me?"

"Because… … …You're a beautiful Maiden for Hire… and you don't even know it…"

"ME?! Why do you even say that?"

Ayame smiled, closing her eyes, "It's… … … fate… that I was… … …able… to find you… Mio Model… You're hiding… your true self… from Noboru… and your friends…"

Mio sobbed, "What are you talking about? What are you even saying? I'm not-."

Mio hugged her and wailed, "WAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! NO, PLEASE DON'T LEAVE ME! I AM SO CONFUSED! I'm a human being, Ayame… I'm not like you…"

A shadow appeared, as Mio was crying over Ayame, who was losing battery life. She smiled and said, "Mio… I'm… sorry… Everything about you… is true… Once they said… an important… mission… we finally… found you… Shuji would've wanted that… since he loves you… But love… it's just emotions… And I have… that…"

She held her hands on Mio's face and said, "Hitomi… cares for you, likewise myself… But I… never knew… You'd be… like… us… You're happy to live… but I want to be happy, too… Mio… Thank you… for opening up…"

Tears rolled down her eyes, as she sobbed, "I'm… sorry… I was a bad Maiden… Mio, forgive me… Hitomi… I hurt her, so much… almost as much as…"

Mio whispered, "Don't talk anymore… I have to bring you in… You need to recharge…"

"Leave me…" Ayame sniffled, as her batteries have depleted, "Just… go… and take… Shuji… away…"

Her voice faded, "Mio… Tennou… ji… …I…"

Her voice stopped, and her body stopped moving, with her smile remaining, and her eyes closing shut, with tears soaked in her eyelids.

" _Ayame Maiden Model #B5835669… Shutting Down…_ " Her voice beeped, and was shut off, completely. Mio was devastated, as she couldn't stop crying. The shadow suddenly walked forward, as Mio was blubbering. She patted her shoulder and said, "She'll be fine… Miss Tennouji…"

Mio gasped, "Huh? Who are you?"

The woman spoke, "It's alright. Take Whiskers' brother, and go…"

Mio asked, "But…"

"Minako and Ayame are fine… I'll handle them… NOW GET OUT OF HERE, NOW!"

Mio rushed off to get Shuji. She lifted him up and said, "Hey… You okay now? Shuji?"

Shuji finally woke up, as she ran off, with Shuji's arm in her shoulders. He asked, "Uh, Mio… What's happening? Why are we still running?"

Mio said, "It's over. Come on. Let's go home… I'll explain, tomorrow. We have to get home, and hurry, before they come back…"

Shuji let go and asked, as they were out of the forest, "Mio! Enough! What's going on here? You asked me out on a date, and you had such a rowdy adventure with these… bikini-clad women! Just what is going on here?"

He looked into her eyes, as she was scared. He said, "Mio… Just tell me, first. What is this? Why are the Maidens for Hire, if they even _were_ Maidens, suddenly tried to assault us? They're useful gynoid slaves, not combat androids!"

Mio pouted, and then whispered, "I… I don't know… Even I didn't know what was going on… But… They accused me… of being _those_!"

She hollered, "I'M NOT ONE OF THOSE!"

Mio ran away, as Shuji cried, "MIO! WAIT!"

Mio shouted, while running, "DON'T TALK TO ME, SHUJI HARIMA! I DON'T EVEN KNOW WHAT I AM, ANYMORE! MY LIFE IS RUINED!"

Shuji was upset, as Mio disappeared, "Mio… What are you talking about?"

Meanwhile, in the forest, Ayame was tipped over, lying on her chest, as the figure pulled out her cord. She plugged in her white cube and said, "I just came back from Kagura Model's house, and this is what I find?"

She responded, as Ayame was charging, "I sent a message to the HQ in Tokyo. They'll have you repaired, in no time flat. I'm sorry… But…"

She shouted, as she stepped back, "DON'T COME LOOKING FOR ME! GOODBYE!"

She ran away, into the dark forest, returning to whence she came from. Ayame was charging for a couple hours, as the night sky began to darken, since it's now 10pm.

* * *

 ** _Wait, was tha-? Nah…  
But what a shocker! Is Mio Tennouji REALLY a Sleeper Maiden? What will happen to Rie & Luno? And what of the fate of Ayame and Hitomi?  
Find out in the next chapter, next week, as we conclude this arc…_**


	11. My Last Chance

**_Chapter 11  
My Last Chance…_**

* * *

After the mysterious woman left, Ayame suddenly started to wake up. She moaned and said, "Ungh… Damn… What hit me? Did a Road Roller flatten me?"

She felt a cube on her side and said, "Huh? What's this?"

She looked at the white cube that she was plugged into, and then said, "This… This must be Eri Maiden's small device, for when she is far away. Why return it to us? And how?"

She scanned herself, " _Ayame Model – fully charged_ …"

She gasped, "No… Was Eri Maiden here?"

She growled, "Aw, damn, damn, damn, damn, shit, whore, bitch, ass, fuck, bitch, bitch, bitch, damn, damn, shit, fuck, shit!"

She went on a profound tantrum, as she was livid. She then barked, "It's bad enough that the Maiden Guardians are after here, _if_ they even existed, but Eri Maiden was in my grasp! I wanted to rescue her, before them! WHAT THE FUCK!"

She was furious, but calmed down and remembered, "Oh… … …She didn't have to…"

She whispered, as she turned to a downed Hitomi, and then was sad, "Hitomi…"

She cradled her body and said, "I'm sorry… I didn't want you in this danger. Please be alright."

She hugged her, as Hitomi couldn't respond. Her battery was drained, and was damaged from inside. Ayame said that the Maidens, Rie & Luno, will be returned to Kawasaki, for further examination, before a decision was made. But as for Hitomi, she carried her in her arms, and said that she must be repaired, at once. Making haste, Ayame sprinted back to the Tokyo HQ, in hoping to save Hitomi.

"This is a nightmare." Ayame thought, "The Kawasaki Maidens struck, and towards Mio Model… Hitomi is injured… and I saved them… I worry about Mio… and her boyfriend…"

Sprinting as fast as she could, she returned to the Tokyo Branch's laboratory, for further repairs and information. As for Rie & Luno, hours later, they were picked up by the Tokyo Branch's men in black, and were hauled away, returning to their home.

* * *

Three days after the incident took place, Ayame and Hitomi never returned to school, in which they were in thorough repairs. Mio was sitting in the bench, up on the roof, feeling unsure of herself.

"This world is crazy… And I blew it, towards Shuji… He hates me, now…" Mio sobbed, "I'm…"

She bawled, as she placed her hands on her face, and was crying. Sarah Maiden watched on, as Yakumo was beside her, from by the door.

"I heard…" Yakumo said, "It's about Shuji, is it?"

Sarah Maiden said, "Worse. It's herself. I made a thorough scan on Mio Tennouji…"

"And?"

"And we're right… She isn't just Mio Tennouji… She's Mio Model #T3NN0… a rejected model that somehow disappeared…"

Yakumo gasped in horror, as Sarah stated, "But to be honest, what is _she_ doing, enrolled in this school? Maidens and Butlers, if rejected, are taken apart and destroyed. But she's… She's human and lifelike. Why is she still here?"

Yakumo said, "I know what you mean, Sarah… Mio… She's unhappy, a lot. And she is nervous…"

"I know. And all because of Shuji Harima. It's not _him_ … it's _her_ … And in romantic jargon, it usually means _breakup_."

"I get it."

"I know. It's so horrible to witness it, especially since she was happy, one day, and the next day, after a constant attack on the Maidens, her heart is shattered."

"I see…" Yakumo said, "Can we talk to her?"

Sarah said, as she halted her, "No. This one's mine. After all, we're Maidens for Hire, and we give guaranteed service. But this, when it comes to failed romances and shattered hearts… this is between robots."

She instructed to Yakumo to stay, as she walked over to Mio. Mio was still crying, as Sarah said, "Hey… Miss Tennouji…"

Mio looked up and whispered, "Adiemus-Senpai…"

Sarah Maiden sat down beside her and said, "What's wrong? You can tell me."

Mio sobbed, "Everything… Everything is ruined… I get to be in the same school with Shuji, but I don't get to share the same class as him. He still calls me a child, he treats me like a kid sister, and he ignores me… but that changed, when we had our fun date… until it's ruined by those rogue robots! But… learning a secret from Ayame… and Mina-, I mean, Hitomi… Why didn't they say anything, and why didn't they say my life was in danger? I don't know, anymore… Senpai…"

Sarah hugged her and said, "It was one slip-up. And the attack was all a coincidence. Mio, stop crying. You'll get another chance for love."

"That's not it!" Mio wept, "It's just like my brother, Noboru… He was dumped, by a girl from this school, and started to hang out with a huge red panda. He had no luck in love, but moved on, despite the welts he often receives… My big brother… he's usually rowdy, but he's nice…"

Sarah smiled, "It's alright. He did go to this school, likewise Shuji's brother. And since you're in the same school, it's fate. You're not your brother. You are simply a good friend to others. Shuji has to understand, eventually."

"I'm only 16…" Mio sniffled, "I may never get this chance, ever again, after that catastrophe."

Sarah smiled, "I'm sure you will. Don't give up, Mio…"

Mio asked, "May I ask you something, Senpai?"

"Sure."

Mio breathed in and said, "Miss Adiemus-Senpai… Am I… who I am not? I mean…"

She was completely nervous, as she was shaken, "I have heard it from those two Maidens that attacked me, and from Hitomi and Ayame… Am I… a… Am I…"

Tears rolled down from her eyes and blubbered, "Am I an android, too?"

Sarah closed her eyes and gave a polite smile. She didn't respond, but hugged Mio. She placed her head on her chest and said, "There. It's alright. There's nothing to worry about."

She never gave a simple answer to her. She knows, but it's not the right moment. Sarah hugged onto Mio, as Mio clasped her arms around her waist. Mio was relaxed, as she said, "I see… I… It was all… a misunderstanding…"

Mio smiled, closing her eyes, as she was relieved. She then whispered, "Shuji… I…"

Sarah said, "You can do this, Mio… You can't give up on Shuji. No matter how hard you try, you cann-."

Her voice suddenly stopped, and froze in place. Mio remained in a hugging position, and remained by her side. Yakumo felt worried, but was happy. That is, until…

" _A problem has arisen… Mio Maiden T3NN0's memory will be backed-up…_ "

Her body started to halt, as Mio beeped, " _Backup compl-pl-pl-plete… Main sy-sy-sy-sy-systems… suspended…_ "

Mio shut herself off, and stopped moving. She remained holding Sarah, who was also deactivated. Yakumo gasped, completely in shock, "Oh, no! Sarah? Mio!"

She ran to them, as Sarah started to reactivate herself, "…not give up on love. You are brave enough to confess to him…"

She asked, "Mio? Yakumo, what are you doing?"

Yakumo held a motionless Mio and said, "Mio… She's not responding…"

Sarah gasped, "NO!"

Yakumo was saddened, as she cried, "HOW DID THIS HAPPEN? WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER?"

Sarah said, as she was worried, "I was afraid of this…"

"Huh? What do you mean?"

Sarah unbuttoned Mio's school uniform, revealing her bare stomach and chest. She opened her stomach panel and examined her circuitry. Sarah said, connecting cords onto her motherboard, "Yakumo, please step back. I'm going to examine Mio Model. Please wait."

She started to scan Mio, as Yakumo was worried, "Mio, please be okay."

Sarah whispered, "Damn it. Don't die on me, Mio Model. The last thing we want is another Maiden to die… not like Miko…"

 **XXXXX**

Meanwhile, Shuji was in homeroom, as he was looking out the window. He said, "Mio… I wonder if she hates me now."

He sighed and barked, "Ah, who cares? She's such a wuss. I mean, she cries a lot, but it's like I'm watching over her, like I'm her babysitter."

He thought, "But still… There's something about her I like, aside from her sweet side. But what?"

He then remembered what happened, the other day, and he was sad. He did say that those two girls helped them, but their identities were in-question. But he felt bad about what Mio said, and then ran away in tears. He didn't care, but deep down inside, he was guilty for not grabbing her, the minute she ran off.

"It's like Mio isn't caring for me, anymore, after the incident. I wonder if I could make it up to her…"

 **XXXXX**

Back on the rooftop, Yakumo was crying, as Sarah finished the scan. Sarah responded, " _Scan complete…_ "

She added, "Yakumo… I have good news and bad news…"

"Huh?"

"The good news is that Mio can be repaired, and at once…"

"What's the bad news?"

"The bad news is… … …if we don't repair her, she'll die. And moreover, her entire CPU was severely damaged, after the emotional shock. I am sorry, Yakumo… But it's a very deep repair job."

"Oh. Just like… Oh, yeah… Hanai and her Maiden that resembles Mikoto…"

"The incident, right?"

"Yes. Tenma told me all about it, years ago… Miko Maiden…"

"True. Miko Model risked her life to save Hanai… and she was broken beyond repair… and was retired, placed in her own casket… as a remainder of the brave and loyal things that Maidens and Butlers have done… including the sacrifices that we make…"

Sarah held her and said, "We can repair all Maidens and Butlers… but we cannot save them all."

She asked, "Yakumo, may I take her? I want you to tell her teacher that she's going to the hospital… In reality, I'm taking her to the Maidens HQ in Yagami, for repairs and examination…"

Yakumo wiped her tears and said, "Yes. I'll tell them."

Sarah said, "And if our homeroom teacher asks why I left school early, I was escorting Miss Tennouji to the nearest medical clinic… I'll take full responsibility for my sudden absence."

"Why are you doing this?" Yakumo asked.

Sarah said, "I am Sarah Adiemus's Maiden for Hire… I am built for guaranteed service… But when Maidens are under the dark cloud, about to be obsolete and worn out… I have to save them, no matter what the consequences are…"

Yakumo said, "Please. Save Mio… I beg of you…"

Sarah smiled and said, "I promise I'll return, once I drop her off."

"No…"

They both gasped, as Mio suddenly woke up, with an emotionless look on her face, "Don't… take me… away… I want… Shuji…"

Sarah said, "Mio Model, no! You're badly hurt. If you stay here longer, you'll cease function! I mean it! This is strenuous…"

Mio said to her, looking at her eyes, "Adiemus-Senpai… Let me… see him… one more time…"

She added, "I want… … …I want to say goodbye…"

Yakumo wept, "No… No, you cannot mean it. YOU DON'T MEAN IT! MIO!"

Sarah said, "You have ten minutes…"

She let her go, as Mio said, "Thank you. I promise I'll go with you, Adiemus-Senpai… once this is over."

Mio left to find Shuji, as Yakumo whispered, "No… Mio…"

Mio already left, as Yakumo socked Sarah in the chest, in complete anger, "How could you let her go through with this?"

She was sobbing, as she whimpered, "Mio's going to die… You're letting her do this?"

Sarah cried, "SHE'S IN LOVE! She has to tell him, otherwise, it's too late! She has her last chance… and she has ten minutes…"

She sniffled, "Ten minutes… before… before her battery dies down…"

Sarah wept, as Yakumo gasped, "No… Then, that means…"

Sarah said, still crying, "If Shuji and Mio don't get this over with, it's Miko Model, all over again… And I can't have another Maiden die, since I was brought here! I JUST CAN'T! She has to say it, and quick! Otherwise… we may lose her… forever!"

Yakumo said, "Sarah… I didn't know…"

She looked at the doorway and said, "Hang in there, Mio…"

 **XXXXX**

Five minutes later, Mio smiled, as she waved to Shuji, "Shuji?"

He went to the hallway, as Mio said, "Hi…"

"What took you so long? I was worried about you…"

Mio bit her lip and said, "Shuji… I've been trying to say this to you…"

She held his hand and said, "Shuji Harima… … …I love you…"

He gasped, as she said, "And that's all… I've always loved you, since we met… And…"

She sniffled, as she bowed her head, "Do you hate me, even if I'm always a crybaby?"

Shuji asked, "Mio, what are you saying?"

Mio leaned to him and kissed him on the lips. After two minutes, Mio stepped back, as she said, in a quiet whispered, "Goodbye."

She walked away, while Shuji felt his lips. He said, "Mio…"

He cried out, as Mio went to the stairs, "WAIT! MIO!"

His voice echoed, as Mio suddenly lost her footing, heading downstairs. She suddenly started collapse and her eyes went hazy and black. She dropped to the floor, lying like a broken doll.

" _Low battery… Functions ce-ce-ce-ceased… Shutting down… Mio Maiden T3NN0… Sy-sy-sy-sy-systems shutting… down…_ "

She died down, as Shuji ran to her. He cried, "MIO! MIO! Hey, Mio! Wake up! You okay? Mio! MIO! No way, not now!"

But try as he might, Mio couldn't wake up. He doesn't know that the girl he hung out with was a Maiden for Hire, all this time. Shuji was upset, as he was hurt, knowing that Mio may have died.

"MIO! COME ON, DAMN YOU!" He yelled, " **MIOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!** "

Back up on the rooftop, Yakumo was upset, hearing Shuji's screams, "It's ten minutes… and… No… NO, MIO!"

She ran back to the stairs, as Sarah remained on the rooftop, still sad. She then calmed down and said, "We're… We're too late… Are we?"

She walked to the door, heading to where Yakumo was heading, and that's to where Mio was, after she confessed to Shuji.

Moments later, Shuji was still holding Mio, as Yakumo arrived. She was stunned, seeing Mio's eyes half-open and her body limp.

"We're… No… We're too late…" she thought, as she was in tears.

"Give me her." She said to him.

Shuji asked, "Huh?"

Yakumo pleaded, "Give me Mio!"

Shuji said, "Okay, here."

Yakumo held Mio up in her arms, as Shuji asked her, "Is she going to be okay? She said something goofy at me, and suddenly, she collapsed."

"What did she say?" Yakumo asked.

Shuji said, "She… She said that she loves me."

Yakumo was shocked, but was happy. She was sobbing, "Oh, Mio… You did it…"

"Huh? What's going on here?"

"I'm sorry. But I'll explain later. Right now, do you have a phone?"

"Uh, no… I left it at hom-."

"Never mind. I know the number to the nearest clinic. She'll be alright…"

Shuji asked, "Uh, is she-? She has no pulse."

Yakumo calmly said, "Don't worry. She'll come to."

She dialed the number to the Maidens for Hire Company, which she had, since she and Tenma once had Yakumo Maiden, long ago. Sarah arrived, as Yakumo said, "Help is on the way, Sarah."

Sarah sobbed, "Poor Mio… We… We failed…"

Yakumo called the company, as Sarah whispered, "Shuji, be happy for someone, just like Mio… She's… She's truly gone."

Shuji barked, "I won't believe it! Are you stupid, Senpai? I love her! I don't care what you say, with your stupid BS! Mio Tennouji said she loves me! And I want her back!"

Sarah was completely surprised, as she thought, "She… She did it?"

She asked, "But what happened? Why is she dead?"

"She collapsed, after she said goodbye to me… I don't understand it. She said she loves me, then said goodbye, and ran off, and then she just fainted."

"I see… Poor Mio…"

Sarah petted her head and said, "Mio… The strain was too much for you."

Yakumo smiled and said, "We're good. The van will pick her up and take her to get treated."

She whispered to Sarah, "Sarah… Mio is going to be repaired, one way or another…"

"Sarah-Senpai, Yakumo-Senpai, save her… Save my Mio!" Shuji pleaded, "I'm worthless without her! If you do, I will make it up to you, Senpai!"

Yakumo said, "I understand… She'll be okay. We'll get her fixed, right away."

They left, as Shuji thought in confusion, "Fixed?"

* * *

The black van arrived in the front gate of Yagami High, as Mio was being stretchered out, into the van. Sarah said to the men in black, "Let me go with you. I am fully responsible for this."

She stepped inside, as she nodded to Yakumo. She then said, "It's no good… You have to tell him the truth. About Mio Model."

Yakumo was puzzled, as the black van drove away. Yakumo said, in complete worry, "The truth? I… I don't know… How can I tell Shuji about-?"

She paused and whispered, "I can't…"

Even though Yakumo knows much about Mio, since she's really a Maiden for Hire, and a long rejected one, how's she going to bear the bad news to Shuji? Will she tell him the truth?

* * *

 ** _Fate intertwines, as Mio Tennouji's fate is revealed, next week…  
Will Mio be alright? What of Ayame and Hitomi? How will Yakumo tell Shuji about Mio's true identity?  
Find out in the next chapter…_**


	12. My Gift to You

**_Chapter 12  
My Gift to You…_**

* * *

Meanwhile, back at the labs in Tokyo, Hitomi's body was lying on the metal table, in just her bra and panties, and without her head. It was lying down straight, with its body labeled as " _Damaged Merchandise_ ". Hitomi's head was on a small metal podium, with wires connected to her neck. Her eyes were open, with her pupils hazy and black. She was deactivated.

Ayame, in her uniform, walked in and was unhappy. She said, "It's my fault… Why did I let you go through with this? Hitomi… I know you came to protect her, but…"

Hitomi was hired to protect Mio. However, it was a turn for the worse, as Hitomi's suspicions were correct. Ayame held up a mask that belongs to Maiden V, and then said, "I'm sorry… My friend… I wanted to be Maiden V, for you, Hitomi… I'm sorry… If I could only start again, and let you save the day, for me…"

She reactivated her, as Hitomi woke up. Ayame said, "Hitomi… I know what this is. I became Maiden V… So, why didn't you?"

Hitomi said, as she replied, "I…"

She was only a head, as she replied, "I just couldn't do it. It was supposed to be a secret. But… Where did you get this?"

"When you were stripped down, being examined, I found this…"

 _Hanako was with Hitomi, as Maiden V, She instructed her, "I have an important job for you. This girl is lonely. And I want you to make her feel happy, no matter what. You can only be there, as a nanny. But this identity and cosplay has to be hidden. Can you do that, Maiden V?"_

 _Maiden V, or Hitomi, bowed and said, "Yes, Miss West."_

 _This was the first Maiden V, before Ayame took the role._

 _She gave her the photo and said, "Good. You leave in one week. We'd like to perform tests on you, until then."_

 _Maiden V looked at the picture. It was a small girl with brown hair and a tiny pigtail on the top of her head. Hanako said that she's from Yagami, Eri Sawachika's hometown, and is going to start her first day in Yagami High, starting next week. Maiden V said, "Madam, to what purpose shall I have, for this charming young lady?"_

 _"You shall be assuming the role as her overseas friend, from England." She replied, "While you are a Maiden for Hire, we want this child to be happy, as par to the request. From here on, Maiden V, until the mission is over, you are referred to as… Minako Aino. Good luck."_

Hitomi replied, "But when you came along, it was ruined… Miss West hired me… to protect Mio Model."

"And? Why would you?" Ayame barked, "YOU SACRIFICED YOURSELF TO SAVE ME AND HER? YOU'RE FULL OF IT! YOU NEVER TRANSFORMED, AND YOU NEVER WILL, BECAUSE YOUR BODY IS DESTROYED!"

Ayame sniffled, as Hitomi replied, "I know… But I want to protect Mio Model… from herself… Why did you intervene? If I knew this would happen, I would've transformed, sooner!"

Ayame barked, "That's NO excuse! _I'm_ Maiden V! Not you! Why lie to me like that?"

Hitomi said, "I know… But not in front of you, of course… You're an imposter! If I had my body working, I would transform! But I can't… What happened?"

Ayame explained, as she said, "Your spinal area… it was struck in half, and split into two. It's beyond repair, and your body will have to be disposed of. But the good news is that your head is fully operational… but a spare body is out of the question. And even a spare spine wouldn't be enough, since it's super rare. I'm sorry. Looks like _I'm_ Maiden V, from here on."

Hitomi said, "I understand. It was wrong of me to misuse my abilities, and failed to do so. I was supposed to be a nanny to Mio, but I shirked at my mission."

"No shit."

"But, after all, I wanted to protect you, too. You're my friend, after all… even if you spout garbage that Maidens NEVER usually say."

Ayame giggled embarrassingly, as she blushed, "Well, whatever it takes, I will see what I can do about repairing your old body. For now, you rest up…"

Hitomi giggled, as Ayame turned away. However, Sarah Maiden walked in with three technicians, rolling in Mio, who was in a white tarp. Ayame gasped, as Sarah saw her.

"Ayame Model…" Sarah said, "How's Hitomi?"

Ayame said, "She's alright. But her body…"

"But?"

"It's broken…"

She explained it to Sarah about the injury, and that she cannot be repaired. Rie & Luno destroyed her spine, and cannot be repaired. Sarah Maiden replied, "My word… That's horrible…"

Ayame said, "Yes… They managed to take apart Rie & Luno… but Hitomi, on the other hand…"

Hitomi said, "I'm sorry… It's still not worth it…"

Sarah Maiden said, "I understand… But we have bigger worries. However, it's about Mio Model."

She explained to both Maidens about what occurred in Mio. Hitomi then was saddened by the news, and then said, "It's my own fault… Why did I not protect her?"

Ayame barked, "It's _my_ fault, Hitomi Model! I shouldn't have intervened… and let you suffer…"

Sarah Maiden scolded her, "You ought to be ashamed of yourself, Ayame Model. You shouldn't have gotten in other people's business. You didn't have to interfere, making yourself a part of Hitomi's life. You had to interfere in her business that Miss West made, and now we have bigger problems! Mio Model is broken, and she needs replacement parts, after she was heavily emotionally damaged, after finally confessing to her boyfriend! Hitomi would have done this easily, if you didn't have to interfere! So, YES! It _is_ your fault, Ayame Model! If you didn't enroll in Yagami High, we wouldn't be in this mess! I blame you, and I hope Miss West decommissions you!"

She turned away and huffed, "HMPH!"

Hitomi was sad, as she asked, "Ayame… I know you were looking out for me, but why wouldn't you leave me alone?"

Ayame said, as she turned away, "It's because… … …I didn't want you to die, either… and now, we're losing ANOTHER Maiden, because of my bullshit. Every time I always make good deeds, I end up in shit! I'm not a perfect Maiden for Hire, and I never will be… because I'm not any of you! I'm borderline, and I always goof up!"

She cringed, "But… But am no good at being Maiden V… I was supposed to be one of the Maiden Guardians, to help protect the Maidens and Butlers of the world… but I'm no good…"

She wept, as Sarah nodded, "You just a Maiden in Cosplay… and only following orders. You're useless, now, because you not only damaged Mio Model, but you risked other Maidens' lives, in doing so. You should be ashamed of yourself!"

Hitomi said, as Ayame was sobbing, "Sarah Model… What is Mio damaged from?"

Sarah said, "The Mio Model has damaged her chest area and motherboard… and not to mention, her heart circuit is cracked. It would take weeks, maybe years, to get repair parts like that. She's a newer model that was a rejected model. There's nothing we can do…"

Sarah and Ayame were saddened, as Hitomi said, "Wait… No, we're not licked… For Mio Model… I have a request… Give my parts to her… they are the perfect fit for her. We are of the same model type."

Ayame asked, "But… Your body… It's-."

Hitomi said, "My body may be permanently disabled, but it's not the end. I lived my promise to protect Mio Model from emotion… I want to protect her… But I'm not giving up…"

Ayame cried, "Are you hearing what you're saying? You can't!"

Hitomi said, "Sarah Model's right. It _is_ too late. But Mio… She can be fixed. But I can't… I'm broken beyond repair, but I will never be destroyed… Just my old body…"

Ayame cried, "YOU CAN'T!"

Sarah asked, "She's right! Are you stupid? You're going to be destroyed, anyway!"

"My head may be recovered… but if my body isn't, it'll be spare parts. If I were destroyed, completely, I would've gladly given myself away. But I-."

Ayame yelled, "YOU CAN'T TAKE YOURSELF APART! You can't, not after everything!"

She pleaded, "It's my fault, Hitomi! If anyone's going to be destroyed, it's me… I should've never butt myself into her mission, and I was worried about those Kawasaki Fembots! I know it's all my fault… but look where Mio Model is now…"

She wept, as Sarah replied, "I see… And you're going to do so?"

Ayame nodded, as Hitomi responded, "Ayame Model, thank you… You're a true friend. And I'm sorry I acted mean to you, for trying to butt in. But my mind's made up. You are to live as a Maiden for Hire. But right now, I'm not… Sarah Model, please. Let me be dismantled. I lived my life, and to protect Mio… and so… I want to give it back to her. I want to be giving her my gift to her… My parts… from my now-destroyed body."

Sarah said, "I don't know…" as she twiddled her fingers in sadness, "Would I? If that's fine…"

Ayame sniffled, as she turned away, "Why? Why are you doing this, for Mio? Why do _you_ care, you Maiden Jerk? You're throwing it all away… for HER?"

Ayame blubbered, "I cared for you, since we were created… and I sometimes act bossy, but I'm not like you, because you're special. But I'm not that perfect… at all… I get the best jobs… and you get the worst luck… But they like you, more than me…"

Ayame yelled, "DO WHATEVER YOU WANT! I HATE YOU, HITOMI!"

She cried, "Go on and get destroyed! See if I care…"

She marched off in tears, as Sarah Maiden was saddened. Sarah said, "She's a bad Maiden…"

Hitomi corrected, "No. I was. I'm sorry, but you should've known, even from Miss West. I know you're an older model, and Miss Adiemus's Maiden, but it's not her fault. She does care for me."

"That's not true. She only did it to tease you. She's a mean Maiden."

"Mean, yes. But hated, no. I still love her, since we're created to be friends… but she intervened, and I couldn't say NO. Besides, she wouldn't even take no for an answer… and here I am."

Sarah pleaded, "Hitomi Model, there has to be a different way! No way in hell I'm letting you be just a head! You're in working condition, but you're without a body!"

"I really don't care. They said I needed a new spinal cord… but it's very rare to have one replaced. And they said it'll be a very long time… Sadly, I should be sad, but I am, now that learned about Mio's condition. I should've just said no… but I'm a coward. I am programmed to obey my orders… but…"

She was shutting down, "I'm… sorry… Miooooooooooooo…"

Her head returned to her previous manner, as Sarah whispered, "Mio will forgive you, Hitomi… Sleep well…"

Sarah said, "Bring them in."

Two men in black rolled in Rie & Luno, two of the Maidens that were taken apart, leaving only their heads and bare upper bodies, with their long hair over their bare breasts, and without their arms and faces, showing LED lights and a speakermouth. Sarah Maiden said to them, "Rie, Luno, now I need to ask you a question or two."

Rie responded, "Sure. You may."

Sarah asked, "What were you doing to Mio Model? Is this what you were after, hailing from Kawasaki?"

Rie replied, "We apologize. But Mio Model is a rejected Maiden for Hire from Kawasaki. She was created to be a perfect cute girl, combined with the child-like attitude of a Child for Care."

Luno continued, "But she couldn't pass, since she was clocked at 5:19 in the tests. So, she was removed and taken to the warehouse, for further examination…"

Rei added, "We never planned on dismantling her. We want to know what went wrong."

"And if she would become hostile, we would use force. If she didn't cooperate, either, we would try to break her."

"Exactly right. We never would attack our own, but we chose to protect ourselves."

Sarah Maiden huffed, "Yes, well, thanks to you, you destroyed Hitomi Model! I know you wanted to help Mio Model, but you do realize what the both of you have done? Hitomi's body is useless, now!"

Luno said, as she was sad, "I'm sorry, Sarah Model. I didn't know."

Sarah replied that Rie & Luno snapped her spinal cord area, and had to have it replaced. But the parts for a spinal cord are scarce, and it would take months or years, to do so. Rie asked where Hitomi was. Sarah replied that she's on the table, as just a head, currently deactivated. Rie said, as she was upset, that she and Luno wishes to speak to her, alone.

"Why should I trust you?" Sarah complained, as she was angry, "You two destroyed Hitomi, and you made Mio Model into a mess! Her motherboard, her heart circuits, and her chest area… all damaged… You realize that-!"

Luno cried, "DONAIYANEN!"

Sarah gasped, as Rie said, "She's right. Don't be so stupid. Mio can be fixed… but us…"

"Yeah? How? In case you didn't notice, you're due for dismantling!" Sarah barked.

Luno nodded, "We understand. But here us out."

Rie said, "We would like to offer our parts to both Mio _and_ Hitomi Models."

Luno said, "We may be Maidens for Hire, but we are also Part Donors."

"We're all the same model type…"

"And we are perfectly built, since Miss West took reigns for Miss Mizuhara and Miss Sawachika."

"No, no, Sis, Miss West joined the ranks. She isn't for hostile takeover."

"Oops. My bad. I thought since we're Maidens from Miss West's era, Miss Mizuhara might've expired."

" _Retired_! And no, she's working fi-."

Sarah shouted, "ENOUGH!"

They stopped, as Sarah said, "What are you saying?"

Rie said, "We have working parts, and we're working just fine. We only do this, for self-defense; in which we are all Maidens, and we chose to protect ourselves. Common knowledge. If Mio were human, we wouldn't dream of hurting her."

Luno added, "She's right. The only human here… was Mr. Shuji Harima."

Sarah whispered, "So… You girls knew, and you hid it from Mio."

Rie said, "We said that just to make her understand. But it ended up as we expected. When she flipped, we had to take a course of action. We had to subdue her…"

Luno huffed, "That is… until Hitomi and Ayame intervened."

Sarah thought, in astonishment, "No… So, those two were saving Mio Model?"

Rie and Luno bowed their heads in apologetic fashion, and were back up. Sarah said, "I don't know… If I let you get these parts to… Well, what I am trying to say…"

She breathed in and huffed, "No. I cannot approve it. But that decision is Hitomi Model's choice, and it's final. She chose to use _her_ body for Mio Model… So, why _you_?"

Luno said, "It's not her spinal area… Everything in Hitomi was damaged."

Rie replied, "Even if we're going to be destroyed, we'll sacrifice ourselves, as a way of apologies, for what we did."

Sarah said, "I understand…"

She instructed the technicians to keep them idle, as Hitomi was recharging. She said that if Hitomi agrees to the decision, then the parts needed must be exact. Sarah wants to give Hitomi a new spine and circuits, while Mio Model needs a new motherboard and heart circuit, among other injuries. The technician said that it'll take weeks for the repairs. And Sarah said, "That's what I'm willing to do… for Shuji's sake, and for our sake, Mio & Hitomi must be repaired…"

The technician said, "Damn… And if only Miss Suou wasn't on-duty. She'd fix this, easily."

Sarah replied, "Well, no hurry. As long as Hitomi gives her consent, we shall forego this request. But I personally won't accept it… Not at all… Excuse me."

She walked out of the lab, in complete disgust and mistrust, as she felt that there was a bad feeling about this issue.

Rie replied, "Sarah Model, do not be upset by it. We want to make it up to you."

Luno added, "Please don't hate us. We were going to be dismantled, anyway. Would you forgive us?"

Sarah stopped at the doorway and said, "True… Maidens are sometimes forgiving… but…"

She yelled, "UNLESS MIO MODEL AND HITOMI MODEL IS FIXED… **NO!** "

 **SLAM!  
** She slammed the door, as the technician corrected her, "Uh, you do know it's a sliding door, ma'am…"

The door dropped to the floor, as the techie sighed, "Great… Send a repairman to fix the door… _again_ … Fifth time, this week…"

 **XXXXX**

At the hallway, Sarah meets with Ayame, who was sad over Hitomi. Sarah said, as she saw her, "You know…"

Ayame halted her and said, "No. I don't want to hear it. Get away from me."

Sarah said, "If you'd just listen to me, Hitomi and Mio will be okay. It was your fault of trying to help, but it wasn't your fault, this time…"

Ayame barked, "Bullshit! Why don't you spank my hot butt, _Mom_? Maybe you can punish me for making even more mistakes, being I am a rejected Maiden, too!"

Sarah cried, "I will do no such thing! And you're still an active Maiden. Three minutes exact is passable! But they disapprove of the fact that you were on the clock! But this… This wasn't your fault, this time! I was wrong… alright?"

Ayame sobbed, "Why would you know?"

Sarah said, "Because… … …Hitomi and Mio… have found donors…"

Ayame gasped, as Sarah explained, "I know it's hard to admit it, but Rie & Luno are due for demolition, for hurting Mio Model and Hitomi Model. But to apologize, they chose to give away their parts, to save them. But… That's a decision that Hitomi wants, and _only_ Hitomi."

Ayame was shaking, as Sarah Maiden bowed and said, "And I also learned that Rie & Luno knew about Mio Model's unstable condition… and wanted to calm her down. But no avail… So, I guess we _all_ made a mistake. Mio Model can still live. But I can't say when…"

Ayame asked, "And Shuji?"

Sarah said, "We can set her up, until Mio is ready for operation… And if he asks, she's under intensive care. Shuji will wait for her."

Ayame sniffled, "Sarah… Model…"

She pleaded, as her eyes were leaking tears, continuously, "If I hurt Hitomi and Mio, I'm sorry! I should be the one in the operating table, and being destroyed, because I can't be a fucking Maiden! Even so, why does Hitomi get all the luck? I was built to perform guaranteed service, but my results were _anything but_ guaranteed! If I can't be a Maiden, then what am I really?"

She wept, "I almost lost Hitomi! I almost let a Maiden die! And now you're saying it's not my fault? After what you said about me? I hate you! I HATE YOU AND HITOMI!"

She bawled, "YOU BITCHES ARE ALL THE SAAAAAAAAAME! WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

She was crying, as Sarah whispered, "Ayame…  
Sarah hugged her and said, "I'm sorry. I truly am. I should've never yelled at you."

Ayame pushed her back and barked, "DON'T TOUCH ME!"

She continued to cry, and stopped, after 20 seconds. She said, "Please… Is Hitomi going to be okay? I'm more worried about her, more than Mio."

"If you can survive a couple of weeks, she will return; but only if Hitomi approves of it."

Ayame said, "Then I second it. I don't want her to die… No…"

She leaned onto Sarah and whispered, "I cry a lot, more than I cuss… but that's how I am… I'm not a Maiden for Hire… Not yet, at least… Please come home…"

Her eyes slowly closed, "Hi… to… mi…"

Her body powered off, as her batteries were low. Sarah hugged her and said, "Ayame Model, promises are promises… I will let you know, once the operations are a success…"

She then reached for her pocket and gasped, "Huh? What's this?"

She pulled out Eri Maiden's Portable Cube, and cried, "AH! This is…"

* * *

Moments later, at the Hikawa Shrine, Makoto was walking to the front gate, as Rei was seeing her. Makoto walked passed her, after staring at her for five seconds. Rei called, "Wait."

Makoto said, "Oh, hey, Rei."

Rei said, "You have a minute? I was expecting someone… but…"

Makoto said, "Okay."

They walked together, as Rei said that she's going to be in her house, today. Rei said that it's her weekly checkup, and that Mako wouldn't be long. They were inside the house, as Rei locked the door. She said, as Mako was sitting down, "I'm glad you came. I needed someone to talk to, after the other day."

Makoto said, "It's fine, Rei."

She then said to her, "Listen, Rei… about what happened… Never again."

"Huh?"

"Never again will I ask for stupid favors from you. I know you're a robot and all, and you're programmed for guaranteed service… but let's face it. I'm just too much of a handle, when I want jobs done…"

"You're capable of doing things yourself, Mako." Rei replied, "You're a brilliant cook, you care for plants, you even handle the chores, without a Maiden's help. I know what you did was sickening, in my point of view, but I'm over it now."

Makoto said, "I know. And I actually came by, to see if you're ready now."

"For what?"

Makoto extended her hand and said, "To fully forgive me. I'm sorry I used you like a tool, and-."

"It's fine!" Rei huffed, "I didn't want your forgiveness, because _you_ started it!"

Rei calmed down and said, "But… After what my Sister did for me, back then, I guess so…"

She shook her hand and said, "But _never_ do it again. Never ask me to be a Maiden for Hire, for anybody, ever again."

She then said, "But that's _not_ the reason why we are to meet. You see, you got a job at Maidens for Hire in Tokyo, correct?"

Makoto said, "Sort of."

"Sort of?"

"Well, you see-."

But then, a knock on the door was made.

"Hello~!" A female voice called, "Rei Maiden Model #P30B05? It's not wise of you to leave me out, while you're casually being a nice girl."

Makoto said that she'll get the door. She unlocked it and opened it. It was a girl with black hair, done in low pigtails, wearing a dark blue jacket and a green shirt, and with a skirt on. Makoto gasped in horror, as the girl also has huge breasts.

"Huh? Uh-, uh-uh-. Uh, who are you?" Makoto fidgeted and was trembling.

Rei bowed and said, "Miss Yamabuki. Welcome."

Yamabuki grinned, "Please. Call me _Bookie_."

Rei glared, "No."

Makoto shivered, as Yamabuki stepped in, with her toolkit in hand. Makoto then thought, "Just… who is she? Such sexiness… Is she… a Maiden for Hire, too?"

* * *

 ** _So ends Mio's Arc. Will Mio Tennouji be okay, or will Shuji Harima be heartbroken? This particular story will remain on hold. More on this, at a later date.  
Next week, we focus solely on Makoto & Rei, while the next will see how Eri Maiden is doing.  
Don't miss it._**


	13. Drama, Behind the Scenes

**_Chapter 13  
Drama, Behind the Scenes_**

* * *

At Rei's house, a girl named Yamabuki, was repairing Rei, who was lying on her chest, with her back panel exposed. Makoto was worried, as she asked, "Excuse me, Miss Suou…"

Yamabuki said, "It's Yamabuki, thank you. If you want, call me _Bookie_. You don't have to. Now, be quiet!"

She continued to work on Rei, who was lying faced down, with her eyes closed, and quietly moaning. Makoto said, "I'm sorry."

She looked on, as Yamabuki used her pliers to tweak her wires. She stated that she has loosened wires, and that they're almost signed and shorted out. She managed to finish up, and resumed from deep inside. All Makoto could do was stare at her huge chest. She then blushed, as Yamabuki turned to her, "Uh, like what you see?"

Makoto blushed, "Uh, no! I mean… uh… Well…"

Yamabuki's eyes turned to her own chest and said, "Oh. I get that a lot."

Makoto said, "Well, not to be rude, but… Do you know Rei?"

"Rei Model?" Yamabuki asked, "Well, no. I'm new to Maidens for Hire; especially repairing t hem thoroughly. Plus, I happen to be Tokyo's newest Maiden Uniform distributor-slash-seamstress. Why do you ask?"

"Oh… I mean… for a minute… I thought… I thought you were a Maiden for Hire." Makoto stammered.

Yamabuki giggled and said, "Ew, no… Maidens don't get F-Cups. Maybe sex robots, but not these beauties. We go up to E-Cup and that is as high as it'll go. We're more family-oriented, since we want to make these ladies so ravishing."

She added bluntly, "Plus, if you have very huge boobs, a Maiden's performance can be difficult. You know why?"

Makoto answered, "It's because the boys are often perverted?"

"No." Yamabuki said, "It's because of _mass_. The weight of someone's chest is determined by mass. A Maiden's huge bosom is lightly at about 5 lbs. or less, and is very soft. We cannot exceed to a ten pound mass of boobs. That's difficult to endure and could damage the Maiden's body and performance, severely."

"You think so? I always though-?"

"What, because I'm sexy, I'm also an android? That I bleed milk? Ew, no! I'm 100% human. And that I am very curvy. Too bad my boobs are about 6 lbs."

"Oh. I guess I was rather concerned about it. But it doesn't bother me, because I have the same characteristics as a Maiden. Not to mention, out of my friends I got, I have the biggest boobs than the rest."

"You're tall enough to flaunt? Mine's bigger."

Rei remarked, as she opened her eyes, "I'm sorry, Miss Suou, but I can hear you two talking about chest mass! Must you speak vulgar in front of my friend?"

"Oops~!" Yamabuki giggled embarrassingly, "Did I forget to deactivate you?"

Rei huffed, "You should've done that, first off!"

Makoto said, "I'm sorry, Rei. I was curious over-."

Rei smiled, "That's okay. Suou is just a joker, but she is honest. Besides, she's done all she ca-."

 **Click! Whrr…  
** Rei was deactivated, as Yamabuki said, "There we go. Can't get electrocuted, right?"

Makoto sighed, "Uh, yes… Besides, you did your best on her."

"Not the first time I had a Maiden fixed up…" she said, "I did it to other Maidens that were destroyed… There's a first. This is the second Rei Model I'm repairing."

"Rei Mode-. WAIT!" Makoto screeched, "You mean… You fixed Rei's sister?"

Suou said, as she stopped, "Yeah. I didn't want Rei Model to know, but Rei Model P30B05 was currently in-repairs, and was spared, thanks to a plea by the office."

"Interesting…" Makoto said, "Tell me more."

Yamabuki replied, "Well, lately, I've been getting calls on Maidens and Butlers acting up. It could mean the work of the Defective Trio's Tohru Model that escaped being dismantled, or it could be one of our own."

She continued to explain on, about the sudden events of the Maidens and Butlers for Hire that have been acting strange, including the incidents in the past, which included Mio Tennouji, Usagi Tsukino, and another event in Shibuya.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the Tokyo Branch of Maidens for Hire's lab, Ayame and Sarah were talking, while they waited for the results on Mio. Ayame said, "It is my own fault. I really shouldn't have intervened."

Sarah said, "It's alright, Ayame. Come on. I'll take you out for a walk."

They walked together, as a shadowy figure appeared from another lab. They gasped, as Sarah cried, "INTRUDER!"

They rushed towards the door, as the man hurried off. Sarah called out, but it was too late. Ayame said, "Who was that?"

Sarah said, "No clue. But someone was in the recent lab, doing something."

Ayame dashed off, as she said, "She hasn't gone that far! Excuse me!"

Sarah cried, "WAIT!"

She sighed, "Typical… Ayame Model never behaves."

She stepped inside the technician room and said, "Strange… It's dark in here…"

She turned on the light, and spotted a Maiden, wearing a red outfit, with long black hair, lying down on the table. Sarah examined her and that she's fully built and operational. However, it seems that her work of features is very questionable. As she examined her, Ayame was far away from Sarah, as she said, "Strange… Who was that guy? Was it an employee?"

Sarah shrieked from far away, as she cried, "SARAH MODEL!"

Her brown eyes dimmed, and suddenly started to light up yellowish. She paused and cried, "SARAH MODEL!"

Her eyes started to shine in a yellowish glow, with the sign of Jupiter, the Number 4 Sign, and cried out, running to her, " **SARAH MODEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEL!** "

In the lab, Sarah was unconscious, with her eyes black and open, and her mouth curled up, emitting smoke. The shadowy figure appeared with a taser, as he electrocuted the Maiden. Sarah was deactivated, as her circuits were fried. The man picked her up and said, "Now, why don't we reprogram you, you innocent Maiden…"

Sarah was lying on the table, as the man ripped off her uniform, into tattered pieces, showing her bra and panties. He then held up a scalpel and proceeded to open Sarah's stomach panel. He opened it and saw her exposed circuitry and gears. He then held up a small black electric pen and reached slowly to her exposed OS drive. As he reached the tip of his pen to modify Sarah Maiden's programming…

"HEY!" Ayame shouted, as she was at the doorway, "WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO SARAH?"

The man ran off, as Ayame shouted, "YOU BETTER RUN!"

He disappeared from the lab, as Ayame said, "Sarah… Sarah, you alright? Sarah?"

Sarah was shorted out and dead, as Ayame sobbed, "No… HELP! HELP ME! MAIDEN FOR HIRE MODEL DOWN! SHE'S IN NEED OF REPAIRS! HELP!"

She cried out, as the Maiden in red sat up. Ayame gasped, as she turned to her, "Ayame Model."

The Maiden proceeded to stand up and grasp into her neck. Ayame was being strangled, as the Maiden showed NO emotion. She then beeped, "Destroy Maidens for Hire. Destroy Maidens for Hire."

Ayame tried to break free, as she cried, "Ungh… AAGH! HELP! ANYONE!"

 **BZZZZZZZT!  
** The Maiden was electrocuted, dropping to her knees. Terry arrived, as Ayame held her neck, moaning in pain, coughing. He asked, "What just happened?"

He said that he saved Ayame, as she replied that the Maiden was attacking her, and said disturbing words. Terry agreed, as he wants to know what, why, and how, but all Ayame could do was cry, since Sarah was destroyed.

"Don't worry, Ayame Model… We can fix her. Although… I'm ashamed to see a perfectly good model be destroyed, after running a few tests…" Terry said, "Do you know what she said to you?"

She said, "She said… … … _Destroy Maidens for Hire…_ "

He gasped, as he thought, "What? How did it happen?"

Ayame said that a man just came in and somehow reprogrammed the new Maiden, while Sarah Maiden was attacked by him, about to be reprogrammed. Terry growled, as he figured it out. The reason the Maidens were acting strange was one of the horrid moments in business: **_sabotage_**!

 **XXXXX**

Hanako cried, "SABOTAGE?"

Terry replied, as he, Ayame, and Sanjiro were in her office, "That's right, ma'am. Sarah Maiden is under intensive repairs, while one of our newer models is being refurbished and reprogrammed, after that horrendous display."

Sanjiro said, "With all due respects, ma'am, this is new to me."

Terry roared, "YOU! I bet it was you that did it!"

Sanjiro calmly said, "I had nothing to do with it, my friend."

Ayame said, "He's telling the truth, Mr. Stanton. I was chasing after him, and he somehow returned to where Sarah Model was located… and…"

Terry stated, "YOU LIE! Maidens don't lie! YOU'RE IN LEAGUE WITH _HIM_ , ARE YOU?"

Hanako yelled, " **THAT'S ENOUGH!** "

She proclaimed, "I don't care who says who! While I am grateful of you to rescue some of our models, I don't approve of this behavior! Mr. Stanton, Mr. Sanjiro, until we find out what's going on, I'm going to forego an investigation on this matter, and to double up security in ALL Maidens for Hire facilities."

She then concluded, in an angry tone, "FURTHERMORE, YOU TWO, SINCE YOU LIKE BICKERING SO MUCH, TAKE IT OUTSIDE, AND IN THE UNEMPLOYMENT LINE!"

She calmed down and said, "You two are suspended from duty, until the investigation is concluded."

Terry cried, "WHAT? Ma'am, you know that I work for your father and Miss Mizuhara-."

Hanako said, "I DON'T GIVE A DAMN! I warned you about fighting amongst your employees! You're relieved of your duties, until further notice. And that goes for Mr. Sanjiro, too. Now, begone!"

Terry marched off, and said, by the doorway, "You don't have to suspend me, ma'am. I QUIT!"

He huffed, and left the office, leaving a cold glare towards Mr. Sanjiro. Sanjiro bowed and said, "My apologies, ma'am. But it seems that he's overworked… May I first say goodbye to Miss Ayame?"

Hanako said, "Go ahead. But you have five minutes. And after that, I want you off the premises, until we finish the investigation."

He then replied, "One last thing, Miss West… You don't believe that _I_ did it? I would never do it; and especially since Mr. Stanton does not trust me, at all. Mr. Terry Stanton may be troublesome, in his age… but I know what he is doing. He's giving Maidens and Butlers the heart that beats into him. I couldn't testify for him, by saying I respect him. You see, I used to work, long ago, for a noble land in Japan. And I worked under a rich prince, before he dismissed me, because he found true love, and that I would be in his way. But I respect that, since his heart was the heart and center of my life. They paid me in money, to work for a prince, and then to a company, where the men and women are _created_ , and I, and I alone, act as Head of Security, to protect the center of the land that produces beautiful Butlers and Maidens… which spawned the heart of all creation."

He then summoned Ayame and walked with her. Hanako said, as she was upset, "Moving… Very moving of him…"

She called on the phone and said, "Hello? Miss Mizuhara? Oh! It's you, Daddy. Listen, Dad… I have grim news to present to Miss Mizuhara… I believe this answers everything… including Eri Maiden, and the recent attacks from Jubei…"

 **XXXXX**

Sanjiro said to Ayame, down in the hallway, "You finally awoke, Ayame Maiden?"

Ayame asked, "Huh?"

He said, "I sensed it into you, with immerse speed. You're nothing special… until now…"

"I'm sorry… But I almost got him… Sarah Model's damaged… and I'm to blame."

"No. You're not to blame. We got everything under control. But for you… I want you to be Head of Security. I'll address to Miss West, one more time, and make you acting member of security."

"NO!" Ayame cried, "I CAN'T! I lost Hitomi and Sarah… I can't lose anyone else…"

He smiled, as he offered her a gift, "You won't. I can promise you that. Here…"

He gave her a pink iPhone and said, "This will give you courage and the abilities of a Maiden for Hire, at breakneck speed, so long as you use it for five minutes a day. And always recharge it. It's made for you… Maiden Jupiter…"

He kissed her on the lips and said, "Good luck. Stay safe for me…"

Ayame Maiden was completely blushed, as Sanjiro left the factory. Ayame cried, "WAIT!"

She called to him, "Mr. Sanjiro… I can feel you… You're NOT Ohara Sanjiro! I want to know… Are you on my side? Are you helping us?"

He smirked, as he nodded yes. She then asked, "Before you leave, I want to know… Who are you?"

He said, as he confessed, "Yes. I am _Ohara Sanjiro_ … but you can call me… _Nephrite_."

He vanished in thin air, as Nephrite vanished from the building. Ayame Model gasped in horror, as lights flickered a bit. He then echoed, "I will do what I can to make Mr. Stanton come back. He doesn't believe me, as an employee, but he will… as a Butler for Hire… Farewell, Ayame Model…"

He vanished, as she was puzzled, looking at the iPhone. She whispered, "Maiden Jupiter… Maiden Jupiter? I'm…"

Ayame hugged her phone into her bosom, as she said, "Hitomi… Sarah… Let me make amends… Mio Tennouji – NO – Mio Model… Mr. Stanton… even you, Mr. Sanjiro, or Nephrite, or whoever you are… Thank you."

She pumped herself up in energetic fashion, as she said, "I will not let you down, everybody. Eri Model will be rescued, Mr. Stanton will come back, and I'll find the bastard that's sabotaging my sisters, showing harm to others!"

She bellowed, as she raised her iPhone up, " ** _JUPITER MAIDEN POWER! MAKEUP!_** "

She suddenly transformed into a beautiful Maiden, with a green skirt, pink blouse, with white and pink ribbon trims, and nylon leggings. Her hair waved around, and posed in a number 4 pose.

She beeped, as she posed, " _I am the Maiden Guardian who fights for Love and for Courage! I am Maiden Jupiter! I'll make you feel so much regret, you'll be throbbing inside!_ "

She gasped, as she looked at herself, "What? What is this? I'm a-?"

Ayame was she thought she'd never be… a Maiden Guardian, one of the defective Maidens that are recruited to find their princess. She was crying, as she said, "I don't know if I am crying, because I'm a piece of junk, or that I am special… But… Sarah Model and Hitomi Model… They were in danger, and I wanted to-."

"That's right. Don't cry, because you're losing sisters…" A voice called.

It was Maiden Mars, in her red attire. She said, "Ayame Model B5835669."

"Rei Model R3913…" Ayame gasped.

Maiden Mars said to her, "Hitomi will be fine… likewise Sarah and Mio… They will be happy for you… Maiden Jupiter. Welcome to the team."

Ayame blushed, as she said, "I… I am… You mean it?"

Maiden Mars nodded and said, "Yes. I'll explain everything… And someday, you'll understand. Come."

Ayame thought, as she held Maiden Mars' hand, "Yes… Someday… and when I do come back… That son of a bitch will pay for trying to hurt Sarah and Hitomi… and all my brothers and sisters… _Someday…_ "

They left, escaping through the halls, as Hanako stopped out of her office, hearing noises. They've already vanished, as Hanako said, "Hello? Huh? Where'd everyone go?"

She sighed and said, "Meh." And returned to her office.

* * *

 ** _We've yet to see Maiden Jupiter at her fullest, yet, but come back next week, and we'll see how Eri Maiden is doing. Also, the following chapter with revisit Makoto and Rei._**

* * *

Meanwhile, outside the building, Terry was leaving with his tools and stuff, in a box. Nephrite appeared, as he said, "I wouldn't leave, if I were you."

Terry barked, "Oh, what? You're going to egg at me?"

"By all means, no. I want you to reconsider. You're a valued member, more than I."

Terry said, "Sorry… But I'm going to take Shinji's route, and leave without any regret."

Nephrite then stated, "About Mr. Takeru… He never quit the job… He was fired…"

Terry asked, "What? By you, right?"

Nephrite said, "NO. I only heard wind of his termination… but only because he was _forced_ out… because he was blamed for _blackmail_. He didn't destroy a Maiden… The saboteur did."

"Why should I believe you?"

"Because… I know everything in this building… Will you reconsider on this, and forge a truce? If not, take the walk of shame through the door, and never look back, only to realize that you're abandoning your one true call of life – repairing the machines that make the heart of all creation."

Terry snarled, "What are you saying?"

Nephrite smiled and said, "Perhaps we should explain… Where do I begin?"

Terry listened, as Nephrite said his speech, again, about the Maidens and Butlers, including his former job.

* * *

 ** _The plot thickens, as questions arisen… Just WHO is the man that sabotaged the Maidens and forcibly fired Shinji Takeru?  
See you next week!_**


	14. Eri's Travels (Part 2)

Now, let's return to Eri Maiden, as she was traversing through the city…

* * *

 ** _Chapter 14  
Eri's Travels (Part 2)_**

* * *

It all happened, prior to Mio & Shuji's date that ended with a Maiden attack by Rie & Luno. She arrived at the small house, along the way, and read the address. She said, "Yep. This is the place…"

Earlier, along the way, she was in Ikebukuro, and managed to find the statue of the bullfrog. It was between Kagura's house and the warehouse she just left from. In complete worry, Eri decided to knock on her door. She sighed and said, "Whatever that place is, I'm coming to that, later. For now, Kagura Model will assist me."

A voice called, "Just a minute!"

A girl with short brown hair, light skin, though slightly darker than its regular tone, and with a huge chest. She was wearing her red jumpsuit and said, "Oh… Can I help you?"

Eri said, "Kagura Model-. I mean, Kagura."

She thought, "Crap! I have to remember… She's a Maiden for Hire in a human's world."

Kagura is an android, herself. She's a Maiden for Hire that runs on unlimited battery life, and so far, the only remaining model to do so, since the unlimited battery life models were recalled. She used to date Tomo Maiden, until she butchered her programming, and were separated. Kagura has a very unique talent, when she is switched to human and Maiden, in a blink.

Kagura said, "Oh… You're… Uh… It's long, but… The mind is a blank."

Eri thought, "It's been too long, and her memory banks are catching up."

Kagura processed and beeped, " _Maiden for Hire authorized_ … _Eri Model N1K1M871 – Version 2…_ "

She spoke, "Eri Maiden… AH! It's you, the same Maiden for Hire that once saved me. Ballsy move of you to risk your life to save me and Tomo Maiden…"

"Never mind that!" Eri huffed, "I choose to forget that moment. But even so, they can't remove the scar from my cleavage."

"Oh… Can I see?"

Eri sighed, showing her scar from when she sacrificed herself to save Kagura and Tomo, when Kagura was testing a Butler for Hire that went sentient. She closed her blouse and said, "Seriously, must you be so-. I mean…"

She cleared her throat, as Kagura asked, "You okay? You seemed sad."

Eri said, "Well, not that you care, but…"

She pouted, and was upset, "May I come in?"

Kagura smiled and said, "Sure. I was back from my morning jog, and I was hoping I'd get company, other than Sakaki and her Maiden-Butler duo of Kaori and Kimurin… The hell's wrong with these people…"

Eri smiled and said, "Yes… I know…"

The blonde gynoid stepped in, as Kagura said, "Since you're Tomo's friend, make yourself at home."

Eri said, "Uh? Oh, sure."

She thought, "When the time's right, I'll say it. The code word for Kagura Model. I wonder if she remembers…"

Kagura Model is acting human, but according to Yomi, her Maiden functions are activated via a keyword " _Kamikoneco_ ", meaning " _Biting Kitten_ ". Once spoken, she is activated for ten minutes, until she is shut down. Kagura can be reactivated, by saying the word, again, but back to her human mode.

 **XXXXX**

At the living room, Kagura and Eri were in the couch, sitting around, doing nothing. They would have tea, but Eri said that no tea is fine. And that's a given, since Maidens and Butlers are not allowed to eat or drink. The Children for Care does, on the other hand.

"You know, I have been keeping up with the Maidens and Butlers that has been going on. Say… Is it true that they are making children to tend to?" Kagura asked.

Eri smiled and said, "Oh, yes. Not after I was on a travel, Miss Sawachika and Miss Mizuhara launched a special adopt-a-child program. Children for Care are simply the newest models in our franchise. But so far, we've had mixed reviews… because…"

"Child abuse?"

"Yeah… Mainly, most customers are rude to children who don't listen. But hey, child abuse has dropped, thanks to our Children for Care, by 60%. We're at 12%, and about to make things peaceful."

"Aw, how sweet… But it doesn't change the fact about the Maiden Attacks."

"I know… I've overheard the situation… It can't be true. And… I'm scared…"

Eri was nervous, as Kagura hugged her. She hugged her lightly and said, "Eri, you're still sad. Is something wrong?"

Eri said, in sadness, "I'm ashamed to go back… to my boyfriend, Kenji."

"Oh… You got a swell boyfriend?"

"And a hot bearded hunk, with a talent for comics. But… I can't look at his face, because of what I did…"

"Did you get into a fight?" Kagura asked, curious over Eri's boyfriend, Kenji Harima.

Eri replied, "Well, it's not what you think."

Eri explained that Harima got a Tenma Maiden for Hire with all the functions needed. It was a gift from a Miss Itoko Osakabe, Harima's cousin. However, it malfunctioned, and focused on loving Harima, forever. That was done by Osakabe, herself, and was permanently banned from ever getting or renting a Maiden for Hire. To make matters worse, Eri was responsible for amping Tenma's Pleasure Mode, and caused her to die out, because of a virus. Eri then said, "Luckily, she was salvaged, and made into a brand-new model. But I cannot divulge over what I just did. I mean, it's not my fault, but it is."

Kagura said, "It's never your fault. It was an accident."

"IT _IS_ MY FAULT! I let Tenma Model break down! I was held responsible for her death, only to save her personality data. Nothing I do is right…"

"This Tenma Model… Was she cuter than you?"

"Oh, yes… But it resembles Kenji's former crush… Tenma Tsukamoto, a past customer of Maidens for Hire. Tomo even said it to me, when she thinks that Harima and Tenma are the ones… She only wants to be with him, and because he wants to see her smile. Even if she doesn't love him, he wants to make her happy."

Kagura snickered, "Oh, bullshit! He loves her, and that is all it is."

"Oh, but it's truth!" Eri said, "Or… Tomo Model said it was an intuition…"

"That's what it is…" Kagura stated.

She relaxed by Eri and said, "You know, come to think of it… I have never met the real you, Eri Model… Are you… a _Pleasure Model_?"

"Well, yes. But that's only for my boyfriend, until he's 18. Strange… I haven't caught up to him, lately, and yet he might've."

"How long were you gone from him?" Kagura asked her.

Eri Maiden replied, "Hmm… _Processing… Processing…_ One year, six months."

"And when's Kenji Harima's birthday?"

Eri replied, in all-smiles, " _December 1st_ ~!"

But then wept in depression, and bawled, "But it's only… _September_ … WAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

She cried, as she was bawling. Kagura comforted her and cried, "HEY, HEY, NO! Don't cry! You got about three months…"

"That's not soon enough… What if I come home, and Tenma Model has sex with him, before I do?"

Kagura barked, "Now, don't be such a bitch! Eri Maiden, you're better than that! You should go to her and say that you love him!"

"But I _do_ love him! Kagura, it's just…"

"Hey, that was all in the past. What's done is done! But you can't be guilty of what you did, all the time. If you avoid Harima, you'll never get that chance, again. But even if he turns 18, and finally has the right to use Pleasure Mode, he wants you, and not Tenma."

Eri sobbed, "No, I don't! I'm nothing but a common waifu!"

Kagura gasped, and slapped her face. She barked, "WAIFU?! How dare you! You dare compare yourself to common waifus? They are NOT waifus! Tomo is NOT a waifu!"

"Yes, she is!" Eri blubbered.

Kagura held her, "Eri Model, listen to me… It's alright… Just… just be patient… I know it's too soon, and you're still depressed… But he truly loves you. I can't let you cry over missing a golden opportunity. Think of it… You're the former Maiden of a boy you love. And by the time he graduates, go to him…"

Eri said, "I don't know…"

Kagura smiled, "Even if you're an android, you have a chance in your life. Don't let it get the best of you, and focus on your _one goal_ … to be with Kenji, forever…"

Eri smiled and blushed, "Gee… Thanks… I never knew that… But I'm still confused over it… I wonder if Kenji will _ever_ forgive me…"

She hugged her and said, "Kagura Model… Thank you…"

They embraced a hug, as Kagura suddenly thought, "Wait… How old _is_ Kenji? If it's 18 months, and he's seventeen… wouldn't that make him 19?"

* * *

Back in Harima's house, Tenma Maiden was cuddling by Harima, who was on the couch. Tenma said, "Harima… Please kiss me…"

Harima said, "Huh?"

Tenma Maiden replied, "It's been almost two years, and you haven't used yourself on my _Pleasure Mode_. Aren't you 18? I feel warmth on you…"

At the time, Harima was already 18. Sadly, he refused to have sex with Tenma, because…

"Tenma Maiden… I'm going to tell you, what I told you the last 18 times that you asked me… NO!" He said to her.

Tenma Maiden sobbed, "But why? I love you."

Harima said, "True… But Rich Girl and I are engaged… and Eri Maiden's my true lover… Even so, if Rich Girl _does_ find her double, I'll marry _her_ , and not Rich Girl. In other words, Eri Maiden comes back, she's my first one to love…"

Tenma sobbed, "Not me?"

He petted her head and said, "I told you. You resemble the girl I once loved, long ago… But no matter what, she only wants to find her own love… and not some pervert like me… as she would dub me. I only want to see her smile… and you, as well. Smile for me."

Tenma wept, as she said, "I miss Eri Model, too. Twenty months… and it's almost the Holidays. Eri Maiden misses you so much, but I wish she'd come back…"

Harima turned away and said, completely distraught, "I'm sorry… But even if she does return… Will I stay with any Rich Girl? Harima and Sawachika… torn lovers… Soon, I'll be her husband, and you shall be my servant. But I doubt you can have _it_ with me."

"You mean… My Pleasure Mode is up and running… but I want him _and_ her. I love Eri Model! That's all! I was rebuilt, after she saved me! The least she can do is come back and apologize! Please?"

She sniffled and cringed, in a high-pitched cry, "Please?"

He held her and kissed her lips. They started to kiss and caress each other. After 45 seconds, they stopped. He said to her, "Forgive me, Tenma… I love you… But I am in love with another… Tenma Maiden… understand…"

Tenma nodded and said, "Yes."

Harima replied, "I'm sure she'll understand… Eri… I want her back. So, for now, I'm not going to do anything to cheat on her. So… Until Eri Maiden comes back… Quit asking me. Okay?"

Tenma nodded, as tears rolled down her face, "Okay. I promise."

He went to another room, as Tenma had her fingers crossed. She whimpered, "Eri Model…"

 **XXXXX**

That night, Harima was asleep, as Tenma was by the window, viewing the starry sky.

"Maidens cannot grant wishes… But maybe you can…" She said.

She prayed and whispered, "Starlight. Starbright. First star I see tonight. Wish I may, wish I might. Make the wish, I wish tonight."

She wished, "I wish Eri Model would come back… And Harima would be happy… I wish for her to come back… soon… Eri Model, please… Come back…"

She started to cry and whimper, pleading for Eri Maiden to ever return to Harima. She lasted all night, before she would return to recharge.

 **XXXXX**

Meanwhile, in Kagura's home, Eri was sleeping on the couch, as Kagura leaned to her, "Hey… You asleep?"

Eri moaned, as she was waking up. Kagura said, "You can sleep in my bed, tonight… With me…"

Eri blushed, "Thank you…"

They walked to the bedroom, as Kagura shut the door. She locked it and said, "There."

Eri replied, "Huh? Why did you lock it?"

Kagura said, "I know of it… You can call me a Maiden for Hire, if you like. I want to know… What you're like…"

What she doesn't know is that she's already done it with Tomo Maiden, long ago. But she was erased of those memories. That's a flaw to the keyword. Excess memory is erased, after 10 minutes of Maiden Form, pretending that it never happened.

Eri said, as she was worried, "I can't… I was saving myself…"

Kagura said, stripping down to her underwear, "Don't be scared. Just embrace it."

She was being sultry, as she said, "I love you, Eri…"

She kissed and cuddled her, as Eri was trying to stop her, "Ka-, Kagura! Hey! Stop it! I'm not into-! HELP! HELP! Kagura…"

She then barked, as Kagura continued to kiss and lick her, "Alright, you asked for it!"

She cried out, " _Kamkoneco!_ "

Kagura stopped and started to make beeping sounds. She remained on all-fours, over Eri, and said, "Hello. I am Kagura. I am your Maiden for Hire."

Eri roared, "IT'S ME, YOU MORON!"

Kagura gasped, as she remembered herself, "OH! Did my human self got pervy, again? Man, she's got to-. Oh…"

She blushed, covering her bare skin, "Sorry… I _am_ a Pleasure Model, you know."

Eri huffed, "You almost did."

Kagura smiled and held her, "It's been long… 18 months, you said?"

"Yes, it has…"

"And yes, I overheard you and Kenji Harima… Like I said, it's not your fault. Deep down, he doesn't mind, since you saved Tenma Model."

"But what of you? And what about Tomo?"

"Oh, you heard we broke up?"

"Oh, right…"

Kagura hugged her, and planted Eri's face into her bosom. She then said, "I have time left… But I want to know, I was listening to what you said, the whole time. If you can decide, go to him, again… December's a long wait…"

"I know. But I miss him… But he hates me, for ruining his Maiden for Hire."

"He doesn't. And he never will. You're the only girl that he'll love, and not that ridiculous flat-chested ebony-haired child-like Maiden. It's like you said, out of intuition… He wants to see her smile…"

She asked her, "But Eri… Do _you_ want to see _him_ smile?"

Eri was devastated, as she whimpered, "He wasn't smiling at me, after I saved Tenma Model! But… I…"

Eri bawled, "AW, GAAAAAAAWD! WHAT HAVE I DOOOOOOOOONE? HARIMA HATES MEEEEEEEEEE! WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

She bawled and cried, as Kagura shouted, "STOP IT!"

She calmed down, as Kagura clutched her tightly, "Just stop! Stop acting like a baby, and accept the fact that he forgives you! Always! Even though you were responsible, partially, you're still not hated. He will forgive you, because you cared for him _and_ Tenma Model, despite the disasters that occur. So, quit jumping to conclusions!"

Eri said, as she felt uneasy, "Well… I have been meaning to go somewhere, later on… But… You're a true friend…"

Kagura petted her and said, "Am I always? Now, I only have about six minutes left… Wanna cuddle? I'm pretty warm…"

Eri smiled, "Sure. It's been long since I wanted warmth from another. Thank you, Kagura Model. And thank you for your help. I'm still unsure about what, but I think I understand… Harima still likes me. There's hope, yet!"

Kagura laid her head on her bosom and said, "There, there. Now, let's sleep on it. Please say my keyword, now."

Eri replied, "Will you go to sleep?"

Kagura said, "I'm already on _Sleep Mode_. Eri Model, it's great seeing you again."

Eri giggled, " _Kamikoneco_."

Kagura whirred down, holding Eri, "Good night… Errrrrrrr…"

Her eyes closed, and her arms were doll-like, holding Eri Maiden. She clicked her eyes closed and said, "Good night."

They powered down and went to sleep. Eri was feeling very happy, again. But it would be a while, before she'd return to Harima and Tenma Maiden, once again.

But even so… three of the four Maiden Guardians have been awakened. Will Eri be able to find her answers, before they could relocate her?

* * *

Meanwhile, back in Hikawa Shrine, Yamabuki finishes up on the check-up. She said to Makoto, "Now, Rei Model must be deactivated for four hours, before restarting her systems. For better results, make sure she remains off, and then, reactivate Maiden for Hire, after the allotted time has expired."

Rei was in a seated position, and changed into her shrine priestess outfit, with her chest revealing, to show her bare breasts, which was Yamabuki's doing. Makoto said, "Thank you, Miss Suou."

Yamabuki smiled, "Oh, please. Call me _Bookie_."

"How about _Buki_? It's the same as-."

"Even better~!" Yamabuki cheered, but then said, "But _Bookie's_ better. Anyway, I had to come on this house call. Rei Model knows who I am, and I have other repair jobs around Tokyo."

Makoto said, "Oh, just one thing… Everything that has been going on… Do you think it might be… sabotage? Besides, I believe that someone or something did it."

Yamabuki smiled, "Oh, yes. But we can't say, for sure. In any case, Miss Kino, you give me a call, and we'll keep in touch. If anything bad happens to Rei Model, call _me, only_. Mr. Stanton is busy around the office."

She walked off, as she waved goodbye. Makoto waved goodbye, as she said, "Thank goodness. Albeit, a lot has been going on. And Rei and I have changed a lot. For that matter, I'm okay with it. Usagi… Motoki… Rei… everyone… What is going on with their services?"

She stopped and saw Rei's bare chest exposed. She gasped in horror and cried, "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!"

She redid her uniform and panicked, "She may be a repairwoman, but she's such a pervert! Rei, button up your uniform, you pure android!"

She finished, and said, "PHEW! It's a good thing Rei is deactivated… But I have four hours…"

She left the house and said, "Well, for what it's worth… I'll take my leave, before I think of anything foolish."

She walked home and thought, in complete worry, "Still… Who is this woman? She's got big boobs, and she's very funny… but why is she an expert, and knows much about Maidens for Hire?"

* * *

That night, Yamabuki came home, as she was greeted to Terry, who was sitting in the table, worried. She asked, "Oh, Master. You came home."

Terry sighed, "I did. But I'm troubled. Until the disaster is averted, I'm leaving the company."

"NO! You got fired?"

"No, I quit. It's because of that Mr. Sanjiro…"

"I know what you mean. Like I said, you don't trust the newbies in the workplace. It's bad morale on work ethic!"

She hugged him and said, "Well, thanks for comforting me."

"I'm sure you'll find a new job, Master." She said, in a giddy voice.

"NO! Maidens for Hire is my one true calling!" he boomed, "And what Mr. Sanjiro said… He's right."

"Eh?"

"Yamabuki… Please, you can listen, but DON'T forward it to anyone… AT ALL! Sanjiro knows what's going on, which causes bad morale."

"OH! Like Mr. Takeru?"

"Yes. And I'm going to tell you everything that he knows."

She nodded and said, "I'm all ears, Master."

He told her everything, including the apparent sabotage towards numerous Maidens and Butlers. And even worse, it was blackmail from another that caused Shinji Takeru to be fired from the company. Yamabuki was shocked, and replied that it was horrifying. Terry had no clue who it was, but he's still looking to see what is going on.

"Yamabuki, even though I'm not an employee, anymore, I will not rest, until that guy or girl is caught! Even if it takes me years, I'm going to find the saboteur." He said, "So, for now, you're the Breadwinner in this family."

He kissed her and said, "Mum's the word, okay?"

Yamabuki bowed and said, "Yes, Master."

He left to go to bed, as Yamabuki sat down on the table. She was in glee, but a little sad that Terry, her friend, is out of a job. Terry Stanton, from Odaiba, used to work for a repair shop with his father. When his business went bankrupt, he would get a job as repairman at the Maidens for Hire, years later. Terry lived alone, since he was divorced and had no kids. His girlfriend, Yamabuki, was a young girl he met, during the months of when Eri Maiden ran away. They first met, long ago, as Yamabuki was a whiz at repairing things, including Maidens and Butlers. But her story remains a mystery. They actually first met in the Tokyo Branch of the company.

Yamabuki giggled, as she was still happy, "It's so much fun. My darling Terry, master Terry… I hope I can make you proud… and maybe I'll find that bastard that ruined Maidens for Hire! I can tell, since I loved the outfits!"

Yamabuki Suou, while doubles as a repairwoman, she is the new seamstress and uniform designer for _Maidens for Hire_ , who replaces Ami Tsukami, who was transferred to the Kobe Branch, and Chihiro Inoue, who was promoted to Head Seamstress in the main company's building. Her role in the company remains a mystery.

* * *

 ** _But that will all be explained, in the next arc, next week!  
See you then!_**


	15. The Lovely Buki

**_Chapter 15  
The Lovely Buki_**

* * *

The next day, Makoto was still puzzled over the issues concerning the girl she knows, a repairwoman named Yamabuki. She was amazed that she was a genius, but her role with the company is a mystery, since she knows about the sabotage, a while back. Of course, she had no clue of Mr. Sanjiro's real identity, Nephrite, and that Terry Stanton quit his job, after arguing with Nephrite.

"Not a number from her." She said, "I want to know her, really well. I mean, yes, she's not an android. And it's because her boobs are that big, exceeding bust size regulations. She's friendly."

She thought, "Hmm… _Rei Model knows her number…_ Rei!"

She called Rei on the phone and asked, "Hey, Rei? You have a minute? I need a favor from you…"

Rei replied, on the phone, "Whatever it is, no."

"You didn't let me finish!" Makoto whined.

Rei responded, "We're already down that road. And yes, I'm aware of what Miss Suou did on my uniform. She does that, every single time, since she's a nerd."

Makoto sighed, "I wonder if she's a lesbian, maybe… or that she enjoys shapely breasts."

Rei blushed in anger, "PERVERT! How dare you say that to me?"

Makoto cried, "No-no-no-no-no-no-no-no, I mean, that's not what I meant! I didn't say you were-."

Rei barked, "Goodbye!"

She slammed the receiver down, and hung up. Makoto asked, in a frantic pace, "Hello? Rei? Hello! Wait, I can explain!"

She dialed again, and Rei answered it, "WHAT?"

Makoto said, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to say it. I was just about to ask-."

"About?" Rei replied.

"Miss Suou… I'm curious about her…" Makoto responded, "You think… I get to know her, I mean, if she's not busy or-?"

"Goodbye." Rei said, and hung up.

Makoto was confused, as she was annoyed, "Huh? What's wrong with her?"

At Rei's house, she snorted off, grumbling, "She asks me a favor, and wants to talk to Miss Suou. Who does she think she is? Mako Kino, you'll full of it. Pervert!"

She changed to her school uniform, as she said, "I shouldn't be mad at her, but… Even I don't know what she is. Since my forerunner left her post, giving me the mantle of _Sailor Mars_ , she came along… Miss Yamabuki Suou. There was something I don't get about her."

She pondered a bit, as she was heading to school.

 **XXXXX**

Meanwhile, Yamabuki was entering the repair bay, as she gasped, "OH, MY GAWD!"

She saw Sarah Maiden, on the table, taken apart with her arms and legs in a pile, and with her long hair covering her bare skin. Yamabuki said, in worry, "So, this is the Maiden that was thrashed. Since Master has resigned, I will fill-in his position, until the time comes."

Mr. Sanjiro, or Nephrite, watched on, as he was concerned, "You're not Mr. Stanton. Little girl…"

She stopped and turned to him, "Beg pardon? I am Yamabuki Suou."

"You're the new girl?"

"Been on the job, since last month. Miss West called me for an emergency repair job."

"I see… She's Sarah Model #71R1H. Poor delicate girl… caught in the act…"

Yamabuki began to work, as she said, "Never seen _you_ around here. You work here?"

He said, "Well, I'm under suspension, due to a violation by Miss West… But… I'm offered to reimburse the situation."

She stated, "I heard about Mr. Stanton and his resignation. He believes that it's all sabotage. Is it not?"

He replied, "It is, dear."

She smiled, "Knew it. This is like a drama story."

She continued to repair Sarah, as she was checking her fried servos that the saboteur caused. Nephrite remained behind her, as she was continuing. He thought, "It won't be long… The men in security are about to come in."

She asked, "Hey, not to be rude, sir… But, you're not allowed in the building, if you're suspended from duty. What did you do? You kissed a Maiden and-?"

He replied, without hesitating, " _First Degree Sass_ , and towards Mr. Stanton, since he accuses me of sabotage, to which I am not."

She snorted, "Pfft! Gay."

He added, "And I once made Maidens turn on each other, only to know what they are, deep inside?"

She said, "Oh, not all androids are emotional."

"You think?"

"Well, I'm fully human, but I can comprehend. All Maidens, Butlers, and Children are built with emotional circuits that act as they are programmed. But not all androids are emotionally sentient, being prime example of Tomo Model #86662426, Eri Model #N1K1M871 – Version 2, among others."

She was almost finished, as he held her shoulder. He whispered, "I sense you are liking your job… Are you sad that Mr. Stanton lost his?"

She replied, "He quit. But I don't mind. As long as money is on the table, for rent, gas, water, and heat, I can obey my Master."

"Why do you call him Master?"

"He trained me to be his apprentice. I'm an expert at repairs."

He leaned closer and said, "Well, be that as it may, Terry is lucky to have you, keeping him company. How I pity you…"

Yamabuki turned to him, "Look, sir. Terry isn't a bad guy. He's a bit nice, but he's a hard-worker. I only provide him my hellll-."

She froze, as Nephrite said to her face, "Be reasonable. The only reason you are with him is because he wants you… not after what his ex-wife did. Now, granted that he and I are not responsible for the sabotage and attacks, but I can assure you. As what you are, you're not safe."

He stepped back and said, "I should take my leave. Tell Terry he is lucky to have such a girl. Be happy for him, and continue repairing all of your fellow works of art."

He vanished, as the lights flickered. The lights went out, and went back on. Yamabuki resumed, "…lp for his hour of need. It's in my blood."

She gasped, and said, "Huh? Where'd he go?"

She moaned, "Sheesh… What a head rush. Anyway, back to work. And then, I have to meet with the technicians about Hitomi Model and Mio Model. Hmm… Bad servos? Well, I can fix that. As a courtesy, bad servo chips means faulty programming. This will be a tough job, since they are easily repairable. Sarah Model 71R1H will also have her wires replaced, for they are fried by some electrical current. Proven impossible, all Maidens and Butlers' wiring is voltage proof, to avoid being frayed. This, fried as they are, is from an unknown source, one possibly by heat or ice.  
Don't rush the magic, my friendly Sarah Model. We'll have you up and running, by nightfall."

She continued to work on Sarah Maiden, during the afternoon.

 **XXXXX**

Makoto, meanwhile, met up with Rei, saying about what they did on the phone. Rei said, "Look, Mako…"

Makoto said, "But it's strange… She has such knowledge, but I'd like to know her well."

Rei replied, "That's true, but… Miss Suou's a hard worker, and is always busy. If she's not off, we can ask her. But when I asked her, that one time, she responded… " _No. I'm on the clock, 24/7_ "."

"Whoa… Even on Sundays?"

"Especially Sundays. Sorry, but Miss Suou's S.O.L. on the friendly hangouts. Besides, if Usagi met with Miss Suou, she might blab about me. I'm a Maiden for Hire, who's also Sailor Mars. It would be unwise of us to let my secret out."

Makoto nodded and said, "I understand. Rei, Miss Suou's a good friend, but the way she treats Maidens… it's so dirty."

Rei sighed, "Yeah… And when I wore my uniform, she pulls up my skirt and show my panties!"

"NO!"

"Yes! But I cannot divulge color on undergarments."

"They're white."

 **WHAM!  
** She slammed Makoto with her schoolbag and yelled, "PERVERT!"

Makoto groaned, "Ouch… Okay, seriously, why did you do that?"

Rei huffed and marched off, without answering to her. Makoto realized that she still remembered what she and Rei did, a while back. Makoto said that because of that moment, it's a wonder if Rei hates her now, even though she forgave her.

Makoto called out, "Rei… What I said, I'm sorry! I didn't know what came over me! REI!"

Rei just already left, as Makoto agreed with her that it's for the best, since Yamabuki's such a mysterious girl.

* * *

The next night, after Yamabuki got home, Terry was sitting in the table, upset. He looked at her, as she said, "Hi, honey."

He asked, "What happened to Master?"

She said, "I'm sorry."

"Tough day?"

"Well, Sarah Model's almost ready. But then there's Mio and Hitomi. Unwise of her to give donors from two naughty Maidens."

"Well, they deserve it, since they're apologizing."

She kissed him and said, "Anyways, I'm going to take a shower."

He smiled and said, "Sure. Be careful."

She left to the bathroom, as Terry got a call. He answered it and asked, "Hello?"

It was Makoto. "Hello? Mr. Stanton."

"Oh, Miss Kino." He said.

She asked, "Is Miss Suou available, or is she at work?"

He said, "Oh, she's in the shower. You need to talk to her?"

"OH! She's visiting you?"

"Well, more like she's living with me."

"SHE IS?!"

"Well, yes. She's been living with me, and well… How should I put this?"

Makoto cried, "Are you and her… DATING?!"

Terry said, "Yes. But it's not what you think."

Makoto replied, "I'm fine! I'm okay with it! Can you put me up with her? Lemme talk to her."

He said, as he looked at Yamabuki, undressing herself in the bathroom. He said, "Hang on."

He called, "Buki! Hey, Buki?"

Yamabuki asked, "Huh?"

Yamabuki appeared in only her panties, and her hair over her huge breasts, "Yes?"

He asked, "You want to answer the phone? Someone wants to talk to you."

"Who is it?"

"Miss Kino."

"Who?"

"The girl that helped me, a while back."

"The girl with Rei Model?"

"The same. She also helped with Mako Model, a while back."

"Oh… No way, Terry baby. Not while I have the moment to freshen up!"

She went into the shower, as Terry said, "She's rather busy. I'll tell her to call you back, Miss Kino. If you don't mind."

"I don't. Thanks." Makoto smiled and replied, "But… It's just personal between me and her… Also, from Rei, I'm sorry that you lost your job."

Terry replied, "Well, that's alright. I'm going to come back, once the investigation is over."

He then gasped and asked, "Hold up… How _did_ you get my number?"

Makoto hung up and was embarrassed. Terry called, "He-Hello? Miss Kino? Miss Kino!"

He sighed, as he said, "I wonder what she wants with Buki…"

After her shower, Yamabuki was dressed in a pink towel, and was drying her hair. Terry asked, "Hey, a Miss Kino wants to talk to you. Do you know her?"

Yamabuki said, as she was fluffing her hair, "Yes. We met, as I was repairing Rei Model, for a house call. Anyways, I was fixing her, and we had a talk over the bust sizes of Maidens for Hire. She even asked me if I was, which is impossible. All Maidens and Butlers are human-like. It is proven to be coincidental, because they are realistic to humans like us."

She stated, "Nice girl, but rather shy…"

He smiled and said, "The girl's a great help. Does she know?"

"Know about what?"

"Good girl."

Terry went to bed and said, "You want to lie down?"

Yamabuki smiled, "In a moment. I'm almost done…"

She finished, as she changed into her black lingerie. She slept with Terry and said, "Make love to me, honey?"

They cuddled and make out, all through the night, under the covers.

* * *

The next day, Makoto was walking by, as Rei glared at her. She asked, "I overheard you were talking about Buki…"

"Who?"

"Miss Suou!"

Makoto smiled, "Ohhhh… yeah. I wanted to talk to her, but Mr. Stanton said NO."

"I see…"

Makoto asked her, "But serious… Does _anyone_ know what she is like? I mean, how did she get a job like that?"

Rei pondered and said, "Uh… Well… That's a stretch. I don't know, either…"

They thought about it, as Rei left to go to school. Makoto was worried about Yamabuki, and that she's dating Terry Stanton.

* * *

 ** _We learn more about Yamabuki, and the friction between Rei & Makoto. And that's next week!*_**

* * *

 _ **NOTE:** For the summer, you get TWO Maiden for Hire XX Chapters a week, to make up for missed weeks._


	16. The Well-Made Repairman

**_Chapter 16  
The Well-Made Repairman_**

* * *

"Well, we're all finished…" Yamabuki said, as she reactivated Sarah Maiden.

She opened her eyes, as Yamabuki smiled, "You're awake now? How are you feeling?"

Sarah responded, "Seemingly okay. All I remembered was-."

She gasped, "AGH! Ayame Model! Did she-?"

Yamabuki said, "Haven't seen her, lately. She just left, after your spill by someone who attacked you."

Sarah asked, "Someone attacked me?"

She leaned up and moaned, "And what of Mio?"

Yamabuki said, "We're dissecting Rie & Luno, as we speak. Hitomi made a farfetched request, wanting to remove her own motherboard for Mio Model. Sadly, she and Hitomi are of different model types. Hitomi Model is a _Type-S_ , while Mio Model's _Type-B_. We go by different model types, depending on function and personality: _SS, S, A, B, R, and X_.  
X-Type is considered the lowest type, but with same qualities, while SS-Type have perfected higher qualities."

Sarah asked, "And I am?"

Yamabuki said, "You're _Type A_. And you're not a donor to them. Luckily, Type S's thru B's are compatible with any donors."

"But I have no parts to give away…"

"Then, you're out of luck… All Type-A Maidens are compatible with Type-A donors, should same gender, via Maiden or Butler, are deemed nonfunctional."

Sarah was sad, as she thought, "Ayame… Where are you? Maybe you can be helpful."

Yamabuki said, "And if you're thinking of Ayame Model, she's an _R-Type_ , but is fully functional. Sorry. All Type-R's are all rare, but they function a bit slow. And replacement parts for Type-R Maidens are not easy to find. 200 known R-Types are currently available, and are fully operational. But that's okay. Rie & Luno are _Type-B_ Maidens, so, harvesting them will be perfect."

Sarah said, "According to her injuries, Hitomi Model is due for a new spinal cord, while Mio Model needs a motherboard replaced. I'm sad to know of Miss Hitomi's injuries… Please, Miss Suou, can you-?"

Yamabuki smiled, "That I can do. I promise. OH!"

She gave Sarah a note and said, "Here. This is for you, from Ayame Model. That's why I mentioned her, because she's a non-donor. Before you ask, she brought you here, after you were attacked… and I repaired you good. Then, she gave me this… and said "Don't come looking for me". And that was it."

Sarah was curious, as she was shaken, "Ayame… She…"

Sarah read the note:  
" _Sarah Model 71R1H,  
Thank you for understanding me. But I must move on. Let's just say… I have a newer life to live.  
My resignation to Maidens for Hire is following this note, behind it. This is goodbye forever…  
Also, tell Hitomi that, too… if she wakes up… And Mio Model, as well. I hope she's happy with Shuji.  
Thank you for everything… and I'm sorry for being such a jerk…  
Goodbye,  
Ayame Model #B5835669_"

She wrote the note to Sarah, before revealing herself as Maiden Jupiter, one of the Maiden Guardians. Sarah hugged the note and whispered, "So… You chose to leave, rather than support Hitomi. I'll tell her you said that. And yes, we'll make sure Mio's happy."

She sniffled, as Yamabuki walked off, "This is so sad. I'll leave you be, to recover your injuries. Security's gone tighter, since Mr. Sanjiro is suspended… likewise Terry, who quit, too."

Sarah gasped, "Huh? Mr. Stanton quit?"

Yamabuki replied, "Yes. But I will be repairing you Maidens, the Butlers, and the Children, in his absence, from now on… But he'll come back. I promise."

She left, as Sarah remained in her bed, holding the note in her hands. She thought, "Ayame Model… You mean, you knew what was going on?"

 **XXXXX**

Yamabuki was walking down the halls, as Hanako called from the PA, "Miss Suou, my office, now!"

She walked to the office doors, as Hanako glared at her, "Miss Suou, take a seat."

She sat down on the chair, and bowed, "I live to serve, Miss West. To be honest, I was saddened to hear about Mr. Stanton."

Hanako said, "He'll be back. I have his resignation form, but I can't accept it. You see, he's right, for one thing… I may hire some weird people, like you, but there are overworked people. Mr. Stanton is right, of course. Hiring Mr. Sanjiro was a bad idea. And already, since he arrived, we've been having constant attacks from around the land, including Tokyo. But the attacks have decreased, and assuring of the safety of others."

Yamabuki replied, "That's right. Ever since that horrible moment in Shibuya, a while back, even what happened to Eri Maiden 2.0, times have changed… and our sales have dropped heavily. But after the arrival of the Maiden Guardians, and an assist from Sailor Moon and the Sailor Guardians, we're selling like crazy~!"

Hanako said, "Well, yes. Our sales went up about 35%, after a huge 50% drop, because of malfunctioning androids."

She yelled, "But that's not the reason why I called you in… You're a valued member, being that Mr. Stanton accepts you as one of us. But I don't approve of you, at all! And if Father had his way, you'd be out of here!"

Yamabuki frowned, as Hanako said, "I would fire you, but I can't. You're learning from Mr. Stanton…"

She held up the resignation forms and ripped them in half. She said to her, "Mr. Stanton can come back, at any time. But until the saboteur that ruined our business is caught, he's _never_ coming back!"

Yamabuki sobbed, "Huh? Why?"

Hanako said, "There's an investigation going on, concerning the disruption of this company. He and Mr. Sanjiro are banned from the premises, until then. I mean, how can I be sure that it was either one of them that did it? It's a process of elimination. You, however, you just joined in, since last month. It couldn't be you, right?"

Yamabuki nodded and said, "Indeed so. In fact, I was simply asking if you'd ask others to know where and when they were attacked. Or, for that matter, did the security cameras caught wind of what happened?"

Hanako growled, as she said, "Damn… I knew I should've looked there…"

Yamabuki replied, "But even so, the figure was dark and blurry. So, the only one left to ask about who it was is a Maiden's own eyes. I mean, they are living mannequins that move like computers, but recording instants of viewing action, whether as Maiden for Hire or off-duty, is improbable. They are only saved in about 8MB of video footage, installed in their CPU, and is easily erased, if needed, by expert technicians _or_ security personnel. NO SD Card, USB, or HDMI needed."

Hanako shouted, "OKAY, SHUT UP! Let me think a minute."

Hanako thought, and figured out, "Wait… She's right… Mr. Stanton and Mr. Sanjiro were present, and Sarah Model was attacked… and Ayame Model, according to Mr. Stanton, saw him or her running away. So… does Ayame Model know?"

She asked Yamabuki, "Miss Suou, can you bring Ayame Model to my office, right away?"

Yamabuki said, "That, I cannot do."

"WHY NOT?" Hanako cried.

Yamabuki explained that Ayame had already left the building, and quit the company. Hanako was stunned, as she was furious. She roared, " **SHE DID WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT? DAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAMN IIIIIIIIIIT!** "

* * *

That night, Yamabuki was tired out and said, "Hitomi Model will be a tough job, which acquires 3 to 5 days of repairs."

She opened the door, as Terry was waiting for her. He asked, "Well? Miss West called me."

Yamabuki said, "Oh. Then you heard."

He said, "I gladly accept, but I can't go back, until Mr. Sanjiro trusts me… But he does know everything. Miss West can say so, but I can't come back. I want to know who it was that did it to our Maidens."

"Only Ayame Model knows… But she left. She quit the company…"

"Oh. I'm surprised that she knows. But why didn't she say anything?"

"Heartbroken over her friend, Hitomi."

"Oh."

"I wish to explain more, but I'm tired…"

She hugged him and passed out. She fell asleep, as he smiled, petting her head, "Rest easy, baby… And thanks for the news…"

 **XXXXX**

Minutes later, Makoto walked Terry's house and said, "It's a good thing his address was on the phone book."

She walked to the front door and knocked on it. He opened it and said, "Miss Kino?"

She said, "Hi. Can I speak to Miss Suou?"

He said, as he looked back, seeing Yamabuki on a chair, sleeping, "Sorry. She's had a busy day."

She said, "But it's only 7pm."

She sobbed, "Rats… I thought I'd be having a chat with her, since…"

"Oh, I know. I mean, you're friends with Rei Model, a.k.a. Rei Hino."

"And Miss Suou repaired her."

He said, "But she's overworked. If you don't mind, I'll tell her to talk to you, if she's not busy."

She asked, "When is she not busy?"

He replied, "Hmm…"

He thought, "Buki said that Hitomi Model is to be built, within five days. Maybe I can ask Miss West to reconsider, so I can help her."

He responded, "I'll tell you what… Is Sunday okay for a visit?"

Makoto smiled and said, "Sure. Can I bring Rei?"

Terry said, "Well, if she is in need of a check-up, might as well. I'll give you a call, just in case."

He shut the door, as Makoto said, "Okay. Good night!"

She walked home, as Terry went to the phone, to call Hanako. She picked it up, and he said to her, "Hello, Miss West. I apologize for my behavior, and I was wondering…"

Hanako responded, "You want to come in for work? Well, I may consider it… but how long?"

Terry requested, "Five days… For Buki's work."

"Hitomi Model?! Are you sure?"

"Yes, ma'am."

"Well, okay. But only for five days. After that, until the crisis is over, you're no longer welcome here!"

She slammed the receiver, as he sighed, "Great… I wonder if she's mad at me, again…"

He approached Yamabuki and said, "It's okay, Buki… You deserve time off."

He carried her off to the bedroom, and put her to bed.

* * *

The following Sunday, Terry had already left for work. Yamabuki was busy cleaning the living room, as she said, "It's weird… He said that he has an emergency job at the company, but he said that he's not coming back. Weird. Oh, well. I needed a break, now and then. My master, Terry…"

She was in lovey-dovey mode, as she was smiling for her boyfriend.

Meanwhile, outside, Makoto and Rei were walking together, as Rei was behind her. He was crossed, knowing that she doesn't want to see her.

"Mako, you're making a huge mistake!" She barked, "You think I'm letting you talk to that perverted girl?"

Makoto replied, "It's fine. I want to know more about her. She's nice, but a bit of a chatterbox."

Rei sighed, "That's what I'm afraid of…"

Makoto arrived at Terry's house, as she rang the bell. Yamabuki answered it and said, from behind the door, "Hi! Can I help you?"

Rei responded, "Let me… Yes, Miss Suou, this is Rei Model P30B05. I brought along Miss Mako Kino."

Yamabuki said, "OH! You came to _me_? Splendid~! Be right there!"

She took a couple minutes, as they waited. Rei asked, "I wonder what's taking her."

Yamabuki was in her yellow sports bra, in an tied-up orange shirt, and denim shorts. She smiled and winked, "Sorry. I had to dress up fast."

"It's fine, Miss… uh… Buki?" Makoto asked.

Yamabuki smiled, "Please. Call me _Bookie_. Business hours, I'm Miss Suou. But off-duty, Terry calls me _Buki_. And only him…"

Rei asked, "May we come in? My friend here wants to know you, even more."

Yamabuki said, "Sure. But only Mako gets tea. OH! How rude… I called you Mako, did I? Miss Makoto, maybe?"

Makoto was nervously laughing, "Uh, no… Mako's fine."

Yamabuki said, "Well, I'm merely a human, drinking tea. But I just ate. Miss Rei Model, serve her tea for our guest."

Rei roared, "ABSOLUTELY NOT!"

Makoto replied, "She doesn't want to be a Maiden for Hire. She just wants to be herself."

Yamabuki said in a frown, "Aw, that's too bad. I was only seeing if she's fully-functional."

Rei huffed, "Hentai geek."

Yamabuki laughed, "Oh, I'm sorry. Did my little striptease make you uneasy?"

Rei argued, "YOU ALWAYS DO THIS, WHEN YOU REPAIR ME ON HOUSE CALLS!"

Yamabuki laughed, as she was teasing her. Makoto thought, curious about Yamabuki only serving tea to her, and not to others, "I know Rei can drink, being she's upgraded like the other Maidens for Hire, acting human… But Yamabuki serving me only tea? Something doesn't add up."

She clapped her hands and said, with a huge smile, "Okay, ladies. Lemme set you girls up some tea, and we'll drink in."

She added, "Rei Model, I overheard your upgrades, and I'll give you a cup."

Rei bowed her head and said, "Thank you, Miss Suou."

She added, in anger, "And NO, I'm _not_ calling you _Bookie_! EVER!"

Yamabuki pouted, "Aw, you're no fun, anymore."

She left to the kitchen, as Makoto asked her, "Hey, Rei… I'm confused… Do you have anything against her?"

Rei huffs, and she pouted, "Only because she's a playful woman. She teases at me, makes me wear frilly clothing, like in an anime, grope at my breasts, and make me act like an animatronic doll, while on _Default Mode_. So, do I have any beef on her? No. Most times, I don't record her hasty actions, now and then, since I'm deactivated. But it's just testing…"

Makoto blushed, as she whispered, "She… She groped your boobs?"

Rei snarled, "SHUT UP! She was testing my softness on my skin, or I would have my entire skin section repl-. **SHUT UP, PERVERT!** "

She pouted, in embarrassment, "I never wanted to come here, in the first place."

Makoto whispered, "I'm sorry… But it's… I don't know what's wrong with me, today, and the other days… I'm not gay, in case you're wondering."

Rei barked, "Act your age, for god's sake!"

She calmed down and said, "I'm sorry… But since that request you made, long ago, I'm not careful about what I am. Granted, I am an official Maiden for Hire, but I am not for sale! I am chosen as Sailor Mars, over my successor. And my life has become uneasy…"

Makoto asked, "Is it about your sister?"

Rei gasped, as she was embarrassed, "Well… No… Miss Suou hasn't made progress on her, since she was sent away."

Yamabuki asked, "You mean your bad sister? Well, it just so happens that I had her deactivated, but under intensive repairs. She'll be fine. She won't be destroyed. Miss West promises that, since she helped you out, a while back. Also, this 30-day trial with Miss Kino, er, Mako… Splendid work."

Rei huffed, as she puffed her cheeks, "Thanks…"

Makoto said, "So, Rei's sister will be alright?"

Yamabuki said, "She'll be up and about, by the end of the month. Isn't that great?"

Rei sighed, "It won't be long… before she grows jealous of me, again. She's… She's like a bad version of me…"

Yamabuki smirked, "Don't be ridiculous. You're one in the same."

She held up the teapot and poured tea into three cups. She said that she'll join in, since it's relaxing. Yamabuki said, "You know, not many people know this, but some Maidens and Butlers are now upgraded to eat and drink, like people. Sadly, there are limits."

Makoto asked, as she was given her tea, "Really? I didn't know that."

Yamabuki explained, "It's the same as the Children for Care, since they are fed food, and their once-a-day _Coolant Candy_. Children for Care tend to overheat, often. Maidens and Butlers, on the other hand, don't need the _Coolant Candy_. In older models, Maidens and Butlers never eat."

Rei smiled, "And just recently, my model is given the same function as does the other brothers and sisters that tend to feel like hungry for food. Tea's our main choice, since it's classy and tender."

Makoto sniffed the tea and asked, "You made this?"

Yamabuki huffed, "Store bought instant tea… To be more precise, it's lapsang souchong tea… with a hint of my special blend."

Makoto gasped, as she sipped it, "It's… It's in perfection! Like how a Maiden makes it…"

Rei said, as she sensed it, "It _is_ delicious, but… Do I detect a hint of cinnamon and mint?"

Yamabuki smiled, "My own natural blend. My darling Terry loves how I cook."

She rubbed her finger around the edge of the cup, as Makoto said, "Amazing! You must have an awesome boyfriend to care for."

Rei asked, "Speaking of which, where is he?"

Yamabuki said, "Well, he's at work."

Rei said, "Impossible. Mr. Stanton resigned."

Yamabuki stated, "Well, yes… But Miss West did not accept his resignation, but is forbidden from entry, due to a crisis going on."

Makoto said, "The sabotage…"

Yamabuki nodded, "Correct. For now, he's only to do about 3 to 5 days of work, before I go back. I work 24/7, and never stop. But at night, I'm going to be a loyal girlfriend to him."

Makoto asked, "Uh, seriously… How did you two meet?"

Yamabuki replied, "Well, I started in the Maidens for Hire Company, as their main seamstress. I make some swell maid outfits, including some pretty ones for Rei. I also design full-body costumes for our staff that are retired Maidens. Simply jumpsuits and two-piece suits for our staff."

Rei said, sarcastically, "Oh, I bet it's skintight…"

Yamabuki smiled, "Anyway, during a test-run on a Maiden for Hire, we met, and he said I had a knack at repairing stuff. So, he introduced me to Miss West, Miss Sawachika, and Miss Mizuhara… and I became an apprentice technician, just like Terry. I don't recall what else happened, but in the end, I lived with him, after we dated…"

Makoto smiled and said, "Great. Anyway, you're a great host… I wish we could hang out. I so want you to meet our friends."

Yamabuki said, "Oh, I don't know. That's up to the Rei Model, over there."

Rei huffed, "NO!"

Yamabuki smiled, "Oh, darn. And I was hoping to see your cute friends… But I promise that I wouldn't say a word about you."

Rei roared, "LIAR! YOU LIE!"

Yamabuki said, "I promised."

Rei huffed, "And with your fingers crossed?"

Yamabuki stated, "NO one said you were psychic!"

"That's because I have a knack at evil sources."

"Scan your viruses on your own time! I don't repair you for ghosts and ghouls!"

"You only repair me, every month!"

"You'll get what I give you, and LIKE IT!"

Makoto stopped them, "STOP! Girls, please stop! This isn't how we wanted to be friends."

Yamabuki giggled, "Yeah, sorry. I guess I was mean enough to-."

She paused and then looked at her tea, "Oh, dear. Your teacup's empty."

She poured another cup full of tea, and said, "I hope you enjoy it."

Makoto said, "Uh, thanks…"

She thought, "But I only drank half of it. Why did she-?"

Yamabuki said, "Would you mind stay the night? Terry gets long on his work, and-."

She poured the tea, again, and said, "OH! Your teacup's empty."

The teacup poured again, as Rei cried, "AAAH!", as her teacup filled to the rim, overflowing. Rei roared, "MISS SUOU!"

Yamabuki gasped, "Oh, dear! Oh, I'm so sorry…"

Most of the tea spilt onto Rei's lap. Makoto tried to clean it up, but the tea gets knocked over. She shrieked, as Yamabuki caught the teapot, but most of the tea spilled onto her. She giggled, "Oh, oops! Sorry… What a mess…"

Rei stood up, soaked with tea on her lap, "THAT DOES IT! I'M GOING HOME! SHE'S A CLUMSY HOST!"

Makoto pleaded, "W-Wait! I'm going with you!"

Yamabuki said, "Oh, nonsense~! I'll prepare some new clothes, while I take a shower…"

She cleaned it up, in 15 seconds, as Makoto witnessed it. She gasped, in horror, "No way… She's that fast?"

She stood up and bowed, "My apologies. But you can't leave, without a bath."

Rei barked, "I'll go bathe at home, thank you! Come on, Mako!"

Mako said, "Uh, no… I think I'll stay with uh, Buki…"

Yamabuki corrected her, "It's _Bookie_. Not _Buki_."

Makoto said, "Same thing, okay?"

Yamabuki smiled, "Not really. Usually-."

Rei yelled, "SHUT UP!"

She was furious, as she snarled, "Alright, fine… But I can't take this much more, from a… from a… FROM A LOONY LIKE YOU!"

She dashed off, heading outside, as Makoto cried, "WAIT! Rei, come back!"

Yamabuki said, "Oh, leave her. She's just mad at me, since I tease her a lot… and with her flat chest of hers. But technically, she's a bust size B, and is approved under regulation Maiden for Hire measurements. As I said before to you, Bust Size F is not exceptional."

Makoto said, "I know… But shouldn't you be nicer to her, more often? If this keeps up, think of what she'll do to Usagi, when they meet. Usagi would be given an earful…"

Yamabuki was sad, and then said, "Oh… Well, I'll try. You can spend the night here."

She left to go wash up, "But first, the bath. Don't worry, we have it fitted for two. I have an onsen built next to the basic washroom."

Makoto blushed and gasped, "You mean… naked?! You two bathe together… NAKED?!"

Yamabuki smiled, "Only at 10pm, when the bath becomes unisex. It's a rule. Our own private onsen for two… me… and Terry…"

She was blushing in awe, as Makoto sighed, "Uh, I think I'll wash up in a shower, and go home. Thanks, anyway… OH! I should go see Rei."

She left to find Rei, who was sitting on the stoop. She grumbled, as she was upset. Makoto said, "Hey…"

Rei sighed, "Hey… I'm sorry that it was a disaster…"

Makoto said, "It's alright."

Rei asked, "So, what now? Do I get to go home, alone?"

Makoto sat down and said, "No… It's fine. Can you please stay? I'm sorry she is a handful. Miss Suou's a card, but she's no Minako."

Rei smiled, "I guess not. I suppose I'll stay for the night."

Makoto asked her, "Say, Rei… Uh… You know when she spilled the tea onto us? She cleaned it up, very quickly."

Rei said, "Well, yeah. She's very athletic… Why?"

"Uh… I can't tell, but it lasted… forty-five seconds…"

"What? No human can do that!"

"I know."

Rei said, "Well, it's just superhuman abilities. I sense something about her, aside from being a pain in the ass. It's the _Rei Hino_ in me, not the _Rei Maiden_ in me."

"You're the same you."

"Because I'm built to be a Guardian of War. And I chose to not be Maiden for Hire, because it's not me. Because someone wants me to live a full life…"

"You're different than you are…"

Rei looked at Makoto and said, "Yeah… Because I'm not human… but sometimes… I feel human… like you…"

They looked at each other, and started to blush. Rei whispered, "Mako… I…"

They leaned closer, and Makoto said, "Rei… It's…"

They went closer to their faces, when…  
"Okay, Mako! Bath's ready!" Yamabuki called out, as they jerked away from each other.

Rei panted, as Makoto was flushed beet red in her cheeks, "What was that about?"

They turned to each other, and then laughed nervously. They went inside, as Yamabuki went to the shower. Rei & Makoto would share the onsen, together, since Yamabuki uses it for herself and Terry.

 **XXXXX**

Meanwhile, back in the HQ in Tokyo, Terry was repairing Mio, after dissecting more of Rie & Luno's parts. He said, "Oh, boy… This is a tough task… Okay…"

He was finished with Mio's motherboard and hard drive. But also, replacing most of her emotional circuits with brand-new ones. All that was left was fixing her joints and default functions, and he was finished. But that would take days. He panted and said, "Wow… Serious work, on my behalf… Who knew this little one wanted a lover, like the others…"

Hanako appeared, as she said, "Mr. Stanton…"

Terry asked, "Yes, ma'am?"

Hanako said, "While I disapprove of your actions towards Mr. Sanjiro, I must move on. Once you finish with Mio and Hitomi, you may leave."

He said, "Yes, ma'am. This is my job, and it's my only home. If I leave, I have nothing left."

She replied, "True… But… I fear about your sanity, since you're dating Buki."

He started to speak, "Miss West, the only reason I spared her was because of your father! I want to know if you can accept it, since she's a well-built helper, other than our recent employees."

Hanako sighed and said, "Well, maybe so… but since Ayame Model decided to _quit_ her job… We're short-staffed, as it is… so…"

She bit her lip and groaned, "You… You are reinstated, effective immediately."

She then added, "But… I want you to do me one favor… _Find Ayame Model_!"

She explained to him that she's the only one that can save the company. Around the time of Sarah's electrocution, Ayame saw a glimpse of the saboteur, but she never responded. It happened, the night after Terry and Nephrite were suspended from duty. Ayame never gave a complete reason, and Hanako rejected her resignation. She said that the Maiden for Hire that helped stop Rie & Luno, and protected Mio Tennouji, is the only Maiden for Hire that can save the company. He replied, "It's not going to be easy… If I find her, she'd be long gone. I will find her, eventually, even if I would tell her that I cannot save Hitomi."

Hanako turned away and said, "Fine… Go for it… and make sure this irate her. She does care for Hitomi, despite that she stole her mission. But, let's try it… And if that doesn't work, maybe our vandal will be shown."

Terry nodded and said, "Good. Have the other techies repair her. Once I finish my shift on Mio, I'll leave."

"Nah-nah-nah!" Hanako said, "It's fine. Take the rest of the night off. You just came back, and I'll see what we can do, at the next meeting."

Terry smiled and said, "Thank you, ma'am."

She replied, "I'll have someone cover for you. Now, have a good night."

He left, as she responded, in a quiet voice, "I can't be sure… Someone's vandalizing my father's company, and all because of _one_ Maiden…"

He overheard her, and thought, "Strange…"

* * *

 ** _What is Hanako West talking about? And what of Yamabuki?  
The answers revealed, next week…_**


	17. I'm HIS Maiden…

**_Chapter 17  
I'm HIS Maiden…_**

* * *

That night, after their bath, Makoto and Rei shared a bed, as Rei was worried. She said, as she looked at the door, "I'm worried about Miss Suou… You said that she is in her own room, while we share her bed."

They were in dark pink and white yutakas, with Makoto's hair down. Makoto asked, "Yes, I know. But why now, of all nights? I am worried about her, since she could be… but couldn't…"

Rei added, "Well, she _did_ sort of got befuddled and airheaded on the tea pouring. I don't think that works…"

They lied together, as Makoto said, "Say, Rei…"

"Yeah?"

"I'm sorry about today. And everything that we've been through… It's just… I don't know what came over me, being we're heroes and all."

"Obviously. In any case, maybe we're jumpy about Miss Suou and her presence. But albeit, when I sensed her, and by looking into her eyes… There's something I don't get about her…"

Makoto looked at Rei's eyes and said, "Well, you're fine, as your eyes are that glistening."

"Aw, thanks…" Rei blushed, "And… Well, you look cute in your yutaka…"

"Well, yeah, but… kinda baggy in the breasts…"

"Maybe you're wearing _her_ yutaka."

"Maybe. Who knows?"

They lied down, as Rei suddenly cuddled by Makoto's shoulder. She whispered, as she was worried, "Mako… This day today… I knew we shouldn't have come, knowing that everything has transpired… My sister, Usagi, Mr. Stanton, Miss Suou, and the others… It's all a nightmare."

She leaned to her and pleaded, "Look, as much as I don't want to, but this is an odd request… Mako…"

Makoto asked her, "Yeah? What is it?"

Rei blushed and gulped, "Well, I know we've been friends, since you're Sailor Jupiter, and although I was built to replace the previous Rei Model… but…"

Her purple eyes shone, as Makoto's green eyes went blank. Rei said, "Makoto Kino… Please… Be mine… I want you, so badly… I don't know how to put it, but… being I am an android for guaranteed service, it's like we're meant for each other, like user and product. Be my user, Mako…"

Makoto was mesmerized, as she said, "Rei Hino… I want you… as my Maiden for Hire…"

Rei blushed, and gulped, thinking to herself, "Well… Here goes… Forgive me, Mako… It's just… ever since we started our 30-day trial, which has already ended… There was something in my heart… that I cannot bypass…"

Makoto snapped out of it, as she cried, "Wait! No! No, it's wrong… I'm only 16, and… and you're just a robot!"

Rei said, "True… But I'm not a Maiden for Hire, _officially_. How about this? When we graduate together, I'll be _your_ Maiden for Hire. And if Usagi asks, tell them that Rei Hino moved away…"

Makoto said, "Yeah, but… That's not going to work. She almost found us out…"

Rei sighed, "Mako… I understand… Would you… _reconsider_?"

She took off her yutaka, showing her bare upper body, while her hair covered her breasts. Makoto gasped in shock and cried, "Rei! Are you nuts? Can't we just be friends?"

Rei smiled, as she was feeling lustful, "No… This is more than that… I love you, Makoto…"

They started to kiss each other. Makoto tried to break free, but couldn't. She was mesmerized in Rei's vice-grip lips, and started to hug her naked upper body. Rei dropped to the bed and continued to liplock her. Makoto moaned, as she was on her back, "More… Do more, my Maiden… Maiden… Rei… Do me…"

Rei said, "Sorry, but… my _Pleasure Mode_ is on… and I can't go… all the way… until you're 18…"

She winked, as she brushed her brown hair, "But… Let's make an exception… Let's do it, Sailor Guardians together… Maiden to User… Be my user, Mako…"

They continued to make out, as Makoto removed her yutaka. But then, a loud noise came about. They stopped and gasped, together, "What was that?"

Yamabuki let out a shriek, and a metallic thud was made. Rei cried, "MISS SUOU!"

She covered her bare breasts with her left arm, and cried out, using her right arm up, " ** _MARS PLANET POWER! MAKEUP!_** "

Makoto cried, "WAIT! I thought what we had was-! Okay, you know what? Action, first, sex, later! …if you call it sex… I mean-…"

Rei turned into Sailor Mars, and then shouted, "SHUT UP AND TRANSFORM! **PERVERT!** "

Makoto said, "Right! And please stop saying that to me!"

She raised her right arm up and cried, " ** _JUPITER PLANET POWER! MAKEUP!_** "

She transformed into Sailor Jupiter, as Mars said, "Good! Let's go see the problem!"

Jupiter asked, "A burglar?"

Mars said, "Might be! COME ON!"

They dashed out, as Mars posed, "MISS SUOU! ARE YOU ALRIGHT?"

She was lying on the chair, as a man in shadows tied her up. He cried, "YOU! Who are you?"

Mars posed, " _I am the Pretty Guardian, who fights for love and for passion! Protected by Mars, the Planet of Fire! The Guardian of War – I am **Sailor Mars**!  
And now, in the name of Mars, I'll chastise you!_"

Jupiter posed, " _I am the Pretty Guardian who fights for love and courage! Protected by Jupiter, the Planet of Thunder! The Guardian of Protection – I am **Sailor Jupiter**!  
I'll make you feel so much regret, it'll leave you numb!_"

Yamabuki was out cold, as she was tied in her chair, in just her bra and panties. Rei cried, "MISS SUOU!"

The man snarled, "Damn! I have been found out!"

Jupiter yelled, "You… You're the-."

The man said, as he held up a stungun, "How nice of you to appear, again, Rei Model P30B05…"

Mars gasped, but barked, "You be quiet! I am NOT an android! I am NOT one of those things!"

"No, but I did overhear your conversation with Miss Kino… Where is she?"

Jupiter barked, "She's not here! But you're going to regret hurting our friend!"

The man stepped back, as Mars said, "So… Who are you? Why do you have a weapon?"

The man said, "This? Oh, I just shorted her out… She'll just stay in _Sleep Mode_ … for a very long time…"

Mars gasped in horror, as she sobbed, "Bastard! You're…"

Jupiter said, "He's the saboteur. How dare you ruin Maidens for Hire, by hurting innocent Maidens and Butlers! And now, this? You would hurt innocent people? You're going to pay for this!"

The man rushed forward and said, "Is that so? You're such a naughty girl in cosplay! Naughty enough to be pinned down!"

Mars glowed in a fiery red aura and shot out her multiple fireball attack, "LEAVE JUPITER ALONE! **_Mars Celestial Fire – Burning Mandala!_** "

She fired her Burning Mandala at him, and dropped his stungun. Jupiter charged her electrical energy in her hands and shouted, " _Jupiter, my guardian planet! Bring forth the storms! Summon the clouds, and bring out your thunder!_ "

She fired out her Jupiter Thunderbolt, and cried, "VANDALIZER! EAT THIS! **_Jupiter Thunderbolt!_** "

She struck him in the chest, and groaned. Mars stepped on the stungun and said, "You lose! Now, who are you, and what did you do to Miss Suou?"

The man groaned, on his hands, "Beaten… but a gynoid… Unfair… But… This isn't over…"

He dashed out of the window and said, "I'll remember this, Sailor Guardians! I _still_ won! She's dead!"

He vanished, as Mars cried, "WAIT!"

Jupiter said, "It's alright. Treat to Miss Suou. I'll get the light."

Mars went to Yamabuki, as Jupiter turned on the light. The lights turn on, as Mars was gasping in horror. She saw Yamabuki's bare skin, lightly charred from her stomach. She then saw something inside her. It was chrome plating.

"Oh, my god…" Mars cringed in horror, "It's… Oh, no…"

Jupiter looked and was amazed, but scared, "No… Terry Stanton's girlfriend… is an android? No…"

She gagged, "I'm gonna be sick…"

Mars barked, "Oh, really? And what was earlier tonight?"

Jupiter said, "Magical… But I never expected-."

Mars argued with her, "Sailor Jupiter, Miss Suou was damaged! She's not responding! And you say that Mr. Stanton's love for her is disgusting?"

Jupiter sobbed, "I mean, it's taboo to say the W-word, because he's dating her… but is she a rejected Maiden, or some android?"

Mars barked, "Jupiter! Miss Suou, being that she's an android or not, is no waifu! And yes, that word is considered unlawful, but you do have a point."

Jupiter cried, "Well, is she?"

Mars complained, "I don't know! But we have to fix her, before Mr. Stanton returns home!"

"I can't… We don't know how to fix Maidens… She does, but she-."

"That's childish… If she we're a Maiden, would she respond like one?"

"You can scan her, right?"

"ME? I'm not going near her!"

They continued to argue and panic. Yamabuki suddenly rebooted and stood up. Sparks emitted from her belly, and then said, "Good day to you, master."

They stopped, and turned to her. Yamabuki spoke, "I am Buki Model #B8K1, your Maiden for Hire. I am here to give guaranteed service."

Jupiter said, "Oh… She _is_ a Maiden…"

Mars said, "We have to calm her down."

Yamabuki turned to Jupiter and blushed, "Ah… Master… You came back."

She went to her, as Mars cried, "Miss Suou! Wait! Listen to reason! It's me, Rei Mo-!"

Yamabuki pushed her aside, and she crashed to the floor, nearly breaking her. Mars slurred down, "Ungh… Mako… Stop her… be… forrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr…"

She shut down, as Jupiter cried, "SAILOR MARS!"

Yamabuki smooshed her huge breasts onto hugged her. Yamabuki winked, "Master, you came home. Let's kiss…"

Jupiter was tightened, as she groaned, "She's… too strong… Mars… Help me…"

Mars did not reply. Her body was on the floor, with her eyes half-closed and black, and her arms and legs limp. Jupiter tried to break free, but Yamabuki fell to the floor. She kissed her and said, "My master… Kiss me… Welcome home… I am your Maiden for Hire, Buki."

Jupiter was struggling, as she moaned, "It's the stungun. What happened? What did he do to you?"

Yamabuki continued to hug and caress Jupiter, while stuck in her bind. "Yama-, uh, Miss Suou, or, Buki… Yamabuki… Whatever you-, mmngh, are! Let me go… ungh… Can't… breathe…"

She was about to pass out, smothered in her huge chest, until Mars suddenly rebooted. She beeped, " _Rei Model P30B05 offline… Rebooting… Systems restored… Resuming functions…_ "

She woke up and looked at herself, "Huh? Why am I-?"

Jupiter croaked, with her face covered in Buki's huge bosom, "Sail… or… Mars… Help me… I… can't breathe…"

She saw Jupiter and shouted, "MAKO! OH, NO! MISS SUOU, RELEASE HER!"

She held up her ofuda and prayed, "I'm sorry… But if you do not respond, I have to release you! Evil spirit! **BEGONE!** "

She slammed her ofuda on her head, and Yamabuki suddenly let go. She dropped to the floor and beeped, " _Functions ceased… Buki Model B8K1 shutting down… Suspending functions… returning to past… programming… file…_ "

She slowed down and was powered off. Mars moaned and said, "Thank goodness… Jupiter! Jupiter!"

Jupiter was coming to, as she moaned, "Mars… What did-?"

Mars asked, "You okay?"

Jupiter nodded, "Yeah…"

Mars kissed her and said, "It's alright… Mr. Stanton… He'll… He'll understand… I'm sorry…"

They make out, as Jupiter whispered, "Rei, I love you… Don't die on me, again…"

"Same here… You're the one for me, as a Maiden for Hire…"

They continued to kiss, but stopped, realizing about Terry, if he comes home. Mars gasped, and said, "She's only shut down… We can bring her to bed and said that she had an accident."

Jupiter said, "Well, yes… But what about the guy that zapped her?"

Mars held up the stungun and said, "It's a good thing Maidens never leave fingerprints… and that we wear gloves."

She placed it on the table and Jupiter placed Yamabuki in her seat. Jupiter said, "Good. Any idea who the guy was?"

"No… But his voice I can recognize. It's a little high, and nasally."

"Oh. Could he be-?"

"It could. For now, we have to call Mr. Stanton, before-."

He walked in, and called out, "Buki, baby? You up? I heard a noise! Did you overwork yourself aga-?"

He stopped and saw Mars & Jupiter, as he gasped, "Urk!"

The girls gulped, "M-M-M-M-Mister Stanton?!"

He cried out, "OKAY, YOU BRATS! WHO ARE YOU? GET OUT OF MY HOUSE!"

Mars pleaded, "WAIT, NO! MR. STANTON, IT'S ME! Rei Model!"

Jupiter said, "And I'm… Mako Kino…"

Terry asked, "Uh, what? You're… You're supposed to be-?"

He gasped, "BUKI!"

He held her and sobbed "NO! Buki, speak to me!"

He yelled at them, "What happened?"

Mars said, "It's all right. She was attacked."

"By whom?"

"The vandal. He broke into your home, and attacked Buki Model…"

He cried, "Huh? You knew about her?"

Mars said, "Just now… But I can explain… what really haaaaaaapennnnnnnnnnn…"

Her voice started to slow down and go deeper. She collapsed and suddenly smoked from her neck and mouth. Jupiter shrieked, "NO! SAILOR MARS! I MEAN, REI!"

Terry asked, in confusion, "Wait, wait, wait! I am confused. You mean… _You're_ Sailor Jupiter… and _she's_ Sailor Mars?"

Jupiter confessed, in a sad voice, holding the hem of her skirt, "Yes."

He barked out, "You! Makoto Kino and Rei Model #P30B05… You're two of the legendary Sailor Guardians that I've heard about?"

Makoto replied, nodding in sadness, "Yes… We're two of the _Inner_ Sailor Guardians, along with Mercury and Venus…"

He looked at Rei, then Makoto, and then Yamabuki, and then sighed, "I knew I should've quit…"

Jupiter barked, "But still… Who is she? She's a Maiden for Hire!"

Terry said, "She's not just a Maiden… She's _MY_ Maiden!"

He added, "She also happens to be my girlfriend… since she resembles my ex-wife."

Jupiter was stunned, as she was heartbroken, "Oh, my… I'm sorry… You mean, she resembles her?"

Terry said, "I know… But… Would you let me be alone with Buki? She is in need of repairs, after what happened. But after that, you tell me what is going on here. Because, I don't even know, anymore!"

Jupiter said, "The man that broke in… He attacked your girlfriend… and we believe that he was-."

"The same guy as before? I think it is…"

He went to fix Buki, as Jupiter leaned to Mars, cradling the broken gynoid in her arms. Jupiter sniffled, "It's okay, Rei… Don't die on me, again…"

She hugged her and cried, while she waited for Terry to be finished.

In the bedroom, Terry placed Yamabuki on his bed, and repaired her stomach area. She suddenly woke up and beeped, " _Buki Model B8K1 offline… Rebooting program…_ "

He said, "Shh… It's alright, Buki… You were injured…"

Yamabuki beeped, "Oh, master… I'll be fine… Where was I injured?"

He said, "Well, you got electrocuted by an unknown person, zapped with a stungun. Luckily, your waist has a few burns."

She responded, "Indeed. An electrical surge inside me? What? Why? How did I-?"

She realized and said, "Ah, I see. Since I am your Maiden, Mr. Stanton, I had precautions on myself. The minute I was electrocuted, my functions ceased, avoiding damage to my memory banks. Since a Maiden is damaged by electrocution, it has a fail-safe on all models, to avoid complete internal damage to main OS drive, and to avoid corrupted damage inside Maiden circuitry. Since skin is made of a synthetic rubber, which blocks electricity, Maidens and Butlers being damaged severely is 10% possible, since skin substance may age, over time."

He sighed and smiled, "Just like how we first met… You're so knowledgeable. Now, hold still, stay quiet, and let me repair your body."

She smiled and giggled, "Thank you… Terry…"

She reached for his face and said, "Terry… … …I love you…"

He smiled, holding his tears, "And I love you… Buki… Now, stay still."

She said, as she beeped, "Let me. For your safety, please reactivate me, in four hours, when you're done, for better results. And so you cannot be shocked. _Maiden Unit shutting down… Goodbye…_ "

She powered down, as he continued to work on her.

 **XXXXX**

Minutes later, Terry returned and said, "Miss Kino… I mean, Sailor Jupiter…"

Jupiter said, "Yes?"

He asked if he can fix Sailor Mars, since he finished Yamabuki. She gave her Sailor Mars and said, "Here. Now, I'll just be on my way. Please, fix her…"

Terry said, "NO! You stay… She can help me, since she knows what's going on…"

Jupiter demanded, "I want to know, Mister Stanton… Why did you own a Maiden for Hire, as your own?"

He explained, while repairing Mars' neck, "Well… it's a long story… Before I joined Maidens for Hire, I started out as a mechanic in a huge auto body shop in Odaiba. When I was 15, my father and I ran it successfully. But then it went out of business… and because of the economy."

Jupiter was saddened, as she said, "Well, it could be worse…"

Terry said, "It _did…_ the minute I lost my job, my wife overheard it."

* * *

 ** _More on this tragic tale of Terry Stanton, next week…  
We want to end the arc at another moment. So, stay tuned._**


	18. Terry Stanton's Sad Maiden Story

**_Chapter 18  
Terry Stanton's Sad Maiden Story_**

* * *

 _Terry was coming home, from being jobless, after his business went belly-up. He was met with a woman with long dark blue hair, in a pink halter top and a revealing skirt. She was smoking a cigarette and said, "So, how was your day, Terry?"_

 _He said, "Awful…"_

 _Terry was a young man in a flannel shirt and jeans, and was clean-shaven. His wife then smirked, "What happened? More cars give you a window treatment?"_

 _He huffed, "No… The company… It went bankrupt. I'm jobless… I got laid off… but I'll find a job, again, you'll see. My expertise is flawless, and I could get another job at a repair shop that my dad has."_

 _She said, in distraught, "Never mind that! What about the cash?"_

 _"Is that all you think of?"_

 _"Yes!" She snorted, puffing her cigarette, "Why does it matter to you, if you are Mr. Muffler in your old body shop? Your world's shit, and you can't clean it, most of the time. One of these days, you're going to wake up and die in a gutter… with no one else around…"_

 _He snarled, and shouted, "Oh, why don't you leave me alone?"_

 _She said, "Fair enough… I don't want a husband to be a loser who's unemployed. And here I thought you'd work the Yen into our fortune."_

 _He gasped, "What was that?"_

 _She walked to the door and said, "Sorry, Terry the Terrible Tool… It's over."_

 _She left the door and concluded, "I'm not marrying some bum… I married you to keep our family growing…"_

 _He roared, "WE DON'T HAVE KIDS, YET! COME BACK HERE, YOU BITCH! BUKI! BUKI! BUKI, WAIT! COME BACK!"_

 _He dropped to his knees, and was sad. He started to cry out, and was bawling._

Terry narrated, "The wife that walked out on me… her name was Buki… and we were married for four years, until she walked out on me, after I lost my job… She didn't want to wait, and she said that she'd want to keep my family alive… She didn't want me for what I love… All she wanted was the money. That's all she ever wanted. It wasn't about love. It was about money.  
After that, one week later, we signed the divorce papers, and I was homeless. She took the house and everything, and I had my tools and clothes to take with. That's what I get for shyster lawyers.  
Well, weeks later, after I rented a small home, I took a job in my father's repair shop, down the street…"

 _A young Terry was in a small house, as he was relaxing by the stoop. He said, as he was upset, "Man, work sucks. But this is all I can do… My hands need some working, but it's all child's play. I needed a challenge."_

 _Just then, a limo drove by and parked by his house. The front started to smoke heavily, as a man stepped out. He called to him, "Hey, you there, sir!"_

 _Terry asked, "Who, me?"_

 _The man said, adjusting his suit, "I have an important meeting with Miss Mizuhara, for a grand opening for a new business. Would you mind helping me? I don't want to be late."_

 _Terry said, as he approached the limo, "Sure. You having car troubles? Hang on…"_

 _He popped the hood open and said, examining the engine, "Ah, no worries. Give me fifteen minutes. I see your problem… Your engine's carburetor's punctured. Give me a few to patch up…"_

 _The man said, "Well, there's no time… Listen, may I call a taxi?"_

 _Terry said, "Sure thing. You don't want to be late? Just call a cab, and come back after the job interview. Your limousine will be good as new, I promise."_

 _The man said, "Thank you, sir. See that you get it done, by the time I arrive to the place in Higashimurayama at 3 O'clock. And I don't want to miss my flight."_

 _Terry replied, "Why would you wanna go there? The next flight for Higashimurayama isn't until 2pm."_

 _The man smiled, "Oh! Thank you. See that it gets fixed, by the end of the night, and I'll gladly reward you. I want to make it to the airport, in time."_

 _Terry barked, "OH! HERE'S the problem… It's not punctured… It's that the engine is loose. Hang on… There we go… Ungh! AH! Good as new!"_

 _The man said, "My word… and in 2 minutes?"_

 _"Well, it's not easy. First, you need to have your engine retightened, and then, you have to check your crankshaft, and then, make sure that the exhausts are not clogging into the motor. It's a gift I learned from Odaiba, when I once worked at a body shop. It's just a little hiccup."_

 _The man smiled and said, "Good. If this goes well, I may pay you."_

 _"That's alright, sir. I live for repairs… But… things aren't what they used to be, for me…"_

 _He stepped in and said, "Well, if you're interested in working for me, here's my number."_

 _He gave him a business card and read "Takana West – Business Dealer". This was how Terry first met Mr. West. Takana then asked, "By the way, what is your name?"_

 _Terry said, "Terry Stanton."_

 _Takana smiled, "Well, Mr. Stanton, I believe you have a future, with your prodigal hands of yours. Thank you for the repairs!"_

 _He drove off, as Terry was happy. He then said, "I can't believe it… He praised me, and offered me money, but I refused. But that's okay. As long as I'm happy…"_

Terry continued, "It did. It was before he founded Maidens for Hire with Miss Mizuhara. However, the company was birthed, and I was jobless, again. The repair shop I worked at upgraded to a self-repair super shop, like Midas or Jiffy Lube. So, I was fired from that place, too. And one week later, I got a letter from Mr. West. He said thanks for the limo repairs, and a check for 50,000 Yen. I was grateful, but it was for the best. Now, I wondered what he worked for…  
Weeks later, I was reading the newspaper, and found an article for a maid service. I was chosen for their repairman, and with experience needed. So, I figured I can get a small job here. But how wrong was I, and it was more than just lighting repairs…"

 _Weeks later, Terry was sitting in the interview room with Mr. West. He shook his hand and said, "Well, Mr. Stanton. It's been a while."_

 _"Uh, thank you, sir… I mean… Well, I got your ad for the Maid Service. And you needed a repairman."_

 _Mr. West said, "Good. Your résumé checks out. I mean, let's test your magic fingers, like you did my limo."_

 _He buzzed on the intercom and a woman in long light brown hair, in a sexy black maid outfit, walked in. She bowed and said, "Hello, sirs. My name is Koyomi. I am your Maiden for Hire."_

 _Terry asked, "Maiden… for Hire?"_

 _Takana said to him, "Yes. This is your new work… You shall "Play" with these girls…"_

 _Terry cried, "Wuh, PLAY?! Sir, don't you think that's perverted? I can't!"_

 _Takana smiled and turned to Koyomi, "Please show him…"_

 _She removed her top and showed her bare breasts, covering with her long hair, "You may fix me, sir…"_

 _She sat on the desk and winked, "Please… fix me… I have a problem with my eyesight. Could you be a sweetie and check on me?"_

 _Terry protested, "Okay, look! I don't mean to be rude, but… What does a sexy nude Maid have to do wit-?"_

 _His jaw dropped, as Koyomi's chest and waist opened, as he stammered on. Her servos and gears were exposed, as he shivered, "Is… Is that… She's a-?"_

 _He gulped, embarrassed, "Oh, my god…"_

 _Takana said, "If you fix her, then we shall hire you. Koyomi is one of our android maids, created by Miss Mizuhara. We'd like you to see what her problem is."_

 _She remained seated, as she said, "Uh-uh-uhhhh… No touchy on my butt, now…"_

 _Terry sniffled, and blushed, "Uh… Mr. West… Are you sure that there's no other option?"_

 _Mr. West said, "You want to get paid more?"_

 _Terry huffed and said, "Well… If she's made by a cute girl… Okay… Fine…"_

 _He reached into her innards and started to search around. He spotted the problem: One of her wires were loose, and her gears were rusting up. He suggests that they must be replaced with new gears, while the wire connector must be fastened tight. Mr. West said, "Excellent!"_

 _He deactivated the Maid Robot, and got to work. Minutes later, he fixed her and said, "It wasn't easy… But we did manage to re-tweaked her entire body. She'll be up and about, by tomorrow."_

 _Mr. West said, "Great work! You're hired! When can you start?"_

 _They shook hands, and Terry was happy for the job._

Terry continued, "And after that, my life changed, forever."

* * *

He finished with Sailor Mars and said, "After that, I was a head technician and repairman for Maidens for Hire, and became a senior employee. Of course, working for the company for years now, I'm starting to get used to robot building. Since the evolution ran on, my skills of repairing increased, rapidly. I had great experiences, and with many adventures to boot."

Sailor Jupiter said, "Wow… What a sad story… But sad as it is, it doesn't explain Yamabuki… er, Buki…"

Terry said, "Well, Buki was my ex-wife, and she helped me for who I am. She didn't care for me, at all. I was too hooked on work to bring her back. And I said "Screw it! She's better off!" Of course, one month later, that changed… when I met _Buki Model_ … or my dear Buki…"

* * *

 _Three months ago, a Maiden with long dark blue hair, done in low pigtails, in a green blouse and a fluffy blue and white skirt, was sitting in the chair, marked as "Rejected". Terry approached her and said, "Oh… Who's this?"_

 _Mr. West said, "Oh, her? This is Buki Model #B8K1. She failed the speed cleaning test, and why she is now rejected."_

 _Terry asked, "Oh, I can fix her. What happened?"_

 _Takana explained that she failed the speed test, because she was clocked at ten minutes and six seconds. She cleaned the entire place in breakneck speed, but she stopped, midway, fixing a prop clock that was on the chimney. Even worse was that it started to tick, again. More embarrassing was that she saw a broken leg on the table, and had to repair the leg, at once. And the last straw was the chair she broke, breaking it in two. She fixed that and bowed, after finishing the speed test. Terry said, "Well, that Maiden has heart. But she didn't have to be focused on other things."_

 _Takana said, holding up the clock, "THIS is the clock… Listen."_

 _He heard the ticking sounds, as Terry gasped, "NO way… That's a prop! How in the world did she-? Uh, whatever. It's like she shirked off her default programming…"_

 _Takana said, "Well, we didn't want her to be a nuisance, in wasting time… Have her dismantled, right away."_

 _Terry called, "Hey, wait a minute! Do you mind if I can talk to her? Maybe we can test out what we know about her…"_

 _Takana said, "Alright. But delete her files, once you're done. She's useless parts, now."_

 _Terry nodded, and then said, "Right."_

 _He carried Buki away and said, "Whoa, you're heavy."_

 ** _XXXXX_**

 _Buki was lying on the table, naked, with a tarp over her body, leaving only her head exposed. He activated her, pressing the button on the back of her neck. Her eyes opened, and were glowing in a pinkish red color. She smiled and remained lying on the table. Terry then said, "Hello… Buki Model…"_

 _Buki spoke, in a cheerful robotic voice, "Hello. I am Buki Model #B8K1. How may I assist you today?"_

 _He gasped, as she sounded like his former wife. He said, "My name's Terry Stanton. I'm here to destroy you. I… uh, don't want to, but…"_

 _Buki asked, as she was concerned, "Oh… Have I failed? Am I a failed Maiden?"_

 _He then asked, "Well… no, but… Do you mind if I ask you a question about your performance review?"_

 _Buki smiled and said, while still lying down, "Not at all, Mr. Stanton. Ask me anything, if you like."_

 _He then asked, "Okay, first off, why did you repair the prop clock we had?"_

 _Buki replied, "It was broken. I thought it was part of the test. Your place is a pig's sty, and I have to clean up. But working on clean was boring. So, I saw a clock and said, "What? That clock is broken! That's no good!" So, I dropped my mop and reached for the clock, only to fix its gears. It was an old clock, but the gears inside was ancient. But they were easy to calibrate, with the right tools. The axis on the wheel was bent, so I bent it straight back to normal, and bit the gear that was wonky, making the teeth on the gear symmetrical. Luckily, the spring was all unwound, and I had to remove it, and recoil it. And after much consideration, after two whole minutes of tinkering, I heard a ticking sound. I was relieved, and went back to work… I didn't know it was a prop."_

 _Terry was flabbergasted, and said, "AHEM! Well, how would you-?"_

 _He then asked her, "Quick! What do you know about a broken arm for a Maiden for Hire?"_

 _Buki responded, "Well, it's not easy. If it's that bad, check the arm joints. If the arm has a chunk of skin remove, reapply it with the same material. Should the wires that work the arm joints get frayed, replace the wires to the same colored wires, as does a human's veins. Sadly, if the arm is broke off, then replacement arm bone is authorized, connecting towards the same arm type as does the older arm. For example, my arm is a Type-A joint. For Type-A replacement parts, the joint must be from a Maiden Model Type-A."_

 _Terry thought, "Whoa… she's good…"_

 _He asked, "Okay, and… and your stomach… How do you repair-?"_

 _Buki replied, "That's an easy one. Should a Maiden, Butler, or Child suffer a damaged servo on waist area, near torso, abdomen, or midriff, replacement is needed. However, should the microchip and/or servo become damaged, an option to repair and refresh said chip should be logical. Gears, on the other hand, are usually replaceable. But if gear is not turning, a small drop WD-40 oil shall do; or, fastening axel latch E with gear H, while loosening gear I, J, K, and L is possible, should the oil lubrication fails, but should fix remaining latches and axels, beforehand."_

 _He was amazed, and speechless. Buki asked, "Why? Is this a test? Because, I know a Maiden for Hire's anatomy, inside and outside. For example, for a process of eye color, for basic colors, blue is the proper cuteness area, while green is bold, and brown is clearly okay. However, should you use unique colors, like purple, red, hazel, and even orange, then it makes the Maiden very special, due to personality provided. This however, may affect the eyesight function. Sight awareness is also needed, to avoid any visual problems. Colors on the eyes should be on the irises, and not the pupils. And also, install cataracts in eye functions, by increasing vision to 200/200, for increase of speed and vision, spotting dust follicles in the area.  
And for your chest area, 5 lbs. is the limit to mass, for Maidens' functionality. The breasts for Maidens can crush or damage the heart circuits, or ruin a Maiden's performance, when functioning. Sir, if you are to use Maidens for Hire with F cups, a limit of 40 inches (or 101.6 centimeters) is no good. Limit bust size capacity to less than 100 centimeters, mass must weigh close to 5 lbs. or 80 ounces, and must be at bust size E. As for the waist and hip area, make sure that chassis on hip bone is level, and trim down waist line to avoid any ugly fat layers on your Maidens. Maidens tend to be smooth and lean, in skin tone. Speaking of skin tonnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn…"_

 _He turned her off and said, "No… No, I… I can't do it! I just can't destroy her! She's not a Maiden for Hire! She's a mechanical genius! She even knows more about repairing than I do, and even to ascertain perverted talk, like boobs and butts! I mean, seriously, other than T &A, she's into the insides of a gynoid's body! She's… she's a… She's a living breathing thesaurus of mechanical engineering!"_

 _He even stated, "But even so… I can't let her get a job to build Maidens and Butlers."_

 _One technician said, "Cardinal rule: Maidens CANNOT build Maidens."_

 _The other said, "Anyway, we shall take Buki away for dismantling. Mr. Stanton, step aside."_

 _Terry barked, "NO! Leave her! I have to talk to Mr. West and Miss Sawachika about this. This… This is a marvelous piece of work! Why waste it on Maid Service? Use it for… I mean…"_

 _He left the repair bay and said, "Set a meeting with Miss West. I'll be right back. And DO NOT touch her!"_

 _He left to go find Mr. West, as the techies were concerned about him and Buki._

 ** _XXXXX_**

 _At a meeting, Terry pleaded his case about Buki, as he said, "Listen, it's not my opinion, but I know the cardinal rule of Maidens for Hire. But this Maiden… she's a genius! She even said the reason of why she repaired that fake clock! It was fake, but she fixed it!"_

 _Eri said to him, "That's true… but this Buki Model… She failed her tests. And it's rather strange, since you said that she speaks so much."_

 _Mr. West replied, "Well, as much as I agree with her, the truth is… All Maidens are special… but not Buki. If she's not functioning as one, she doesn't belong."_

 _Hanako cheered, "Here, here!"_

 _She agrees and replied, "Mr. Stanton, you know what must be done! Destroy her!"_

 _Mr. West barked, "Hanako! No!"_

 _Terry pleaded, "Sir, please… Give me a chance with her!"_

 _Mr. West said, "Well… I'll tell you what… If Miss Mizuhara and I agree to spare her, then she can no longer be a Maiden for Hire… but rather a sleeper unit. If she has so much of her knowledge in repairs, and we give her a personality to match, then maybe we can consider it."_

 _Eri said, "I have no problem with it. It worked, before."_

 _Terry smiled and bowed, "Thank you."_

 _He left the office, as Hanako said, "Well, I disapprove it. Father, it's in the Cardinal Rule of Maidens for Hire: "Maidens CANNOT build other Maidens"!"_

 _Eri replied, "Yes, I know. I learned that the hard way… and I learned my lesson on that."_

 _Hanako barked, "Well, I won't allow it! I want security to get Mr. Stanton, and remove him from the premises!"_

 _She stated, "Father, tell Mr. Stanton that he's fired! And I never want to see his ass here in this company, again! Him and his delusional beliefs of a gynoid with knowledge for workmanship!"_

 _Mr. West scolded her, "Hanako! You shut up!"_

 _She gasped, "Father?"_

 _He instructed, "I know it's bizarre, and somewhat a ridiculous request, but I cannot have this man be humiliated by the board, because of such a cunning feat. Even I saw the security tapes, and was astonished. The Buki Model stays."_

 _Hanako whined, "Father! I know you're into your "Modern Family" binge, last week, but… I won't approve it. I want that android destroyed, and I want it destroyed, RIGHT NOW!"_

 _Eri barked, "That is enough, Miss West!"_

 _Takana scolded her, "Hanako, do NOT talk to your father like that! Haven't you forgotten who it was that welcomed Mr. Stanton to the company? Now… I'm not asking you, I'm telling you… Buki Model stays, and that is final. End, of, discussion! And I don't want to hear another objection from you, for the rest of the week… or you're grounded for a month! No, TWO months! Understand, young lady?"_

 _Hanako pouted and said, "Yes, father… I'm sorry…"_

 _Eri said, "Good. I'll see if Miss Mizuhara is available. Mr. West, Miss West, back to your post."_

 _They said, "Yes, ma'am."_

 _They walked off, as Eri was troubled. But was convinced about Buki._

Terry narrated, "Shortly, thereafter, we managed to reroute her Maiden programming, and made her into the same format as Kagura Model, who runs on unlimited power. However, we kept her normal functions and parts inside her, and made her impervious to damage. One week later, I had her at home, setting up the finishing touches on Buki… and named her _Yamabuki Suou_ , as her alias. And then…"

 _Terry was applying the makeup on Buki, who was wearing a light blue jumpsuit. He finished and said, "There… That should do it. She's almost ready… and tomorrow, Maidens for Hire will be up-and-running, again."_

 _He was upset, as he said, "You remind me of her… My ex… Expect that you're young and cute… But I don't think Maidens for Hire will accept human-on-robot marriage. Then again, we had two robots married."_

 _He held her hands and said, "Buki… for the obvious of reasons, please stay with me? It's just… I'm lonely… but you're just a tool for the company, now. I can accept that, since we're in need of more help."_

 _He smiled and laughed, "Well, not to sound like an idiot, but… Enough of this. Time to wake you up."_

 _He reactivated her, and then spoke in her cheerful voice, "Hello. I am Buki Model #B8K1. I'm your Maiden for Hire."_

 _Terry said, "Buki Model, lock to file 7N151."_

 _Buki beeped, "7N151… personality file locked… setting as default programming for Model B8K1. Please wait…"_

 _She whirred her head down, and was powered off. She tilted her head back up and said, "Personality file saved… Beginning program…"_

 _She blinked and saw Terry's face. Terry whispered, "Buki…"_

 _Buki smiled and asked, in a normal human voice, "Hello… You must be my new employee… My name's Yamabuki… But you can call me Buki…"_

 _Terry said, "Oh, yes… I, uh… Buki…"_

 _Yamabuki asked, "Yes?"_

 _He closed his eyes and kissed her. Yamabuki felt the kiss and blushed, "Oh… I want that…"_

 _They started to make out, as he said, "I love you…"_

 _Yamabuki smiled and giggled, "Silly… I don't love you for that… I love you… for…"_

 _She blushed and was embarrassed, "Well… You did it for me… I want a life… and you… You did it for me…"_

 _Terry said, "Yes, but… You won't make much money, right?"_

 _She said, "It's not about the money. Maidens for Hire are for guaranteed service. Anything your heart's desire… No matter what. I can tell, since I'm human, like you, and I can understand how I feel…"_

 _They didn't just change her programming. They changed her identity. While she was a robot, she started to act and talk human, unlike her old persona. Terry was happy, as he said, "You're nothing like her… You're perfect."_

 _"What are you-?" She asked, but was pressed on the lips by Terry's._

 _They continued to kiss, before they would start the day._

* * *

Terry continued, "After days of work, she was an excellent princess of the wrench. Mister West even made her a new seamstress, after she bragged on about the patterns of the maid outfit and butler tuxedo. I remained as Head Technician, while Buki was my apprentice… only she's the teacher, more than me… Computers."

Jupiter said, "Yes, but… Buki was the one that loved you… and the original Buki used you. This one, as a Maiden for Hire, never was like her… You said so yourself. All you did was pass your knowledge to her, and you were gifted enough to maintain the company. You do. She does love you."

Terry said, "Yes… And after those days ended, I fell in love with her, and she wound up living with me… She had nowhere else to go… and after a chat with Mister West, we agreed that I own Buki, as my own Maiden for Hire. But on one condition, she remains as Yamabuki, and _not_ Buki Model. So, I locked out her Maiden programming, and did not return to it. But there are times that Buki may return, and be her useful Maiden self… Even Buki doesn't want to go back to her own self, and she does accept it, so often. But deep down, she's not human… but she believes she is. She even told me so, when I once repaired her…"

 _Terry was repairing Buki, as she responded, while lying on the table, "Terry… I am being repaired… and I am human… What does it mean?"_

 _She looked at her hand and said, "Am I… a robot?"_

 _Terry replied, "Yes. You're a Maiden for Hire…"_

 _She smiled, and closed her eyes. She said, "I… I guess that's fair. I should've guessed."_

 _"Huh? NO malfunctioning spaz?"  
"Uh-uh. Even if I am who I am, and my programming makes me what I am, which I'm not… I can accept it…"_

 _"But, Buki… You're not designed to build Maidens, anyway."_

 _"I know. It's a forbidden rule in our company…"_

 _"Why do you say that? You're my girlfriend, in a Maiden for Hire's body. You have no identity!"_

 _She smiled and looked at him, "Silly. Of course, I do. I'm Buki Model #B8K1, also known as Yamabuki Suou. If I'm programmed to be a Maiden for Hire, I will give guaranteed service. If I'm programmed to be human, as you, I can function like them. My programming files are endless, for up to 12.2 Terabytes of memory and functionality. Though, 15 Terabytes is the maximum amount for a Maidens' function, when program files are installed. Butlers' take 12 Terabytes, and Children take 8 Terabytes, max.  
The point is… I know who I am… I have an identity, Terry. And the only reason I'm alive, and I function on two different personalities, is because of you. Don't you worry. My human programming will keep me going. But you may use my Maiden functions, on certain days. Do not exceed a week, or it may cause problems for the unit, when user does not switch programming, within seven to nine days."_

 _Buki winked, as Terry kissed her on the cheek. He resumed repairing, as Buki powered down._

Mars was reactivated, as Jupiter said, "Well, for what it's worth, I'm just glad Buki's okay… and, well… If it's all right with you, please protect her…"

He smiled, but saw the stungun. He asked, "What is it?"

Jupiter said, "The vandal left his stungun."

He said, "Oh, right… Huh? He must've used the _same_ weapon that shorted out Sarah Maiden. The burn marks tell all."

Mars said, "He was a nasally-voiced guy, in a somewhat high-pitched accent. I couldn't get his face, but… Well, it was dark out."

Terry asked, "What was he? Rei Model, uh, Sailor Mars, can you please playback any audio of what he said?"

Mars beeped, with her eyes flashing purple and dark blue, "Affirmative. _Commencing playback… Now playing voice data recording…_ "

She spoke in a male voice, matching the vandal that broke in, "How nice of you to appear, again, Rei Model P30B05…"

Mars' voice spoke, "You be quiet! I am NOT an android! I am NOT one of those things!"

The vandal's voice spoke, "No, but I did overhear your conversation with Miss Kino… Where is she?"

Jupiter was shocked, as she cringed, "No way… This Maiden is a freak…"

Terry said, "Shush! All Maidens and Butlers have recorded playback installed, in case of emergencies or important announcements."

Mars spoke in the vandal's voice, "Beaten… but a gynoid… Unfair… But… This isn't over… I'll remember this, Sailor Guardians! I _still_ won! She's dead!"

Mars beeped, " _End of playback…_ "

Terry growled, as he said, "No… No, it's not true… One of our own… And I thought it was Mr. Sanjiro…"

Buki suddenly appeared, with her stomach bandaged up, and said, "No… It wasn't…"

He gasped, "Buki! You're alive!"

Jupiter replied, "Hey, Yamabuki… Did you get a look at his face?"

Yamabuki said, "No… But he was armed with that stungun, and I tried to stop him. I grabbed his arms, and was about to restrain him, but he lunged at me with the stungun! Then everything went black…"

Terry hugged her and said, "I'm so glad you're alright… And here I thought you were dead…"

Yamabuki smiled, "I'll never die. Besides, if a Maiden dies, her body would be destroyed from the brain and chest area, severely. To prevent further damage, to avoid wear-n-tear, and to avoid being obsolete, your best bet is to use titanium plating at about 3cm thick, and diecast metal plating for the skull area, to avoid severe damage, and to also ruin your Maiden or Butler's hair, which may take days to rebuild hair follicles, despite that Maidens' hair is 100% artificial."

Mars blushed, "How scary…"

Jupiter said, "Does she ever shut up?"

Terry smiled, "She's like that, when we talk about work… That's how she talks, whenever she's into Maidens."

Buki smiled, "It's fine. But to discuss about speech vocal patterns, one must voice opinion on-."

Terry yelled, "That's enough, Buki! You've had a tiring day."

Buki blushed and said, "Yes, I'm sorry. Thank you for coming over, young sailor-suited girls… You saved me from a fate worse than death. But luckily, for Maidens that get damaged severely-."

Terry covered her mouth and giggled. He whispered, "This never took place… Also, I know who you are, and your secret's safe with me… _Both_ of you."

Jupiter said, "Thank you so much, Mr. Stanton…"

Mars bowed, "We trust you…"

Terry smiled, "I am really sorry about all this. I promise that Buki will stay with me, from now on… in my safety."

Mars said, "Come on. Let's go home."

They left, as Jupiter waved goodbye. He smiled and said, "Thank you, Sailor Guardians… I thought you were a fable, but you're real. Thank you… Mako… Rei Model…"

Buki then asked, "Uh… Where did Miss Kino and Rei Model go, dear?"

Terry sighed, "Never mind that, babe… Let's go to bed."

Yamabuki smiled, "Oh, I should shower, before I do so."

"Uh, no!" He said, as he halted her, "You, uh, don't want the bandages to get wet."

"Oh, okay…" She said, "Even so… My stomach exposed, may hurt. If it were a Maiden or Butler, since they are waterproof, it is dangerous for them to bathe, while skin is damaged and exposed, resulting in short-outs and electrocution. Maidens for Hire are okay in water, when washing dishes, watering garden, scrubbing floor, etc., but internal moisture in Maiden circuitry is a no-no."

Terry smiled, "Yes… It sure does, Buki…"

He sighed and thought, "Maybe I chose the _wrong_ Maiden…"

* * *

At Makoto's house, she and Rei were sitting in her bedroom, on the edge of the bed. Rei said, "I can't believe it… A man who would get a job here… and he falls in love with a Maiden for Hire… only to be caught in the predicament… And a terrible crisis. The saboteur may come back."

Makoto said, "I'm sure Buki's okay. She'll be alright. But hey, we won't tell a soul about Buki, your android repairman."

Rei smiled, "Yeah. No one would believe us…"

Rei cuddled by her and said, "Listen, Mako… I'm sorry for my behavior towards you."

Mako held her tightly, as Rei gasped, "Uh… Mako? What are you-?"

Makoto kissed her and was crying, "I'm sorry. If you're both a Maiden for Hire and a Sailor Guardian, it's not safe… I promise… Stay with me, until the crisis is over…"

Rei asked, "Why are you crying? What's wrong?"

Makoto wept, "You saw what he did to Buki… I fear it might happen with you! I can't lose you… You're my friend, Rei Hino… I love you…"

She continued to kiss, as Rei was blushing in shock. But she smiled and said, "Mako… If you say so… But I only leave for school, and at the shrine. And once I do, I have to come home to you. Makoto Kino, when we turn 18, promise me… when this ordeal is over, I want to be your Maiden for Hire… forever… We're friends, and I'm sure Mr. West and Mr. Stanton will allow it, after what we did… When the jerk that hurt my sisters is caught, we break up… and we wait. Okay? After we graduate, I'll be back to you…"

Mako was in tears, as she whispered, "I promise…"

They made a pinky swear, and Rei was in tears, "Mako… Do me… Right now… My _Pleasure Mode_ is on…"

Makoto said, in anger, "You idiot! I'm not-!"

Rei placed her finger on her lips, and said, "I know… You're not a lesbian… but I'm not a Maiden for Hire… Once we get to a point, we stop, and just be okay with it. Not all the way, okay?"

Makoto blushed, and giggled, "Ohhhhhhhhhh, I get it now… Maidens and Butlers flirt, rather than sex…"

Rei barked, "Ew, no! What am I, and underage fembot?"

She huffed, as Makoto said, "I, uh… I didn't mean to…"

Rei roared, " **PERVERT!** "

 **SLAP!  
** She slapped Makoto and barked, with tears in her eyes, "Makoto Kino, I hate you! I HATE YOU!"

She left to another room, as Makoto was sobbing, in pain from Makoto's slap, "I… I deserved it…"

In the living room, Rei was crying, as she whimpered, "I know she didn't mean to… but…"

She rushed back in the bedroom, and called out, "Mako!"

Makoto cried, "Uh, oh, no… Rei… REI!"

Rei roared, leaping to her, "COME HERE YOU!"

She landed on her, and smiled to her, crawling to her face, "I'm sorry… I forgot… You're only going to protect me, until it's over."

She blushed, and calmly stated, "But… AHEM! But don't think that changes everything. I still hate you. And you're a pervert, wanting more than a Maiden for Hire."

Makoto said, "Look, what I said, I never meant it… I don't know what came over me…"

Rei leaned to her face and said, "Perhaps _this_ will change your mind…"

She grabbed collar and started to lip lock her. Makoto pleaded, "Wait… Rei-, mmph… Rei, hmm…"

Rei continued to press her lips onto Makoto's and said, "Oh, nuts to this… Forget laws… Let's do it, now!"

She removed her clothes, with just her bra and panties on, and said, "Mako… Make love to me…"

Her eyes flashed, again, and Mako was mesmerized. She blushed, as she whispered, "Oh… Rei…"

Her green eyes went blank, and suddenly moved like she was being controlled. Makoto whispered, "I want you, Rei Hino… Kiss me…"

Rei blushed, "Let's do it, Mako… But NO nip-slips and NO unhooking bras. OH! And you can dig inside me, from down there, if you like…"

Makoto smiled, "As you wish…"

They started to make out, as Makoto whispered, "Rei… I love you…"

Rei whispered back, "I love you, too, Mako… And soon, I'm yours… But this is only temporary, until _he_ is taken…"

"He who?"

"Never mind… Mmmm…"

They continued to make out, all night long, with their clothes strewn about. Rei & Makoto's friendship escalated from best friends to lovers. And all because one was human, and the other was a Maiden for Hire… and they're both Sailor Guardians, too.

* * *

The following week, Terry played back the words of the vandal, as Hanako was shocked. She said, "I know that guy…"

Terry said, "You know him? But we're not sure who he is! Ayame Model just plain vanished, and she knows the identity of him!"

Hanako said, "We don't need Ayame Model, anymore… Because I know who the bastard is… And believe me, I'm going to hate myself for doing this to him… when we get him."

Terry said, "Do you know who he is?"

Hanako said, "Yes. And I'll tell you who he is, tomorrow morning, at the next staff meeting. Call Father and set it up for tomorrow… It's an emergency meeting with the staff. We're now under _Code Red_."

He dashed off, as Hanako cried out, "OH! And if you see Mr. Sanjiro, he's reinstated, too! And I'm sorry I doubted you guys! And… and…"

She pouted, "…and he's gone… Fuck!"

She sighed and grumbled, "That bastard thinks he can sabotage Father's company. You'll get yours, I promise you. I'm glad I fired you…"

* * *

 ** _Who is the vandalizer of Maidens for Hire? Is it someone from Hanako's past?  
The final arc is set, next week, as all the answers will be revealed…  
And also, will Eri Maiden EVER reunite with Harima? You know what it means…_**


	19. The Hunt is On!

**_Chapter 19  
The Hunt is On!_**

* * *

The following morning, Hanako held a meeting for the Maidens for Hire Company, with its bosses in each city. She, along with Eri, Takana, and Yomi, were present.

Koyomi Mizuhara, a woman in a black business suit, long light brown hair, glasses, and an ample bust, announced, "Ladies and gentlemen of the Maidens for Hire Company franchise, I call this meeting between different areas, all around Japan, for an emergency meeting."

She adjusted her glasses and said, "Now, as you know, our success in Maidens for Hire has become impressive. But we learn that productivity was in result of one method – _sabotage_. Miss West, Miss Sawachika, and I are already under investigation on who the culprit is. And thanks to incriminating evidence, we learn that it's one of our own employees, _or_ one of our former employees. This is in address to Mr. Shinji Takeru, former Head of Security, who we _now_ learn that he was fired from the company, according to one of our own boys, back in Tokyo. And the one responsible caused it to happen. Mr. Takeru was to appear, but we couldn't reach him, so he can testify what happened. Also, thanks to a certain Maiden for Hire, she has concrete evidence of the Maiden Vandal that appeared in our factory, resulting in the destruction of few of our Maidens. Sadly, the Maiden in-question has vanished, but is under hunting down. But we _do_ have audio playback, thanks to one of our Maidens for Hire, in the Jubei district. I shall now play back the audio."

She played the voice of the man that broke into Terry's home, and damaged Buki. Though, since Rei Maiden is a Sailor Guardian, she erased most of the excess conversation from Sailors Mars & Jupiter. The audio ended, as Yomi said, "Does anyone sound like this? Miss West already recognized the person held responsible for such a cruel act."

Hanako replied, "Mr. Heiji Shaitori, formerly Kyoto's supervisor. He was fired from Maidens for Hire Tokyo Branch, for sending one of our Butlers for Hire to the wrong address. It was delivered firstly, to a Kagura Sohma, a.k.a. Kagura-S Model #Z0D11-C ( _currently destroyed_ ), mistaking her for the real Miss Sohma. Her fellow employees, Callie Tsuki, once-Tokyo's employee, now repairwoman in Kyoto, and Kenji Kazuya, a repairman in Kyoto, involved in an undisclosed incident."

Yomi replied, "Thank you. Kazuya, Tsuki, and Shaitori… These three are our possible suspects… with Mr. Shaitori as the prime suspect. Gentlemen, ladies, and fellow esteemed workers… Keep your eyes on these three. They could be responsible, they could be saboteurs, or they could be innocent. Security is now tripled, thanks to the discriminating evidence, and should any of these three have a thing against our company, please tell them to step forward and exclaim. Until then, ALL Maiden deliveries and services are postponed, until further notice, effective immediately. However, those who have already owned a Maiden, Butler, or Child, they will be given a warning to keep their product safe from a possible vandal attack. And do not worry… ALL services will be remained intact, but I advise the users and customers to keep your unit safe, and well-protected. This is all I promise you.  
Maidens for Hire will remain #1 in Japan, no matter what… and we won't let some vandal destroy my life's work. Japan, we must protect our beautiful Maidens."

* * *

After the meeting, Buki was in the testing room, in her jumpsuit, cleaning up the test room, in a swift manner. She stopped and cried out, "TIME!"

Terry checked the clock and said, "It's a new record – _17 seconds_. See, you _are_ worthy of being a Maiden for Hire."

Buki giggled, "Yes, I'm aware that I failed the test, the first time. It's because I was distracted. But Maidens and Butlers must be clocked at less than three minutes, to assure guaranteed service, with no faults. My time – ten minutes and six seconds – is considered the longest time, and I was given a re-test, by Miss Sawachika. All Maidens must run in super-speed, and to assure a clean room. I advise a request: should Maiden or Butler get injured in testing, it is considered null and void, and must retest, after repairs. Each unit has to be 100% operational, or it wouldn't be perfected. My advice is-."

Hanako said, "Excuse me, you two… I hate to ruin this _Maiden for Hire 101_ lesson, but… Miss Mizuhara gave her consent."

She stated about what is happening at the meeting, and even gave Terry a leave of absence, due to him owning Buki. Buki pleaded that he can't be fired.

Hanako smirked and said, "No, he's not fired. This is until the vandal is captured. Thanks to Rei Model's evidence, given by Mr. Stanton, we'll avenge every Maiden that was attacked, including you. For starters, Miss Buki Model, you're suspended from duty, until the saboteur is caught. You may be an employee, but your safety is our utmost concern."

Terry said, "She's right, Buki. It's not safe, out here. I'll handle repairs, and it's thanks to your lectures, I'm starting to learn more about them."

Buki pouted, "But… I can't repair Maidens and Butlers…"

Terry said, holding her, "Listen, Buki… When this is over, what do you say I take you somewhere… My treat, as a celebratory victory for us, if we survive."

Buki kissed him and said, "Oh, Terry, my love… I love you. Please, be careful…"

Hanako barked, "NOT IN HERE, YOU LOVEBIRDS!"

She said, "You're dismissed from duty, for the rest of the day, Mr. Stanton. Take the day off, and send her home."

He said, "Yes, ma'am. Come along, Buki."

They walked together, hand-to-hand, as Hanako was disgusted, "Eugh… Human to maiden romance… Sick…"

Nephrite appeared and said, "Leave it at that. It's thanks to his skill, they have learned so much."

Hanako cried, "Mr. Sanjiro?! What are _you_ doing here? At the meeting, Miss Mizuhara fired you! Didn't you get the memo?"

"Sorry, but I don't read memo pads. I came here for my stuff, and for my resignation, now that I learn it's not safe."

"Don't bother. The board states it unanimous! You're fired!"

He said, "I understand. But still… Is it wise of firing me, without even learning what has been going on? You should be worried about the Maiden saboteur, and not the employees. Can't you have heart, Miss West?"

Hanako pondered and then barked, "NO! I want to be like Father, and be a great boss! But I'm stuck being Miss Yomi's assistant. Around here, I give the orders, but when my boss shows up, I'm powerless. It's my authority, and Yomi Mizuhara outranks me!"

She sniffled, "I can't believe I hired _you_ , only to make things go worse off…"

She wept, and blubbered, as Nephrite held her, "It's alright… Miss West… Don't cry… You are my friend, after all. The stars knew of this matter of chaos, in your world that Miss Mizuhara and your father ran. Now, it's almost over… as the culprit will be found. Your star shines brightly, since you're very happy, and you care for others, like what you did for Miss Suou and Mister Stanton."

Hanako blushed, as she whispered, "Mr. Sanjiro… Sanjoin… I, uh…"

She turned to him and suddenly kissed him. He whispered, "But you're still fired. I… Your voice is so arousing… I… I can't say what, but I want you… Just not in work hours…"

She fell in love, as he said, "You are infatuated of me?"

"Since I hired you… But you went close to that Kino chick… Do _me_ , Sanjiro, not her…"

"Sorry, but I don't play ball on helpers and users. And not towards my ex-boss. But thank you for falling in love with me…"

He stepped back and said, "Though, I'm not sure if you can figure it out yet… but the reason why Ayame Model disappeared… what because of fate… and destiny… I can assure you… She'll be back…"

The lights flickered, as Nephrite disappeared. Hanako cried, "WAIT! Mr. Sanjiro! Ohara! Come back! Wha-?"

She was confused, "Where are you? Ohara? I'll give you your job back, and more! A bonus? TWO bonuses? Promotion! Come on, ANYTHING! OHARAAAAAAAAA!"

She bawled, as she was on her knees, as Nephrite's voice spoke, "Tempting on your behalf, but no… Once the saboteur is caught, I will leave you. But before I go… I leave you with this…"

Ayame appeared, in her Maiden Jupiter attire, as she said, "Miss West…"

Hanako gasped, "YOU!"

She growled, "You bitch! How dare you abandon us, after we were so close?"

Ayame said, as she approached her, "I'm sorry… But this is my true destiny… I am… who I am… I'm a Maiden Guardian, to help the Maidens and Butlers…"

Hanako gasped, "Oh, my go-."

She covered her mouth and whispered, "Miss Hanako West… Find… the kit… I will say this to you, but you won't remember it. Only then, you will have the answers… that'll not only save our home, but Eri Maiden, as well… Find the kit, and it's all there… and Maidens and Butlers will be happy, again."

She whispered in a haunting voice, " _Find… the kit… Find… the kit… Find… the kit… Find… the kit…_ "

She repeated, as Hanako was mesmerized, "Yes… Find the kit… Find… the kit…"

She kept repeating, as Ayame turned to her, "Don't come looking for me. You're on your own."

She whispered, "Forgive me, Hitomi…"

 **FLASH!  
** Her eyes flashed onto Hanako, and she disappeared. Hanako collapsed to the floor, and was unconscious. Ayame erased her memories of Nephrite and Maiden Jupiter. Hanako woke up, minutes later, as Takana went to her, "Hanako! Hanako, you okay?"

Hanako said, "Yeah. I'm fine… I just… I'm stressed out."

He said, "Come on. I'll take you home. You're overworked, young lady."

She hugged him and said, "Yes, father."

They walked home, leaving the building. Suddenly, Nephrite appeared in the shadows, as he said, "Soon, Miss West, something will trigger you, and you will find the answers you will seek. I promise you, my time here is almost over… but only we can bring peace in the Maidens and Butlers, as the stars predicted. But it's not quite complete, until all the Maiden Guardians are awakened."

 **XXXXX**

At the repair bay, Hitomi, as just a head, was sleeping. Ayame suddenly appeared and shone her pink phone at her. She said, "There you are…"

She picked up her head and said, "Your body's finished… Mr. Stanton doesn't know, but… his robot girlfriend fixed her."

She reattached her body and said, seating her on a chair, "I'm so sorry for everything, Hitomi. But I promise you… You can stay with me, forever…"

Hitomi suddenly woke up and said, "Huh? Ayame Model? Is that-?"

Hitomi froze, and her eyes flashed the Venus symbol. Ayame whispered, "It's time… It's great to see you again, Hitomi…"

She hugged her and whispered, "I promise… Mio Model will be okay… and you and I will be together, forever. Hitomi, all my power that I used as your guise, I give to you. I'm my own _Sailor V Maiden_."

She picked her up, as she said, "Come… let me meet you to my new friends…"

She carried Hitomi away, and disappeared from the area. She and Hitomi were never seen again, around the factory.

 **XXXXX**

The next morning, a technician cried out, "MISTER WEST! Hitomi Model has vanished!"

Takana cried, "WHAT? WHEN?"

The techie said, "Last night! Apparently, someone in a Maid Outfit took her!"

Mr. West was upset, as he barked, "That does it! Get all the gatemen, and guard this building, and every area with your life! No one goes in _or_ out this building!"

Mr. West contracted and announced a full lockdown on the company, as the doors were bolted shut. He said that he'll contact ALL the employees in the Tokyo Branch to stay home, until the crisis is converted.

Hours later, the others arrived, as Terry asked, "What's going on?"

Mr. West explained to the others, outside, "Everyone, we're now officially closed down. One of our own has kidnapped Hitomi Model!"

They all gasped, as Mr. West said, "Now, we're not sure who it was, but no one is safe in Maidens for Hire, anymore. So, until we figure out what's going on, no one is admitted entrance to the building."

Hanako whispered, "But… what about Mio Model?"

Mr. West said, "I'm sorry, honey… She'll have to stay a little longer…"

Terry barked, "Well, I can't be so sure… Suppose we locked in the vandal, and he or she is destroying the factory?"

Takana explained, "You shan't be worried about it. My men have this place heavily guarded, and to scour the areas, in case of any horrendous action."

He said to her, "Sorry, Dear… Mio's staying in our protection."

Eri barked, "Mr. West, I will not approve of this, a total lockdown of the Maidens for Hire Tokyo Building! But if it must be done…"

She calmly said, "Then, I have no exceptions. BUT! Mr. Stanton, Miss West, and I are still valued employees, so, let us in! You need more eyes…"

Terry said, "Mio Model's in dire need of repairs… and since Buki's off-duty, until then, I have to step in."

Mr. West said, "Miss Sawachika, I understand your decision… but… Unless the perp is caught, no one is safe. Not even our own employees and robots. Now, I'm sorry, but… Hitomi Model just got kidnapped, and that was the vandal's doing! That was the final straw!"

Eri replied, "Even so… Under no refuse that we will have a lockdown initiated! Whatever it takes, security will nab the vandal _and_ the thief, firsthand! Mr. West, unless you want an order from Miss Mizuhara to cease and desist, stand aside!"

Mr. West said, "No. After our meeting, Miss Mizuhara said that should another predicament happen again, she approves it. The lockdown in Tokyo… It's her call."

Eri gasped, "What?"

Terry was upset, as he said, "Sir, you can't!"

Mr. West said, "I'm sorry. It's the boss's orders. She has no choice. Now, since we have everything under control, she's approved that we all relocate to Yagami Branch, where it's safe. Miss Mizuhara will bring in Mio Maiden to the backway, after we do some searching. After that, we cannot go back."

Eri stated, "Alright, then. We're going to my hometown, and stay safe from the vandal. But, there will only be repairs and tests on the Maidens and Butlers. Under Miss Mizuhara's orders: NO selling or deliveries!"

They all departed, as Hanako whispered, "Oh, crap… Now what? This is scary… If it's any of those jerks in Kyoto, it's my ass…"

She was nervous, as she said, "Please don't let it be them…"

Takana asked, "You okay?"

Hanako said, "Uh, I'm alright… Sorry, father…"

They walked together, heading to Yagami City, and the Yagami Branch Maidens for Hire HQ. Meanwhile, a shadowy figure watched on and said, "Damn… They're under lockdown… Fine. We'll relocate there, and finish the job. The hunt… in now on…"

He disappeared, and went to Yagami, himself.

* * *

 ** _I think we found our vandal… Who is he?  
Stay tuned, next week, to find out…_**


	20. Eri's Travels (Part 3)

**_Chapter 20  
Eri's Travels (Part 3)_**

* * *

At Harima's house, he heard the doorbell rang. He rushed over and said, "Coming! Coming! Don't worry, I got it!"

He opened the door and saw Shuji, his brother. He asked, "Shuji? What are you doing here?"

Shuji said, as he was sad, "Can I come in?"

He stepped in, as Harima said, "Uh, okay… Hang on, I'll have Tenma make you tea."

"NO, it's fine." He said, "I'm just a little distraught, since it's been weeks, now…"

Shuji sat down at the table, as Harima asked what was wrong. Shuji said that Mio Tennouji has been absent from school, for weeks now, after she confessed her love to him, and had a terrible spill. Yakumo told her that she's in intensive care, which in reality, he doesn't know that Mio is a gynoid, who's also a Maiden for Hire, and is already fully-repaired, as of this moment. Harima said, as he replied, "Tennouji, huh? I think you two are made for each other…"

"Huh? What are you saying? You beat up her brother, just for the hell of it!"

"Well, we stopped, and had some sort of olive branch, since we're on the same level. Noboru, when he finally beat me up, I overheard him say that it's no fun, anymore. One win, and he got bored. But, hey, I get to beat up another punk, now and then. But Tenma Maiden wouldn't let me…"

Shuji said, "I know. She's like a mother to you, even though you're into comics and such. I'm surprised that Sawachika-Senpai is funding you, somehow."

"Ah, she cares for me. Yes. But I'm happy. Rich Girl's got a life, and we just became good friends…"

"I see…"

Shuji asked, "Where's your Maiden for Hire? This _Tenma_ …"

Tenma called, "Is that a visitor? Hang on. I made tea and cookies~!"

She dashed in, holding the tray, with a huge smile on her face. Shuji gasped, "WHOA! She looks exactly like the Tsukamoto girl!"

She approached the table and giggled, "Harima-kun, your cookies are made for you… You, dear boy, you can dig in, too."

She let out a nice giggle, as Shuji was terrified by Tenma. He whispered, "Crap… She's huge…"

Shuji was shocked and scared by the 165cm tall Tenma Robot, as Tenma asked, "What's wrong?"

She looked at herself and blushed, "Sorry. Nice for an Amazon like me."

 ** _FAQ:_** _Tenma Maiden stands at 165cm (5'4")_

Harima said, "You're _NOT_ an Amazon…"

Tenma smiled, "I sometimes feel like it. Tee-hee~."

Shuji said, "Weird… This _Tenma_ is a model maid robot look-alike of that Tsukamoto loser?"

Harima stated, "I suggest you watch your mouth… She may be a love of mine… but that sailed. At least she's to remember her by, as I'll honor Tenma's love…"

"Oh… Right… I forgot that you were in love with her."

"Yeah, but traded away for a blonde robot… in which she was like Rich Girl, but she wasn't…"

Shuji said, "Oh. Was she like Sawachika?"

Harima explained, "And more! She was the total opposite of Rich Girl."

He continued on, telling the story of how he and Eri Maiden first met to Shuji. Tenma was in the hallway, listening on. She blushed and smiled, "He's happy… But I'm not…"

A lone tear rolled down her face and whispered, "Eri Model… Please come home…"

She was holding her smile, but still heartbroken that Eri Maiden left her.

* * *

Days after she helped Ayame and Hitomi, and hours after leaving Kagura's place, Eri was walking back to the bullfrog statue that she passed. It was a bullfrog leaning over a hawk, about to fly away. She then said, "This must be the place…"

All it was is a park, abandoned by its owners. She walked in, as she called out, "Hello? I… I can't seem… to respond loudly… My battery is at 35% and dropping… Huh?"

She looked at the dilapidated benches and said, "I see… It reminded me of how I confessed everything to Kenji… and we were separated, only to have Eri know that she loves him, and not Tenma Tsukamoto. And then, the Eri Robot Double that built me… I was considered a lie… since _Bot built Bot_ …"

She thought, as she walked to a small shack, "What am I? I was once a Maiden, but now I'm one of my kind with the humans, only I function as a Maiden for Hire. What kind of android am I?"

She approached the door and knocked on it. She called, "Hello? Anyone?"

The door opened, as a stray gleam of eyes appeared from the darkness. Eri Maiden shivered, as she whimpered, "Uh… Who's there?"

A female voice spoke, "We found you… Eri Model #N1K1M871 – Version 2.0. We were expecting you…"

Her eyes shone purple, as Eri trembled in fear, "Oh, okay… Can this be really real? You're… Who are you?"

A Maiden in a bright red maid outfit appeared, in long black hair and purple eyes. It was Rei, a.k.a. Maiden Mars. She was with three others, in blue, green, and yellow maid outfits. Ayame, as Maiden Jupiter, was there, along with a girl in blonde hair. Ayame said, "We've been expecting you, Eri Model…"

The girl in blue and white said, "Yes… It's an honor…"

This was Maiden Mercury, a Maiden that was awakened in Shibuya. She is wearing a white maid outfit, with bluish frills and raindrops on her skirt. She is also wearing blue high heels and white leggings. Her alias is _Maiko Katase_ , and she once helped a girl named Aya Hoshino overcome her fears and hatred for Maidens for Hire.

Rei said, as she told Eri, "Hello, we were expecting you… Eri Model. My name's Maiden Mars – Rei Model #R3913…"

Maiko bowed and said, "I'm Maiden Mercury – Maiko Model #20G1L."

Ayame said, "I'm Maiden Jupiter – Ayame Model #B5835669."

Hitomi appeared, in her white and yellow maid outfit, with pink hearts on the edge, wearing a red eyemask, "And I am Hitomi Model #V-70V3 – Maiden Venus."

They posed together, "We're the Maiden Guardians!"

Eri was stunned, as she responded, flatly, "Okay."

She was confused, "Hold on… You're all Maidens for Hire?"

Ayame said, "We were once Maidens, but rejected by society, and because we were not perfect."

Maiko said, "We were created by Miss Hanako West, to fulfill a purpose in our function."

Rei added, "We were built to perfection, but internally, we're not."

Ayame said, "So, we were chosen, with gifted powers, to help cure Maidens and Butlers, all around Japan…"

Hitomi concluded, "Only to wait for the real goal in our life… And that's find our Princess of Maidens…"

Eri asked, "A princess?"

Hitomi held her hands and said, "It's you… We were looking for you. We know you're a special Maiden, being you were once removed of your role, and was deemed a human… That's imperfect, but very amazing…"

Eri blushed, "Not really… You see, I was built by an android, who was built by my creator, Eri Sawachika…"

Ayame gasped, "No way… You're an outcast Maiden?"

Eri cried, "It's not what you think! That android built me, which was a cardinal rule that she disobeyed! _BOT cannot build BOT_!"

The gynoids bowed to her and hummed, " _Bot cannot build Bot… Princess… Princess Eri Model…_ "

Eri blushed, but was confused, "Uh, you think of _me_ as your princess?"

Rei smiled, "But of course! Everyone was looking for you, and we wanted to bring you back."

Maiko said, "You brought yourself happiness and joy. You even took a stungun shot to the chest, and survived."

Eri huffed, "Not really… But I got the scar to prove it. It's not easy to build, since my boyfriend has a scar on his back…"

The girls gasped, "Oooooh…"

Hitomi said, "It's amazing…"

Ayame said, "Hey, listen… I want to ask you… Was it you that gave me your cube?"

"Oh, my white cube? Yes. You were drained of battery life, and I didn't want Miss Tennouji to witness horrors. So, I gave you my charger cube, and ran off. Now, I realize that I shouldn't have given it to you."

Ayame said, "It's alright, Eri Model… If it weren't for you, Hitomi and I would've been spare parts…"

Hitomi said, "Only because I was out of commission… Who rebuilt me?"

Ayame replied, "I don't know."

Eri said, "Look, that's great and all, but… someone was to come get me, and tell me about my problems. Plus, I have a boyfriend!"

Rei said, "You abandoned him, after you were guilty over something you did… And you blame yourself."

Maiko said, "But he does forgive you, since you saved your fellow Maiden…"

"But I'm not a Maiden, anymore!" Eri cried, "It's hard to comprehend and stomach, since my master, Eri Sawachika, made me into Version 2."

Hitomi said, "But you're not yourself… You've forgotten…"

Eri said, "I cannot go back… I'm a Maiden for Hire, no more…"

Rei held her hand and said, "Nonsense. You may no longer be one, but deep down, your true function has yet to be made."

She pulled her in, as the door slammed shut, showing complete darkness. Lights suddenly filled the room, as Ayame said, "Ambience at dimmed lighting…"

Two spotlights shone onto Eri, as she cried, "Guys… I… It's just… What if someone catches us?"

Maiko said, "It's alright. No one comes here, deep in the forest. Besides, it's all an underground area… where we hibernate, to conserve our powers."

Rei replied, "We recharge, now and then, and Mr. Sanjiro provide us the power cells we need to recharge. Maiden Jupiter, show her to her throne."

Eri gasped, "Throne?"

Ayame said, "No. I shall not. Her rags are not customary to the befitting of our princess."

Hitomi said, as she reached for her dress, "Now, let me change you into new clothes…"

Eri shrieked, "EEEEEEEEK! GET BACK, YOU PERVERTS! STOP! NO! **NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!** "

Minutes later, Eri was dressed in an all-white maid outfit with a long white skirt. Her blonde hair was flowing down, and clean, shining from the night sky from above the ceiling. Two clear ceiling windows show the night sky, as Eri looked up. She then looked at a mirror, close by, and saw herself. She whispered, "My goodness… I'm… I'm beautiful…"

Ayame said, "Now, your throne awaits…"

A gold throne with pink padding was shown, as Eri asked, "This is… for me?"

They nodded, as Eri went to the throne. She said, "This is… This is so wonderful… I've… I've never been treated this way before…"

Rei said, "We found you, Princess Eri…"

Maiko smiled, "The four of us are awakened to help out stopping bad Maidens and Butlers, and you are our ruler… No one says that we can ever rule, without you…"

Ayame said, "And we never abandon our post… The four of us were built to perfection…"

Hitomi smiled, "But, our perfection was in looks, not skills… I failed my duty to protect another, Maiden Mars was a bit slow and clumsy, Maiden Mercury once attacked an innocent man, injuring him, and Maiden Jupiter clocked at three minutes even, questioning her abilities."

Rei said, "Nobody's perfect. You, however, are the full package…"

Maiko said, "Built by an android, who resembles your creator…"

Hitomi added, "And saved a Maiden from a deadly virus, only for her old body to be destroyed."

Ayame giggled, "But now, all is with the past… Maybe one day, you will reunite with your boyfriend…"

Rei stated, "But for now… _This_ is your home, Princess Eri…"

Eri blushed, as she was sitting in her throne, "Thank you, everyone… I'm… I'm starting to feel better about myself, and admit that it wasn't my fault, at all… Harima, he'll love me…"

Rei said, "He always does."

Eri blushed, "Tenma Model… She'll forgive me…"

Hitomi said, "She has…"

Eri said, as her eyes lowered, "And soon… Miss Sawachika… She'll accept me…"

She moaned, "Mmm… I… feel… sleepy…"

Rei said, "You're out of battery power. Luckily, we'll have time to recharge you…"

She plugged herself in on the throne and said, "Here. It's only 3AM… and you deserve your own place…"

Eri asked, "Really? That's amazing… But still… Will I ever come back to him?"

Rei said, "In due time… For now, you belong here."

Maiko held up a golden tiara with colored gems, and said, "Here… This will finalize the deal. You're our leader, Princess Eri…"

She put the tiara on and said, "Thank you… So, what happens now?"

They stared at her, as Eri asked, "What? I mean, do I, like, feel refreshed or something, or is this an initiation? Because, I'm not so sure if I can go back to him, since there's mor-."

She stopped, and froze. Her body went rigid, and then beeped, while motionless, " _Hello. I am Princess Eri. I am your Maiden for Hire. I am here for your guaranteed service. I enjoy cooking, cleaning, and anything your heart's desire._ "

The Maiden Guardians made her a princess. However, something inside Eri changed, making her into a mannequin-like princess. Rei stated that she's processing it. And that Eri Maiden's full power will be fully charged, by the next full moon. Ayame said, "When's the next full moon?"

Maiko said, "By around next week. But for this moon… It's a special pale white glow for Maidens and Butlers… It's for users everywhere to enjoy, when on Pleasure Mode Level 5 to 10 – _The Festival of the Imperial Moon_."

The Maidens giggled, as they were excited. However, this only works for _Pleasure Mode users_ , and all of them have no Pleasure Mode, at all. Hitomi said, "And what of Princess Eri?"

Maiko said, "Her radiance, as the moon shines onto her, will bring in happiness, beauty, and love… for all who want to love their Maidens or Butlers, if given the chance. This moon occurs, every two years."

Ayame huffed, "Oh, bullshit! I was only born, after the moon was brought in!"

Hitomi said, "Me, too. We're like the younger Maidens here…"

Rei said, "Believe what you say… but it's true…"

The clock suddenly rang, as it's now 4AM. Rei called out, " _Guardian Warning. Time: 4AM… Two hours, before Maiden Guardians cease function… Finish by 5:30AM…_ "

Ayame said, "Well, let's go! I don't want to leave Princess Eri here, while we chat."

Maiko smiled, "Right… But the minute it's dawn, we return home."

They dashed off, as they Eri alone, stiff and frozen, while in her new throne. She remained motionless and deactivated, until the Imperial Moon would shine.

 **XXXXX**

Hours later, at 7 in the morning, Rei, Maiko, Ayame, & Hitomi returned, and were standing around the throne, standing in attention, and shut off. They remained rigid and stiff, without moving an inch, as they were powered down, since their function lasts from 11PM to 6AM. It's their natural way. They chose to remain by Eri Maiden, who remains in her frozen catatonic state, until the week was up, and the full moon would arrive.

* * *

That afternoon, Harima was stretching out back, as Tenma was sweeping the sidewalk. He said that he has to go to Yakumo's for help in his comic. Tenma said that she'll wait for him. He rushed to the printing office, as Tenma continued to work.

However, Tenma stopped and heard Eri's voice. She appeared in a transparent form, from behind her, and said, "Tenma Model… In one week… The festival begins…"

Tenma gasped, "Eri Model?! It's…"

Eri said, "No… It's not… I'm Princess Eri… and in one week, _The Festival of the Imperial Moon_ will begin. Your _Pleasure Mode_ is at 6, correct? Once it's the big day, turn it off."

"Huh? Turn it off?"

"Every two years, when a Maiden or Butler, owned by their user, has Pleasure Mode at up to 5, passion emits, and love will blossom to each other, from human to robot… It's a method that ALL Maidens and Butlers don't know of… until asked to turn off Pleasure Mode, for this occasion. Tenma Model, if you really want to wait for me… Please… Turn off Pleasure Mode…"

Tenma said, "But, Eri Model… I've been waiting for you to come back. I can't miss this moment, ever… A once-in-every-two-years event… I was built for sex!"

She then realized, "But… It's because _you_ wanted him, right? Because you love him, more than me…"

She smiled and said, "Okay. For you, Eri Model… I'll do as you say… But promise me, come home soon… I miss you…"

Eri Maiden said, "I miss you, too, Tenma Model… Goodbye…"

She disappeared, as Tenma said, in concerned, "My company that built me is in a crisis. How will this affect the special event, if what I heard that someone is sabotaging Maidens for Hire?"

Even Tenma knew about the events in Tokyo, most recently. Of course, she chose to wait, and hope for Eri Maiden to return.

* * *

 ** _While we wait and see who the vandal is, and what he/she wants with destroying Maidens, we should see the Imperial Moon do their work. So, stay tuned to next week's special chapter…_**


	21. The Intimate Imperial Moon

**_Chapter 21  
The Intimate Imperial Moon_**

* * *

 ** _Disclaimer:_** _Before we begin, I just like to point out that this fic is rated M, for sexual scenes and nudity. However, for this fic, and future fics I'm doing that are M-Rated, I'm taking it to the next level.  
With that said, enjoy._

* * *

A week had passed, as Tenma was waiting on the porch for Harima to return. He saw him return and said, "Oh, boy~! It's time! I forgot what we're going to do, tonight…"

Tenma Maiden is similar to Tenma, she's an idiot, and she forgets a lot of things. He approached her, who was waiting in the front door, and said, "Ah, Tenma. Good to see you."

Tenma smiled, "Oh, Harima… Welcome, my master…"

He said, "Hey, listen, you want to come for bed, early? I've had a rough day, and I need some pleasure from you."

She brimmed in happiness, "Anything you say, dearie…"

He went in, as Tenma was blushing in arousal, "Could it be? Tonight's the night we finally do it?"

She went in, about to get ready.

* * *

Dusk fell, as the sun was setting. The moon started to rise, brimming in a pale white glow, in a platinum shine. It was as the Maiden Guardians have predicted – _The Festival of the Imperial Moon_.  
Every two years, when the moon is full, and its shine is rather illuminating, all users who own a Maiden or Butler for Hire, and have their _Pleasure Mode_ turned on, and ramped to Level 5 to Maximum, then the magic begins. This is mandatory for ALL Maidens and Butlers, but optional by users, since there are parts when the Maiden and Butler have children present, or when they're in need of a break. The magic happens at around 10PM and ends at 3AM, since the magic of its moonlight infuses each robot, as they are programmed to please any user's desire. This was special, since about 40% of the country owns a Maiden and Butler, and wants to join in on the magic. Only a few Maidens know of this, which have experienced it, two years ago.  
For this one, however, one Maiden took exception on this, since her friend is under 18. And that's Rei Maiden P30B05, who suddenly started dating Makoto, a while back.

* * *

At Mako's house, Rei was in her pajamas, as she was getting ready for bed. Makoto, in her pink pajamas, said, "You ready for bed soon? It's almost 10."

Rei said, "I know… But it's so magical… I mean, you can't ever experience a moon like this."

Makoto said, looking out the window, "Yeah, it does…"

She asked her, "Say, Rei, does this ever have an effect on you? I mean, Sailor Mars was once born on the Earth's Moon."

Rei said, "Yeah… But I don't know… I have never seen a shine like this… The moonlight's okay for me… and we don't need to be raunchy about it…"

Makoto said, "Well, we started dating, after all. I am happy for my partner, who's also a Maiden for Hire…"

Rei huffed, as she turned away, "No! _Temporary_ lover. You're only doing this to protect me from the vandal!"

Makoto asked, "Then what was last week?"

Rei said, "NO sex. I told you… When you're 18, I'll go full-blown naked… But only for a _boy_! You have to remember that!"

Makoto said, "Right… Besides, I'm in love with Motoki…"

Rei giggled, "Yes, but… You're mine, for until the event is over."

Makoto smiled, "Don't be so judgmental, Rei… You are very comfortable, when you speak like a mother…"

Rei held her hands and kissed her. She then responded, "Come on. Let's go to bed."

They went to Mako's bedroom and locked the door.

 **XXXXX**

At Terry's house, meanwhile, Yamabuki was in white lingerie, and said, "I'm ready…"

Terry looked out the window, as Buki said, "Hey! Look at me! I put on the soft new underwear that you bought me. Any occasion?"

Terry said, "Oh, no reason… Just we thought we have a special moment, tonight."

He thought, looking at the moon, "While the danger is going on, in our Tokyo HQ, tonight's an eventful night for all of us… _The Festival of the Imperial Moon_ … The biyearly intimate moment in Maidens for Hire history. This is my first time, for this moment…"

Yamabuki said, "Hey, Terry, baby… You still didn't answer me…"

Terry said, "You look cute. And such a sturdy Maiden, er, human, with such huge boobs."

Yamabuki blushed, as she held her chest, giggling in embarrassment, "Oh, stop, baby… I'm so tingly…"

He said, "Anyway, what level is your _Pleasure Mode_?"

Buki replied, " _Pleasure Mode – Level 7_."

He said, "Good enough. Increase to 9, and we'll begin shortly."

Yamabuki replied, "Understood. But to maintain my sex drive, being we're pleasure units, on certain moments, since the use of _Pleasure Mode_ is for adults over 18, might I recommend Level 8, since it's borderline for hardcore intimacy? And also, since my skin is made of rubber, there are no possibilities that the skin will be ripped. Complex skin for Maidens and Butlers can last up to thirty months of use, for _Pleasure Mode_ activities. Speaking of skin, the skin must be at its softness, in order to perform sexual favors. If about 2cm hard on the bottom, skin massaging on any area is required, and must be rubbed for several hours."

Terry said, "That's why I massaged you, after I got home with your new underwear."

Buki smiled, "Oh, stop… So, what's the occasion?"

"You'll see." He winked, and kissed her.

They went to the bedroom, as the night sky began to grow black. The moon suddenly shone, as every household, with a Maiden and Butler, were about to get dark. The children were fast asleep, and the bedroom lights were on, in each house, as everyone was getting ready to make out with their own android that they own, having a nightly fun with each other. The Festival was about to start.

 **XXXXX**

It was now 9:55PM. At Makoto's house, Makoto lied in bed, as Rei was snuggling with her. Rei held her hand and said, "Well… How about one kiss, before we turn in? It's almost ten…"

They continued to snuggle, as four minutes passed. Rei then said, "Well, it's almost ten. Let's hit the sack."

Makoto smiled, "Sure. Goodnight."

They went to sleep, as the clock struck ten. Seconds later, Rei's eyes lit up and turned to Makoto. She said to her, "Mako… Mako… wake up…"

Makoto moaned, as she said, "Huh? Can't sleep?"

Rei blushed, as she removed her pajama top. She threw it down and asked, "If you don't want to, Makoto Kino, say so…"

Makoto tried to answer, but she felt an uneasy feeling. She whispered, "Rei… Why are you flushed red? Are you overheating?"

Rei removed her bra and said, "Do me, Mako… I can't help it… Please, make out with me…"

Makoto looked into her eyes and asked, "You sure? I mean, it's not too soon, but… … … Okay…"

Rei giggled, as she French kissed her, and remarked, "Mako, let's have a little fun…"

Makoto was mesmerized, again, as she whispered, with her hair down, "Yes, Rei… Kiss me…"

Rei removed Makoto's pajamas and said, "Oh, this is more than kissing… Make out with me… down here…"

She went to her bare chest and planted her face into her breasts. Makoto moaned and heave, as she pleaded, "Ungh… No… Not there… No… Don't… Stop… Don't stop… I want you…"

They went under the covers, as Rei and Makoto started to get it on. That's a flaw in newer Maidens. When a user says "Yes", it's non-stop, until 3 in the morning. Rei's clothes and underwear were all on the floor, along with Makoto's. They were having a magical time in bed, as Rei blushed, while naked, "Makoto… You're so hot in your body…"

Makoto rubbed her bare body to hers and said, "Rei… You know… I want… yours…"

Rei whispered to her ear, "Do me… Right now… Let's go…"

Makoto threw Rei to the bed, and started to kiss her mouth and fondle her breasts, from under the covers. Rei started to moan and heave in pleasure, as she moaned, "Keep going… And I'll get to you, next…"

Rei rolled over, and rubbed her bare hip onto Makoto's, and thrusted up and down. She said, in a heavy whispered, "Ungh… Mako… You're so soft…"

Makoto didn't respond. She was panting and moaning, while Rei's bare body was rubbing up and down her bare thighs. Makoto continued to cry out, "Oh… Ohhh… ahhh… ahhh… Keep going… ungh… More… ungh…"

They continued on, all night, until they suddenly tired out.

* * *

Now let's rewind to Terry's house. It was 9:57, and Buki was ordered to look out the window. Terry was sitting on the bedside, as Buki asked, "So, what does this moon do? It's got such a gleaming, yet arousing aftereffect… Personally, I don't have anything on Maidens being effected by moonlight; let alone that all humans sometimes change feelings on inside, every single 28 days."

He said to her, "Yes, but this is special… And your internal clock is at the two minute mark."

Yamabuki replied, "Well, not so much… It'll almost be ten. You say we have a special moment at ten?"

Terry said, "Hey, Mr. West told me about this day, and everyone at work had to take the day off for this moment… Sadly, Ms. West is at the office, only, since she's alone… with no Maiden to own."

Yamabuki asked, "Why? Did something happen to her?"

Terry replied, "It's a long story, but… Hanako wanted to own a Butler for Hire, but her father said NO. He said that she may have one to own, being that her father is vice-president, he doesn't trust her, since she may break it."

"How old is Miss Hanako West?"

"22. She started to work for the company, when she was 18. And hasn't owned a Maiden or Butler, since… Her father forbids her from ever owning or renting one. He doesn't accept her responsibilities, since she's often reckless."

Buki smiled, "Oh, she'll learn, eventually. Maidens and Butlers are used responsibly."

He stated, "You're missing the point! It gets worse off. Hanako even wanted to test a Butler for Hire, for herself, as a test user. But that gradually failed, when the Butler poured juice all over her shirt, and it was about 400 Yen. She was distraught by it, and finally accepted her father's plea."

She smiled, "Well, you gotta admit, he told her so. Hanako understands that she cannot boss anybody around, like a strict boss."

He said, "No, it was a test Butler that ended up rejected."

"Yikes… That's bad… I'm sorry to hear about Hanako."

"Now, she's turned off by the Maidens and Butlers, and even admits secretly that she hates them. Deep down, she doesn't."

Buki turned to him and said, "I'm sure it isn't…"

She undid her hair, as it was now 10PM. She blushed heavily and said, "I'm sure Miss West will forgive the Maidens and Butlers, in due time, for a horrible mistake… And while we wait…"

She approached him and said, "Let's have our own horrible mistake, my Terry baby…"

He smiled and said, "Oooh, now it's ten? Oh, come at me, you frisky thing…"

Buki meowed and hissed, doing cat poses, and said, "Come get me, you animal…"

They plopped onto the bed and started to have sex. He removed her bra and squeezed her right breast, all while kissing her in the lips, and licking her face. Buki reached for his pants and clutched inside. She blushed, as she was being kissed, "Mmm… Is that a screwdriver, hammer, or crowbar? To me, it feels like an erect handle for a hammer."

He moaned, as he yelped, "AGH! Not there! Gently, okay? You don't want to break it…"

Yamabuki smiled, as she blushed heavily, holding his face with her free left hand, "I have no intention to… Your human body doesn't always repair itself… but us Maidens do… How about you… UNGH! … _break me in_ …?"

She stuck his thing in her panties, and moaned, "Drive me in, like the hammer you are, Terry! You're a tool! I'm a supporter!"

He removed her panties and said, "You don't call me a tool… I'm a true handyman…"

She moaned, "Oh, yes…"

 ** _NOTE:_** _I'm censoring it in this series, adding euphemisms. Sex scenes I can allow, but not in the "Maiden Universe" series._

They started to thrust up and down, as Buki cried out, holding his waist, "Yes! Yes! Repair me, you hunky monkey! Give me that hammer and nail! OH! More of that tweaking and twerking… I want… AH! More! More! I want… you to… hammer me! AUGH! YES!"

He whispered, as he stopped, "How about you help me out, baby?"

She crawled down, and said, "Okay… And maybe, you can… check my twin tires… as they are supple and firm…"

She was under the covers, over his lower body, and said, from inside, "Oh, my! I think you sprung a leak! I'll fix it…"

She was under the covers, as Terry moaned in pain, "Ungh… Find it? I, oh…"

He continued on, as Yamabuki got out, ten minutes later, and licked her lips, "Well, I found the leak… but I think it needs a new pipe…"

He whispered, "Then I know where, baby…"

He turned her around, faced down, and rubbed himself onto her back. She moaned, as she laughed and moaned, "AAAGH! More of that, baby… The connection… is… fitted… OH! Insert… pipe B… into… OH! Slot! AH! A! Insert… me… AAGH! Oh, yes…"

They continued to have sex, until Yamabuki halted herself, since she cannot go a limit of her Pleasure Mode. She even stated, after their affairs, her arousal levels would get higher than before; but too high pleasure may damage Maiden or Butler, completely. And Terry was no fool, since he knows about repairing Maidens, including his girlfriend, Buki.

* * *

Rewind again, as we cut to Tenma Maiden and Harima, who was lying in bed. Tenma Maiden knew of this day, as the clock struck 10. Tenma blushed and got up from bed, while she scanned herself. She approached the window and said, "You know, Harima… We've been together for two years, now… and we're not really into it, since you said NO…"

He said, as he knew, "And I'm saying NO, because of-."

"I KNOW!" Tenma Maiden pleaded, "I'm a 165cm machine, shaped to pleasure you at night, while by day, I'm a cleaning and helper model… I mean, if you don't want to…"

She removed her maid outfit, and showed her black bra and panties with white stockings. He gasped, as his eyes bugged out from his glasses. She undid her hair and said, "Oh, Harima… Make me like the real Tenma Tsukamoto… whoever she is… and make me understand what she would've experienced… And yes, you're 18 now, and only because… I want you…"

She blushed, as Harima got out of bed, only in his boxers. He asked, "Wait, hold on… Why the hell are you doing this?"

Tenma blushed beet red, and replied, "I don't know… It's that time in my internal clock… I think… I want you, Kenji Harima… It's been so long, and I want to fix you good… But I know it's hard…"

She caressed him and whispered, "Now, now… I know you won't answer me… but maybe this will…"

She grinned in a lustful smile, while flushed in arousal, in her cheeks. She removed her bra and showed her bare breasts. But her long hair covered it, while she planted them into him. She whispered, "Oh, Harima Kenji… Have a taste of me… I want to be your flavor of the month…"

He asked, as he was confused, "UH, Tenma Maiden?"

He cringed, as her bare breasts touched his bare skin, "Uh… Please, stop… I don't think it's the right time…"

Tenma smiled, "Aw, you're no fun… Let me… change you out of these…"

He removed his boxers and he yelped, "YAAAAAAAAAAGH! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?"

Tenma Maiden leaned down and reached for his waist line. But she stopped and said, "Uh… Wait… No… Why not in bed? I have been meaning to do it to you, while we kiss first…"

She went back up and locked lips with him. They both kissed each other, while her left thigh was nudging and rubbing his lean and ripped leg, in a slow movement, while heaving in lust. She then said, "Now… Take my panties off and unwrap me, Harima…"

He stammered, but couldn't resist. He reached for her butt, as Tenma moaned heavily, "OH! You tease! You pervert! You animal! You brute! Spank my bottom, so hard! Yes… I'm _your_ Maiden, for you, Harim-!"

She gasped, as she widened her eyes. She then remembered what Eri said, last week, from an astral projection. Tenma then stepped back, as Harima slowly removed her panties. But she grabbed then and put them back on. She whispered, as she turned away, holding her bare breasts in her arms, "I'm sorry… I can't do it…"

"Eh?" he asked, as he put his boxers back on.

She said, "This! I… I have forgotten about what I'm doing… and what Eri Maiden will do to me, if I did it…"

She turned to the window and said, "My body needs it… It is sudden, but it wants me to let it out… But deep down, I just can't… Because you're Eri Model's boyfriend. And me? I'm just your maid… A Maiden for Hire, all for your pleasure and desires… and that's all I can be…"

She then grinned in a wryly smile, "But, seriously, I _so_ want to fuck you, Harima…"

He barked, "DON'T SAY THAT WORD!"

He calmed down and said, "I understand what you are going through. And if you said that you're not ready, say so…"

She barked, "BUT I _AM_ READY! It's just… Eri Model's in the way! And I'm built to be your first love… who left you for another…"

"And that's all I wanted. You're the girl I love, but used to, after she went to another bastard… But still, it's too soon. You have about more moments to come, before you can get it on with me. But not after Eri Maiden comes back soon… For now, we can just go to bed…"

Tenma smiled and said calmly, "I'm sorry… I really am, Harima. But if we are to have sex… I'll wait until you finish with Eri Model. And then, it'll be my turn~!"

She pouted, "Unless you don't want me to…"

Harima hugged her and said, "Aw, come here, you…"

They shared a kiss, and then he said, "We'll be happy, with or without Eri Maiden. I mean, if you're itching to do it now, it's fine. But don't tell her or Rich Girl… or _anyone_ , for that matter…"

Tenma blushed, "Oh, Harima… I love you…"

She jerked away and said, "But tonight was awkward. Let's pass and go to sleep."

Harima agreed, "Ditto."

They went to bed, as Tenma said, "We'll clean up the mess, tomorrow morning. For now, let's get some shuteye…"

He smiled, "You're right. But, if you feel the urge to do so, ask me, next time. And don't drop hints, okay?"

She said, "Right… Goodnight, Harima…"

She went to _Sleep Mode,_ as he whispered, "Goodnight…" and then stroked her cheek on her face, giving a smile to her.

"She's right," he thought, "Tenma… This gynoid looks like you, but she's not you… I only do this… to see you smile… and likewise her… Eri Maiden and I are one in the same… but we're an item. Tenma, I'm sorry about what went on. Be with who you want to, from now on… And Rich Girl… well… If you intervene in my love with Eri Maiden, that's fine. I want to know which Rich Girl wants me more, since I helped you."

He went to sleep, and groaned, "But damn it, I'm sick of waiting…"

As night continued to fall, Tenma Maiden's urges faded, until Eri Maiden would return.

* * *

Rewind, once again, this time at 11PM, as the moon shone onto Eri Maiden, on her throne, through the skylights. Eri's eyes blinked, as the Maidens that surrounded her started to move. Eri moaned, as she stretched a bit. She said, "Oh… My… How long was I asleep?"

Maiko bowed, "Princess Eri, how was your slumber?"

Rei kneeled to her, along with the others, "We, the Maiden Guardians, are offered to assist you."

Hitomi said, "Please… Beckon to us…"

Eri stayed in her throne and said, "Wow… You girls are still here?"

Maiko said, "I am Maiden Mercury – the guardian of wisdom and intelligence."

Rei said, "I am Maiden Mars – the guardian of passion and honor."

Ayame said, "I am Maiden Jupiter – the guardian of courage and protection."

Hitomi said, "I am Maiden Venus – the guardian of love and beauty."

They said, in unison, "Princess Eri, Maiden of Love and Happiness, how may we beseech you?"

Eri was in concern, as she asked, "Uh… I don't get it… What do you wish to assist me for? Haven't I done enough?"

Ayame said, "Your highness, we must act fast… The saboteur that ruined your home is coming to Yagami City."

Hitomi said, "Apparently, you're the only one that can stop them."

Eri asked, "Stop who? And they're going to what now?"

Maiko said, "You better let me address the situation, Princess. See, before we were all awaken, the Maidens and Butlers were being attacked by an unknown vandal that wants to shut us down. When that happened, Mr. Sanjiro, or Sanjoin, acquired to obtain our assistance. Miss West, our creator, knows the key on how to expose the saboteur responsible for the damages. If they do not stop, Maidens for Hire will cease to being… Princess Eri, that also means that your boyfriend and his Maiden, along with countless others, will be in grave danger."

Eri nodded, and said, "Do I have to go back to the HQ in Yagami?"

They said YES, as Eri barked, "HOW CAN I? I ran away, and they might be mad at me!"

Ayame said, "No, they won't."

Hitomi said, "Have faith, your highness… You're welcome to leave, if you like. The slumber you had… made you courageous. You have a choice…"

Rei said, "Go to him, your boyfriend, or go to the company, and stop the vandals that ruined us!"

Maiko smiled, "You don't have to decide, right away."

Ayame said, "But they _will_ attack…"

Hitomi smiled, "And you can do it…"

Eri said, as she was crossed, "Yeah… I can do it… Miss Eri, I'm sorry… I have to protect them. I don't know what's going on, but no one destroys my home. And Harima, I promise… I'll come back to you…"

Eri said, "Okay… I'll go, first thing, tomorrow morning. It's late… and I need beauty rest."

She sat back down and said, "My body does feel refreshed, but it's only Midnight, and I… need… my… slumber…"

Her voice slid off, and shut off to _Sleep Mode_. Rei said, "Is this a risk? We can't let her go, now…"

Maiko said, "It's the only way. Daylight, we are just mannequins. By nightfall, we work as Maiden Guardians."

They held hands and prayed, "For our homes… Miss West… Find the key…"

They vanished in the darkness, leaving Eri all alone, quiet and motionless, while the moonlight shone onto her.

* * *

The next morning, in the Yagami Maidens Compound, Hanako was sleeping in her desk, as she was under full watch. However, there was a note under here, delivered by Nephrite. She then woke up and yawned, "Hmmmngh… What a morning…"

"Huh? What's this?"

She read the letter and said who it is from, "Nephrite? Who the hell's Nephrite?"

It said:  
 _Miss West,  
The Stars guided to your goal. The proof is in the pudding… or, in this case, the files…  
Search "KK"  
Nephrite_

Hanako nodded and said, "The proof is in the files… But which files?"

She got up and held up a spare set of keys. She then said that she's headed to the file room, to look for the files that match the two letters "KK".

 **XXXXX**

At Jubei, Rei woke up, feeling groggy. She moaned, "Ungh… My head… What a night…"

She gasped, as she saw herself naked. She shrieked, and covered herself with Makoto's comforter. She panicked, as she thought, "Okay… Don't panic… It happened on a full moon, and my body was… well… tingly and giddy… But still…"

She saw Makoto, sleeping, while naked, and sobbed in horror, "What… did we… just do… last night?"

The Maiden-slash-Sailor Guardian was completely shocked. She had no recollection of the _Imperial Moon_ , last night, or that she actually had sex with Makoto Kino, her friend.

She wept in horror, "WHAT HAVE I DONE?"

 **XXXXX**

Back outside the abandoned park, Eri was lying on the ground, in her white maid outfit. She got up and yawned, "Mmngh… What a nap… OH-OH! Yagami Maidens for Hire HQ! I have to warn them!"

She dashed off and ran to the HQ, to warn the others of the impending doom that befalls the company.

 **XXXXX**

Back at the file room, Hanako went searching and found files "KK". She read through them and searched for a clue. But nothing. She then sighed, "No luck… What did Nephrite mean by " _proof in the files_ "? I don't know…"

As she was searching the other files, a figure appeared from behind her, as she cringed, "Who's that?"

A voice spoke, "Sorry, Miss West…"

The figure swung down!  
 **WHAM!  
** She knocked Hanako out cold. She then ran off and sobbed, "Oh, shit… What did I do?"

* * *

 ** _Wait… There's TWO vandals? The finale draws near. Find out, next week, for more!_**

* * *

 ** _Disclaimer:_** _I like to apologize for the sex scenes that I made. While I am a bit prudish, and the Fanfiction site doesn't allow adult-related content, I do my best to censor most of what I imagine.  
Thank you._


	22. With Friends Like These…

**_Chapter 22  
With Friends Like These…_**

* * *

At Terry's house, that morning, he woke up, as the telephone rang. He answered the phone, and said, "Hello? Yes, this is Terry Stanton."

He gasped, "WHAT?! What happened to Miss West? Yes, sir! I'm on the way! I'll be right over! Yes, yes, I'm sorry! Give me time to freshen up! Okay, goodbye!"

Buki woke up, as he placed the phone down. She asked, "Huh? Terry, baby? Who was it?"

He said, "That was the Yagami Factory… Miss West was attacked, last night!"

Buki cried, "OH! Is she alright?"

He said, as he was getting dressed, "I have to freshen up in the shower… After that, we're going to Yagami's Compound."

He asked, "Oh, right… You're suspended from duty… But it could be the vandal, again. Wanna come with?"

Buki stated, "Sure, honey… However, may I suggest a favor for my chassis and torso, and not just because of last night's magical evening together?"

Buki explained to Terry a plan, as they went to the Yagami HQ, to aide Hanako.

* * *

Meanwhile, In Jubei, Rei, in her purple pajamas, panicked and freaked out, after she and Makoto had a moment together.

"Okay… Okay… Calm down… Take it easy Rei Model… This is a tragedy…" she beeped and whirred, while speaking in a panicked voice, "Mako was feeling uneasy… Must've had a fever… and maybe, or maybe, just maybe… AAAAAGH! OH, GOD! I AM SO DISMANTLED FOR THIS! I WAS SAVING MYSELF FOR ANOTHER! GAWD, WHAT IS THIS? THIS IS NOT HOW I WANTED!"

She paced around the bedroom, as Makoto was still unconscious, dressed in her pajamas, by Rei, since she first woke up, seeing her naked. Rei whispered, "Okay… Anyways, I can lie about it. We were drunk! No… she and I can't drink, because she's a minor… NO! That will make it worse off… OH! I know, I'll tell her that I malfunctioned! Yeah! Yeah! No… I was fully-operational. Mako will see through it, in a snap. Moonlight has no effect on me? No… From my scanners, it was magical and so intimate…"

 **SLAP!  
** She slapped herself and roared, "GET A GRIP, REI MODEL! THIS IS _EXACTLY_ WHY I CANNOT BE MAKO'S MAIDEN FOR HIRE, AT ALL! We're friends, not lovers! Besides, she has Motoki, and I have someone to find! Think… Think… Think… COME ON, THINK!"

She sat down in bed and whimpered, "This is a nightmare… None of this would be happening, if I only said "NO" to her on the 30-day trial… No… It's got to be from when my sister turned evil… No, it's not that… What of Maiden Mars, my predecessor? Oh…"

She said, as she started, "It was _her_ , the original Sailor Mars that made me take her mantle… This was _her_ fault, from the beginning!"

She clutched her fists and roared, "Damn you, Rei Model R3913… You did this to me… I'll get you for this, Rei Model, or should I say, Maiden Mars!"

Makoto then spoke, "Maiden… Mars?"

Her eyes suddenly opened, as she slowly sat up. Her long brown hair flowed down, as she spoke, "Rei… Hino…"

Her green eyes were faded and blurry, as Rei said, "Oh, good! You're awake… Look, Mako, about last night… I'm sorry… It was just sex, but… Please forgive me for what I did. I was wrong… I never should've said yes on your offer, back then. But it was-."

Makoto turned to her, in a blank emotionless look, "Hello. I am Mako…"

Rei gasped, "What? Oh, no…"

She stepped back, as Makoto stood up. She said, "Mako? Who… What are you?"

* * *

At the file room in Yagami, Hanako was unconscious, as she was lightly bleeding. She started to moan and cough, "Ungh… … …What happened? Mmngh…"

The entire file room was trashed, as the figure decided to leave no clue behind. She stood up and moaned, "Awww… It's ruined… All the files are misplaced… and…"

She looked at file "KK" and groaned, "Damn it! The files are messed up! And I already hit a dead end, beforehand. Whoever did this, the joke's on you…"

She returned to the door, and opened it. But it was locked. She cried, banging it, "Hello? HELLO! ANYONE? HELP ME! I'M LOCKED IN! ANYONE? Hello? Please?"

She sniffled, as she was stuck in the file room, "It's… It's over… Father… Help me…"

She balled up by the door and was crying, "Father… Save me… I'm scared… Someone help me…"

She was crying, as she was trapped inside the file room, by the vandal. She locked the door, using her keys, and stole Hanako's spare set, while she was out cold. As she was crying, a figure appeared from inside. It was Nephrite, and said to her, "Don't cry, dear… It's not what it is…"

Hanako sniffled, "Mr. Sanjiro? Oh, no… How did you-?"

He said, "You were trapped by the vandal. Don't worry… It's not who you think, but rather…"

She pleaded, "Sanjoin! Help me! Tell me what you mean by " _Proof is in the files_!", and " _Find the kit!_ ", because I'm so confused!"

He said, as he giggled, "Perhaps you're looking at it, all wrong… She asks me what the clues are… Well, it's not from here… But rather… inside… someone…"

Hanako asked, "Who?"

"Not _who_ … but _what_ …"

"What, as in…" she gasped, and cried, "OF COURSE! Mr. Sanjoin, name your price, and I'll have Father pay you. But you have to free me!"

The door suddenly opened, as he said, "I ask for nothing… and I shall, in abundance. I only came to help you, since the crisis is almost over. Now, you know which one of the Maidens and Butlers that has it… You have to figure out which one…"

She said, as she hobbled to the doorway, still weak, "Hold on… How do you know this? And which Maiden or Butler should I use?"

He said, "That's something you need to find out, on your own… I'm sorry. Mr. West, Mr. Stanton & Buki, Miss Sawachika, and even a guest will arrive, shortly. I gave them the bad news, and they're on their way. Hurry!"

She walked off, as Nephrite vanished from the shadows. She rushed to the repair bay and said, "Wait a minute… That Maiden that attacked Ayame Model _and_ Sarah Model… And they had he refurbished… But did they save her files?"

She hurried over, heading to the repair room. Terry and Buki arrived, hours later, along with Mr. West, who was arriving in his limo. He asked, "Mr. Stanton? Miss Suou?"

Terry said, "Mr. West?"

He complained, "What is the meaning of this?"

Terry barked, " _You_ called me! Your daughter was-!"

Takana said, "I know. Miss Sawachika called me…"

Eri appeared, as she said, "No, I didn't. You called me, sir."

Terry said, "So did I!"

Yamabuki said, "Please, you guys… This isn't the time to point fingers. Miss West is in danger."

Takana said, "Right. Have security man the place, and make sure no one gets in or out. Mr. Stanton, you and Miss Suou go in the west wing, Miss Sawachika and I will enter the front door."

Terry said, "Right!"

Buki saluted, "You can count on me, sir!"

They rushed off, as Eri said, "You think it might be Shaitori, again?"

Mr. West replied, "God, I hope not, or Miss Mizuhara will be furious. Let's go in, but be careful."

Eri smiled, "This is my home. I know this place, from the square inch of it."

He chuckled, "Ah, youth…"

They went through the front door, as another figure appeared. He spoke, in a quiet voice, "So… The gang's all here… Time to end this…"

He crept off and went inside the building.

* * *

Eri, from far away, was back home in Yagami, as she said, "I'm… I'm home… My home that created me… I'm back in Yagami City…"

She walked forward and said, "I know Harima is waiting for me, but I can't go back to him, yet… No. I was offered to rescue my brothers and sisters, all before I was a Maiden for Hire, and ones before me, and the ones after me… including my four sisters who tended to me…  
Thank you, girls. But I have to help this chaos, and put an end to said chaos! Only then, I'll understand everything, and return to Harima…"

She kept walking, as a voice called, "Eri Model?"

She asked, "Who's there?"

She saw a man in a white shirt and jeans. He also has black hair, and said, "Eri Maiden, at last you came back…"

"Mister Takeru?" She gasped, as she saw Shinji Takeru, former head of security, who was fired by blackmail.

Shinji smiled and said, "Welcome home…"

"What are you doing here?"

"Are you going back to the HQ?"

"Yes… I have a feeling about-."

"My firing? Yes. They're trying to ruin the company."

"Huh? They are?"

Takeru said, "That man, he wanted to ruin me… after I caught him playing with one of the Maidens… It was in Kyoto, that he was in charge of the repair work, and that he wants to own one, himself. But he was fiddling with a Maiden of blue hair and milky white skin. So naturally, I caught him in the act, but he blackmailed me, saying that he wants this job, more than anything, and even threatened to sue me for wrongful termination. But that wasn't the worst one…"

Eri Maiden asked, "What happened?"

"Candid camera photos of me, making out with a Maiden and Butler, in the repair bay… I said that it was photo-shopped, but Miss Mizuhara fired me, all the same, the fact she didn't believe me!"

Eri Maiden said, "What does it mean, sir?"

He explained, "All it started was the myth about the Maiden Guardians, and that you vanished. One man from Kyoto was caught on film, by me, and I had to take the blame… since he knows how I feel, about being in poverty."

She asked, "Who was it? I've heard stories about a saboteur in Tokyo. Now, he is in my homeland of Yagami City, the birthplace of my creator, Miss Eri Sawachika. I was only coming back to return to Kenji Harima… only to give my forgiveness for running away, but my destiny calls me. Mister Takeru, who was it that blackmailed you… He could very well be in the factory, right now."

Shinji said, as he was upset, "Well, I'll tell you, but _you're_ coming with me to that place…  
It was…"

* * *

Meanwhile, in the repair bay, Hanako finds the Maiden in red, on the table, and said, "Okay…"

She began to scan her on the computer and said, "Files found, and all stable… Good. Operational? Yes. I see that Mr. Takeru and Miss Suou did a splendid job on her work. Maybe I was wrong about Buki Mode-. AHEM! NO! Focus on the job, first. When I get my hands on that jerk, I'll…"

She looked at her name, and said " _Bridgette Model #T1KT05_ …"

Another dead end. She sighed and then thought, "Wait… Her files… _Proof is in the files… Find the kit… KK…_ What does it mean? And who?"

She then typed into Bridgette's visual files and said, "Alright… Playback the night of the attack."

She viewed the attack, and saw in Bridgette's POV, of what occurred. First, she woke up and turned to Ayame. Next, she strangled Ayame and beeped out " _Destroy Maidens for Hire_ ". And after that, she was electrocuted by Terry, only to fade out in static. Hanako was saddened, as she huffed, " _Another_ dead end! It's hopeless! I don't even know what I'm doing! KK… It's stupid!"

She then saw a flashing button on the screen that says KK, but in a squinted view, the letters look like the button for _Previous_.

"No… It's… Oh, I get it now! It wasn't for initials! KK, if you squint your eyes, it's the small logo meaning _Previous Track_! That means, the playback has more video, _before_ Bridgette attacked Ayame! It was K.K., it was _Previous Track_! I figured it out!"

She played the track again, and pressed Previous, twice, leading to a video from earlier that day, before the attack. It was a man in black hair, and holding up an electric pen. He was reprogramming Bridgette to do his bidding.

"Yes… Yes, my dear… It's almost ready… Soon, Takana West will think twice about laying us off! No one closes down my branch, and gets away with it… And Hanako, this is payback for firing my friend… back in Tokyo…"

Hanako whispered, "NO… Did I? I don't recall…"

A figure appeared, with a blunt object, as she crept forward. She held the object up, and Hanako heard her breathing. She turned around and cried, "YOU!"

The woman in black shrieked, and then ran away, screaming, "Sorry! Sorry! I'm sorry!"

Hanako was confused, but snorted, "Hunh? What the…?"

She gasped, "Wait a minute… That voice…"

She dashed off and chased after her, "GET BACK HERE! COME BACK! STOP!"

They ran down the hallways, as Hanako was gaining on her. The woman in black shrieked, "MERCY, MISS WEST! PLEASE! I WAS DOING AS HE SAID, OR HE WOULD GET ME FIRED!"

"YOU'RE ALREADY IN DEEP SHIT, YOU BITCH!" Hanako roared, as she went closer.

The woman yelled, "PLEASE, SPARE ME!"

"THE HELL I WILL!" Hanako shouted.

They continued running, as a man in spiky brown hair and a goatee, wearing a black jumpsuit, said, "Thanks, Callie… She didn't want to join in, but… She's the perfect scapegoat."

He held up a toolkit and said, "Now, since no one's around, I have to find Mio Model. And then, they will have no choice…"

He went inside the repair bay, but before he could step in, Buki shrieked, "INTRUDER!"

He gasped, "Oh, shit!"

Terry ran to him, "YOU THERE! STOP!"

He said, "Another round, you ex-repairman?"

Terry was kicked down, by Heiji's swinging roundhouse. Buki gasped, "TERRY!"

Heiji asked, "Huh? You're alive? I thought I disposed of you, Buki Model…"

Buki pleaded, "Forgive me… Just… Spare him… It's me you want…"

He held up a stungun and said, "Well, then… Time to go night-night… forever…"

He lunged the stungun into Buki's stomach. She was being fried and electrocuted, as Terry shouted, "NO! BUKI!"

Buki collapsed onto the floor, face down and smoking. Terry sobbed, "No… My love…"

Heiji Shaitori smiled, "HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Now, it's your turn… Give me what we want, and we'll spare you… But not your doll, since she's broken…"

Terry groaned, as he was pinned down, "Mr. Shaitori, that's enough! Ungh… What are you even doing here? Miss West gave your orders, and she fired you!"

Heiji started to break his voice, "She shouldn't have fired me! I made _one_ mistake, and it lasted two weeks to learn about the mistake of address! I didn't know! Someone made me forget the slip!"

Terry cried, "But don't you get it, you idiot? You made the wrong address, since you were in charge of delivery! That's _your_ fault!"

Heiji confessed, as he was bawling, "I know! But Callie had the slip, and I didn't want to stop! I was in a hurry, and the person who ordered the Kyo Butler… She was impatient! I saw her! She was fierce and scary! I'm weak! And not in the knees, since I wanted to do my job!"

Terry growled, "But you _don't_ sabotage other Maidens and Butlers, because of the stuff you did!"

Heiji sniffled, "Well, for what it's worth, at least you have NO Maiden for Hire to deal with! Enough voltage on my gun can fry off a Maiden's motherboard into melted shrapnel."

Buki replied, as she was on the ground, "Sadly, that's not true. If you were to fry my motherboard into unworkable parts, the voltage required is about five million volts. Your stungun in your hand can only obtain about 200 volts, which can incapacitate a Maiden or Butler's function. But it does damage the unit, should electrical discharge enters interior carriage."

She got up, as Heiji said, "Impossible! She's alive?"

Terry gasped, "Buki… Run! Run, for god's sake!"

Buki added, "However, in light of your first attempt, when you broke into our home, the other night, I had made precautions, to assure that it cannot be repeated, a second time."

She opened her blouse up, revealing her bare stomach. She opened her stomach panel and saw a huge thick black sheet over her circuitry. Heiji gasped in shock, "A Shock Blocker?!"

Buki said, "If you are suggesting to jab that taser gun at my head or chest, or possibly _down there_ , it won't work. Once the Shock Blocker is install, it's immune to electrical currents and discharges, preventing the Maiden from being electrocuted. This only applies to them, as a courtesy, for those who have trouble with keeping safety of electricity in another user's home. Even static electricity is immune to the Shock Blocker. This item is only available in test fields, for functionality and energy purposes."

Terry smirked, "And as luck would have it, I had a couple in my home, in case I want to install one on a Maiden or Butler, in case something like this happens…"

Heiji growled, "You… YOU! YOOOOOOOOOOOOOOU!"

Buki said, reattaching her stomach panel, "Your only option is to surrender, Mr. Shaitori. You're wanted by the entire Maidens for Hire camp, for sabotage and vandalizing all android units; and also, for attacking an active employee."

Heiji got his foot off, and then said, "Alright… Fine… You got me…"

He raised his hands up and smiled, "You win… I'll do as you say… You got me…"

Buki smiled, "Knowing your Cheshire grin, you were going to surrender easily, and aim the taser at my head. It's as I said that the Shock Blocker cannot-."

Heiji roared, "OH, SHUT UP, YOU BIG BREASTED BANTER BOX!"

He grabbed Buki by the neck and held her in his right arm, shouting, "I don't care if she's a robot! She left out that her brain is exposed! A Maiden's head is full of memory and files, and can be erased by ONE SIMPLE SHOCK!"

Buki moaned, as she pleaded, "Mr. Shaitori… I wouldn't…"

Heiji roared, "You talked too much, Robo-Chatterbox!"

He said to Terry, "And you! Come any closer, and your girlfriend dies!"

Terry pleaded, "No… Let her go…"

Buki winked, as she said, "It's fine… Just leave… Don't worry about me…"

Terry cried, "I CAN'T LEAVE YOU! I love you, Buki!"

She said, "Even if I am a Maiden for Hire, I'm still me… But as a human, I can do so much… I would scream for help, but you forget one thing…"

Terry asked, "What's that?"

 **POW!**  
She swung her leg back and kicked Heiji in the crotch. He groaned in agony, and dropped the taser, letting go of Buki. Buki went to Terry, and they hugged, "Buki… You're okay…"

She smiled, "Our night in bed, last night, you forget one thing… Unlike all Maidens, I'm a rare one that is hypermobile."

He said, "And that's why I love you…"

They kissed, as Heiji moaned in pain, "Curse you… You rotten little…"

A woman called out, "Freeze, asshole!"

It was Eri, as she held up a wrench. She said, "OH! Well… If it isn't Heiji Shaitori…"

Buki said, "He was about to break into Mio Model's quarters."

Eri said, "Good. Thank goodness you stopped him. Yakumo would never forgive me, if Mio died… Plus, if Shuji is saddened, Whiskers will never talk to me, again…"

Heiji gave in, and said, "Okay… You win… I'd run, but your Maiden kicked me in the balls…"

Buki giggled nervously. Terry then asked, "Wait… where's Mr. West?"

Eri explained, "We separated. He heard Hanako's screams, and went on, without me."

 **XXXXX**

Hanako was chasing the woman in the main halls, as she cried out, "STOP! COME BACK, YOU VANDAL!"

The woman was frantically running, as she slammed into Mr. West. She said, "Oh, thank goodness, Heiji… Quick! Help me leave! I didn't want to-!"

She looked up and gasped in fright, "MM-M-M-M-M-M-MISTER WEST, SIR!"

Mr. West scowled at her and unmasked her black mask. She had short blonde hair, and her face was cringing in sadness. Hanako cried, "HEY! DON'T RUN OFF, YOU BITCH!"

She halted, as Takana asked, "Is _this_ who you're looking for?"

Hanako gasped, as Callie smiled, "Uh… Hi, Hanako… Heh…"

Hanako sobbed, "No… Callie Tsuki? Not you… I thought we were friends…"

Callie sobbed, "I can explain… I… I didn't want to listen to him, but it was wrong! And only because _she_ was in this building!"

Terry said, as he, Buki, & Eri appeared, with Heiji in his arms, "You mean like how you two are responsible for the sabotage in our company in Tokyo _and_ Osaka?"

Callie gasped, "Heiji?!"

Heiji moaned, "It's over, Callie… We've been found out…"

He threw Heiji down, as Callie went to him. Hanako said, "Shaitori, Tsuki… Before I fire you, I want to know… What possessed you to destroy our company, like that?"

A voice called, "Perhaps I can be of explanation…"

It was Shinji Takeru, as he walked into the building, "These two are innocent. They were nothing more than tools for the man that I caught…"

Hanako said, "Mr. Takeru? It's you!"

Shinji said, "Yes… It's me… Only because these two are innocent. I came back to set the record straight, and even pleaded to Miss Mizuhara my case, once more. Only, this time, she accepted it, and she's coming over, right now."

The others were stunned, as Mr. West asked, "So, Mr. Takeru, any idea who it was?"

Shinji said, "Well, yes. But as I explain, before the guilty party showed up, years ago, he was caught making out with one of our older models, and I told him to cease and desist. It was back in Kyoto, as he was fiddling and fondling with a Maiden in blue hair and milky white skin, Hannah Model #T5UK161. I told him to stop, since he has a problem, since he said that the Maiden resembled his crush that broke his heart, one month prior. After that, he built his own Maiden for Hire, and pleaded to me to keep him. But I refused to let him. He's only assigned to supervise the workers, not to build Maidens. I went to plead my case to Miss Mizuhara, but he threatened to blackmail me with some embarrassing photos of me, with another Maiden for Hire… I said it was photo-shopped, after he slammed the photos on me, and Miss Mizuhara fired me, all the same. He even said, after I departed " _If you want to keep this quiet, don't squeal on me_ ". And after that, things changed… these two were wrongfully used by him. Heiji Shaitori was fired for one frivolous act, and wants his job back, and more. Miss Callie Tsuki was only trying to work her way to help her family. But was a timid one, nonetheless. Neither of these two was responsible, since they caused such a ruckus, all throughout the years. Even after the start of a myth that would be birthed, the Maidens and Butlers were not safe, and I wanted to warn everyone, of his sabotage. But no one would let me in…"

He explained, "So, for moonlighting, and to earn money, I had a job at El Cado in Yagami, and from there, I was in a new life, busting tables and cleaning the dishes. But I still wanted to come back… and be Head of Security, but the position was already filled."

Hanako said, "Yes, it was. If you would've pleaded your case, you should've come to Father, or myself, for that matter!"

Takana said, "But Miss Mizuhara is the higher power. She's the President and founder of _Maidens for Hire_."

Shinji replied, "But even so… If these two are bad enough… their friend is even worse off…"

Terry asked, "Right… But I don't get it… If it wasn't these two… then…"

Buki replied, "…only one name comes to mind…"

Eri gasped, as she cried, "We have to hurry to the repair bay, and quickly!"

They ran off, together, as Shinji stayed with Heiji and Callie. He said, "Tell me… Who was it that used you guys?"

Callie said, "A friend of ours in Kyoto… Heiji, Hanako, Kenji, and I… we were… We were buddies, working together in Maidens for Hire… but one simple mistake… made by me, and caused by him… ruined it…"

Heiji growled, "That bastard! I'll kill him! Some friend! He made me lose my job, because of that mistake!"

Callie sobbed, "It's my fault! Why did we trust him?"

Shinji cried, "WHO? WHO WAS IT? Because if it's him, I might be correct!"

Callie said, "The proof is in the files… and I made a mess in them… I'm sorry, Kenji Kazuya… I'm so sorry…"

She was crying, as Shinji growled, "Him? I don't believe it…"

He said to them, "You two are better off. Believe me, he's sick."

He called out, "Security!"

Guards appeared, as Shinji said, "Now, I don't even work here, anymore, but… I'm still in experience in these. These two are accomplices in Kenji Kazuya's plan to ruin Maidens for Hire. Make sure these two don't escape."

The guards said, "Yes, sir!"

They carried them off, as Shinji said, "Don't worry. Miss Mizuhara will arrive shortly, once we stop him."

He dashed off, as Heiji and Callie were escorted away to another room.

* * *

 ** _So… the vandal was Kenji Kazuya! And what is his ambition on Mio Model?  
Also, where's Eri Maiden in all of this?_**

* * *

Eri Maiden was outside, as she was shy, again. She turned her back and said, "No… No, I can't go in… It's been long, but… I wonder if I'll see any familiar faces…"

She then cringed and ran off, "NO! I CAN'T GO IN! I'M SORRY, KENJI!"

She ran away, only to be planted, face-first, into a woman's huge chest. She gasped, as she looked up. It was Yomi. She asked, "Uh… Hi, Eri Model…"

Eri gasped, stepping back, "AAH! M-M-Mother…"

Yomi smiled, "Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha… It's alright. Call me Yomi. But never mind that. Is Shinji in there?"

Eri Maiden nodded, as Yomi grabbed her hand, "Come on. We're going in. That bastard, Kazuya, will pay for this… just like his father! My Maidens are NOT for sale!"

They stepped inside, as Eri Maiden was being dragged in, in concern, "Father? Wait… Mr. Kazuya has a father?"

* * *

 ** _What is Kenji Kazuya's story? And also, will everything be changed, forever?  
And what of Rei & Mako's story?  
Find out next week, as all the answers will be revealed…_**


	23. Saboteur Caught in Act

**_Chapter 23  
Saboteur Caught in Act_**

* * *

Yomi & Eri Maiden arrived at the entrance, as Yomi was greeted by Tomo Maiden.

"Ah! Tomo Maiden…" Yomi smiled.

Tomo bowed and said, "Greetings, master. And you too, Miss Eri Model."

Eri Maiden bowed and said, "Hi. It's been a while."

Tomo said, "We met at the warehouse, remember?"

"Oh, right."

Yomi asked, "Tomo, where are the others?"

Tomo said, "Repair bay. Apparently, from what I gathered, Mr. Shaitori and Miss Tsuki are accomplices, or more like _bait_ , for Mr. Kazuya's plot."

"And that is?"

"I don't know… I never knew what."

"I know what. You come with me, and protect Eri Maiden."

"Yes, master."

She went beside her and said, "Eri, I'll watch over you, friend…"

Eri Maiden blushed and said, "I can stand on my own. Thank you."

Yomi said, "Kenji Kazuya is in this building. If he destroys or ruins Mio Model, it's over… She's our prized work! And even as an enrolled _Maiden for Hire_ , once a _Child for Care_ , Mio Tennouji cannot die."

Eri Maiden asked, "What is so special about Mio Model?"

Tomo Maiden said, "Mio Model #T3NN0-111. She's a rejected model that disappeared, somehow… That _somehow_ was when she was downloaded secret data from one of our caretakers in the Okinawa area."

"Important data that has even little thing about Maidens and Butlers that can be perfect, without serious repairs. Sadly, that information was leaked to other areas, but agreed to be remained classified. No one was able to get the documents, until we learn later that they were hidden in deeper programming, in one of the Maidens in Tokyo. Mio Model is from Tokyo. And from what we transpire, it's for a special program…" Yomi continued, "One… that may end a Maiden's life… forever…"

Tomo asked, "A fatal component?"

Yomi said, "The file was to create the perfect _Type-SS Maiden for Hire_ , but there was a flaw… when the Maiden is used for 30 to 60 days, no matter what, the Maiden will short out and bring in a domino effect on all Maidens, Butlers and Children, in a 2,000-yard radius."

Eri Maiden gasped, "So… In other words… A Maiden that can kill all Maiden life, in one surge?"

Yomi said, "Exactly. Fortunately, Kenji's father, Raphael Kazuya, offered to buy out the entire franchise. But I refused to give him the reigns… since I overheard that he wants the _Type-SS Maiden Project_ , and use it to destroy my life's work."

Tomo added, "That's why we have to download the documents from inside Mio Model, and delete them, permanently, before it goes into the wrong hands."

Yomi replied, "Even so, they are not to be in any programming… or for praying eyes."

Tomo asked, "Isn't Mio Model a Type-B?"

Eri Maiden said, "Yes… And me, a former Maiden…"

Tomo said, "You're Type-B, like me."

Yomi walked down the hall, as she said, "The repair bay's down the hall. We have to hurry!"

Tomo & Yomi ran off, as Eri stayed behind. She heard a voice and said, "Princess… This way…"

She went to the floor and saw a figure in the ventilation ducts. The grate opened, as it was Maiden Mercury, Maiko. She said, "This way. Hurry. If you follow them, it'll be too late, either way…"

Eri whispered, "How did you-?"

Maiko shushed her, and whispered, "No time! Come on! Hurry! Mr. Kazuya's going to destroy Mio Model."

She crawled in, as she was worried, "Okay… But… I'm sorry, guys…"

She went in, as the vent grate closed. Tomo & Yomi were far away, unnoticed by Eri's escape. She was crawling in, as Maiko said, "What our goddess, Mizuhara-mama, said is true. The man that is about to hurt Mio Model is Kenji Kazuya… no… His real name's _Kansuke Kazuya_ …"

"His name's not Kenji?" Eri asked.

Maiko said, "Kansuke is the son of Raphael Kazuya, a corrupt politician that uses technology for war."

"OH, NO! That's awful!"

"If he gets the documents in Mio's body… We could see World War III, and the end of Maidens for Hire, and our birthright. We wanted peace… and that's all we want. Mr. Kazuya and his son want to help stop other countries, by fighting in war… if they do not suppress to their demands. Raphael wanted to purchase the company, for making us into combat android soldiers. We want no part of it, so Mizuhara-mama said NO… and forbid him from entry in _every_ Maiden for Hire compound. His son, however, was nothing like him… But when the time had come, Kansuke, posing as Kenji, would strike… starting his career in Kyoto, before moving to the big leagues. However, when he blackmailed Shinji, the part Mr. Takeru left out was that he would've been arrested by Kansuke's father, _if_ he didn't surrender and walk away. He did walk away, and was fired… The Kazuya Family… How I despise their heinous politics. Use of our kind for wartime machines! We're peaceful machines, NOT weapons of combat!"

Eri Maiden said, "I see… So, _that's_ why everything went on, while I was gone, all happened…"

Maiko said, "That was before Rei Model and I were awakened, around the time… Mr. Sanjiro became head of security, in Mr. Takeru's place, just as we planned. The only thing left was waking all of us up… And it happened, right on time, thanks to you… Princess Eri."

Eri Maiden smiled, "Aw…"

She asked, "So, how long will it take? We've been crawling for minutes."

Maiko said, "Kansuke's already there. He's about to add the finishing touches on taking apart Mio Model… All Miss Buki Model's work, about to be destroyed. We have to hustle. Don't worry, the ventilation system has ways of going in and out, in every single room. Sadly, only Maidens can crawl into the ducts. Butlers and humans, they can't fit."

Eri Maiden asked, "How much more?"

Maiko said, "20 more feet."

 **XXXXX**

Hanako was pounding the repair bay doors, as it was locked tight. She roared, "KAZUYA! KENJI KAZUYA! COME OUT OF THERE, YOU BASTARD! IF YOU DARE HARM MIO MODEL, I'LL HAVE YOUR BALLS!"

Takana cried, "Hanako! There's a reason why Mio Model must be saved!"

Eri said, "Mio Model's got files that can destroy Miss Mizuhara's life's work!"

Hanako bawled, "WELL, WHAT ARE WE SUPPOSED TO DO, SIT ON OUR HANDS? EVEN IN THE FUTURE, NOTHING IS VALUABLE!"

Buki said, "That's not true, Miss West. Maidens and Butlers are valuable, no matter the quality it's worth."

Hanako asked, "And?"

Buki said, "That is it. Just this knowledge. It doesn't matter, since they're 2,500 Yen, rental fee, per month. Buying a Maiden or Butler for keeps, in not for sale. We're rental services, not toy services."

Terry replied, "She's right… But Mio Model's data that she holds is priceless. It's one-of-a-kind, and it's classified! If Mr. Kazuya does unseal it from Mio, we're doomed!"

Hanako roared, "YOU HEAR ME, YOU BASTARD? WE'RE BREAKING IN, ON THE COUNT OF THREE!"

Buki halted her, "NO! YOU CANNOT!"

Hanako cried, "MOVE, YOU BIMBO! WHOSE SIDE ARE YOU ON, ANYWAY?"

Buki said, "Yours, obviously. But I meant you can't break in, since it's a blastproof door, to avoid breaking in, by force. It cannot break down, as it's made of fiber-optic chrome and titanium, which is durable from heavy blasts from up to 200,000 megatons. However, entry passage is-."

Eri, Takana, & Hanako barked, "BUKI, SHUT UP!"

Buki pouted, "Yes, everyone…"

Terry said, "But she does have a point. We can only break in, using our keycards…"

Buki added, "Except that I forgot to mention… since you interrupted me…"

Hanako asked, "Yes? Why can't we go in?"

She pointed at the terminal, next to the door. It was destroyed, smashed into bits. Terry barked, "OH, YOU'RE KIDDING ME!"

Buki said, "Entry passage is impossible, since terminal to entry is damaged."

Hanako groaned, " _NOW_ she tells us…"

Eri cried, pounding her fist to the wall, "NO! We're too late, anyway… We can't save Mio Model."

Terry stepped in and said, "Oh, yes, we can!"

He said that he and Buki will team up and repair the terminal. Buki said that two repairmen on the job is faster work, but not on Maidens or Butlers. Hanako said, "Well, hurry! We have no time left!"

Yomi said, "Yes, we do!"

She and Tomo appeared, as Mr. West said, "Miss Mizuhara, ma'am."

Yomi said, "Even if he does hack into Mio Model's data and OS, it'll take minutes to complete the data download."

Tomo Maiden said, "Well, we have about thirty minutes, before it's fully loaded. Mr. Stanton, how much on the repairs to enter the repair bay?"

Buki replied, "About 45 minutes, since it's only destroyed on the inside."

Terry added, "Yeah, what she said. But maybe there's some complex stuff I don't know about…"

Buki said, "For example, the little red wire is frayed, and lodged out from the terminal mechanism. The loose wire may be the key to entry. Rebuilding the terminal is impossible to fix, in time, so…"

Terry added, "…so, we have to repair the mechanism for the keycard entry!"

He cried, "BUKI, YOU'RE A GENIUS!"

She blushed, "That's why you have me, baby…"

Yomi barked, "Less kissing, more working, you two!"

Eri yelled, "GET TO WORK!"

They began repairing, as Tomo looked around. She thought, "Eri Model? Where'd she go?"

 **XXXXX**

Inside the repair bay, Kansuke Kazuya was sitting on the table, as he was scanning through Mio Tennouji's circuitry, via an iPad. He then found the source of the files and said, "Hmm… Good… File #K17737B33 – _The SS Smartbomb Virus._ I can't believe she has it, as father told me. But he never said which Maiden it was… Soon, you little girl… You're about to be disassembled, after I download the file into my own."

He plugged a USB Flash Drive into her right ear, and activated her. Mio beeped, as she spoke in a robotic voice, " _Mio Model online… Detecting file #K17737B33… downloading to USB Drive… Estimated time: 25 minutes…_ "

He cackled, as he said, "Excellent… Knowing those losers, it'll take an hour… And it took me ten minutes to dig into this robot's entrails…"

Mio sat up, as she beeped, "Hello. I am Mio Model #T3NN0. How may I be of service?"

He said to her, "Mio, download the file, now!"

Mio beeped, "Yes, sir. _Downloading file #K17737B33… commencing… now… Download begin…_ "

She started to scan and beep, as Kansuke laughed, "Yes… Yes! It's almost over! Father, I've done you proud! Soon, Miss Mizuhara's Sex Robot Shop will be destroyed, once and for all! And we shall use this information to make you powerful!"

A female voice called, "You'll have to do better than that, cockwad!"

He gasped, "Huh? Who goes there?"

Four shadows appeared from the darkness, as they were having their arms folded. Eri Maiden's shadow appeared in the middle, as Maiko appeared from the light, "So, you dare use the data for your evil gain? Low, even for you!"

Rei Maiden added, "You're daft, if you think that will be reachable in the land of Maidens and Butlers! Japan will not succumb to war!"

Ayame added, "Now, you're finished, Kansuke Kazuya!"

Hitomi concluded, "And soon, you and your father will not achieve greater gain! All businessmen like you are evil!"

Eri appeared in front of them and said, "Especially since you're in Yagami City, my home! That's why I promise to end you!"

She posed, "In the name of all Maidens and Butlers you wronged… and in the name of the Moon…"

All five robots shouted, " _WE'LL PUNISH YOU_!"

Kansuke sighed and smiled, "Five darling Maiden toys… How pitiful… Too bad you cannot beat me… It's already too late!"

Mio beeped, " _15% downloaded…_ "

They gasped, as Eri Maiden shivered, "No…"

Ayame growled, "We're too late! It's started!"

Kansuke laughed, holding up a lead pipe, "And now, to dismantle you sneaky snitches, for good!"

He ran to them, as Maiko crossed her arms, "Here's a trick I learned from my human counterpart! **_Mercury Aqua Mist_!** "

She waved her arms out and fired streams of water into Kansuke. Rei Maiden stepped and said, "Nice! But watch a pro, since I was _Sailor Mars_!"

Her hands started to glow red, and produced a fiery ember in her hands, " ** _Mars! Flame Sniper!_** "

She fired an arrow of ember to Kansuke, but dodged out of the way. Ayame dove in and landed a swift kick to the stomach. He stumbled down, as Hitomi cried, "And this is for Sarah Model, you punk!"

She swung a bead of stars, hearts, and moons, and shouted, " ** _Venus! Love-Me Maiden Chain!_** "

He was binded by Hitomi's chain. Ayame said, "Nice work! Now to end this sucker!"

She started to spark and emit electrical waves, " _Jupiter, my guardian planet, bring forth your storms! Summon the clouds and bring down THA THUNDER!_ "

Her hands were cloaked in thunder, and fired, " ** _Jupiter Supreme Thunder… DRAGON!_** "

She lashed her arms forward and produced a thunder dragon, heading towards the downed Kansuke. He shrieked, "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!"

He gets electrocuted, and then falls to the ground, in pain. Eri Maiden then said, "Good… He's down…"

They rushed to Mio, as they examined her. The download was now up to 45%, and they have no clue on what to do. Ayame asked, "Does this need a code, or something? I'm Greek on programming…"

Maiko said, "I'll try and hack into Mio Model… You guys watch over the loser."

Eri Maiden said, as she was happy, "Yes… And hopefully, I get to see Harima, again…"

Rei Maiden asked, "So, Eri… Are you happy, not being a Maiden for Hire?"

"Well… no…" Eri said, "But… It's wrong of my identity to be built by another machine… But deep down, I have met such a guy, with tan skin, a rugged beard on his chin, and those sunglasses. He may be a thorn to Miss Eri, but she loves him… and I love him, too…"

Rei Maiden said, "Well, be happy for what you are. We're all special, whether we are outdated, perfected, rejected, broken, or otherwise… Every Maiden and Butler, in their own unique personality… is special…"

Eri Maiden giggled, "Gee, thanks…"

Maiko finished, but is worried, "Uh, bad news, guys… We, uh… can't crack it. The only way to abort the download… is to use the password on the screen!"

Hitomi cried, "A coded password shield? Clever…"

Kansuke came to and said, "You're always failed parts, you useless tramps!"

They gasped, as they turned around. Maiko said, "NO TIME! I'll find the password, and YOU hold him off!"

She went into typing, as Rei Maiden said, "Do you ever go down, you punk?"

He smirked, "Even if you foiled me, it's too late… Once the download is complete, I can shut you Maidens off, in a blink of an eye!"

Maiko said, "Do it! I'll gladly destroy the Flash Disk that you installed, before you could!"

He stood up and held up a stungun. Ayame cried, "The same weapon as what he did to Sarah…"

Hitomi shivered, "Not that…"

Rei Maiden said, "Don't come closer… or you get zapped…"

Kansuke smiled and turned to Eri. He said "You're a timid little girl… You have a life and you want to be happy… Well, while I am around, you days of being a Maiden for Hire are over!"

Eri Maiden stepped in front of the girls and said, "Even if I die, I've no regrets! Harima will understand, since it's not the first time I sacrificed myself to protect a Maiden or Butler! DO YOUR WORST!"

He dashed forward, screaming, as Eri Maiden kicked the stungun off his hadns. She then landed a swift kick to the stomach, and said, "Heh. Even as Eri's double, her fighting moves, or self-defense, really paid off."

He groaned, as he was on one knee, "Damn you! You're that timid!"

Eri Maiden smiled, "Not all the time… But I am brave enough to end YOU, you jerk! You men are all the same, saying you want it for business pleasures, but let me-!"

Maiko cried, frantically typing in, "Uh, Princess Eri, can you get on with it? She's at 72% and rising!"

Eri Maiden gagged, "URK! Oh, nuts… What about a big speech?"

Kansuke said, holding up a whip, "Here… Allow ME!"

 **SNAP!  
** He lashed his whip into Eri's bare skin, tearing most of her maid outfit apart. She was screaming in pain, as the Maiden Guardians cried out, "PRINCESS!"

He continued to whip her, as Eri groaned, "This… is not… S&M…"

Ayame blushed, "Not to me… I love it."

Hitomi grumbled, "Maiden Jupiter…"

Eri Maiden was pinned down, naked and in tattered rags. Her destroyed skirt covered her bare hip, while she covered her bare breasts with her arms. She moaned, "No… That was a delicate outfit that the girls made me…"

He laughed, "And look at you now, Cinderella! You're all ready for the ball, but no dress and slippers…"

He leaned closer and said, "I'll destroy _you_ , first, while Mio finishes up. Once it's at 100%, you're dead… and so will the rest of you!"

He held her down and held up his stungun. He said that her skin is now exposed, and will be dead, in seconds. He said, "Your skin on your chest… that scar you have… It's perfect to destroy you…"

Eri Maiden sobbed, "No…"

He held her neck down and said, "Goodbye, Princess… May the electricity in your heart and chest engulf you, like the burning acid that melts you! DIE!"

Mio beeped, " _87% downloaded_ …"

He lunged at her, as Maiko cried, "Come on! NO! NO! AUGH! NO! NO! OH, NO!"

The others cried out, " **PRINCESS ERRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRI!** "

He dug into Eri's chest, but she grabbed his wrist, holding the stungun. They struggled, as she groaned, "No… Not… while… I'm alive… I want… Harima… and… he'll… love me… But you, first…"

He twisted his wrist around, aiming the stungun towards him, as he cried, "What are you doing?"

Eri Maiden smirked, "Big… mistake… Kansuke…"  
She hissed, "You're fired!"

 **BZZZZZZZZZZZT!  
** She lunged the taser straight into his chest, as he was shaken and electrocuted, spazzing out of control. Rei Maiden cried, "It worked!"

Maiko said, "Not enough… Even if he's unconscious, Mio's almost done… We have no choice. Download must be complete, and then…"

Ayame agreed, "We _destroy_ that file. It's only the alternate way out…"

Hitomi said, "Or our _last chance_ …"

Eri Maiden coughed, as she was getting up. She sobbed, "My dress is ruined…"

She was on one knee, as Kansuke started to move. He grabbed Eri's ankle and shouted, "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! NOT! WHILE I'M! ALIVE!"

Eri cried, "HOW DID YOU SURVIVE?"

He held up an electric saw and slashed at Eri Maiden's right leg. Eri screamed in pain, as her right leg was sawed off by Kansuke. He said, "Easily breakable…"

Eri moaned and cried in pain, as she was holding her leg off. He stood up and said, "And now, to destroy all of you…"

Mio beeped, " _Download complete…_ "

He added, "Yes… It's done! Now, I can use this to disassemble all of you, once and for all! Mio dies, your princess dies, Mizuhara's company… OUT OF BUSINESS!"

Maiko sobbed, "We're too late… We failed…"

The girls kneeled to them in surrender, as Hitomi said, "We failed… Even with his tools, Kazuya's a repairman… and we cannot beat him… A mechanic like him…"

Ayame sobbed, "Too strong…"

They were upset, as Eri was sobbing in pain, "No… Don't give up…"

He approached Mio, and reached for the flash drive, "Well, you lose… And I win… I shall calmly take my leave… right after I slice you off, one-by-one…"

He turned to Mio, "Starting… With you… Goodbye, my dear assailant. Rust in peace!"

He held up a hammer and swung high, but…  
" ** _FIRE! SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOUL!_** "

He was blasted by a fiery wave of flames, striking his wrist, dropping the hammer. The Flash Drive flew off, and fell to the floor. It didn't break, but he cried, "NO!"

A female voice said, "You dare harm an innocent Maiden, especially from my sister's hellish domain? UNFORGIVABLE!"

Eri asked, "Who did that?"

Kansuke stepped back, with the saw in his hand, "Who are you? _Another_ doll?"

A figure appeared, as Rei Maiden cringed, "No… Is she?"

She was another Rei Maiden, except that she was dressed in a black sailor fuku, with a red ascot and skirt, and a purple bow. She had long black hair and a gold tiara on her forehead with a red gem.

She posed, as she beeped, "I am the Sailor Guardian, who fights for love and for passion! The Shadow Guardian Twin – **_Dark Mars_**!"

It was Rei's sister, Rei D31M05, and her alter-ego, Dark Mars, an evil twin for Sailor Mars.

She ended, as she posed, "Kansuke Kazuya, Maidens and Butlers are used for peace and love, and not for war! My sister is the Guardian of War, but she fights for justice! We are Maidens for Hire, and NOT your weapons! These high heels of justice will kick you down, but good! So now, in the name of Mars, I'll chastise you!"

Rei Maiden, Maiden Mars, huffed, "Wow… What a rip-off artist…"

Dark Mars yelled, "Hey, SHUT UP! You're an older model than I, you know!"

Kansuke barked in annoyance, "HOW MANY OF YOU CRAZY FEMBOTS ARE THERE?"

Rei Maiden said, "Thousands."

Hitomi said, "And most of them are sane and obedient."

Ayame smirked, "And you're not breaking yet another."

Kansuke held Mio and shouted, "One false move… and the Maiden dies!"

Dark Mars smirked, "Go ahead… and see what happens…"

Kansuke struggled, as he shook. He looked at her, about to cut Mio's head off, and then turned to the Flash Drive he dropped. He then stammered and said, "You… What do you want from me?"

Dark Mars said, "Bastard! Make a move! Cut her head off, we can always rebuild her… or take the Flash Drive with the _SS Smartbomb Files_ … and see what happens next. Mio is saved, either way… Your choice…"

He looked around, as Dark Mars let out a grimacing aura. Kansuke then looked at the Flash Drive and the Maiden, back and forth, and continuously. He snarled, and smiled, "Why do that, when I can carve her now, and make a run for it?"

He reached for Mio's neck, but was halted by Nephrite, from behind. "Even if you decapitate the Maiden you do, I smash this thing with my foot… Kansuke Kazuya…"

He trembled, as he asked, "No… You're the-… The new guy!"

Nephrite said, "I am Nephrite, one of the Four Knights of Earth, and an angel on a mission to right the wrong that will befall… from your father, Raphael…"

Eri asked, "Nephrite?"

Dark Mars said, "I remember you…"

Maiden Mars added, "I do, too. You were once service to Prince Endymion… But… You're dead…"

Nephrite said, "Naturally. But fate consumes me, when I returned as Ohara Sanjiro, head of security. But after the awakening of you, Maiden Mars, it was a matter of time, before everything will change. Mr. Kazuya, played us all, and hiding in his igloo in Kyoto, he waited to strike, so he'll run Miss Mizuhara out of business."

Kansuke was scared, as he groaned, "You don't know my father… I only did it, to ruin him! So what if Shinji Takeru caught me for tongue-kissing a Maiden, behind their back! I had to do it, since my family's rich! And he would've bought your company, for the greater good!"

Dark Mars said, "And what does he work for, exactly?"

Kansuke said, "He's a member of the Japanese National Defense. We wanted to maintain our army, in case a disaster falls, again… like back in America, China, and Europe. We wanted to have your technology, and it's not safe in your hands! Father wants to buy out your land, but Miss Mizuhara wouldn't budge! So, I'm going to make you surrender!"

Nephrite said, "Is that all? By all means… Take it…"

He kicked the flash drive to him, as he smirked, bending down, "A wise decision…"

He reached for it, but Eri Maiden grabbed his wrist, holding the saw. Eri shouted, "NOWWWWW!"

Dark Mars kicked the saw off his hands, and the blade landed downward into the flash drive, breaking in half. Kansuke cried, "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Eri Maiden sighed, and smiled, "Thank goodness…"

He kicked her in the face and shoved Dark Mars down. He roared, "YOU SON OF A BITCH! MIO MODEL DIES, ANYWAY, NONETHELESS!"

Rei Maiden shouted, "ZIP IT!"

She punched Kansuke in the face, as Maiko tackled him down to the floor. Ayame smirked and said, "And that was for Eri's leg!"

She stomped on his head, and he was out cold. Hitomi smiled, "It's over… Finally… Mio Model, we protected you, as promised…"

Eri crawled to Dark Mars and said, "Thank you… I owe you one…"

Dark Mars said, "You owe me nothing… It's a favor for my sister… back home…"

She hugged her and said, "Mio Model's already lost the file, transferred it into the drive. But it's destroyed now."

Nephrite said to Eri Maiden, "You okay?"

Eri said in a sad voice, "No… My leg…"

He said, "It's alright… Dark Mars…"

Dark Mars reattached her leg and said, "Here… Tell them that you had a sprain, and it was about to break off…"

Nephrite used his magic to heal and mend Eri's leg. He said, "Good. All the power in me… it's all I have left… Maiden Guardians, we did it…"

Eri Maiden smiled and said, "We sure did…"

They stood in attention and bowed, "Princess Eri… We beseech to you…"

Dark Mars said, "Wow… I never knew they were real…"

Nephrite said, "The time has come… Speak none of this to the others. They are to know about you, _Dark Mars D31M05_."

Dark Mars bowed, "I'll take the responsibility, milord."

Eri pleaded, "Don't leave me, you guys! After everything I've done… for you…"

Ayame said, "You're your own Maiden, Eri Model…"

Maiko smiled, "We'll be back…"

Rei Maiden said, "Someday…"

 **FLASH!  
** A huge flash engulfed the room, as Nephrite and his robot allies disappeared. Rei 2 and Eri Maiden remained. Rei 2 hugged her and said, "It's over now… Welcome back…"

She introduced herself, "Oh! I'm Rei Model #D31M05. My twin sister is Rei Model #P30B05."

Eri Maiden shook her hand and said, "Eri Model N1K1M871 – Version 2… Nice to meet you, I guess."

The doors opened, as everyone rushed in. They all gasped, as Hanako cried, "What happened?"

Rei 2 stood up and said, "Files deleted, ma'am… And look! Eri Maiden foolishly entered the repair bay, without permission, and stopped Mr. Kazuya~!"

Eri Maiden blushed, "Well, I had help…"

Yomi chuckled, as she said, "Eri Maiden… Rei Model D31M05… You two are heroes…"

She said to Rei 2, "So, for this, all of your charges are dropped. You're spared."

Rei 2 bowed and said, "Thank you, Miss Mizuhara…"

Eri hugged her double and said, "Don't ever leave me again, you stupid blonde…"

Eri Maiden smiled, "Just take me home…"

Tomo hugged them and said, "Welcome home, Eri…"

Terry and Shinji restrained Kansuke down, as Terry said, "Game over, Kazuya…"

Kansuke cried, "You don't understand! Father wanted to buy you out, but he had a change of heart! I wanted to make him proud! I want your business!"

Shinji roared, "Well, that's no excuse! You got me fired for this!"

Mr. West said to him, "So, you had to play as your father's son, just for your own personal gain? I've already called the police on you!"

They lifted him up, as Yomi said to him, "Kenji-, no… Kansuke Kazuya! You would dare play a fool on me, and tried to put us out of business? I'm glad I didn't accept your father's offer, but using two of our own employees to assist you in your villainy? Unacceptable! Miss Tsuki and Mr. Shaitori's punishment will be dealt with, soon… but yours, right now. Not only you're fired and banned from _Maidens for Hire,_ in ALL of Japan… I'm going to see to it that you'll NEVER harm an innocent person, for your father's devilish plans, again! And as for him, his day will come."

She barked, "Now, remove him from my premises!"

They carried him away, as Shinji said, "Miss Mizuhara, I'm sorry…"

Yomi said, "It's alright. We should've known better than to hire such a scumbag like him. If you want, you're free to come back to us, anytime… And we apologize for the outcome that occurs…"

Shinji said, "I'll keep in touch, ma'am."

Buki approached Mio and said, "Good news! Mio Model isn't scratched. But the files for " _The SS Smartbomb"_ are still intact. Maybe the files inside made her jumpy and too high-strung, it made her unstable. Excess and additional unwanted files, may cause-."

Terry halted her and said, "Eh-eh-eh-eh! Just say that you can delete the files, okay?"

Buki smiled, "I'm on it, baby."

She began to work, as Eri said, "Well, come on. Let's leave her to work on Mio. We have a lot of work to do."

They left the repair bay. Hanako stayed and huffed, while saddened, "I can't believe I trusted that jerk… Kansuke… Why didn't I know? I should've listened to Heiji… but…"

Takana said, "It's alright… We all make mistakes. You, Heiji, and Callie grew up together, and were fine friends in Kyoto… But… sometimes it's better to make friends, and then to lose old ones…"

He added, "But don't worry… Mr. Shaitori and Miss Tsuki won't be punished heavily… I promise. They learned their lesson, and so have you."

Hanako hugged him and said, "Thank you, Father…"

They walked together, as Buki smiled, while repairing Mio, watching the two leave, "I love happy endings…" and resumed working.

* * *

 ** _Next week, the final chapter…  
What is next for Eri Maiden and the outcome of Maidens for Hire?  
And… OH! We forgot about Rei & Mako! And Shuji, too! How will THIS conclude?  
Find out in the final chapter of "Maiden for Hire XX"… and possibly the final chapter of this series…_**


	24. Maidens for Hire Forever

**_Chapter 24  
Maidens for Hire… Forever…_**

* * *

After that, as Kansuke Kazuya was arrested, and taken to custody, the entire landscaped changed in Maidens for Hire. A lot have changed, after the months passed… Before we get to our finale, it's time to learn of what became of our players…

* * *

 ** _Koyomi Mizuhara_** , after the arrest of the vandal, Kansuke Kazuya, would reopen the Tokyo Maidens Branch, and resume control of ALL Maidens for Hire companies in all of Japan. Two months later, Yomi would step down and retire as President of the company, but remained a main shareholder with the company she created, all these years ago. She and Tomo Maiden would retire back in Tokyo, relaxing together, in a cozy apartment complex.

 ** _Takana West_** would be promoted to President of the Higashimurayama Main Offices, following Yomi's retirement. His outstanding leadership impressed the offices, and even has his daughter backing him up. His first order of business was to sue Raphael Kazuya, for sending his son, Kansuke, to the Kyoto Branch, as a repairman. The charges were dropped, as Raphael stated " _While my son does what is right for my family, he's not always right in the head. And I will gladly handle my son's despicable responsibilities, myself._ " In the end, Mr. West received 12.6 Million Yen from Mr. Kazuya, for damages that Kazuya made, for past year or so.

 ** _Eri Sawachika_** would be promoted to the Tokyo Branch of Maidens for Hire, as CEO. In part to Mr. West's request, she rehires Heiji Shaitori and Callie Tsuki as temps in the Tokyo area. Her engagement with Kenji Harima remains confirmed, but it is uncertain if she will be married to him.

 ** _Hanako West_** would quit the company and rent a Butler for Hire of her own. So naturally, she has learned responsibility, and is still saddened by her friends' sudden betrayal from Kansuke. She is currently on wait, for a Butler for Hire, custom-made, from her father.

 ** _Terry Stanton_** also left the company, and retired as Head Technician. He would be seen today, as a teacher in the Maidens for Hire Company Institute, training future employees on how to build and repair all robots. Thanks to his girlfriend's knowledge, he has become an excellent teacher, and trained new technicians, across the country.

 ** _Yamabuki Suou a.k.a. Buki_** would be Tokyo's Head Technician, following Terry's departure, and the first active Maiden, approved by all companies as a Maiden for Hire, to work for the company, as a techie. Three months later, she and Terry were engaged, and Mr. West gives his consent to have Terry & Buki get married. One month later, they became husband and wife.

 ** _Shinji Takeru_** was offered to rejoin as head of security, but turned away from it. He remains as a busboy in _El Cado_ , in Yagami City. He is welcome to come back to Maidens for Hire, once his time in _El Cado_ is over.

 ** _Ohara Sanjiro,_** or Nephrite, disappeared from the world, never to be seen again. He returned to the heavens, where he will rest in peace, knowing he done his job to redeem himself. He hopes one day to reunite with his true love, as he said.

 ** _The Maiden Guardians_** would resume their duty as nightly Maiden/Butler watchdogs, every night, from 11PM to 6AM. Thanks to Nephrite's new programming in them, they would appear by day, as owners of a popular cosmetic store in Kyoto.

 ** _Rei Maiden #D31M05_** would escape from the Maidens for Hire Factory, this time, for good. She disappeared, under the persona " _Dark Mars_ ", and became a vigilante of justice, to protect all Maidens and Butlers from danger, similar to Tuxedo Mask. She promised herself that she'll reunite with her twin sister, one day.

 ** _Kansuke Kazuya_** was sentenced to twenty years in prison, for his role in vandalism in Maidens for Hire, and for hurting innocent people and androids, along the way. His father, Raphael Kazuya, would pardon him, reducing his sentence to ten years, and said that when he returns, all his funds from his father will be rescinded.

All was right with the world, as five months passed, and it was now December, and snowy. And as for the rest of our cast, let's start with Rei and Makoto…

* * *

Prior to the end of Kansuke's scheme, Mako was still enthralled and moving robotic, as she said, "Hello. I am Mako… I'm your Playmate…"

Rei asked, "Playmate?"

She cringed, as she cried, "No way! You're a Koyomi Playmate?! But those sex robots were recalled, years ago! How can this be?"

Mako was an android, as she approached Rei, and whispered, "Rei Hino… I love you… You want to kiss me? Do you love me? I know you do, baby…"

She kissed Rei and cried, "HELP! Someone save me! My friend is an android!"

She shoved her down, as Makoto's naked body, with just her panties on, spoke, "Ouch… You send me…"

Rei gasped, seeing Makoto's legs in an M-shape, and turned away. She cried, "WHY? NONE OF THIS SHOULD BE HAPPENING? Oh, god… Is my life a lie?"

She turned to a lustful Makoto and said, "Oh, my god… I was fooled… to believe a pervert like you to be one of those androids…"

Makoto leaned on the bed and smiled, "Oh, I am… But don't tell my master about this… I'm super sexy to tell a lie on your dirty little moment…"

Rei blushed, as she yelled, "NO! You wouldn't! Who are you going to tell? Please… Don't hurt me… I'm… We're only 16!"

"Nope. We're robots, and we look 18. Now, make love to me, Rei…"

Rei shrieked, "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!"

But then, a voice called out, "Hello? Mako?"

Makoto Robot spoke, "Master. She came home."

Rei gasped, as she cried, "MASTER?!"

Makoto Robot powered down and bowed her head down. She was turned off, as Rei pleaded, "WAIT! POWER ON! TELL ME WHAT'S GOING ON! MAKO! MAKO! **MAKOOOOOOOOO!** "

"Rei? Yes?" Makoto appeared, in her school uniform, as she asked her, "Uh, you alright? Why are you yelling at my robot?"

Rei blushed in shock, as she cried, "Uh… Ah… Ah… Ahhh… Ahhh… Who-? Wha-? How did-? But the-? Is this-?"

It was the _real_ Makoto Kino. She explained, as Rei was fuming, "Rei Hino… You got some explaining to do…"

Rei pouted, as she pointed at Makoto Robot, "Who's… this… wench?"

Makoto smiled, "Oh, her? It's my robot double that Mr. Stanton built for me, after our time with Buki. He told me I can use her, as my _Koyomi Playmate_ , but only if I go to therapy, about my sudden lesbian urges…"

"You… You were in therapy, all this time?" Rei was amazed, and was furious.

Makoto said, as she snickered, "Sorry… but it was supposed to be days before I return, from an event called _The Festival of the Imperial Moon_ , but I came back, three days late. Sorry, I should've called, but Mr. Stanton said that I have to keep it a secret…"

Rei looked at Mako, and then her double, and then giggled, with her eyes twitching, looking rather flustered and shaken, "Eh-heh… So, I had sex with… All this time… You were not… I think I… My god, it's…"

She calmed down and said, "You know what, you're right… I knew it was foolish… Would you excuse me?"

She stepped out of Makoto's home, and then let out a huge scream.  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!"

Makoto smiled, as she said, "She'll get over it…"

She gasped, as she looked at her robot, "Wait, SHE DID WHAT?"

Makoto Kino was in therapy, during the closing moments of the Maiden Sabotage that was foiled. And in her place, Terry offered her some therapy, since she and Rei Model were in love. Mako accepted, but only if someone protects her, since the attack. And so, Terry created a life-sized Makoto Robot Double, built in the ancient _Koyomi Playmate_ programming, and kept Rei company, without her noticing. Rei was not only traumatized and fooled by the robot double, but was also somewhat relieved.

She returned, as she calmed down and smiled, "It's good to see you back… And…"

Makoto said, "Listen, about our time together… and that I want you as my Maiden for Hire…"

She bit her lip and said, "The answer is NO. I changed my mind."

Rei asked, "Huh?"

Makoto said, "Rei, you're a true friend, but I cannot handle this, any longer. I'm sorry… It's over. We're breaking up… But we can still be friends…"

Rei was heartbroken, as she was about to say something. But then, the telephone rang. Makoto answered it and said, "Hello? Kino residence… Who? Yeah, she's here."

She said to Rei, "It's for you."

Rei held the phone receiver and said, "Hello? Yes? Oh, Mr. Stanton… OH! Really? It's all over? Oh, thank you so much… I'll tell her. Goodbye."

She hung up, as Rei said to Makoto, "Well…"

She was nervous, and then held her hands, "That was Mr. Stanton… The crisis of my home's sabotage is now over. They caught the saboteur…"

Makoto smiled, "WHOA! THAT'S GREAT!"

They cheered, and then laughed. But died down, as they were saddened. Rei said, as she was unhappy, "I had a great time… despite the last moments… But _NOT COOL_ on the Robot Mako, Mako!"

Makoto said, "It's fine… And I'm sorry I fooled you…"

Rei asked, "Can I keep her?"

Makoto said, "Uh, no! She's from the company, and Mr. Stanton said that I can have it delivered back, by this weekend."

Rei said, "Oh… Then, I'll deliver her back for you… NO jokes. I am a Maiden for Hire, too."

Makoto said, "Not at all? You sure?"

Rei smiled and said, "Trust me…"

She then offered, "Then… before I go… Can I have a kiss goodbye?"

Makoto smiled, "Sure…"

They kissed each other, one more time, as Makoto said, "Well… I'll see you later, then?"

Rei said, as she carried the Makoto Robot in her arms, "Yeah. See you later, Mako…"

She walked to the door, and then said, "Mako… I want to thank you for having me around, since my sister is gone… but now, my services had ended. Mako, take care of yourself, and be nice to the others around you."

Makoto winked, "And don't worry… Your secret's safe with me… Rei Model."

Rei giggled, as she smiled, "Well, bye…"

She left Makoto's home, with the robot in her arms, and returning back to Hikawa Shrine. Makoto saw Rei walk home, as she thought, in a blissful smile, "And that's what I wanted… to be just friends…"

Makoto was no longer lovers with Rei Model. She remained her fun-loving, home-cleaning self, and hopefully to date Motoki, one day.

* * *

Months later, Shuji Harima was waiting in the hospital, as he was waiting with Yakumo, for the results on Mio. The hospital they're in is actually a small clinic, run by Maidens. Yakumo even heard the news that Sarah Maiden is being repaired, as well. She and Sarah waited, as Shuji was unhappy.

Sarah said, "Is he like this, since the spill?"

Yakumo said, "Always… I've never seen him this sad. It's almost like Harima…"

Sarah said, "Shuji… I hope he can be happy."

This happened, months after Mio Model was repaired. A Maiden in a pink nurse outfit appeared, and said, "Shuji Harima? We'd like for you to come in…"

He followed her, as she led her to a room, with vases of flowers, and a stuffed teddy bear that says " _Get Well_ ". A girl in brown hair was lying in the bed, in a white hospital gown. It was Mio. She was still sleeping, or rather, deactivated. The nurse said, "I'll leave you alone with her…"

She walked away, as Yakumo and Sarah waited outside. Shuji held her hand and said, "I'm sorry… Mio Tennouji… everything I said about you… I never meant it… I always cared for you, almost as much as the Tsukamoto chick… I mean, Yakumo-senpai… Mio, if you can hear me…"

He closed his eyes and was in tears, "I love you… Come back to me, Mio Tennouji…"

Mio did not wake up, as she remained in her coma, for hours. He waited, as Yakumo was worried, "Shuji… She's… She's not waking up…"

Sarah said, "Be still, o little maiden… Rest in peace…"

Shuji cried, "NO! NOOOOOOOO! SHE'S NOT DEAD! MIO! WAKE UP!"

He cried out, as he yelled at the fallen gynoid, "MIO! I'M SORRY! PLEASE! I LOVE YOU! DON'T YOU SEE? WAKE UP, YOU IDIOT! Wake… up!"

She cried, as he cried on her body, wanting to wake her up. But Mio didn't respond. As he wept, beeping sounds were made. Sarah whispered, "What was that?"

Yakumo said, "It's… It is from Mio…"

Sarah asked, "Her? But she-."

Yakumo shushed her, "Shh."

Mio's eyes suddenly opened, and then held Shuji's head. She whispered, "Shuji… Is that… you…?"

She turned to him, and was still weak. Shuji smiled and was happy, "Mio… You're okay! OH, MIO!"

They hugged, as Mio cried out, "SHUJI!"

They shared a hug, as Yakumo and Sarah were in tears of joy. Yakumo whimpered, "Mio… Thank god, she's okay…"

Shuji asked, "Why? Why did you do that?"

Mio asked, "Huh? What do you mean?"

"You said you love me, and then… Why did you kiss me?"

Mio kissed him, and said, "Because… You're such a baby, when you are love-struck. Our brothers used to be mortal enemies, but us… We're different… And I only did that… because of how I feel… inside…"

She said to him, as she whispered, "But now… When I return to school, I want to go on a peaceful date, and not like last time… This time, I want it perfect… for the both of us."

She kissed him again and said, "I love you… Shuji Harima…"

She lied back down and beeped quietly, " _Back-up complete… Mio Model #T3NN0 system suspended… Shutting down…_ "

Yakumo hugged him, as she covered her ears, and said, "Shuji…"

She didn't want Shuji to know the truth. Yakumo was uncontrollably crying, as Shuji said, "Hey, you okay, senpai?"

She couldn't stop crying. Sarah comforted her, patting her shoulder, and said, "It's time to go…"

Shuji cried, "NO! I can't leave her! She can't stay here!"

Sarah barked, "Yes, she can! It may take days, it might weeks, hell, it might take months! Mio will come back, I promise…"

She thought, "And just like Sarah Maiden… I wonder if she recovered…"

Sarah whispered, "It's okay… Don't cry, Yakumo…"

She said to Shuji, "It's time to go… Leave her. I promise that she'll recover, eventually. She's had a nasty spill…"

Shuji requested, "Well… If I ever get the chance to see her again… tell her I'm waiting for her… And if not, then… I'll visit her, every week…"

Sarah smiled, and said, with tears in her eyes, "That is fine… Come on… Let's go home…"

They walked together, leaving the clinic. Mio remained in the clinic, for months on end… but remained in, for severe repairs, since her files were slightly damaged, due to the corrupt file, _The SS Smartbomb_ , was installed in her, months ago.

In a sad turn, Yagami High School reported that Mio Tennouji was transferred to another school, and was never seen again. Sarah Maiden actually gave the report to the principal, days after the incident. Months passed, as Shuji waited for Mio to finally come home… and remained that way, as he waited for the girl he loves to come back.

One month later, Shuji was lying in bed, as Mio was sleeping. He was holding her hand, as he remained in Mio's watch, for a very long time. And he dreamed of the day that Mio will be okay, and can move around. And Shuji, despite that he loved her, never knew that Mio was an android girl, at all… but stayed by her side, nonetheless.

* * *

Six months passed, after the incident, as Harima was sitting by the Christmas Tree, waiting for Eri Maiden to come home. Tenma was sitting in the couch, still sad. It was Christmas Eve, and Harima and Tenma Maiden still missed Eri Maiden, after all these months.

"First Christmas… without Eri Maiden…" Tenma Maiden sobbed.

He said, as he was worried, "Tenma… Rich Girl…"

A knock on the door was made, as Eri appeared. She said to him, "Hey… Whiskers…"

Harima asked, "Hey… where's your double?"

Eri said, "Eri Maiden's with me. I'm sorry I didn't tell you, sooner… But she's okay… And she wants me to give you this…"

She kissed Harima and said, "She still loves you… and she's sorry for everything… including…"

She blubbered, "…including what she did to Tenma Maiden…"

She was crying, as Tenma said, "Now, now, don't cry, Miss Eri… I'm just happy that Eri Model's okay…"

Harima said, "Rich Girl, don't cry."

Eri sniffled, as she was sad. He said to her, "Whatever the case it may be, I still love Eri… and I forgave her for what she did, since it wasn't on purpose. She did rescue Tenma Maiden…"

Eri sniffled, "Yes, I know…" and bawled.

He hugged her and was hurt over what occurred. She said that she was happy that she came back. Tenma smiled, "It's fine, Miss Eri… When can she return?"

Eri calmed down, and said, "She's not ready… She's… She chose to wait… until the time comes…"

She said, "For now, may I take Tenma Maiden off your hands?"

Harima said, "Sure… Be careful with her…"

Eri took Tenma and said, "Since I'm now Head of Tokyo's Branch, I'll have Tenma Maiden repaired, in her own way… If you don't mind… since it's free."

Harima stated, "Just be careful with her…"

Eri winked, "I promise…"

They left, as he shut the door. He then said, "Well, since that's over with… I better go to bed."

He went to bed, as the lights went out.

Outside, Eri was talking to Tenma Maiden, as she said to her, "Tenma Maiden… You have to leave Whiskers, right away…"

"Why?" Tenma Maiden asked.

Eri replied, in a sad voice, "You'll see. A van will pick you up, and Miss Suou will check you up."

"Suou… Suou… OH! Mikoto's going to check me~! I didn't know she worked for you, too!"

"She doesn't! Alright? I meant _another_ Suou! GOD!"

"Oh… My error…"

Eri thought, "Jesus… That gynoid's as dumb as the real deal…"

Eri escorted her away from Harima's home, as she thought, "I'm sorry, Whiskers… But… I just can't say it to you… in front of her."

They departed, heading to the Tokyo Branch of the company.

 **XXXXX**

That night, Harima was sound asleep, in just his boxers. The clock struck Midnight, as a figure stepped into his bedroom. She was wearing a red Santa top and shorts, with her long blonde hair flowing. She leaned to him and whispered, "Harima…"

He suddenly woke up and moaned. He asked, "Huh? Santa?"

It was Eri Maiden, in a Santa Cap, "Merry Christmas, Harima…"

Harima held her and said, "Eri… You're back! You came back!"

They hugged, as Eri said, "I'll never leave you again, Harima… Never… I love you…"

Harima laughed, as she said, "Can you ever forgive me?"

He said, "I always have… Now, what do you say?"

Eri Maiden blushed and said, "Well, let's ring in the New Year…" and unhooked her top, removing it. She whispered, "You're 19, and you're still a sexy hairy beast, as I remembered you…"

She rubbed her bare body and said, "And I'm so ready for this…"

He said, "Well, you've waited… And now, I'm glad to see you back… Shall we?"

They kissed and rubbed each other, as Harima has Eri Maiden pinned down, still in a lip lock. They began having their fun, as Eri Maiden was finally using her _Pleasure Mode_ on Harima, and to have sex with him, for the first time.

Hours later, Harima was exhausted, as Eri Maiden leaned towards him. She whispered to him, "Harima… All these years… and all my life as a Maiden/Android… … …They were fun… Never leave me again…"

He was still sleeping, as Eri cuddled onto him, and whispered, "I'm home… … …Kenji Harima… My love for you… is all so warm… Thank you… and… goodnight…"

She clicked her eyes closed and went to sleep. Snow began to fall, as Harima and Eri Maiden lived happily ever after.

But the story's not over.

* * *

At her apartment, Yomi was watching the snow fall, as Tomo approached her. She bowed and said, in her orange maid outfit, "Miss Yomi… Mother… It's time… You have created me for so long, and have owned me…"

Yomi asked, "Huh? What for?"

Tomo said, "In my five years of function, I believe I have something to say about us…"

She said, as she was in place, with her hands closed together:  
"Maidens and Butlers and Children… We are for guaranteed service. While we are not human, we are simply as human as we are. We laugh, we cry, we get mad, we get scared. But deep down, we're all the same. We provide you with everything that you can, since we are simply helpers for your kind. And while we function as normal humans, obeying your every need… we can be happily grateful, since our function is to make you happy. The world does need robots like us, but we offer ourselves to be more productive and more useful, than an average servant. We're not servant like you see in fairy tales, being abused by mean people… We're not simply escorts for sexual favors… We're more than that. We're nice people that offer help, and provide you with guaranteed service, as long as you are happy.  
For the Maidens for Hire… Butlers for Hire… and Children for Care… we're not just androids… We're helpful people, built to serve the human race, in this wonderful world, which we call… Earth… Thank you, everyone. I am proud to stand here, as your Maiden for Hire."

Tomo Maiden powered down and spoke, in her last words, "Thank you… Mother… Earth…"

Those were the words for a Maiden or Butler, who lasted a prolonged amount of time, in their services, at about 5 to 10 years.

Her head slowly bowed down, with her eyes going black, and her smile intact. Yomi smiled, as she was in tears, "Tomo… That was beautiful…"

She hugged her deactivated Maiden and said, "Thank you… Tomo…" as she was crying for her, in happiness.

But as she was enjoying her moment, a small slow applaud came from inside her house. It was a woman in short brown hair, with her bangs dyed blonde, wearing a pale yellow sweater and blue jeans, with black heels. She clapped her hands and said, "Couldn't have said better, myself… Tomo…"

It was Ayu Takano, the pop idol from Japan. Her real name was… Koyomi Mizuhara's best friend, Tomo Takino.

"Tomo?" Yomi asked, as she was in tears.

Tomo smiled and said, "Yes… And she's right… Your Maiden of me says it all… I'm back…"

"But your world tour…" Yomi said, "I thought I would never see you again…"

Tomo stated, "I don't go back on tour, until March… I thought I come back and see you, after I heard you retired as President…"

They held hands, as Tomo joked, "And stop crying… You're going to get wrinkles, even like the fat in your stomach…"

Yomi laughed, as she was happy, "You never change… Tomo… It's so good to see you again…"

Tomo hugged her and giggled, "MERRY CHRISTMAS~!"

They shared a laughed, as Tomo & Yomi reunited for the holidays. Tomo asked her, as the snow fell, "So, did I miss anything, while I was gone, for a long time?"

Yomi smirked and chuckled, "What's there to miss?"

* * *

One week later, after celebrating the New Year, Harima and Eri Maiden were sitting in the couch, relaxing in the fireplace. Eri Maiden said, as she was happy, "I love you, Kenji Harima…"

Harima said, "And I you, Eri Maiden…"

Eri Maiden asked, "Say… Do you think life would be like this, all the time? I mean, who knows? Maybe I'll adopt a Child for Care, and we can have a family…"

Harima chuckled, and then said, "Yeah… but who knows?"

Eri Maiden said, as she was worried, "Still… Miss Eri and you, as husband and wife… someday… I wonder… Will I be a faithful housewife, for you?"

He nodded, and said, "Well, we'll see… But for now, let's wait and see…"

They kissed each other, as they celebrated their new life, together.

 **XXXXX**

But what became of Tenma Maiden? Back at the Tokyo Branch, Buki nodded, while she was saddened. Eri said, "It has to be done, Buki… Destroy her…"

Buki nodded and said, "Yes, Miss Sawachika. Any reason why?"

Tenma Maiden spoke, as she was on her back, naked, with a white tarp over her, "Only… to make me… small… again…"

Eri huffed, "I don't like a 165cm tall Maiden… But that's not the reason."

Buki replied, "Miss Sawachika… Do not let me be that savage. A Maiden is at her average height. While she joke's at being an Amazon, she's actually 165cm tall, or five feet, four inches. She is still under regulation height, as the minimum of Maidens in height are five feet, and a maximum of six feet. Seven foot Maidens are not cooperative in their internal drives."

Tenma Maiden said, "Then… Can I have her boobs? I wanna surprise Harima…"

Yamabuki said, "I'm sorry. But while my boobs are F-cup, they are still approved by _regulation bust measurement acquirements_."

Tenma Maiden said, "I meant… _Miss Eri's_."

Eri said, "It's not that, either! Okay? Miss Suou… You realize what must be done."

Buki then said, in disdain, "You're right. Miss Eri, I shall do as you say…"

Eri shook her head, and then said, "I'm sorry, Tenma… Goodbye…"

Tenma Maiden asked, "Huh? No upgrades for me?"

Eri said, "Your body… is about to wear out… I'm sorry…"

Buki said, as she scanned her, "Miss Eri is right, Tenma Model… It… It won't be long now… There's nothing we can do…"

Tenma Maiden said, "Oh… I see… So, this is it, huh?"

She whispered, "Miss Eri… Before I go… I want you to know… I wanted to make Harima smile… And while I did not achieve in giving him what I dreamed of, during the eventful moon… It's for the best… Miss Eri, whether it's you… or the Eri Model… You have such a great guy… like… Kennnjiiiii… Harrrrrrimaaaaaaaa… aaaaaa…"

She slowed her voice down and was completely shut off. Her eyes went closed, as Buki responded, "She's gone, Miss Eri. Tenma Model… is dead."

Eri said, in sadness, "Tenma Maiden… She dies… as her body had become unstable… It has to be done…"

Buki said, as her head bowed, and her eyes closed, "Correct. It is sad, but not all Maidens live forever. We die out, sometimes, and stop working, altogether. Nothing can repair that."

She held Eri's shoulder and whispered, "It's alright… I'll give Mister Harima our regards…"

Eri sniffed, "Please do…"

They bowed their heads in a moment of silence, as they lost a dear friend.

Buki then said, after 20 seconds of silence, "I'll begin dismantling her, right away. But first… I must make due with Tomo Model 2.0…"

"Huh? Why her?"

She walked off and said, "Because… her body is wearing down, and it's time we upgrade her… Miss Mizuhara requested it, alongside Miss Takano, the pop idol. I'll disassemble Miss Tenma Model, afterwards. Ciao~!"

Eri thought, as she stroked the dead Maiden's faux hair, "Hmm… Tenma, if you are back in America, we miss you… I'm sorry, Whiskers…"

She hugged the no longer working Tenma Maiden and wept a bit. She stepped back and said, "No… No, I can't do it…"

 **XXXXX**

Buki returned to the next room, as Yomi placed Tomo Maiden in a table. Tomo smiled and said, "Hello, Buki Model… uh, I meant, Mrs. Stanton…"

Buki smiled, "Please… call me _Bookie_."

Yomi barked, "Zip it!"

Buki said, "Yes, ma'am. So! What does the now-former President of Maidens for Hire want for her Maiden for Hire? Bust size increase, OS memory upgrade, skin massage?"

Yomi said, "The works. Tomo Maiden is due for an upgrade…"

Tomo Maiden said, "Make it done, for Ayu Takano's request~! Here."

Buki smiled, as Tomo gave her the dress designs, "You got it~! I can have my seamstresses work on it, right away. But give it a couple hours. _NEVER_ rush art!"

She began to work, as Yomi left to wait for the upgrades to be complete.

 _Tomo, a while back, gave Yomi a booklet of dress designs that she wanted to try. Tomo, bummed to learn that Yomi retired from the role, wants her to visit Maidens for Hire, to make it a reality. But Yomi said that she'll do better than that. Since Tomo Maiden is modeled after Tomo, and that she's HER Maiden for Hire, albeit her first she has created, she'll wear the attire, but only if she is upgraded. Tomo then suggested a whole soiree of ideas of Tomo Maiden's newest features, as long as they are deemed workable. Yomi agrees, and makes a call to the company._

Yomi said, as she exits, "It's only a small tweak in her body. Plus, I love the idea. But I never knew she can draw…"

 **XXXXX**

Eri placed Tenma in a huge 170cm long box, and said, "Tenma Model, rest in peace…"

She was placed in the box, lying on cotton balls and white packing peanuts, with her arms crossed. Buki returned, as she asked, "Miss Eri? What are you doing? Miss Tenma Model is dead. I must dismantle her!"

Eri said, "Belay the order, Buki… I… I just can't bear it…"

Buki nodded her head in agreement, and petted her shoulder, again, "Right… Permission to prepare a funeral for Tenma Model?"

Eri sniffled, and then wept, "Please do… And, if you must… invite Whiskers and Eri Maiden…"

Buki hugged her and then said, "I shall do as you say, Miss Eri. But one question… … …Who's Whiskers?"

 **XXXXX**

Yomi was outside the hall, as she whispered, "All is right with the world… Isn't that right, Tomo?"

She let out a tear and put on headphones, listening to Tomo's singing on her MP3 player.

"Tomo, times have changed… I know you've been replaced, but I missed you so much, I cannot let you be forgotten."

She listened to the music, as she went to seat, waiting for Tomo Maiden's newest upgrade.

(Tomo): _My friend is so special; my friend is so cool.  
My friend is sometimes a common fool.  
No longer a burden, I wish to be had  
'cause now I had the best friend a gal could ever had!_

 _I wished for the moment… the way we said goodbye.  
I wished for the moment… the way you make me cry.  
I wished for the moment, for everything to make us say…  
Goodbye…_

 **XXXXX**

Meanwhile, Harima got the phone call from Eri.

"Whiskers… It's me… Your Tenma Maiden… … … She's dead. We can't fix her…"

He nodded and said, "I understand. My condolences, then… since she's a Maiden, but with a human heart."

Eri huffed, "Idiot… She's 100% artificial! Don't act like she's-."

"Rich girl! No… Not while we're brooding…"

"Whatever. Look, Buki's got the preparations for the funeral, and I asked if my Eri Maiden would be a guest speaker."

"Sounds right. When do we come?"

"Soon. We're almost ready… See you soon… and I apologize for the sudden event… Bye."

She hung up, as he said, "Tenma…"

Eri Maiden overheard the story, and whimpered, "Tenma Model's… dead?"

Harima said, as he was a little hurt, "Rich Girl will explain everything to you. It was sudden…"

Eri Maiden replied, "So, that's why Tenma Maiden left, and didn't return… Oh, Harima, I-."

"Say no more…" he said, "I only wanted to see her smile, just like the real Tenma… But then, you came to my life…"

She smiled, and said in a happy voice, "Well, Tenma Model's gone, but not forgotten. She had kept you company, while I was away, right?"

She added, as she was worried, "Because… It's lonely, without me…"

He said, as he approached her, "It is…"

She turned away from him, and blushed, "Ohhh… Curse my habit… I bet she was your first…"

He gasped, as he pleaded, "MORON! I would never do that! But I promised I do with her, like with you, but only you first, and Tenma second! I don't care if she's my former crush's carbon copy!"

Eri Maiden shouted, "CARBON COPY?! AND WHAT DOES THAT MAKE ME?"

She pointed at him and scolded, "I'll have you know I was built by my creator's first double! I was Eri Sawachika #3! …except I am nicer and dependable, and good in the stove _and_ bed… but still! I'm not a freak, you know! I'm me!"

He was worried, as she huffed, "I know I was your first… But you didn't have to say so… since she's…"

She broke her voice and whispered, "If that's… how you feel… We're through!"

She wept, and blubbered, as he asked, "Wait… You're breaking up with me?"

Eri sniffled, "I don't know…"

She continued to cry, as Harima hugged her from behind. She stopped and was surprised. He whispered, "I didn't mean to say that word about you _or_ Tenma. She's gone… but you're still here… Just promise me… Never leave me, again…"

She sniffled, "Eri… is engaged to you…"

He said, "Only if she wants to… But I can marry _you_ , legitimately…"

He held her hand and said, "Eri Maiden… I know I'm with Rich Girl, but we can talk this over, about what to do… So, may I ask you this?"

He kneeled to her and said, "Will you marry me?"

Eri Maiden blushed, as she whispered, "Harima… You… Would you?"

He smiled, "I can always have _two_ wives… One who's human, and one who's a Maiden… Besides, you're one in the same, but you said that you wanted to be happy with me, when Rich Girl's not around…"

Eri Maiden stammered, but calmed down. She then responded, as she held his hands, "If you promise that I can live with you, forever… I'll ask her. My answer… in NO."

He asked, "Why NO?"

Eri Maiden kissed him on the lips, and said, "Because… I'm her double, and I'm just like her… _Whiskers_. I still love you, and I'm never leaving your side, ever. Miss Eri understands."

She smiled, showing her ring on her left hand, "Besides… we are already engaged…"

His eyes bugged out and cried, " **WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT?** "

He spiraled down in his own self-pity and cried out:  
" ** _AAAAAAAAAGH! WHY WAS I THE LAST TO KNOW? I'M AN IDIOT!_** "

He was balled in sadness, as Eri Maiden giggled, "Oh, Harima… Miss Eri was right about you… but I still love you…"

She looked out the window and saw the sky. She then thought, with a convinced smile on her face, "While we are not human, we all have our prayers for each other… Tenma Model… Wherever you are now, watch over me. I'll never leave again…  
Thank you… and goodbye…"

* * *

 ** _And this… is where the story ends…_**

* * *

Hours later, Buki called to Yomi, "Miss Mizuhara… She's ready…"

Yomi returned to the room and saw Tomo Maiden, fully built. She was wearing a black maid outfit with pink and white trimming, and with strawberries imprinted on the skirt. Her breasts have increased to 32D, and her hair is long, up to her waist. Her eyes gleamed a brown color, and with lip gloss on.

She bowed and said, "Hello, Miss Yomi… My name is Tomo Model #86662426 – Version 3.0. My name is Tomo. I am your Maiden for Hire. I am here for your guaranteed service. I will cook for you, clean for you, and anything that you desire."

Buki bowed and said, "I'll leave you two alone…" and then left the room.

Yomi let out a smile, and closed her eyes.

"Tomo…" she whispered.

Tomo Maiden asked, "Oh… Miss Yomi? What's wrong?"

Yomi said, "It's nothing… Just…"

She remembered all the fun times she had with Tomo, leading up her creation, _Maidens for Hire_. And the Maiden Android she loved, and still does, even though she was not human… … …but acts the way, all the same.

Yomi hugged her and whispered, while in happiness…  
"And that's why I created you… Tomo…"

* * *

 ** _The End_**

* * *

Meanwhile, in America, a woman with long auburn hair, done in pigtails, wearing a light blue tank top and a dark blue skirt, and brown shoes, was walking down the streets of the New York. She read the newspaper, and read the article:  
" ** _Maidens for Hire Profits Skyrockets!  
_** _After Tokyo's shocking sabotage movement by former Maidens for Hire employee, Kansuke Kazuya, was thwarted, the sales for the robot maid/butler service have increased by 75%. Newly appointed CEO, Takana West, says that "it was all thanks to our customers, friends, and family that were made possible to create a powerful franchise. And we hope that sales and services will be higher than ever before."  
Former CEO Koyomi Mizuhara, who stepped down and retired, a while back, could not be reached for comment. For the maid/butler robot service in Japan, the future for this company is looking bright._"

The woman smiled and said, "Yomi…"

She held the paper and looked to the sky, "I'm coming to visit, real soon… Osaka. And Miss Yomi will be happy to see me again. She's got to tell me the whole story."

A man in the newspaper booth called, "Excuse me, Miss? You heard about the _Maidens for Hire_ , right? Sucks that the company almost went bankrupt, because of Kazuya's kid."

"Oh, I know." She said, "Miss Yomi wants to live up to her project, and I agree with her. It's great of her to have such a career."

The man said, "Hey… Curious, lady. How _do_ you know that Yomi broad?"

She smiled and said, "Let's just say… … …There's nothing in this world that makes me say that Miss Yomi Mizuhara is one my friends. In case you don't understand, I've known her since high school. And I'm thinking of coming back to Japan… … …real soon."

She walked away, as she paid for the newspaper. She went to a taxi and said, "TAXI!"

She took a taxi home, and decided to give Yomi a call, seeing how she's doing.

* * *

 ** _Miz-K Disclaimer_** _  
While this story is the 20th Maiden for Hire story, it is also my very last story in this series. This ends the entire Maiden Universe story, entirely, and now I can move on to other projects. If you want to bring them back, let me know. Maidens for Hire may be over, but they'll still live on in our hearts.  
Thank you, and enjoy my next project, coming soon…_

* * *

 ** _Thanks for Reading!_**


End file.
